


Imagine Your OTP

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game), Supergirl (TV 2015), Women's Soccer RPF, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, American Ninja Warrior - Freeform, Angst, Athletes, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Doggie Daycare, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Mile High Club, Omegaverse, One Shot, Smut, Soulmates, Sports, Strangers to Lovers, Workplace Relationship, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 84,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: I’ve always loved those “Imagine Your OTP” prompts on tumblr, but never attempted to write any fics to them. Today that has changed. Instead of creating a series and having multiple works, I'll be posting the one-shots as individual chapters here.Ships include Korrasami, Wayhaught, Pharmercy, Sanvers, and Supercorp so far. When new ships are added, I'll update the tags.- See chapter 1 for chapter guide.





	1. Chapter Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're on a phone because this guide will probably be harder to read since I formatted it to be viewed from a computer :P

**Chapter #:   Title [Ship]                                                              Tags**

Chapter 1: Chapter Index

Chapter 2: Take Out [Sanvers]                                                         Fluff/Canon Compliant

Chapter 3: Silence Can Be Deafening [Sanvers]                                Angst/Major Character Death

Chapter 4: Sugar Daddy? Sugar Mama? [Sanvers]                             Fluff/Coffeeshop AU

Chapter 5: Human Punching Bag [Sanvers]                                      Fluff/Angst/Canon Compliant

Chapter 6: Falling For You: Part 1 [Korrasami]                                 Fluff/Strangers to Friends

Chapter 7: Falling For You: Part 2 [Korrasami]                                 Fluff/Angst/Coworkers AU

Chapter 8: Falling For You: Part 3 [Korrasami]                                 Fluff/Angst/Coworkers AU/Friends to Lovers

Chapter 9: Late Nights [Supercorp]                                                  Fluff

Chapter 10: Unmarked [Sanvers/Supercorp]                                    Fluff/Angst/Soulmate AU

Chapter 11: Prank Wars [Sanvers]                                                    Fluff/Humor

Chapter 12: Distractions [Supercorp]                                               Fluff/Smut

Chapter 13: Flipping Pages: Part 1 [Sanvers]                                    Fluff/Angst/Modern AU

Chapter 14: Flipping Pages: Part 2 [Sanvers]                                    Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 15: Flipping Pages: Part 3 [Sanvers]                                    Fluff/Angst/Modern AU

Chapter 16: Flipping Pages: Part 4 [Sanvers]                                    Fluff/Angst/Smut/Modern AU

Chapter 17: Sunny Days [Supercorp]                                                Fluff/Flower Shop AU

Chapter 18: Pitter Patter [Sanvers]                                                    Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 19: FLASH [Wayhaught]                                                       Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 20: Overwatch Academy: Beginnings [Pharmercy]                Fluff/Angst/Omegaverse

Chapter 21: Overwatch Academy: Reunion [Pharmercy]                    Fluff/Angst/Smut/Omegaverse

Chapter 22: Restrained [Korrasami]                                                  Fluff

Chapter 23: Need A Hand? [Wayhaught]                                            Angst/Smut/Omegaverse

Chapter 24: Party Foul [Korrasami]                                                   Fluff/Angst/Modern AU

Chapter 25: Popcorn [Wayhaught]                                                     Angst

Chapter 26: Breathless: Part 1 [Korrasami]                                        Fluff/Angst/Smut/Modern AU

Chapter 27: Breathless: Part 2 [Korrasami]                                        Fluff/Angst/Smut/Modern AU

Chapter 28: You Better Win [Wayhaught]                                           Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 29: Moving On [Korrasami]                                                  Angst/Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 30: Stripped [Korrasami]                                                      Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 31: Doggie School Bus [Korrasami]                                      Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 32: American Ninja Warrior: Part 1 [Korrasami]                    Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 33: American Ninja Warrior: Part 2 [Korrasami]                    Fluff/Smut/Modern AU

Chapter 34: American Ninja Warrior: Part 3 [Korrasami]                     Fluff/Smut/Modern AU

Chapter 35: Vanilla Dipped Donuts [Wayhaught]                               Fluff

Chapter 36: I Dare You [Preath]                                                         Fluff/Angst

Chapter 37: The Tutor [Korrasami]                                                    Angst/Smut/Omegaverse/Modern AU

Chapter 38: Sour Patch Kids [Korrasami]                                           Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 39: The Boss [Preath]                                                           Fluff

Chapter 40: American Ninja Warrior: Epilogue [Korrasami]                Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 41: Dreaming Of You [Korrasami]                                        Fluff/Modern AU

Chapter 42: ???

Chapter 43: ???

Chapter 44: ???

Chapter 45: ???


	2. Take Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SANVERS]  
> Person A: “Babe, what’d the little paper in your cookie say?”  
> Person B: *muffled chewing noises* “The little what in my cookie?”

“Potstickers again? Really?” Alex sighs when Kara steps into her apartment.

Kara’s jaw drops as she feels slightly insulted by her sister. “This is the thanks I get?! I even got your favorite wonton soup _and_ Maggie’s mapo tofu.”

“And I love you for that,” says Alex as she pulls Kara in for a hug. It’s slightly awkward due to the large takeout bag, but worth it. Even if Kara was crashing her movie night with Maggie, she couldn’t turn her sister away. Especially not after such a crappy day at the DEO for her sister.

“Love you too and thanks,” Kara says more quietly this time.

She lets go of Kara and looks at her seriously. “It’s what I’m here for, Kara.”

“But your plans wi-”

“It’s fine, Kara. Maggie will understand. Now go make yourself comfortable.”

Kara nodded and made her way to the couch. She placed the takeout onto the coffee table and waited for her sister. Alex grabbed plates from the cabinet and a beer from the refrigerator before settling on the couch beside Kara.

“Want to talk for a bit before she gets here?” Alex starts.

Kara worries her lower lip and then sighs. “I just… sometimes I don’t get J’onn. Like he lets me do one thing one moment and then doesn’t want me to the next!”

“He’s doing what’s best for you, Kara. Not all missions are the same, so you can’t approach them in the same ways,” Alex tries to explain.

“I know.” Kara pouts and Alex can’t stop from smiling slightly. “But it’s still frustrating.”

“And I understand that. But you taking out your anger on Winn wasn’t the right way to deal with it. You know Winn’s just going to take whatever you say and not defend himself.”

Kara groans. “I knowwww. Gosh, I really need to apologize to him.”

“And you will.” Alex places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know you will.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“As I said before, it’s what I’m here for.” Alex furrows her brow, realizing that she forgot a bottle opener. “Can you open this, please?” she asks as she hands the beer to Kara.

Kara laughs and nods as she takes the beer. She pops it open and hands it back to her sister. “Is Maggie running late?”

“Seems so,” replies Alex before taking a swig. “She’s usually late. Detective stuff.”

“She’s pretty cool.”

Alex seems to lighten up after hearing this. “She is, isn’t she?”

As if on cue, a strong knock came from Alex’s apartment door. Alex practically jumped from the couch, placing her beer on the table and leaving to let Maggie in. Kara smiled at this as she began to open the takeout.

Alex opened the door slightly with a huge smile on her face. “Hey you.”

She was greeted with just as big a smile. “Hey you, too.”

Alex naturally wrapped Maggie into her arms. She let out a content sigh. Maggie made her feel so safe, so loved in the simplest of ways.

When they let go of one another, Alex noticed the change of expression on Maggie’s face.

“Kara’s here?” she whispered.

Alex nodded. “She had a rough day. It’s okay right?”

“Of course, but why didn’t you tell me beforehand?”

Alex’s eyebrows raised and she smirked. “You know why.”

“No, I don’t think I do.”

“Because if I had told you, you wouldn’t have come. You’d tell me to take care of Kara and that you’d see me later.” Maggie pursed her lips slightly, knowing Alex was right. “But I wanted to see you, so that’s why.”

“And I’m the detective,” joked Maggie as she finally made her way into the apartment.

Maggie waved at Kara on her way to the refrigerator, which she grabbed a beer from. Once she did that and popped it open, with a bottle opener, she sat on the couch with Kara.

“Rough day, Little Danvers?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “It could have been better. Alex helped though.”

“She always seems to know the right things to say, doesn’t she?”

“Yup.”

Alex plopped onto the couch between Kara and Maggie.

“Love that you two are bonding, but let’s eat. I’m starving!”

Even though they had planned to watch a movie, it was soon forgotten. Instead they chowed down and just talked. Sometimes venting about this and that, sometimes sharing funny stories, or just sharing something about themselves that not everyone knew. It was great in all honesty.

“Hey, Maggie?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I try some of your tofu?”

Maggie chuckled at Kara’s shyness. At times it was hard to imagine that she was Supergirl. Maggie grabbed the takeout box and handed it to Kara.

“Knock yourself out kid.”

“Thanks!” Kara said excitedly as she used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of tofu. She smelled it and then popped it into her mouth. It was ridiculously good. “Oh rao! This is so good.”

“You can have the rest. I’m full,” Maggie offered.

Kara squealed at this and began shoving piece after piece into her mouth. “You need to keep this vegan girlfriend,” Kara mumbled with food in her mouth.

“I’m not vegan, but I’d still gladly stick around,” Maggie said as she nudged Alex with her elbow.

Alex rolled her eyes and cuddled up to her girlfriend.

“Good to know,” she said softly.

Kara dropped the now empty takeout box onto the table and grabbed the fortune cookies. No Chinese takeout was complete without one of these sweet little delights. She handed one each to Alex and Maggie.

Alex looked to Maggie, who was reading her fortune. “Babe, what’d the little paper in your cookie say?”

Maggie paused and then lifted her head to look at Alex with a raised brow. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. “The little what in my cookie?”

Alex’s face shifted and she could feel the warmth from the blood rushing to her cheeks. “The fortune,” she clarified with a serious tone. She knew Kara was holding in her laughter beside her.

Maggie smirked and then read her fortune. “You can’t stop the waves, but you can learn to surf.”

Alex nodded. “Not bad.” She then read hers, “Your days will be filled with sunshine and happiness.”

“Not bad either,” Maggie added before looking at Kara. “What about you, Little Danvers?”

The blush on Kara’s cheeks was evident and they looked at her suspiciously.

“Uh,” she crumpled it up and threw it onto her plate. “It was stupid,” she explained once she noticed Alex and Maggie staring at her.

“Oh really?” Alex reached out to grab it, but before she could the little paper burst into flames. “REALLY?” Alex couldn’t believe Kara had just used her heat vision to destroy a stupid fortune.

“It was stupid,” Kara muttered and crossed her arms. She couldn’t believe she had gotten a fortune that said, ‘you will go on a date with a beautiful woman.’


	3. Silence Can Be Deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SANVERS]  
> Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.

Alex let out a heavy sigh as she stretched her arms and back. She’d been sitting at her desk for the past hour now. She’d been looking at a chart showing the locations that an alien they were trying to track had appeared. They seemed random, but something in her gut told her that it wasn’t. There had to be some reason why the alien was showing up at these places. She rubbed her chin and furrowed her brow. Why couldn’t she figure this out.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. In all honesty, she would have ignored her phone in the past, but not now. It was silly, but ever since she started dating Maggie, she’d used her phone much more frequently. And even though it had been almost a full year already, her stomach still fluttered seeing her name light up on the screen. 

She picked it up after the second ring. “Hey you,” she greeted.

“Hey,” came Maggie’s voice, quieter than usual.

“Do you need something? You usually don’t call when we’re both at work.”

“Just wanted to hear your voice to be honest. Been a long day,” Maggie admitted.

Alex’s expression hardened. Something seemed off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Want to talk about it?”

Maggie coughed slightly. “Not really.”

“Are you sick?” Alex asked, obviously concerned.

“Just a little bug, nothing to worry about.”

“You sure?”

Maggie chuckled slightly, but then began coughing again. This time sounding much worse. “Yeah, don’t worry about it, Danvers.”

“After work I’ll run to The Soupery. How does a nice bowl of sweet potato corn chowder sound?”

“Sounds perfect, babe.”

“Well that’s settled then. Cuddles and soup it is tonight.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Alex smiled even if this was out of the blue. “I love you too.”

There was a long pause and then Maggie’s voice came out shakily. “Seriously, Alex… I love you so much… I really should have told you that more often.”

“Maggie,” Alex’s voice was full of concern. “You sure you’re okay.”

“Mhmmm,” came a quiet hum.

“Maggie,” Alex’s tone couldn’t have been more serious. “You’re lying.”

“L-love you, Ale-” Maggie’s voice tapered off and Alex’s heart sank. There was definitely something wrong.

“Maggie?”

Nothing came from the other end.

“Maggie?!”

Still nothing.

“MAGGIE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really debated between who would be making their final call and I decided Maggie made the most sense. She probably got injured doing secret detective work on her own. She then called Alex because that was the person she loved most and wanted to talk to last. I think it would have been harder to write this as Alex making the call because she's also extremely close to Kara and I'm not sure her personality really suited the idea of making a final call. But it definitely suits Maggie's personality and circumstances.


	4. Sugar Daddy? Sugar Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SANVERS]  
> I’m sitting alone at a coffee shop and you are also sitting alone and you heard me talking on the phone to my best friend and I was joking with her about getting a sugar daddy because I’m hella broke, but I swear that I’m like kinda normal, now stop laughing.

I take a sip of my espresso and let out a long sigh. I had meant to spend this time relaxing and having ‘me’ time, but Kara just had to call. It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to her, but I didn’t get much time to myself. My schedule was packed with classes, work, and everything else happening in life. I had finally found a moment of time for myself, which didn't last long.

“LENA THOUGH!” Kara shouted and I hold back a wince.

“That is pretty impressive,” I admit.

“Can you believe she asked me on a date? Like I’m freaking the frickity frack out right now! Where are you anyway? You need to be here with me. We need to celebrate!”

I chuckle at this. “I’m at The Grind. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back to campus.”

“Come back now,” she began to whine. I knew without seeing her that she was pouting.

“I’ll come back when I find my sugar daddy. Cause apparently you have!” I tease, but pause when I hear a quiet chuckle from behind me. Probably just a coincidence, I tell myself.

“Sugar mama,” Kara clarified with a giggle.

“Fine I’ll find myself a sugar mama. It really doesn’t matter. I'll take anyone considering that I’m a broke college student.”

Again I hear the woman chuckling. I chance a glance over my shoulder and turn swiftly back. She was looking at me and smiling. And she’s super cute. Like really really cute. I can feel my face burning up from the blush now covering it. It’s crazy that I’m reacting so extremely with just a quick glance and split moment of eye contact.

I take another sip and try to ignore the nagging feeling in my stomach. I want to turn around once more, but know I shouldn’t.

“Dude, but really, Lena’s not a sugar mama. She’s only three years older than me and I doubt she’s going to shower me in gifts and stuff.”

“She’s my age?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well she definitely can’t be my sugar mama then. Have fun with her.”

I worry my lower lip when I hear the woman’s laughter again. Why wouldn’t she stop eavesdropping?

“Stop teasing me,” Kara whined once again.

I chuckle at this. “Okay okay. Seriously I’m happy for you. Lena seems like an amazing person.”

“She is!” Kara agreed happily.

“Okay, well I’m going to finish my drink and then I’ll head back. I’ll talk to you later, Kara.”

“Byeeeee, Alex!”

I finally put down my phone and let out a little groan. The woman behind me must think I’m crazy talking about sugar daddies and mamas. Like who does that in public?

I finally finish my espresso and slide my leather jacket on. I jump off of the stool and make my way across the café to return the little mug. After I do this I begin to walk towards the exit, but that doesn’t work out as planned.

When I get closer to the table that the woman is sitting at, she gets up to leave. But what she doesn’t know, is that she’s now stepped into my path and it’s way too late to change direction.

I hear her let out a little ‘hmph’ when we hit and without thinking I grab her arm to keep her from falling.

“I am so sorry!” I apologize quickly.

She just smiles at me and shrugs. “No problem. That was definitely my fault not yours.”

I don’t mean to, but I let my eyes wander over her. She’s much shorter than me and dressed casually in a white tee and black jeans. Over her tee is a blue plaid shirt, which makes me wonder if she’s queer in some way or just digs the fashion. She’s got wavy dark brown hair that falls a few inches below her shoulders and gosh does it look super soft.

I worry my lower lip, realizing that I am totally staring at her and not saying anything. And to make matters worse, my hand is still on her arm. I quickly pull it away and mutter another sorry. I shuffle slightly, trying to get past her. This time I’m stopped by her hand settling gently on my arm. I lift my gaze from the ground and look at her. She’s smiling again and my stomach flutters. She’s got the cutest little dimples.

“I, um, might have heard a bit of your conversation. But I was wondering if you’d like to grab a drink with me sometime?”

My tongue’s tied. The last thing I expected from this woman was her asking me on a date.

“I do have to warn you though.” She grimaces in a playful way. “I may not fit your sugar mama standards.”

I laugh at this. “I was just joking,” I try to explain. “Really I’m not that crazy. I swear!”

She just chuckles at this and asks again. “So drinks sometime?”

“Yes, that sounds great.”

“Cool,” she says as she hands me her phone so I can add my number.


	5. Human Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SANVERS]  
> I was super pissed so I went to the gym even though it’s really late at night so I was the only one there and I was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit I didn’t mean to punch you, I’m so sorry, but seriously why the hell would you SURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS.

Loud music fills the workout room as you throw punch after punch. Your hands sting, but the anger that has built up in you is much worse. You curse as you kick the bag and it stings your shin. 

You’d messed up big time. You really shouldn’t have been so reckless this mission. It was your fault that two of the DEO agents were now in critical condition. All because of your mistake in judgement. 

Your muscles burn as you begin to throw multiple jabs in succession.

Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder and you don’t think twice about your next move. You pivot quickly and land a punch right on the person’s right cheek. The thud rings around the workout room and you let out a panicked gasp. 

“Fuck!” Maggie mutters as she lands with a thud onto the ground. “What the fuck, Danvers?” She’s rubbing her cheek and pouting.

You kneel in front front of her, still in shock. You hadn’t heard her come in because of the music.

“I am  _ so _ sorry,” you say as you place a hand on her knee. “I didn’t hear you and it’s been a long day and I guess I was a bit on edge," you say super quickly. "Why are you here anyways?” you add.

Maggie chuckles and you sigh out in relief that she’s not mad at you.

“Kara told me that you were here and might need some company.”

You close your eyes and nod. “That actually would be really nice,” you confess.

You open your eyes and notice the big smile spread across Maggie’s face. Her dimples are ever present and her eyes are full of warmth.

“Well then how about we get your ass out of the DEO and have ourselves some fun?”

You nod again and get up from the floor. You then offer your hand, which is gratefully taken. You help Maggie from the floor. You gently run a hand over the reddened cheek and lean in to place a soft kiss on it.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize again.

“It was kinda hot to be honest,” Maggie chuckles.

You roll your eyes at this and intertwine your fingers with hers. “Let’s go.” You drag her along, making sure that she’s slightly behind you so that she doesn’t see the blush covering your cheeks.


	6. Falling For You: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Not a prompt, but inspired by this fanart  
> (https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/129451734923/korrasami-week-day-3-i-did-the-airport-prompt)

“Crap,” muttered Korra as she pushed her way onto the train. She usually avoided rush hour, but she couldn’t avoid it today. She had an interview for a new job opportunity and a crowd wasn’t going to scare her away from it.

She glanced around the train, realizing that all of the seats were taken and most of the support handles were taken too. A tall man in a red scarf and grey clothing seemed to notice her predicament.

“Ummm, want to hold onto this?” he asked politely indicating to the pole in the center of the train.

Korra glanced at him, trying to decide whether to take his offer or not. She was about to grab for it when the train suddenly jerked. Everyone clung onto their handles or poles, but Korra was in no such luck. She lost her balance, stumbling backwards. She tried to regain it, but couldn’t.

“Hmph,” she said when she collided with someone. Her back was totally pressed against the person’s chest and she couldn’t help but blush.

“Whoa,” said the woman. “Are you okay?” she asked in concern. The woman’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her steady.

“Yeah,” Korra muttered, still shocked from her little stumble. “Sorry abo-” she began, but suddenly stopped. She had glanced over her shoulder at the woman who had caught her and was completely speechless.

The woman had sparkling green eyes that looked at her in concern. Her lips were painted a deep red and her cheeks were slightly flushed due to the cold weather. It also didn’t help that her face was framed by absolutely perfect raven black hair.

Korra grabbed the pole with both hands, pretty much holding on to it as if her life depended on it. And in all honesty it did because her legs felt as if they’d give out at any moment. Her face felt as if it was burning now because of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“I’m fine,” she blurted out. “TOTtally fine.” She let out a deep breath. “Thank you,” she said still staring at her hands on the pole.

The woman chuckled at this. “No problem. You should be more careful next time.”

Korra looked up at the woman with a shy smile. “Yeah.”

“I’m Asami, by the way,” the woman said holding out her hand.

Korra took it and gave it a little shake. “Uh, Korra.”

Asami looked at her for a second, but then frowned slightly after hearing the announcement. “This is my stop. Maybe I’ll see you around,” she said with a little wave as she exited the train.

Korra waved back to her silently. The doors shut and the train began to move again. Suddenly it dawned on her that that was her stop too!

“Crap! I’m going to be late now,” she muttered to herself.

Korra worried her lower lip, wishing that she could make the train move faster. As soon as it made it to the next stop she rushed out and broke into a full on sprint. Being late was not the first impression that she wanted to make.

Korra crashed through the front doors of the large building and rushed to the front desk. “Korra… Varney,” she huffed. “I have an… interview.”

The receptionist looked at her skeptically. “Sixty-fifth floor,” she said as if she was a robot.

Korra groaned. Why did it have to be the top floor? She was already late and this really didn’t help. She rushed to the elevator and thanked the heavens for it being on the first floor. She hopped in and pushed the button. The elevator was fast, which was good. As soon as they opened she went over to the secretary. She was very different from the receptionist, she smiled at Korra warmly.

“How can I help you today?” she asked.

“I have an interview.”

“Oh, Miss Varney?”

“Yeah,” replied Korra as she nodded her head.

“You can go right in,” she said as she motioned with her hands, indicating that Korra should get a move on.

Korra definitely got the message and shuffled quickly to the large double doors. She opened one slowly, peeking her head in. What she didn’t expect was the very familiar woman sitting behind a desk full of papers. Her head was lowered and her hair hid her face as she scribbled something onto blue paper.

Korra stepped in and closed the door behind her. She then cleared her throat and stood there uncomfortably with her hands clasped in front of her.

“This company takes timeliness seriously,” the woman scolded as she put down her pen. She then lifted her head as she brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes widened and then she let out a little chuckle. “You seem to have missed your stop,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Korra groaned. “Yeah. I’m sorry, it’s completely my fault and I had no intention to be late.”

Asami smiled at her warmly and motioned for Korra to take the seat in front of her desk.

“You did seem quite flustered on the train. Was it because of this interview?”

Korra nodded, although that was only half the reason. The other half being that she had fallen into the arms of an absolutely stunning woman.

The interview was short and straight to the point. Korra appreciated the way Asami really just got down to business and wasted no time.

Asami rose from her seat, extending her hand to Korra, just like on the train. Korra also stood and took Asami’s hand into her own.

“I look forward to working with you, Korra,” Asami said giving Korra’s hand a light squeeze. “Please make sure not to be late though or I may have to take disciplinary actions.”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat. Something about the way Asami said this set her on edge. “Thank you for the opportunity. I won’t disappoint you!”


	7. Falling For You: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> The public train is packed and we’re standing face to face with barely any distance and the train hits a bump sending you forward onto me and we both fall bringing a bunch of other people down with us.

Korra bobbed her head slightly as music blasted through her headphones. She had learned that listening to music on the subway helped her with her anxiety with crowds, so she now never left for work without her headphones.

In all honesty she was pretty spaced out, but she definitely felt the light tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled instantly.

“Asami!” she didn’t even realize that she’d shouted because of her music playing. She hadn’t seen Asami at the subway since the first time they’d met. It had already been two months since that had happened.

Her boss just giggled. Korra was surprised when Asami’s hands lifted and slid the headphones off of her. She guided them to hang from Korra’s neck and then smiled.

“Hey.”

Korra tilted her head a bit. “Don’t you usually take the earlier train?”

Asami nodded. “I had some things to take care of before heading to the office,” she explained.

“Oh, cool.”

Just then, Korra realized that their train had arrived. She pointed at it and smiled. “Better not miss it and be late again,” she joked.

Asami giggled at this and followed Korra onto the train, but just like the first time they had met, the seats were all taken. And to make things even worse, it was so packed that they could barely fit onto the train and were stuck right in front of the doorway.

Korra cursed under her breath as she turned to face Asami. There was literally nowhere for her to hold for stability, so it seemed that she’d have to try and balance. What she doesn’t expect is the push from behind her which causes her to stumble forward. Both of her hands land beside Asami’s head and they’re much closer than Korra can handle. She felt her face warm up and tried to hide her blush by lowering her head. This was easily the worst choice she could have made. Her blush became even more furious as she stared at the small amount of cleavage that Asami's blouse allowed.

“Sorry,” Korra muttered. “I keep getting pushed.”

“No problem, Korra,” Asami said. She was restraining herself from smiling due to her employees cute antics.

The train jerked again, causing Korra to push even closer to Asami. Their bodies were now flush together and Korra couldn’t even back away. Someone’s back was pushed against her own back.

Korra didn’t even dare to look up. She just couldn’t, not with her and Asami being in a position like this. Korra couldn’t decide if she wanted this train ride to end as fast as possible or last for as long as possible. But she soon got her answer when the train jerked once more.

This time around, she felt Asami’s hands on her hips, holding her steady. They didn’t move, even when the train had smoothed out.

“You okay?” Asami asked.

“MHmm.”

Asami’s laughter drowned out the soft chatter and sounds of the train. Korra hated to admit it, but ever since she had met Asami, she had been ridiculously attracted to her. There was no hiding that she was beautiful. But she also was a genius and extremely nice. She literally was the perfect woman, at least that’s what Korra’s little brain continued to tell her.

“Please don’t laugh at me,” Korra said softly.

“You’re too cute though,” Asami said without thinking.

Korra’s eyes widened and she finally looked up at Asami. She smirked at her, seeming to have gained confidence from the compliment.

“You think I’m cute?”

For the first time she saw Asami really blush. Like not a little tint, but full on blush. Asami pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” she said softly.

Just as Korra was about to ask why, the train doors slid open and Asami rushed off the train. Korra practically ran after the tall woman and grabbed her arm.

“Wait!” Korra said as she turned Asami to face her. “You can’t just run after saying that!”

“Just forget I said anything, Korra,” Asami said sternly.

“I don’t think I can,” Korra confessed.

“Please, Korra.” Asami’s eyes pleaded for her to just give in.

“Fine.”


	8. Falling For You: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> The cafeteria is full and there’s only one place left to sit. But that one place just happens to be at a table with the most attractive person you’ve ever seen in your life.

Ever since that incident on the train last month, Asami had been cold to Korra. On multiple occasion Korra would start to wave to her or say hi, but Asami would ignore her. She would just walk past her as if they’d never known one another. And each time this happened, Korra’s heart hurt more and more.

Korra sighed as she placed her tray onto the table and took a seat. She adjusted her headphones and chose a playlist. The music was a good distraction from her thoughts. She began to eat, trying to just listen to the lyrics and not think of anything or anyone else.

“Korra?”

Korra doesn’t hear her name and continued to eat.

Asami let out a long sigh and decided to sit without asking. The whole place was packed and this was pretty much the only option for her. Although these circumstances actually helped Asami more than not. She had wanted to speak with Korra and that was the reason why she was here. She usually ate in her office, but not today.

Korra still hadn’t looked up at her, still focused on her food. Asami pouted. She couldn’t stop thinking about how cute this woman was. She couldn’t stop thinking about how friendly and polite she was. Asami wanted to get to know her more than just an employee, but that conflicted with everything she believed in.

After about five minutes of being ignored, Asami finally gave up. She had bought two cookies and was planning to give one to Korra as a peace offering. She opened her own cookie and broke off a little chunk and threw it straight at Korra. It hit her right in the middle of her forehead and Korra’s head snapped upward. Her eyes widened in surprise and the removed her headphones.

“Asami?”

“Hey.”

Was this deja vu or something, cause Korra’s pretty sure they've started a conversation the exact same way before.

“Hey?” Korra replied. Asami had been ignoring her, so why was she sitting here in front of her now?

“How have you been?”

“Fine,” Korra said with an eyebrow raised. “You?”

“Not so great.”

Korra’s surprised by Asami’s honesty. She put down her fork and leaned forward a bit.

“Want to talk?” Korra offered. She hadn’t talked much with Asami, but she’d always be willing to listen if someone needed that.

Asami worried her lower lip and stared at Korra. Her expression was hard to read and Korra tensed slightly.

“So there’s this person,” Asami started. “And I can’t stop thinking about them. Like I tried to distance myself, thinking that would help clear my mind… but it hasn’t.”

“Okay, then tell them how you feel,” Korra said honestly.

“There’s kind of a catch. They work for me, so it wouldn’t be professional at all.”

“Well what are you going to do, fire them because you like them? Like that doesn’t seem right. Just tell them how you feel and see where it goes from there. A lot of people date people they work with.”

“Hmm,” Asami hummed as she thought for a bit. “Okay.”

At that she slid the other cookie across the table to Korra. Korra looked down at it questioningly.

“For you. An apology of sorts for treating you so badly the past month.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Asami rose from her seat. “I’ll see you around,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, see you around.”

Korra chuckled to herself once Asami was out of sight. That was easily one of the most awkward interactions she had ever experienced. She looked down at the cookie wrapped in plastic wrap and smiled to herself. It was definitely a nice gesture.

She picked it up, unwrapping it. She raised an eyebrow as a little piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She scooted her seat backwards and picked it up. Why was there a note hidden behind the cookie?

Her jaw dropped and the cookie fell from her hand once she comprehended what was written.

_‘Will you go on a date with me? Asami’_

Korra didn’t even bother to clean up her tray. Instead she sprinted out of the cafeteria and towards the elevator. She quickly clicked to go to the top floor. She couldn’t stop playing with her hands and bouncing on her feet as the elevator ascended. It felt as if the elevator was moving in slow motion to Korra.

Asami had been talking about her. She was the employee and it hadn’t dawned on her at all. Asami must think she’s so stupid for not catching on.

Finally the elevator doors slid open and Korra didn’t even bother with the secretary. She sprinted by her and pushed both doors open to Asami’s office. She thanked the heavens that Asami was alone and filling out some paperwork.

“YES!” Korra shouted, still in the doorway.

Asami looked up and bit into her lower lip. She then giggled a bit at Korra’s very dramatic entrance.

Korra rushed to the front of Asami’s desk and planted both hands onto the surface. She leaned forward and smiled.

“Yes, times a million.”

Asami couldn’t help smiling. It was crazy how Korra made her feel. Asami had never expected to fall for someone so hard and quickly, but she had the instant Korra had fallen into her arms.

“How does after work sound?”

“Great! After work it is then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone finds a prompt that suits this little au, then please comment with it. If I think it also works, I may add another part to this. If there aren't any prompts, then this is the final part.


	9. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Supercorp]  
> ‘A’ not being able to fall asleep without cuddles and ‘B’ staying up late one night, then remembering ‘A’ went to sleep a while ago and ‘B’ pausing her work to lull ‘A’ to sleep, who was still very much awake.

[Kara’s POV]

Your eyelids feel heavy and you’re barely staying upright. A big yawn escapes you and you stretch your arms upward. A pout spreads across your face when you look across the room towards the dining area. Lena’s hunched over, reading through paper after paper. The dining table is scattered with papers that she still has to go through.

You heave yourself up from the couch and stride across the room to Lena. You place your hands on her shoulders and lean down, resting your chin on the top of her head.

“Almost done?” you ask her, although you already know the answer.

“No,” Lena groans.

“I’m going to head to bed,” you say. “Try to finish up soon.”

Lena turns and looks up at you. “I’ll try to. Sleep well, babe.”

You smile at her softly then lean down, giving her a soft peck on the lips. “Night,” you say quietly as you pull away.

“Night, love,” Lena replies before returning to the papers in front of her.

You know that work is important to Lena, but it still hurts having to leave her like this. You wish that you could stay beside her as she finishes her work. You wish that you could pick her up and drag her to bed for cuddles. But you know neither of those are going to happen. Instead you leave to the bedroom so that she can finish what she needs to.

 

[Lena’s POV]

You groan and rest your chin in your hand. You’ve made it through seven of the nine contracts that need to be finished by tomorrow morning. You slowly lift yourself from the chair and stroll to the kitchen. You pour yourself a glass of water. You're parched, but it hadn't really dawned on you until the smooth liquid passed your lips.

“What time is it?” you whisper to yourself. Your eyes widen when you look at the clock on the stove. It’s already three in the morning. You recall that Kara went to bed around one. She’s probably asleep by now, but you decide to check anyways.

When you crack the door open and peek in, you realize that you’re wrong. Kara’s tossing and turning, indicating that she’s still very awake. When she’s asleep, you know it. She doesn’t move and she snores louder than humanly possible.

Your heart sinks knowing that you’ve probably kept her awake. You slip off your work clothes and slide into bed in just your bra and panties. You pull Kara into your arms and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Sorry, babe,” you mutter softly.

“S’okay,” she says sleepily. She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you as close as possible.

Even though you’d been dating for a while, you still can't believe that this woman loves you. That this amazingly strong, righteous, beautiful woman loves you. It doesn't matter that she's a superhero, what matters is that she’s Kara. The adorkable little Kara that you had fallen for as soon as she stepped foot into your office.

“Love you,” you confess as you comfort her with gentle strokes through her hair.

“Wuv you too,” Kara gets out before sleep finally takes her.

You smiles into the darkness and let out a little sigh. You'd finish the contracts later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Supercorp, but I dig it. And hopefully you did too!


	10. Unmarked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers/Supercorp]  
> Imagine the soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say to you is tattooed on your wrist, but Person A’s tattoo is something completely ridiculous or nonsensical.

“Alex! Alex! Alex!” Kara shouted as she rushed into the house and sprinted down the hallway. It had finally appeared and she had to share it with her sister.

Alex’s bedroom door flew open and she was practically run over by her little sister.

“Is everything okay,” she asked panicked.

“Yes! Look!” Kara raised her arm, making sure that Alex could see her wrist clearly. “My mark appeared.” Kara jumped up and down with excitement.

Alex forced a smile onto her face and grabbed Kara’s wrist so she could read it. “It’s okay,” she muttered. “Do you run into them or something and need to apologize?” Alex teased.

“Knowing me, probably.”

“That’s great, Kara. Let me grab my jacket and we can go get ice cream to celebrate.”

Alex doesn’t wait for Kara to reply. She goes into her room and shuts her door behind her.

She wanted to be happy for her younger sister, but she was also bitter. Her mark still hadn’t appeared. It should have by now though. It was supposed to appear during puberty and she was well passed that now. The mark was to be the first words that your soulmate says to you, but Alex didn’t have one. She had told herself that it would show up eventually, that she definitely had a soulmate. That day never came though.

* * *

Alex entered the small café and instantly smiled when she spotted her sister. She gave a quick wave before getting in line to order her coffee. Once her order was placed, she joined her little sister.

“You look great,” Alex observed as she sat down.

“Thanks.”

It had been a couple of weeks since they had seen one another because of their busy schedules. Alex was now a third year student studying biochemical engineering and Kara had just begun her first year to study journalism. Since the colleges were fairly far apart, it was hard to get together in person.

“I’m surprised you came up,” Alex said.

“I kinda had to.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Kara, what did you do?”

Kara raised her hands in innocence and shook her head. “Nothing! I swear. It’s actually good news.”

“Oh.” Before Kara could tell Alex the good news, Alex’s name was called. “Be right back,” she said before going to retrieve her coffee. As soon as she sat back down, Kara started talking.

“So it’s pretty funny. Remember when I first showed you my mark and you were like I’d do something to warrant an apology?”

Alex nodded and squinted her eyes a bit. Had Kara met her soulmate?

“Well, you were right. So it was literally the first day of classes and I read my schedule wrong. I ended up going to the wrong building and had to run all the way across campus. So I’m like running, feeling like the Flash, right? And then I turn this corner and BAM!” Kara clapped her hands together for emphasis. “I hit this girl and she goes flying backwards and she hits the ground so hard. I swear I thought she’d break her butt or something. So then I start blabbering, like profusely apologizing and she just smiles as she takes my hand to help her up… and says… it’s okay.”

Kara paused to catch her breath a bit, but then continued.

“And like I’m not sure if she’s my soulmate or not cause anyone can say ‘it’s okay’ if there’s an accident. But with the way she’s smiling at me, there’s gotta be something right. And then she holds up her wrist and shows me this long rambling mess of apologies on her wrist. Like she has no doubt I’m her soulmate after me rambling on at her.”

“Wow,” Alex said, letting everything that Kara just said set in.

“Wow, is such an understatement. Alex, she’s gorgeous.” Kara pulled out her phone and gets something up on the screen. She then slid it over to Alex. “Look.”

Alex let out a little whistle because Kara was not lying. She really was gorgeous.

“What’s her name?”

“Lena,” Kara said with such a happy expression.

“You’re like a lovesick puppy,” Alex teased.

“Well of course I am. I found my soulmate, silly. And she’s nice and smart and pretty and I could literally go on forever.”

“I’m happy for you,” Alex said sincerely. She really was happy for her sister. She had also come to accept that she just didn’t have a soulmate, even if it was unheard of.

“You know,” Kara started. “Maybe there are others without marks. Maybe you’re not alone.” Kara had this sixth sense to know when Alex was thinking about not having a mark.

“I’ve tried looking it up and found nothing,” Alex sighed. “But it’s fine. Plus today’s a happy day.” Alex scrunched her nose up and leaned forward. “You know you’ll have to let me meet her sometime, right?”

“Of course! You’ll love her, I promise.”

“If she’s your soulmate, then she has to be a wonderful person.”

* * *

Alex looked down at her ticket again and frowned. She had definitely read it right and there was also someone definitely in her seat. Plays and musicals weren’t really her favorite, but when Lena and Kara had invited her, she couldn’t say no. It had been five years since Kara had found her soulmate and they were truly perfect for one another. Lena was reserved, yet confident. While Kara was bubbly and outgoing. They just suited one another so well. Alex tried not to be jealous, but it'd be a lie if she said she wasn't.

They had invited her out to celebrate Lena’s birthday, so really there was no saying no. They had invited Winn, James, and Lucy as well, but none of them had arrived yet. It seemed that Alex was the first.

She took in a deep breath and finally shuffled her way to her seat. She lightly tapped on the woman’s shoulder and opened her mouth to speak, but all thoughts left her. The woman was stunning. Her brown hair fell loosely down her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were warm and her lips painted a subtle red. Her eye makeup was soft and also subtle. She was wearing a cute black blazer that covered a white collared shirt and black dress pants. Alex couldn't help but notice the few buttons left open to leave just a peek of cleavage.

The stranger looked up at Alex with an eyebrow raised and Alex realized that she was staring.

“Oh, um. I think you’re in my seat.”

The woman furrowed her brow and bit into her lower lip.

Alex held out her ticket to show her. “See, it says right here.”

Even after showing the ticket to her, the woman still didn’t seem to want to move or say anything. Alex frowned.

“I’d say you could have it, but my sister’s girlfriend’s birthday is today and I can’t just give up my seat.”

The woman finally acknowledged this and nodded. She then took out her own ticket to double check. Without speaking the woman slid over to the next seat and smiled at Alex. Alex couldn’t help, but notice the adorable dimples that appeared on the tan woman’s cheeks. Said woman then held up the ticket. It was for the one right next to Alex’s seat and it seemed that she had just taken the seat over by accident.

“Thank you,” Alex said as she sat down. She wasn’t sure if she should say anything else to the woman. It had been an awkward situation, especially the fact that the woman hadn’t said anything.

But soon Alex realized why. A friend of the woman’s joined her and soon they were using sign language. The woman hadn’t spoken because she couldn’t. Alex frowned at herself for thinking that the woman was awkward.

Alex felt like she needed to apologize and as soon as she was about to say something, a soft voice came from the woman’s friend.

“Excuse me?”

Alex felt her heart race. Was she about to get reprimanded by this woman’s friend?

“I’m sorry,” she apologized before the woman could say anything. But then stopped when both women looked at her confused.

“I’m Briana and this is Maggie. She wanted to apologize for taking your seat.”

“Oh, no. Tell her that it’s fine and was just an accident,” Alex said hastily. She then smiled at Maggie trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

Briana signed to her friend and Maggie smiled and then began signing really really quickly. Briana nodded and then looked at Alex.

“Um, she wanted to wait for me so that I could tell you… but she thinks you’re her soulmate.”

Alex’s eyes widened as much as they possibly could and she looked to Maggie then back to Briana and then to Maggie. This couldn’t be real.

“I don’t have a soulmate. There’s no…” As soon as she thought this her voice trailed off. “No way…” she whispered to herself. She didn’t have a mark for a reason.

Her gaze fell on Maggie’s wrist, which was covered by her sleeve.

She looked back up at Maggie. “Can I see?”

Maggie read Alex’s lips and nodded.

Slowly Alex moved Maggie’s sleeve back. She then gently turned over Maggie’s wrist and her breath caught in her throat. Right there it said, ‘I think you’re in my seat.’

Alex almost wanted to cry. She had told herself for ages that she didn’t have a soulmate. She continued to tell herself that she was fine with that. But now that she realized that she did have a soulmate, all of those feelings seemed to wash away. A weight was lifted from her shoulders and all she could feel was overwhelming joy and excitement.

Alex finally lifted her gaze and met Maggie’s eyes. How did she know that Alex was her soulmate? Anyone could have said that she was in their seat.

“How did you know?”

Maggie signed to Briana and Briana laughed.

“What?” Alex asked, curious.

“She said that when you were checking her out that she noticed nothing on your wrists.”

“Oh,” Alex blurted. “I-I wasn’t…” She couldn’t really deny that she wasn’t checking her out. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

Maggie smirked at Alex and shook her head. She signed something to Briana who rolled her eyes.

“She says not to worry because she was checking you out too and that you look fantastic in that dress.”

Alex couldn’t have had a bigger smile on her face.

* * *

 

‘What do you want for dinner?’ Alex signed. It had been just over a year since she and Maggie had met. It was ridiculous how close they grew in such a short amount of time. Maggie ended up moving in after just two months of dating. And now Alex couldn’t imagine her life without her.

‘You,’ Maggie teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘You can have that later, but for now what do you want?’

‘Thai?’

‘Thai’s perfect.’

Maggie smiled at this, gracing Alex with those adorable dimples. She'd never grow tired of Maggie's smile and warm eyes.

‘Now?’

‘I was hoping so,’ Alex signed. ‘I’m starving.’

Maggie nodded. ‘Now it is then. Let’s go, love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super fun to write! Did you see the twist coming?


	11. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> Smol: “stOP PICKING ME UP IT’S DEMEANING.”  
> Smol does not like being smol and Tol thinks it’s cute.
> 
> Also inspired by this:  
> http://probablytotheleft.tumblr.com/post/157038308592/yall-no-im-melting-im-in-tears-my-heart-was

“Maggie! Get back here!”

Alex sprinted through the DEO, trying to catch her girlfriend. Surprisingly, the DEO had been boring recently. There weren’t many cases occurring and when they did pop up, they weren’t very serious. Supergirl or a small team of agents could usually wrap up the cases quickly and without any hitches. This was all good, except everyone was feeling a bit restless, which resulted in pranks.

Supergirl and Winn were doing pranks left and right to one another. Even James would join in at times. Mon El was easily the worst of all, pranking anyone and everyone. There were only two people who hadn’t gotten pranked or done any pranks. And that was J’onn J’onzz and Alex.

So why was Maggie now running for her life? Well it all began with lunch. Ever since Alex and Maggie had started dating, Maggie would drop by the DEO and bring Alex lunch. It had become habitual now and everyone knew not to disturb them unless for an emergency.

Today was no different. Maggie arrived at her usual time with a little bag of takeout, this time sushi from their favorite place. Alex had greeted her like always and they went to one of the unoccupied labs. Alex didn’t have a personal office, so they were stuck always trying to find empty rooms. 

They had pulled up two stools and set up their food on the work table. Each talked about their days so far and ate their sushi. All was calm and happy, until Alex had suddenly felt an extreme burning sensation starting in her mouth and soon spreading upward to her nose. She felt her eyes water and her face turning red. She spat out the sushi and her mouth fell open. She waved a hand in front of it, trying to stop the burning to no avail.

On the other hand, Maggie was laughing hysterically. Alex glared at her.

“You should see your face,” Maggie gasped through her laughter.

“You’re dead,” Alex deadpanned and got up from her seat. She had figured out what had happened. Maggie had hidden a huge glob of wasabi in one of the pieces as a prank. She knew that Alex couldn’t handle anything spicy, so this prank was a little extreme.

Maggie had practically leapt from her seat when she realized Alex looked pretty mad. She sprinted out of the lab and trying to find other people. She knew that Alex couldn’t do anything serious if others were around. She didn’t know that that would backfire on her.

So that’s how Maggie got herself into this situation. How she now sprinted through the DEO with her screaming girlfriend behind her.

“Alex! It was just a prank!” she shouted over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she turned her head forward to see a very confused looking J’onn J’onzz in front of her. “Fuck,” she muttered as she collided right into him. As she stumbled backwards, J’onn stood still as if he were a wall. “I am so sorry,” Maggie blurted.

“No I’m sorry,” he said softly as he looked over Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Alex. She looked at J’onn one last time, as if pleading for help. Instead he shook his head and walked away. She didn't blame him for not getting involved. If she were him, she would have done the same. Maggie inhaled and exhaled slowly. She built up her courage and finally turned to see Alex smirking at her. Whatever devious plan was going through Alex's mind, Maggie did not want to know.

“Alex, I am-”

Alex held up her hand to stop Maggie from saying anymore.

“You have brought this upon yourself,” Alex said seriously.

Right after saying that, she slipped her arms under Maggie’s and picked her up. She then began spinning around in a circle. Maggie’s legs flailed outward and she grasped onto Alex for dear life.

“PUT ME DOWN, DANVERS!” Maggie yelped. She didn’t hate being shorter and smaller than Alex, but she didn’t like it either. She’d always wished that she had a few more inches on her.

“This is what you get,” Alex laughed.

Maggie tried to squirm out of her arms, but failed miserably. What made this all worse was that the other DEO agents and staff were laughing at the silly couple. They weren’t used to seeing Alex like this and were enjoying it exponentially.

After what felt like eternity, Alex finally stopped spinning and put Maggie down. Maggie glared at her, but knew she deserved it after the wasabi prank. She looked around the room, noticing all eyes were on them. She pursed her lips. On the other hand, Alex just shrugged not caring that they were the center of attention.

“Might as well do a little jig since everyone’s watching, cutie,” Alex teased as she poked Maggie’s shoulder. 

Maggie’s eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

“No way. You’ve already embarrassed me enough.”

Alex laughed at this and pulled Maggie into a tight hug.

“Next time you pull a stunt like that, the punishment will be much worse,” Alex whispered seductively.

Maggie smirked at this. Even though she was just threatened, she was even more motivated to prank her girlfriend. She’d just make sure that other people weren’t around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this one by writing about the other pranks that may have occurred in the DEO.


	12. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and B are fucking in their car late at night after a date, the windows steam up and it’s going great until there’s something rapping against the window from the outside. It’s an embarrassed police officer telling them they’ve parked illegally and this is considered indecent exposure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content (have changed the tags and such to represent this)  
> -If you're not into that type of thing, the beginning is super fluffy and you should at least read that part haha.

There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about her, but you’re sure of many things. You’re sure that she’s the most beautiful woman you’ve met. Sure that she’s the most intelligent woman you’ve met. Sure that she’s devoted and determined to succeed. Sure that she puts others before herself without a second thought. These are all things that other people know about Lena too, but there’s a lot more you know that they don’t.

Lena Luthor struggles with insomnia and meeting her family’s expectations. She uses work to forget about other problems in her life. She’s often worried about what others think of her. She loves to read and have quiet nights in. She loves spontaneous kisses and affection. She also loves to drink and gets extremely touchy when she does so.

These were all certainties and things you had learned about your girlfriend as your relationship progressed. But you still would often be surprised by Lena and often learned something new about her. Even today you were learning about her.

Today was your one year anniversary and in all honesty you didn’t expect her to go all out. Even though you’d spent holidays and celebrations together, Lena never was the one to pull out all the stops. You had been the one to surprise her with homemade chocolates, partner salt and pepper costumes, spontaneous notes and flowers, and so much more.

You’d expected to spend the whole day with her, but didn’t expect this. Lena surprised you with breakfast in bed. She brought you your favorite, waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top. She even placed the strawberries in a heart with the whipped cream framing it.

You teased her about this. Telling her that she was growing soft. Instead of defending herself, she just stuck her finger into the whipped cream and smudged it onto your nose. Before you could protest, Lena had licked your nose clean, leaving you a blushing blundering mess.

After that she brought you to an amusement park that you had been going on and on about. They had just added a new roller coaster and you just had to try it. Even though Lena had said in the past that she didn’t like rides, she still went on it for you. Sadly her usually perfect skin looked a bit green after the spiraling ride of doom, Lena’s exact words to describe the ride. Luckily it didn’t take too long for Lena to recover.

The amusement park was fun, sharing cotton candy, riding more rides that weren’t so extreme, playing games in the arcade. You couldn’t have been more proud when you won her a giant plush golden lab. She teased you, saying that she’d name it after you since you have so much in common.

The day had gone so well, that it was hard to imagine the night going even better. But it did.

Instead of going to some fancy restaurant and having to dress to the nines, Lena knew you. She decided to make reservations at one of the best dumpling places in town. You easily lost count of how many of those delicious delights popped into your mouth. Lena on the other hand was much more into the giant Scorpion Bowl she had ordered. Even though you wouldn’t be getting drunk off of it, you still helped her. The drink was super sweet, exactly to your taste.

You hadn’t noticed how much Lena had drunk though. The dumplings may have distracted you just a little bit. And now you’re in this silly mess, regretting that you’d let her drink so much.

“Lena,” you hiss at her as she runs her foot up your leg. Lena had slipped off her flats and now was teasing you. You had just ordered dessert and were now waiting.

“What?” she asks innocently.

“You know what!” you say. Your eyes widen as you feel her foot tease your inner thigh.

She just shrugs at you and her foot continues to get closer and closer to someplace you definitely could not handle. You let out a relieved sigh as the waiter places down the fried ice cream and Lena pulls her foot away.

“Don’t do that,” you whisper and look across the table with a guilty expression. Something in you had wanted her to continue even though you knew it was wrong.

“You’re no fun,” she says before taking a spoonful of dessert. She let out a hum, much more seductive than it should have been.

You glare at her and she just smirks. She knew what she was doing to you and was obviously not backing down. You feel her foot running up your leg again, but before she can get very far you drop your spoon. You grab her foot under the table and push it away, a bit harder than intended.

She frowns at you, but her eyes still sparkle with a mischievousness that you don’t see often.

“You’re going to get punished for that,” she says seriously.

You choke on air and begin coughing. Hastily you reach out for the glass of water and down it.

“Don’t tease me like that,” you finally get out.

“Oh, I’m not teasing.” She’s got this evil little smirk on her face as she pays the bill.

You and Lena get up to leave and you see a slight sway to the way she’s walking. She’s more drunk than you thought. When you reach the car, she’s rummaging for her keys. As soon as she finds them, you take them from her and jingle them in her face.

“I’ll be driving.”

She gives no protest to this and walks around the car to the passenger side.

Once you’re both in, you buckle up for safety and leave for your apartment, or well Lena’s, until you moved in permanently a couple of months ago.

For some odd reason Lena’s been silent the majority of the car ride. You aren’t sure if this is your punishment for pushing her away at the restaurant, but if it is, you’ll take it for now. The silent treatment wasn’t too bad of a punishment to be honest.

You hum along to the music as you wait for the light to turn green. What you don’t expect to hear is a stifled moan from Lena. You glance over to her and she’s even more flushed than when she had been drinking. But your gaze wanders down from her flushed face to the hand that is shoved down into her jeans.

Your eyes widen and you’re shocked speechless. You feel as if time has frozen as you watch her hand moving slightly in her jeans.

“The light’s green.” Lena’s voice sounds strained as she nods her head forward.

“Uh, yeah,” you say quickly as you look forward and begin to drive again. Your heart’s racing as Lena’s moans become more frequent and gradually get louder.

You feel as if you’re about to break the steering wheel as your grip tightens. You try to calm yourself with steady breathing, but you can’t. Your mind is racing and all you can think about is what if your hand was in her pants causing her to make the sounds she was making. You don’t want to be driving anymore. You want Lena, more than anything. Without really thinking, your right hand leaves the wheel and lands on Lena’s thigh. You slowly work your way up and go to grab her wrist to pull her hand out and replace it with your own. But that doesn’t happen. You hear, more than feel, a sharp slap to your hand. You glance over at her questioningly.

“No touching,” Lena pants.

You can tell she’s close. Each shaky breath and lingering moan causes a shiver down your back. You can’t take this. You don’t comprehend where you are, you just pull into a parking lot and bring the car to a sudden halt. You jam the stick into park and are surprised you don’t break it. As soon as you go to kiss Lena, she maneuvers herself away from you.

You pout at this and try once more to no avail.

“Stop that,” you whine.

Lena closes her eyes and shakes her head. She’s biting hard on her lower lip and her legs are starting to tense. She’s right on the edge and all you want is to touch her, to feel her. But she’s not allowing you that pleasure. Instead you watch her unravel. Her head snaps backwards and her mouth drops open into a silent scream. Her hand keeps moving, dragging out her climax for as much as it can give.

You don’t even notice when she opens her eyes and turns to look at you. You don’t hear the slight giggle as she unbuckles and leans across the center of the car. You’ve entered this weird daze from seeing her like this. From seeing her pleasure herself and not let you help.

You feel a gentle hand on your chin, closing your mouth. You didn’t even know it had been hanging open.

“Wow,” you mutter, still dazed.

“Mmm, seems like you’re enjoying your punishment too much.”

“Oh!” you blurt out. That was the punishment, not being able to touch her. To be honest that was not a bad punishment at all. Of course you had wanted to help, but to see her come undone like that from her own fingers was quite the pleasure.

You’re surprised when Lena crawls her way across the center to straddle you. Her pupils are blown and her mouth is parted slightly. You can’t draw your eyes away from her ruby lips. You want to kiss her so badly. To feel her skin under your hands. To hear her come because of you.

You don’t wait for her to kiss you. Instead you shoot forward, bringing your lips into a crushing kiss. It’s hasty, messy, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Lena is yours.

You hiss as she tangles her hand into your hair and pulls slightly. You don’t even think about it as you pull her shirt off of her, regrettably having to leave her lips for a split second. As soon as it’s gone and thrown somewhere, your lips are upon hers again.

You’re both panting and your hands are both wandering. You groan as she rubs herself against your stomach. As she does this, you unclasp her bra and that falls away too. Both your hands go to her breasts and give them a firm squeeze.

In reaction to this, you feel Lena’s hands tugging at your shirt. You get what she wants and instead of taking your shirt off the normal way, you rip it off yourself.

She looks at you seductively and bites her lower lip. “God, I love you,” she sighs before pulling you into another blazing kiss. You feel as if time has stopped. That nothing else matters, just Lena. You play with her breasts as she unbuttons your jeans and slips a hand in. She gives a little tug to your underwear, causing it to rub you in just the right way. Your hips buck, searching for more friction. You don’t have to wait as her hand falls deeper and her fingers run through your soaking folds. You’re head falls backwards and you moan loudly. She knows everything about your body. Every way to touch you to make you come harder than you’d ever before.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Lena moans into your ear. She begins to nip at your neck and you slip your hand into her jeans. Luckily you don’t have to worry about fumbling to unbutton them since Lena had already done that earlier.

Lena bites down on your neck hard when you begin to circle her clit. Her hips roll into your touch and you know that both of you can’t take much more. You’re both so wound up that it wouldn’t take much to get either of you to come.

Just as Lena slips a finger into you, your body tenses. But not because you’ve reached your peak, but because of a light rapping against your car window. You thank the heavens that they’re fogged up so much that no one can see what’s happening, although they already know.

“Fuck,” Lena muttered as she stumbles off your lap and into the passenger seat. She fumbles around in the dark, finally finding her shirt and pulling it on. You look down at yourself and frown. You deeply regret not having the patience to take off your shirt like a normal person would.

“Lena, what do I do?” you whisper as you motion to your state of undress.

Lena shrugs. Neither of you have jackets because the weather is much too nice for that and there’s nothing in the car to cover you with. You let out a long sigh and roll down the window just a crack.

“You need to roll down your window completely, protocol,” comes a familiar voice.

“Oh no,” you mutter under your breath.

“Kara, just roll down the window,” the voice is impatient.

You grimace as you roll down the window completely and see Maggie. Her arms are crossed and she’s leaning against the side of your car, making sure not to look in.

“You can’t be parked here,” she reprimands. “I also could charge you for indecent exposure, but won’t.”

“Maggie, I-”

“Shut it, Little Danvers. I’m letting you off the hook this time, but I better not have to do this again.”

You nod and then notice Maggie’s still not looking at you. “Thank you, Maggie,” you say quietly.

“What’s that on your neck?” comes Lena’s voice suddenly.

Maggie’s eyebrows furrow and she brings a hand to a pretty prominent bruise. It looks new, to be honest. Maggie’s swallow is audible and Lena smirks at her.

“Don’t tell me Alex is with you right now. Is that why you seem so impatient? You want to get back to your girlfriend and not deal with us?” Lena guesses.

You’re eyes widen. Maggie wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t take Alex on patrol with her. Wait, why was she even on patrol? You’d have to ask her later about that. Instead you decide to confirm for yourself if Lena’s assumptions are correct. As soon as you use your x-ray vision to look into Maggie’s police car, you instantly regret it.

“No, no, no, no, nope, no, no,” you babble.

Maggie lets out a heavy sigh, knowing what you had just done.

“Don’t tell Alex that you know,” she says exasperated.

“Oh don’t worry. I won’t. Definitely not. Nope. No way. Never.”

Lena’s laughing beside you.

“We’ll see you later Maggie, don’t want to keep you away from Alex too long,” Lena teases.

“Hey,” Maggie barks. “You’re lucky I’m letting you off with a warning. Next time I won’t be so nice.”

“Thank you,” you mutter to Maggie once again. You don’t wait for her to reply as you roll up the window.

“Happy one year,” Lena laughs.

You let out a frustrated groan as you turn the car back on and pull out of the parking lot.

“Now the night’s ruined.” 

“Oh really? I was just getting started with you, though” Lena says. You hadn’t realized that she was so close, but you can feel her breath against your neck.

Your heart races and your stomach does front flips thinking of the woman beside you and how much you love her. You're glad that you don't get pulled over by Maggie again considering the speed at which you end up driving home. 


	13. Flipping Pages: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP reading over the shoulder of Person B.  
> BONUS: They don’t know each other.  
> BONUS 2: B notices A reading and waits a bit before flipping the page.  
> BONUS 3: A is reading the page, but B is already done. B stares at A while they read.  
> BONUS ∞ : A is finished, but is puzzled as to why B isn’t turning the page. They look up, only to meet eyes with B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Maggie is always ever so confident, but during the time she met Alex's friends, she gave off a shy vibe and I wanted to write flustered and shy Maggie for once. It's a new take on her and not completely canon to her actual character, but it's kinda cute and fun to flip the roles every now and again.
> 
> So here's confident Alex and flustered Maggie.

If anyone says that they enjoy morning commutes, they’re full of shit. There isn’t much to like about sitting in a stuffy, oddly smelling bus for an hour just to get to work. Or the fact that there was always a lack of space and whenever someone leaned their seat back it would reduce the space exponentially. Or maybe that often times someone would take a business call, disturbing the only good thing about the commute, silence.

The only thing that keeps Maggie sane is the book in her lap. She’s read so many books during her commute that she’s lost count now. Sometimes it’s a thriller, maybe a romance, maybe non-fiction. Two days ago she had finished up yet another book and bought a new one as soon as she could. This time around it was a sci-fi novel that her older brother had recommended to her. 

She settled into the not so comfortable, but bearable window seat. She opened the book and a little flutter went through her stomach. She’d always loved reading ever since she was a child and starting a new book always made her happy. Of course she could opt for an audiobook or a kindle, but that just wasn’t as satisfying. She needed to feel the smooth paper. Hear the crinkle as she turns to the next page. Bask in the lingering smell of the bookstore. She was one of those people that loved the smell of new books, rather than old. Although there was still something endearing about an old book smell, but just didn’t make her stomach flutter as much.

Just as she opened the book and flipped to the prologue, she noticed movement to her right. She glanced up to see a taller woman with short hair standing there. The woman gave a small smile down to Maggie and then motioned to the empty seat beside her.

“Is this seat taken?” she asks softly.

Maggie shakes her head. “Go right ahead,” she says hastily. She doesn’t mean to speak so quickly, but she can’t lie. This woman is beautiful and Maggie’s got quite the weakness towards women like her. She worries her lower lip a bit, trying to tell herself that her gay little heart needs to calm down. Just because a pretty woman is sitting next to her, doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like she’d build up the courage to talk to a stranger, especially not at seven in the morning and on a bus when people prefer not to be disturbed.

“Thanks,” the woman said as she shoved her bag into the upper compartment and took a seat. She doesn’t say anything more, so Maggie decides to avoid the distraction of the woman and distract herself with her book.

Right off the bat, the book is interesting and has pulled her in. She’ll have to thank her brother for the recommendation.

Maggie lets out a little gasp as a secret about the protagonist is revealed. She shakes her head, almost angry at herself for not predicting it. She always took pride in being able to detect the smallest clues and foreshadowing in books, but this time she’d missed it. 

Maggie lifts her head for just a moment to let her eyes have a short break. She blinks a couple of times and then realizes that she’s not the only one who’s been reading the book. She glances quickly at the woman beside her, who is obviously reading the book as Maggie holds it open. Maggie wonders how long she’d been doing this, but shrugs slightly, not minding.

Maggie returns to the book, but makes sure to turn the pages just a bit slower. She knows that she’s a fast reader and isn’t sure how fast of a reader the woman beside her is. She takes this chance to look at the woman in more detail this time. 

Her auburn hair is cut into an asymmetrical bob that frames her face perfectly. Maggie’s eyes wander from her strong jawline to her thin, but extremely kissable looking lips. Her gaze shifts from her lips, up the slope of her nose and to her stunning chocolate brown eyes. They’re squinted slightly as she reads the book and Maggie realizes that she’s definitely been staring too long. She waits a moment more and then flips the page, returning to the book.

Although the book is obviously riveting, Maggie’s mind can’t stop wandering to the woman beside her. The longer they read together, the more Maggie wants to know. She wants to know her name, what other books she likes to read, why she’s heading into the city, and so much more.

Maggie lifts her gaze again to watch the woman read. She can’t help but smile when the other woman smiles at an entertaining line of dialogue. Maggie’s stomach isn’t fluttering because of the book anymore, but because of the woman beside her. She wants to talk to her so badly, but doesn’t even know where to begin.

As all of these thoughts run through her mind, she doesn’t realize that she hasn’t turned the page in a quite some time. 

Suddenly the woman looks up and their eyes meet. Maggie’s widen and she doesn’t know where to look. She’s been caught staring at her and this couldn’t be any more awkward. Maggie avoids the woman’s eyes and looks past her, trying to seem like she hadn’t been staring. But in all honesty she knows there is no going back now. She looks back at the woman with a guilty expression. She’s surprised when the woman just smiles at her warmly in return.

“Are you going to turn the page or should I?” the woman asks playfully.

“Uh.” Maggie’s speechless.

The woman giggles and Maggie swears that she has never heard something so sweet. She just looks on as the woman flips the page, her fingers grazing Maggie’s as she does.

“I’m Maggie,” Maggie blurts out and instantly regrets her hastiness.

The woman just continues to smile and nods. “Alex,” she says as she extends her right hand to Maggie. Maggie awkwardly adjusts in her seat and takes Alex’s hand into her own. She can’t help but notice how soft they are and how long her fingers are and short her nails are.

“Nice to meet you.” Maggie runs a hand through her hair nervously. “So you, uh, like sci-fi books?”

“Not usually,” Alex admits. “I haven’t read many before, but this one’s really interesting. It’s unique.”

“Yeah it is!” Maggie agrees enthusiastically. “Like there are so many plot twists and I’m usually really good at predicting what’s about to happen next, but not with this one.”

Maggie and Alex spend the rest of the bus ride talking about the book. Maggie learns a few things about Alex during this time. She learns that she’s extremely articulate and really intelligent. Maggie doesn’t even realize that the bus had arrived at the station until Alex lets out a little sigh and looks towards the front of the bus.

“Guess we’re here,” Alex says, pointing out the obvious.

Maggie gives her a little nod. “Yeah.”

“It was nice talking with you, Maggie.”

“You too.”

Alex looks at Maggie curiously and Maggie doesn’t know what to do or say.

“I’ll see you around then, hopefully,” Alex says quietly as she stands and gathers her bag. 

“Yeah,” Maggie says again. She doesn’t understand why she can’t say more than two words now that they’re parting.

Maggie catches Alex glancing down at her and the woman smiles, but not as warmly as she had before. There’s something different about her gaze and the emotions behind them. Maggie watches as Alex gives her a little wave as she begins to walk down the aisle of the bus.

As soon as Maggie can’t see Alex anymore, her heart sinks. Why hadn’t she asked her for her number? Why did she just let a woman like that leave? Maggie doesn’t know, but she does know that she’ll truly regret it if she doesn’t try catch her before she’s gone.

She shoves the book quickly into her backpack and literally sprints off the bus. She looks both ways, trying to spot Alex. Her heart sinks and her stomach twists. She doesn’t see her. Maggie runs both her hands through her hair and rests them on the back of her head in frustration. She’d missed her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 has been written and part 3 is in the works. Hopefully you enjoyed the new take on Maggie. But don't worry, her confidence is still there and will show in part 3. She's just got to warm up a little bit ;)


	14. Flipping Pages: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP reading over the shoulder of Person B.  
> BONUS: They don’t know each other.  
> BONUS 2: B notices A reading and waits a bit before flipping the page.  
> BONUS 3: A is reading the page, but B is already done. B stares at A while they read.  
> BONUS ∞ : A is finished, but is puzzled as to why B isn’t turning the page. They look up, only to meet eyes with B.

Maggie plops herself onto one of the seats near the back of the bus. It had been a long day at work. Not because of work, but because she couldn’t stop regretting that she hadn’t gotten Alex’s number. She kept picturing the woman’s warm smile, her sparkling eyes, her soft and intelligent words. Her mind kept running and running, always towards Alex, but never finding a true destination.

Maggie let out a long sigh and turned on the little overhead reading light. She unzipped her bag and took out the book. She opened it, but furrowed her brow as a small piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the ground. She bent down, flipping the paper over in her hand. As soon as she did, a huge smile spread over her face.

It was Alex Danver’s business card.

Maggie laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. She hadn’t even noticed Alex slipping her card into the book. It must have been when she had flipped the page.

Maggie doesn’t even wait, she pulls out her cellphone and dials the number.

“Alex Danvers,” comes the very welcome, familiar voice.

“Sorry I know it’s late,” Maggie apologizes instantly. “But this is Maggie. From the bus earlier today. I probably should have waited a bit before calling you, but I thought I had missed my chance to get to know you. I don’t know why I just let you leave without asking for your number. Crap. Sorry I’m rambling now…” Maggie’s voice tapered off.

Alex’s laughter filtered through the phone and Maggie’s heart soared.

“No, I’m glad you called. I was nervous you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t?! You must be crazy to think I wasn’t going to call you. Alex, you’re stunning and I was literally caught off guard the moment I saw you. But you’re also very intelligent and it seems that we have some things in common and I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Oh, well aren’t you the little flatterer,” Alex said teasingly.

“One, I seriously mean everything I just said. Two, I’m not that little,” Maggie whined.

“Mmm, you are little and have the most adorable dimples. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” Alex flirted.

“Okay fine, we can agree to disagree about my size. But really I would love to meet up maybe over some coffee or something.”

“Same.”

“Cool. W-where do you live?” Maggie was nervous Alex wouldn’t be from around here and also felt a bit awkward asking.

“Oh, right. That would be good to know. I live in National City. I was just visiting some friends in Julian,” Alex explained.

“I have work every weekday in National City, want to meet up after my shift sometime?”

“Yeah that’d be great. How about this Thursday?”

“Perfect. If you want to grab a drink, I know this bar near my work. They also have pool tables and dart boards,” Maggie suggested.

“Sounds good. Just text me the location and I can meet you there. What time works for you?”

“Eight?”

“Eight it is then. I’ll see you soon, Maggie.”

“I look forward to it. Bye, Alex.”

“Have a good night, Maggie.”

Maggie heard the other line disconnect and leaned back in her seat. All she had to do was wait two days before she’d get to see Alex Danvers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to write part 3 :P


	15. Flipping Pages: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP reading over the shoulder of Person B.  
> BONUS: They don’t know each other.  
> BONUS 2: B notices A reading and waits a bit before flipping the page.  
> BONUS 3: A is reading the page, but B is already done. B stares at A while they read.  
> BONUS ∞ : A is finished, but is puzzled as to why B isn’t turning the page. They look up, only to meet eyes with B.

Maggie had been preparing herself all day for this moment. She had already thought of a cool one liner to give to Alex when she’d see her. But as soon as she spotted the motorcycle pull up to the front of the bar, her mind went blank. She just stared speechless, as Alex took off her helmet with grace and shook her head gently to fix her hair. 

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex greeted as she left her motorcycle and made her way to Maggie.

Maggie gave Alex a quick once over, taking in the well-worn converses, the tight black jeans, the dark maroon v-neck, and the leather jacket. She had thought Alex was attractive on the bus, but compared to how she looked now it was nothing. 

“You look amazing,” Maggie praised.

Alex smirked at Maggie as her eyes wandered over her. “You do too.”

Maggie glanced down at her own clothes, nothing seemed special to her. She was just in a black and white flannel and blue skinny jeans. It was something she wore often.

“Thanks,” Maggie accepted quietly.

Alex just smiled at her warmly and then motioned to the entrance. “Should we go in or spend the rest of the night out here?” she asked teasingly.

“Oh, yeah.” Maggie rushed to open the door and let Alex in first. She followed closely behind Alex, until she spotted an empty table. Without thinking, Maggie gently placed her hand on the small of Alex’s back to guide her to it. If Alex felt uncomfortable or surprised by the action, she didn’t show it. Once Maggie made sure Alex was seated, she spoke up.

“I’ll go grab us drinks, what would you like?”

Alex pouted a bit, thinking. “Any dark beer is fine.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Maggie said before turning and leaving to the bar. It didn’t take long for her to return with two beers. She handed one to Alex and took a seat beside her.

“How was work? Wait, what do you even do?” Alex giggled the last part realizing that she knew pretty much nothing about Maggie. Just that she enjoyed books.

“It’s only been two months, but I’m a criminologist for the NCPD. I analyze crimes and think of ways to predict, deter, and prevent them,” Maggie explained.

“That’s cool. So you commute from Julian everyday?”

“Yeah, it’s a super small town and I jumped at the job offer. I plan to move here soon actually.”

“Hmm, the commute would wear on me.” Alex leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand.

“Yeah. Definitely not my favorite. I’m surprised you know anyone from there.”

“I bet. Briana and I met in college and have been close since.”

Maggie chuckled. “Vasquez, that’s your friend?”

“You know her?”

“Everyone knows everyone in Julian. Vasquez and I played sports together in middle school and high school,” Maggie explained.

“Wow. Such a small world.”

“Or small town,” Maggie laughed. “Enough about me though, what do you do for work?”

“I’m a teacher at National City High School. I teach science and math there.”

“Shit, if I had a teacher like you I would not be focusing on the lecture material.” Maggie’s eyes widened a bit once she realized what she had said.

Alex just laughed.

Maggie read that Alex took that as more of a compliment than anything else and continued. “There’s no way that the students there aren’t all fawning over you.”

“You’d be surprised. I’m not the easiest when it comes to grades.” 

“Hmm, I bet you’re a good teacher.”

“And you a criminologist,” Alex returned.

Maggie smirked. “I like to think so. But I’m also kind of good at pool too. Want to give it a go?”

“I haven’t played in years.”

“That’s fine. I can help you if you need it,” Maggie offered.

Alex nodded and got up from her seat. Together they walked over to the free table and Maggie racked the balls.

“You want to break or me?” asked Maggie.

“Go right ahead,” Alex said motioning to the cue ball.

“Alright then.” Maggie adjusted the position of the cue ball slightly and then leaned down, readying to break. She pulled the cue stick back and then struck the ball sending a resounding crack around the room as it hit the others. Maggie nodded as she watched one of the solids fall into the corner pocket. 

“You weren’t lying about being good,” Alex pointed out as she leaned against the table, watching Maggie prepare for her next shot.

“I have my good and bad days,” she said before sinking another ball. The next shot she missed just barely. “Your turn.”

“Cross your fingers because I don’t know how well this will go,” Alex joked as she lined up to shoot. She worried her lower lip and then looked up at Maggie. “Am I holding this right?”

“Uh, everyone holds the cue a different way.” Maggie stepped up so that she was standing behind Alex. She then wrapped her arms around her, adjusting Alex’s hands. “This is how I hold it, but…” Maggie adjusted Alex’s fingers. “That’s how my friend holds it.” She let go of Alex’s hands and then backed up to lean against the table. “Do whatever is comfortable for you.”

Alex nodded. Maggie smiled as she watched Alex adjust her hold to the way Maggie does. She took her shot and scrunched up her nose in an adorable way when she missed. 

“Not bad,” Maggie encouraged. 

“But not good either,” Alex laughed.

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

The game ended up lasting much longer than Maggie was used to. She’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t distracted by the way Alex’s ass looked absolutely fabulous in her tight jeans as she leaned across the table. She’d be lying if she said that Alex’s concentrated expression wasn’t adorable in every way. She’d be lying if she said that her jaw didn’t drop a little when Alex took off her leather jacket halfway through the game.

Even with all of the distractions, Maggie finally sunk the eight ball to win the game.

“Looks like I lost this round,” Alex said as she leaned back against the table. 

“Do I get anything for winning?” asked Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Depends on what it is you want.”

“Hmmm, let me think.” Maggie stepped closer to Alex and rested her hands on the table on either side of Alex. Maggie looked up, glancing at Alex’s thin lips and then back to her eyes. “Maybe a kiss,” she dared.

Alex smirked as she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck. “I think I can do that for you.”

Maggie smiled, but soon stopped when she felt Alex’s soft lips against hers. Her breath hitched as her hands left the table to gently land on Alex’s hips. Maggie wished for this moment to last forever. For time to slow.

But that didn’t happen. A loud crack filled the room and Maggie jumped slightly back. She and Alex blushed as they both looked down to the ground to see one of their cue sticks.

“Oops,” Alex giggled.

“Yeah, oops.” Maggie smiled at Alex before bending over to pick up the cue. She then placed it on the table next to the other one. 

Alex closed the space between them without warning and began to play with Maggie’s collar.

“Would it be too forward to ask you if you wanted to come back to my place?”

Maggie couldn’t contain her smile. “Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add one last part to this? It would essentially just be smut :P


	16. Flipping Pages: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP reading over the shoulder of Person B.  
> BONUS: They don’t know each other.  
> BONUS 2: B notices A reading and waits a bit before flipping the page.  
> BONUS 3: A is reading the page, but B is already done. B stares at A while they read.  
> BONUS ∞ : A is finished, but is puzzled as to why B isn’t turning the page. They look up, only to meet eyes with B.
> 
> Well you asked for smut and now you've got it :P

Maggie may have been calm and confident when at the bar, but now that she was alone in an elevator with Alex, her composure had completely disappeared. She didn’t know where to look and had no idea what to do with her hands. In the end she just fiddled with them in front of her.

“You don’t usually do this, do you?” Alex asked breaking the silence.

Maggie quickly looked up and into Alex’s eyes. “What?”

“Sleeping with someone on the first date,” Alex clarified, not beating around the bush.

“Uh, actually I kinda do that often. I see nothing wrong if people want to have sex the first time they meet. I mean, it’s cool if people don’t like to either. It really depends on the person and their preferences,” Maggie rambled.

In all honesty Maggie was all for hookups and never thought much about sleeping with someone after just meeting them. It was actually what she found was most comfortable for her. Commitment had never really been Maggie’s strong suit. But Alex was different to her. There was something about Alex that drew Maggie in, not just for a hookup, but something more. She truly saw something more in Alex, something she hadn’t seen or felt for anyone in a long time. And that’s why she was so nervous. Everything she was feeling was so unfamiliar to her.

Alex began to giggle and took Maggie’s hand into her own.

“Well I haven’t done this before,” Alex admitted quietly. “Sleeping with someone I’ve just met,” Alex clarified once again.

Maggie’s free hand went to the back of her neck and she rubbed it nervously. “That’s cool. I mean we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We can just watch a movie or something.”

“I want to. But if you don’t want to w-”

“No I want to,” Maggie blurted out cutting off Alex.

They both laughed at the awkwardness between the two of them. They had been so comfortable around one another before, but with this added tension between them it had really changed their dynamic.

Luckily the elevator dinged and they were both free from the confines of it. Alex led Maggie towards a door at the end of the hallway and soon began searching for her key in her pockets. Maggie would be lying if she said that she didn’t instantly miss the warmth of Alex’s hand.

Alex finally unlocked the door and guided Maggie in.

“So this is it,” she said motioning to her open concept apartment.

Maggie let out a whistle. “How do you afford this place on a teacher’s salary?”

Alex chuckled. “I actually have a couple books published. Helps me afford a place like this.”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yes,” Alex said as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Maggie joined her, tucking one of her legs underneath herself. “They’re boring though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well one is historical and about women in science. The other is about the education of women in third world countries and its ties to advancing a society.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “No way in hell do those sound boring. How’d you come to write those?”

“Well I traveled a lot before becoming a teacher and did a lot of research as I traveled. And science… and women kind of interest me so I immersed myself in learning about it,” Alex explained.

“You are amazing,” Maggie praised. She smiled at Alex and placed a gentle hand on her thigh. “I’d love to read them sometime.”

Alex smiled warmly back and nodded. “I’ll go grab them,” she said and began to get up from the couch. But she instantly stopped when she felt Maggie’s hand resist a bit.

“How about you do that later,” Maggie suggested as she began to lean forward.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded. “O-okay,” she said quietly.

Maggie finally closed the space between them, kissing Alex again for the first time since they were at the bar. It was soft, gentle, patiently waiting for Alex to accept her. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to feel uncomfortable or pressured to do more than she wanted.

Alex accepted Maggie’s kiss eagerly. She adjusted her position on the couch, turning towards Maggie completely now. Her hand slipped to the back of Maggie’s neck and pulled her closer.

They stayed there, kissing one another, letting their hands wander slowly and gently, gradually learning about one another.

Maggie let out a contented sigh as she pulled away to catch her breath for a moment. She felt like she could continue to kiss Alex for the rest of her life and feel truly complete. It would disappoint her though, if this was the furthest she ended up going with Alex tonight. She wanted nothing more than to feel her soft skin against her own. To hear her name leave Alex’s lips as she came undone. To see this composed woman with disheveled hair and flushed skin. To taste her for the first time.

Maggie cupped Alex’s face and brushed her nose softly against hers. Her lips hovered over Alex’s, waiting for Alex to close the space herself, which she did. As their kiss deepened once more, Maggie began to test the waters. She softly nipped at Alex’s lower lip, eliciting a quiet moan. She parted her lips, letting Alex’s tongue swipe against her own. She lowered her hands, palming Alex’s breasts through her shirt. She gently guided Alex’s back to the couch and straddled her. Each step was slow, patient, always leaving space for Alex to stop her. But she never did.

Maggie left Alex’s lips and heard a slight whimper. That whimper was soon replaced with a gasp as Maggie began to suck at Alex’s pulse point on her neck. She sucked and nipped and kissed at Alex’s slender neck. Maggie moaned as she felt Alex’s hands grasp her ass and give a hesitant squeeze. This caused Maggie to bite down harder than she had planned to, definitely leaving a mark. She was about to apologize if it weren’t for Alex’s reaction. Alex’s hips bucked upwards and a long moan left her lips.

Maggie hadn’t expected that reaction at all and it seemed to trigger something deep within her. Her lips left Alex’s neck and she pulled her up into a sitting position. She guided Alex’s jacket off her and pulled her shirt off soon after. Maggie’s breath hitched as she looked down at Alex’s breast only covered by a simple black bra now.

Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex’s collarbone and then worked her way down, kissing the soft flesh of Alex’s breasts. As she did this she blindly unbuttoned her own shirt and shrugged it off. She unclasped her own bra and threw that to the side as well. She continued to kiss and suck around Alex’s neck.

“You still okay?” Maggie’s voice came out raspy and warm against Alex’s neck.

“Mhmmm,” Alex hummed.

At that Maggie slipped one hand behind Alex’s back, unclasping her bra. Alex guided the bra off herself and then laid back down.

Maggie bit into her lower lip, taking in the view below her. Alex was gorgeous. She was the total package. She was intelligent. She was nice. She was funny. She was beautiful. She was everything Maggie could have dreamed of.

Alex lazily traced patterns over Maggie’s toned abs and laughed. “Are you going to do something or just keep staring?”

“Wha- Shit, sorry. You’re just really beautiful.”

Alex’s eyes wandered over Maggie’s body. “You are too,” she said before worrying her lower lip.

Maggie let out a little chuckle. To her it was ridiculous that someone as beautiful as Alex found her beautiful too.

“What? You are,” Alex said as if reading her mind.

Maggie didn’t reply, instead she adjusted her position so that one of her legs was between Alex’s legs. She leaned down to kiss Alex, bringing their bare chests against each other.

This kiss was more passionate, much like the one in the bar. Each woman was beginning to let go and just let instinct take over. Their moans and gasps filled the apartment as their hips began to grind on the other’s leg.

Alex’s breathing quickly became more labored as Maggie pressed down harder with her thigh. Her movements became more erratic, less restrained than before. Maggie noticed that Alex seemed to be close to coming and pulled away. She lifted her leg and pulled Alex into a sitting position, to look her straight in the eye.

“Bed?” she asked softly.

Alex quickly nodded and got up from the couch. She didn't even complete one step before Maggie grabbed her hips, stopping her. Maggie stood from the couch, peppering soft kisses all along Alex’s back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Maggie whispered between kisses as she worked her way down her back. Her hands slipped to the front of Alex’s jeans, unbuttoning them and then pulling down the zipper. She slowly began to pull them down, kissing the newly exposed skin as she did.

Alex stepped out of her jeans once they’d reached the floor and turned around to face Maggie. She cupped her face, kissing her warmly. Alex shuffled backwards, guiding Maggie towards the bed. What she’d forgotten in the heat of the moment was that the bed area was slightly elevated compared to the rest of the floors. Her feet hooked on the lip and both her and Maggie tumbled to the floor at the foot of the bed.

“You okay?” both women asked panicked. At hearing the mutual concern, they both laughed and Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek.

“I’m fine, you?” Alex said first.

“All good.” Maggie glanced up at the bed behind them. “We’re close enough,” Maggie huffed as she guided Alex to sit up a bit more leaning against the bed. She then guided Alex’s underwear off of her and lowered herself. She kissed and nipped at Alex's inner thighs and could hear Alex’s breathing shake.

It was clear to Maggie that Alex was already worked up. So she didn’t hesitate in running her tongue through Alex’s folds. She continued this, savoring Alex’s taste on her tongue, relishing in the sounds that Alex was now making.

Maggie guided Alex’s legs over her shoulders and swirled her tongue over her clit. Alex instantly reacted to this, her hips bucking and one hand grabbing Maggie’s hair, giving it a tug.

Maggie hummed at this, focusing her attention on Alex’s clit.

Soon she felt Alex’s legs begin to shake and her back was arching away from the bed. Alex’s free hand shot upward, grasping the sheets at the end of the bed pleasure spreading through her body.

Maggie continued to lavish her clit as wave after wave of pleasure washed over Alex. Alex gazed down, her eyes half lidded and made eye contact with Maggie who had been looking up the majority of the time.

Alex let out a long sigh and then gave Maggie a lazy smile.

“Hey, Maggie?” she said softly.

Maggie sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” she replied questioningly.

“Can we get off the floor?”

Maggie chuckled at this. “Yes. Definitely.”

Maggie stood up, helping Alex up. Alex then crawled into bed, holding the sheets up for Maggie to join her. Maggie smiled softly at her.

“One sec,” Maggie said holding up a finger. She then took off her own jeans and her boyshorts. After that she crawled into bed, joining Alex. “Hope you don’t mind,” she said teasingly.

Alex pushed Maggie’s back to the bed and straddled the smaller woman. “Not at all,” she practically growled before lowering herself to catch Maggie’s lips with her own. A moan escaped Maggie’s lips without meaning to from the unexpected control that Alex was now taking.

Alex’s hand traced down Maggie’s chest, over her stomach, and then down further. She wet her fingers and easily slipped two of them into Maggie. Maggie gasped as Alex’s fingers thrusted in and out of her. But what turned her on even more, was seeing Alex above her. Seeing the look of pure lust in her eyes. Her breasts bouncing softly. Her chest rising and falling with each breathe.

As Alex’s pace sped up, she used her palm to press down on Maggie’s clit, eliciting the most amazing sounds from the tan woman.

“Fuck, yes. K-keep doing that,” Maggie panted.

Alex kept thrusting in and out of Maggie, curling her fingers in the most perfect way. She also leaned down to kiss and bite at Maggie’s neck, causing the woman’s back to arch off the bed.

“Fuuuccckkk,” Maggie yelled as every muscle in her body tensed. Her release was longer than she’d ever experienced in the past. Pulse after pulse of pleasure radiated through her body, causing her to continue to yell Alex’s name and expletives.

After what felt like a lifetime, her body relaxed. Her limbs feeling like jello and her head hazy. Alex propped herself up, smiling down at Maggie.

“Fuck,” Maggie muttered quietly as Alex pulled her fingers out from her and began to suck on them.

“You taste so good,” Alex hummed as she shut her eyes.

Maggie huffed, again surprised by Alex’s actions. She pulled Alex’s fingers from her mouth and moved upward to kiss her. It was passionate, but loving at the same time. All Maggie knew was that she wanted this not to be a one time thing. She could see herself being with Alex for a long time, maybe even for the rest of her life. It scared her that she was falling so fast for this woman, but she was also accepting the fact.

“You’re amazing,” Maggie praised after ending the kiss and lying back down.

Alex giggled at this and slid her weight slightly off of Maggie. She rested her head on Maggie’s chest, threw an arm over her stomach, and entangled her leg with Maggie’s.

“I can say the same thing about you too, Mags.”

Maggie’s smile was as big as it could go after hearing the nickname. She could definitely get used to hearing Alex call her that. Maggie traced random patterns on Alex’s back, causing the woman to hum softly.

“You want to go for another round?” Maggie asked.

“I’m always down for more.”

“Good cause I’m definitely not done with you yet,” said Maggie with a mischievous smirk.

Alex sat up, looking down at Maggie with a raised brow.

“Oh really?”

“Oh yeah,” Maggie chuckled as she flipped them over so that she was on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos/comments and subscribe if you liked it! 
> 
> Hope this pleased all you people who wanted smut haha.


	17. Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Supercorp]  
> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

Rays of sunlight filtered in through the large windows, scattering their warm light throughout the little shop. The smell of the flowers filled every nook and cranny of the place. The wood paneling of the floor creaked pleasantly in certain spots and the door rang the tiny bell softly every time it was opened.

Kara stood at her workbench, arranging a bouquet of blossoming alstroemeria. A man’s best friend had just gotten engaged and he wanted to congratulate him. He wasn’t sure what to get, but after having a consultation with the man, Kara knew exactly what he needed. She arranged the delicate petals and soft blush colored alstroemeria to convey friendship, success, wealth.

She hummed away, until she heard the sound of the soft bell. She turned to greet the customer, but stopped when the woman stormed in looking like she was on a goddamn mission. She was dressed in a fitted black suit, a white blouse beneath it. Her raven hair was tied back in a tight bun and her makeup subtle, except for her vibrant red lips, which were fixed in a straight line. Her heels clacked against the wood of the shop until she reached the counter that was right in front of Kara’s workbench.

Kara turned to face the woman and stepped closer to the counter. Kara jumped slightly as the woman slammed down a hundred dollar bill and looked straight at her.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

Kara quirked a brow and held in her laughter. “You do know the shop is called Sunny Day Flower Shop, right?”

The woman furrowed her brow. “Can you help me or not?”

Kara chuckled. “No I can definitely help you. Just give me a moment.”

Kara grabbed a basket from her workbench and began to walk around the small shop. She placed different flowers into it and then returned to the counter.

“So… you want to ‘passive-aggressively say f you,’ correct?”

The corner of the woman’s lips twitched upwards, but then returned to the straight line. “Yes.”

“Okay then.” Kara took out each flower and laid them in a line on the counter. She pointed to each flower and gave an explanation. “Geraniums, stupidity. Foxglove, insincerity. Meadowsweet, uselessness. Yellow carnations, you have disappointed me. Orange lilies, hatred. All beautiful flowers and complimentary, but also a message completely full of loathing.” Kara explained this all with her bubbly personality and infectious smile.

    

The customer nodded at the array of various flowers and then looks up at Kara. “How much for a single bouquet?”

“Thirty-five,” Kara estimated.

“I’ll take it.”

“Great! I assume you need it now?”

“That would be ideal.”

“Now it is then.” Kara again left the counter to grab more of the flowers to add to the ones she had used as samples. She returned with the flowers and placed them onto her workbench. She hummed away as she trimmed them and prepared the bouquet. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing that the customer was still there at the counter. The woman just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Although she looked intimidating, Kara couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was too.

“May I ask what you need this for?”

The woman smiled and Kara almost cut her own finger she was so distracted. Yeah, definitely beautiful.

“Business partner didn’t work out so well.”

“Whatever they did they really messed up,” Kara joked.

“You could say that.”

Kara glanced over her shoulder once more to see the woman now leaning on the counter. She chided herself for her gaze dropping down to the generous cleavage now showing. She turned and began to arrange the flowers. Her cheeks now burning.

“You know, I didn’t see the name of the shop. I had tunnel vision and only saw flower shop,” the customer explained.

Kara turned and smiled. “I have to admit that this is a first for me. Making a bouquet like this,” Kara clarified.

“Really?”

“Most angry people don’t buy flowers,” Kara said in a teasing tone as she finished wrapping the bouquet. She faced the customer. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful and completely full of loathing,” the customer said repeating Kara’s words.

“Yes,” Kara laughed. “So that’ll be thirty-five then.”

The customer picked up the hundred dollar bill that was still sitting on the counter and handed it to Kara. “Keep the change…” the woman paused to read Kara’s name tag. “Kara.”

Kara instantly became flustered. This was a ridiculous tip and she no way deserved it for one bouquet. “N-No I couldn’t. That’s wayyy too much.” Kara pushed the bill away back towards the customer.

“I insist.” She said pushing back against Kara’s hand.

“I can’t, really.”

The woman smirked at her. “How about this then, you buy me coffee sometime and make up for it.”

Kara was speechless and just nodded instead. She took the bill from the customer, their fingers briefly touching. Even with that short touch, Kara felt as if her skin was burning.

The woman bit into her lower lip, drawing Kara’s eyes downward.

The woman reached into her blazer and pulled out a fancy looking business card. “Here’s my card,” the woman said placing it onto the counter as she picked up the bouquet.

Kara barely had time to compose herself enough to yell after the woman, “Have a nice day!”

The door clicked shut, the sound of the bell softly echoing through the small shop.

Kara shook her head slightly, trying to clear it from the daze she’d been put in. She picked up the card and her jaw dropped as she read,

> L-CORP  
>  LENA LUTHOR  
>  CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER  
>  xxx-xxx-xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the tumblr post: http://nixhil.tumblr.com/post/145903185509/flower-shop-au


	18. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanvers]  
> It’s raining and you thought I was your friend waiting for you at the train station and decide to run under my umbrella and hold my shoulders but when I react you realize I am not who you thought that I was.

The concept of time is so interesting. When you were little sitting in the back seat of the car as you traveled to the amusement park, time crept. When you waited as a teenager for your first girlfriend to reply to the text of ‘I love you,’ time strolled. When you took that last college exam, time ran. Now, time seemed to fly. Today was no different. Time seemed to fly once more.

You hadn’t even realized how immersed you were on the case that you’d been working on. A case that you had begun to read the file of around three and now it was already seven. In those four hours so much had changed. The usually bustling National City Police Department was now quiet. Only a few detectives and police now sat at their desks, most already home or out in the city. At times you loved the quiet, the calm. But at times it was unnerving, too good to be true.

The weather had drastically changed as well. What was a bright sunny day, was now dreary and rain fell from the sky in sheets. The pitter patter of it was the only thing that broke the silence, broke the calm in the office. The only thing that grounds you, but also brings a frown to your face. You were supposed to meet a friend, but now you’d be showing up soaked to the bone. The forecast hadn’t called for rain, meaning you hadn’t brought an umbrella or rain jacket.

“Suck it up, Sawyer,” you whisper under your breath. You close the file and place it into the drawer of your desk. You say goodbye to the few officers still there and then brave the storm. A little rain never killed anyone.

Your walk is brisk, trying to get to the stairs down to the subway. It’s only a block away and you quickly find shelter, but you’re already soaked. Your black collared shirt clings to your body and your jeans are three times darker than their original shade. Water drips from your hair and you pull it into a messy ponytail as you barely make it onto the train you needed.

There’s only a few people on the train. An older man with a bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting on his lap. He plays with the gold ring on his finger, a bright smile on his face. He looks lost in thought, maybe it’s his wedding anniversary or something. There’s a boy with large headphones, bobbing his head to the bass heavy music. You can hear it muffled slightly. He air drums and taps his feet, maybe a striving musician. Sitting across from him is a mother and a child. The child yawns and cuddles up to her mother’s side, her wet hair leaving little streaks on her mother’s jacket. The little girl clutches a small trophy in her hand, a golden soccer player topping it. By her feet is a worn duffle bag. A soft smile falls upon the mother’s face, looking proud of her daughter.

You can’t help it. You can’t turn off being a detective. You’re always watching, analyzing, computing, even when you’re not on the job. You catch the smallest of twitches, the lightest of sounds, the faintest of smells.

The train jerks as it takes a turn and it jolts you from your thoughts. Which you’re happy for because the next stop is your stop. It’s funny how you can notice these little things about the people around you, but can so easily miss your stop if you’re not careful enough.

The train comes to a creaking stop and you get off and head straight for the stairs. You’d received a text from Sarah, she was to meet you at the top of the stairs, outside of the subway entrance.

You glance up the stairs, spotting Sarah in a black rain jacket and a black umbrella over her head. You quicken your pace, skipping every other step. As soon as you reach her, you slap an arm over her shoulders and lean into her.

“You didn’t have to wait outside,” you point out. You were only meeting for dinner at Noonan’s to catch up anyway. It’d been almost six months since you’d talked to your friend you’d met in college many years ago.

“Excuse me?”

Your eyes widen and you jump away from the woman. Now that you look at this woman, she’s definitely not Sarah. But from behind it was an honest mistake. She was tall and short haired, just like Sarah.

“Shit! I am sooooo sorry,” you apologize quickly. “I thought you were someone else.”

The woman laughs. And god is it beautiful. She’s also smiling too, her eyes slightly squinted in adorable half moons. “I could tell,” she finally gets out.

You glance around, hoping to spot Sarah. She’s nowhere to be seen though.

“Uh, yeah,” you finally say. You shiver slightly, feeling the coldness of the rain again and realizing that you’re now even more soaked than before.

The stranger worries her lower lip as she glances over you. “I’m waiting for someone too,” the woman starts, recognizing that you had been looking for someone. “The umbrella’s big enough for two,” she offers.

You begin to say no, but the genuine expression on her face shows you that it’s okay to take the offer.

“Thanks,” you say as you shuffle under the umbrella with her, making sure to leave space between the two of you. Which results in your shoulder still getting wet.

“I’m Alex by the way.”

You tilt your head up and almost get lost in the hazel eyes that are looking down at you. But you take in a heavy breath and smile up at her.

“Detective Sawyer- I mean Maggie. Sorry I-I usually have to introduce myself that way,” you explain flustered.

Alex laughs again. “Don’t worry about it.”

You lift an arm up and rub the back of your neck. A nervous habit of yours that you’re aware of, but can’t seem to stop.

“So, who are you waiting for?”

“My sister. She’s always late,” Alex says in mock annoyance. “How about you?”

“Old college friend… who happens to always be late as well.” You laugh slightly. “Thought she’d be here though, since I was late.”

“So she looks like me?”

“Not as pretty.” You slap a hand over your mouth as soon as those words leave your lips. “I didn’t mean that,” you say into your hand.

Alex leans forward and looks you straight in the eyes, a smirk teasing her lips. “So I’m not pretty?”

“N-no! That’s not what I meant. I mean you’re really pretty. Beautiful actually. But I didn’t mean to say it aloud. Like I was thinking it, but I had just meant to say ‘yes.’ Shit.” You let out a long groan. “Now I am rambling on and making myself look like a fool.” You glance down at your soaked clothes. “But you probably already thought that seeing as how I am so unprepared for this weather.”

“No I-”

“ALEX!” A blonde woman rushes forward, almost inhumanely fast. She’s got on a bright yellow rain jacket and a clear bubble umbrella covering her. “I am so sorry. I ran into Winn and he got into talking about this new game and we-” The woman seemed to notice you and quirked a brow. “Who’s this?”

“Kara this is Maggie. Maggie, this is my sister, Kara.”

You lift your hand and wave to the overly pleasant woman. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she says back to you. “Are you joining us for dinner?” she asks innocently.

“Oh, no. I’m supposed to meeting my friend here and then heading to Noonan’s. Alex was just nice enough to let me share her umbrella with her.”

You watch as the two sisters glance at each other, seeming to have a full conversation without words.

“You and your friend should definitely join us then,” Kara started.

“We’re heading to Noonan’s too,” Alex explains.

You were about to reject the offer, but just like Alex was interrupted, you’re interrupted too. The way is not as pleasant though. You feel a hard smack on your back that seems to echo through the street.

“Sawyer, you wet dog!”

You frown at first, but then plaster a smile on your face as you turn around. Sarah pulls you into a friendly embrace and then lets you go, her arm resting over your shoulders. You can’t help, but catch how Alex’s eyes linger you.

“Hi, I’m Sarah.” She extends her hand and shakes Alex’s and Kara’s hands as they introduce themselves. “Didn’t know we’d have company.”

“We ju-” you start, but again you’re interrupted.

“We all just met actually,” spoke Kara loudly, overshadowing Maggie. “But we’d already invited Maggie and you to join us if you’d like to. If not that’s cool too. We were planning to go to Noonan’s too so I see no point of us not getting a table together.”

Sarah nodded. “No that’s cool, right Mags?”

“If you want to, sure,” you say although you’re practically screaming yes in your head. The more time you can spend with Alex, the better.

“Well it’s settled then.” Kara motions to Sarah to join her under her umbrella, noticing that she’s only got a rain jacket on.

“Thanks,” Sarah says. “Noonan’s then?”

“Yeah! Let’s go. I’m starving,” Kara practically skips away. You furrow your brow as you watch Kara lean close to Sarah and begin to whisper things to her.

“Sorry my sister can be overly friendly. Don’t feel like you have to eat with us,” Alex speaks softly as you walk a good distance behind Kara and Sarah.

“It’s fine. She seems like a really nice person.” You look up at Alex and flash her a smile.

“She is.” Alex pauses and then stops walking. You take a few steps before realizing that she’s stopped. Rain falls on you once more and you turn around, confused as to why she stopped.

“Is something wrong?” you ask, not moving from your spot. Instead Alex steps forward to cover you with the umbrella again.

“Aren’t you curious about what I was going to say before Kara interrupted me?”

You had forgotten that she was about to tell you something in the flurry of meeting Kara and Sarah arriving. “Hmm, well only if it’s good.”

She smiles at you, her eyes squinting once again. “I was going to say you’re beautiful too. Even if you are a, what did your friend call you… a wet dog.”

You chuckle at this. It’s definitely not what you’d expected to hear, but you don’t hate it. Actually, you love it.

“Thank you.”

Alex smiles at you and her arm falls over your shoulder, holding you closer and completely under the umbrella now. “Since you got to do this, I think it only fair I get to too.”

“Let’s just catch up to them before Sarah gets hangry,” you joke, but notice that Alex quickens her step.

“Crap. Kara’s the same way,” she explained, her tone serious.

Alex then cracked a smile, causing you both to laugh.

Even though your steps were fast, time seemed to slow. The pitter patter of the rain against the umbrella wasn’t what was grounding you now, but the woman beside you.


	19. FLASH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WayHaught (Waverly x Nicole from Wynonna Earp)]  
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://mnmosyne.tumblr.com/post/146497543796/someone-fic-this
> 
> Person A happens to see super attractive Person B on the subway and just has to capture the moment to share with friends. What Person A doesn't realize is that their flash is on and the gig's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Wynonna Earp recently and I just had to write for this adorable couple. Can't wait for season two!!

[Waverly’s POV]

“Hey,” I reach out and place my hand gently on her arm. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Nicole’s eyes flash down to where my hand is and then back up to my eyes. I can tell that she’s nervous just with the look she’s giving me.

“They’ll love you. I promise,” I try to reassure her.

“What if they don’t?”

I giggle and squeeze her arm lightly. “They’d be crazy not to.”

Nicole sighs heavily and rubs the back of her neck, a nervous tick of hers. “Let’s do this then,” she says in her usual confident tone. She smiles down at me, her dimples on full display.

I nod and my hand slides down her arm and my fingers entwine with hers. We walk hand in hand through the main entrance of Shorty’s. It’s a quaint bar with a more comfortable feel compared to the other bars in New York. It’s special to myself and my friends. Almost like home to be honest. I instantly spot the people waiting for us.

“Waves!” Wynonna shouts across the bar. She waves us over with a big smile.

“Here goes,” I mutter to Nicole as we cross the bar and make it to the table.

Three pairs of eyes set on our joined hands and then back up to our faces.

“Hey everyone. Uh, this is Nicole,” I introduce. I try to be confident, but for some reason my voice is laced with uncertainty.

“Howdy,” Doc greets as he tips his hat. He sticks out like a sore thumb with it, but refuses to leave home without it. “Pleasure to meet you Miss. We’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

My eyes widen as Nicole tilts her head. She glances down at me with a little smirk.

“I-,” I start and then decide it’s a losing battle. Of course I talk about her to them. So instead I introduce everyone. “This annoying gentleman is Doc. This is my sister Wynonna. And my best friend Chrissy.”

“It’s nice to meet y’all.”

“Well as much as I love formalities… How bout you two stop standing there awkwardly and take a seat. I’ll go grab drinks for everyone.” Wynonna points at Nicole. “Beer alright with you?”

“Yes, thank you,” Nicole says politely.

Wynonna just nods her head and heads to the bar as Nicole and I take our seats. We’re still holding hands, which I am so thankful for. It’s a simple and natural thing to do, but helps me feel grounded and it seems to be having the same effect for her.

“How tall are you?” Chrissy blurts out and I give her a pointed look.

Doc just chuckles as he leans back in his seat, happy to get free booze and entertainment.

A flash of confusion spreads over Nicole’s face, but just for a single moment. She then clears her throat and answers. “Five nine?” she says questioningly due to the randomness of the question.

I just let out a long sigh, knowing that most of the night is going to be like this. It’s going to be awkward, random, maybe even invasive questions thrown at my girlfriend and in all honesty I feel bad for thinking this was a good idea.

“Waverly’s like… what five feet?” Chrissy teases.

I let out a huff of air. “Noooo. I’m five four. Thank you very much,” I state with confidence. I may be short, but not that short.

Nicole leans close to me and tries to whisper, “I like your height.” But Chrissy with the hearing of a bat somehow catches it.

At this moment Wynonna places a beer in front of everyone. I don’t know how she accomplished holding five beers at once, but she does and without a single drop of beer spilt.

Chrissy doesn’t miss a beat though, even with Wynonna plopping beside her with a thud. “What else do you like about her?” she asks. Everyone at the table knows it’s a loaded question and wait patiently for Nicole’s answer.

Nicole hums for a moment as she thinks. She ends up laughing to herself before speaking. “She’s a nerd. Like one hundred and ten percent all nerd. She’s a bookworm and can’t get enough of learning and that’s amazing. She’s motivated and ambitious. Plus she’s easily the nicest, most honest person I’ve ever met… She’s not too bad to look at either,” Nicole adds with a teasing lilt.

Everyone at that table nods in agreement and I feel my cheeks burning up. I know there’s no hiding my blush and since it’s early in the night I can’t attribute it to the alcohol.

“Thank you,” I mutter softly.

“It’s all true,” Nicole says as her thumb smooths over the back of my hand.

Suddenly Wynonna’s making a gagging noise and pointing to her mouth. “Sorry, too much cuteness for my taste,” she laughs.

Chrissy nudges my sister’s shoulder in a playful way. “Can’t you be nice for once in your life?! Look how cute they are together.”

“And that is exactly why I was gagging.”

“Wynonna,” Doc reprimands softly.

“Okay, okay.” Wynonna holds up her hands in defeat. “Yes they’re cute. And really I’m happy for you, Waves.” Her expression hardens as she points at Nicole. “But if you hurt her-”

Nicole interrupts Wynonna knowing exactly what she was about to threaten. “Don’t worry. I have no intention of hurting her at all. I swear.”

“Good,” Wynonna says as she places down her already empty beer. “Waves mentioned you’re from Tennessee. What brings you to New York?”

“Oh, work actually. I’m from a small town and came here cause there were more opportunities.”

“She works for the police force,” I add.

“You work with my dad?! Why didn’t you mention that Waverly?”

“I-I thought I did.” In all honesty I really thought I had mentioned it, but I guess not.

Nicole face-palms herself as this all goes down. “Police Commissioner Nedley is your father. How did I not make the connection? He talks about you all the time.”

“There are other Chrissy’s in the city you know,” I tease Nicole.

“Yeah, but she has her father’s eyes.” Nicole points out as she motioned toward Chrissy. “Plus you mentioned knowing Nedley well. And I’m supposed to be able to detect things as a detective,” Nicole jokes. I’m glad the others chuckle at this.

I tilt my head up and give Nicole’s cheek a soft kiss. “Don’t worry, you’re the best detective I know.”

“I’m the only detective you know.”

“Nope, I know Dolls, too.” He’s Nicole’s partner and she’d introduced me to him a couple of times.

Across the table Wynonna is spluttering and trying to catch her breath. “You know Dolls?!” she practically shouts.

I look at Wynonna and then to Nicole, unsure who Wynonna is speaking to. I end up shrugging my shoulders and answering. “He’s Nicole’s partner.”

“No fucking way. Small world,” Wynonna mutters.

“You know him?” Nicole braves to ask.

“Kind of.” The answer is vague and I want to know more, but instead of keeping our attention on Wynonna it seems to shift right back to Nicole and I.

Doc clears his throat. “So how’d you two lovebirds meet?” Doc asks and my eyes widen. I’d avoided this question in the past, but with Nicole now next to me, I’m not so sure I can avoid it anymore.

Nicole bursts into laughter and shakes her head. “She hasn’t told y’all the story?”

They all look at her confused and then at me. I let go of Nicole’s hand and lean my head down. I cover my face with my hands and let out a long groan.

“It’s embarrassingggg,” I say, dragging out the last word.

“I think it’s cute,” Nicole adds, not helping the blush that’s covering my face. I feel like my face is going to be permanently red all night at this rate.

“Wow, we need to know this story then!” Chrissy eggs on. I peek through my fingers and see that everyone is still staring at me. My hands fall from my face, knowing that I’m not getting out of it this time.

Wynonna leans forward on the table, readying herself for a hopefully entertaining story. “Yes, please share.”

Nicole smiles at me as she drapes an arm over my shoulders and brings our sides flush together. “Want me to tell or you?”

“You,” I mutter.

Her wonderful laughter fills the bar. “Alright then.”

* * *

[Nicole’s POV]

“Crap,” I mumble under my breath as I rush through the subway. I can see the train I need right there and I hope to the heavens that it stays just long enough so that I don’t miss it. I bump shoulders with a gangly man, but can’t stop. I look over my shoulder shouting an apology as I squeeze through the closing doors and onto the train.

I place my hands on my knees and hunch over, trying to catch my breath. “Phew,” I say and run a hand across my forehead to wipe the small amount of perspiration that’s collected there. That was too close for comfort. The train jerks and I grab out for the pole and straighten myself out. The train’s filled with people and to be honest it stresses me out a bit. I’m still getting used to the city setting and public transportation. But I have to admit, it’s convenient and saves a ton of money.

With my free hand I fan myself, trying to cool down. But it doesn’t seem to be helping. I reach up and unbutton the top three buttons of my collared shirt and lean against the bar. A long sigh escapes my lips. At least I won’t be late to work even if it meant I had to sprint through the subway looking like a chicken with its head cut off.

I readjust the bag on my shoulders and glance around the train. Most people are on their phones, probably on social media or reading the latest news story. There are a couple of people chatting, but other than that the train is filled with the sounds of the train. The tracks clinking below and the squealing as the train slows for each stop.

There is one person that my eyes seem to linger on though. Her nose is stuck in a book and it’s as if she’s in her own world. She smiles and seems to hold back laughter as she gets to a funny part. Her brow creases as she reads something more heartfelt or serious. Each expression makes my stomach flutter and I try not to stare, but my eyes keep returning to her.

On top of seeming to be smart, she’s also wicked cute. Her brown locks frame her face in silky waves. Her pale skin is flushed slightly due to the heat of the day. Her eyes are expressive and the smile that keeps gracing her face is to die for. She’s wearing a loose fitting green dress, and I must say she looks ravishing in green, that is cinched at her waist with a belt. In all seriousness, she’s breathtaking.

Since it seems that I can’t stop from looking at her, I consciously force my gaze to the ground. But even as I’m not looking at her, my thoughts are only of her. She’s monopolizing my mind even when I should probably be thinking of work or something more productive. It’s not like I’d have the nerve to actually talk to her or get her number. She’s probably straight anyway and by doing that I’d just disturb her from her reading.

As I’m lost in thought I don’t realize that the girl raises her phone slightly over the edge of her book and points it straight at me. It doesn’t register until the train is filled with a bright light. I snap my head up and a smile instantly spreads over my face as I see the phone peeking up from behind the book. I glance behind me and then back to the girl. The smirk spreads over my face even more when the girl begins to blush and lowers her head as if she were reading this whole time. There’s no way in hell that she wasn’t taking a picture of me. Not that I’m full of myself, but the only people behind me are three old men and a child with their mother. At least I hope she was taking a picture of me or things would be even more weird than they already were.

The other people seem to have noticed and look between me and the girl. I just shrug my shoulders as I make eye contact with another woman on the train. I return my gaze to the girl and she’s still staring at her book. But I realize that her eyes are trained on a single point and she’s definitely not reading.

Suddenly she glances up and as soon as she sees that I’m looking at her, her gaze snaps back downward and her blush deepens. Gosh is this girl cute.

The train slows to a stop and as soon as I see the person next to the girl get up, I take the seat beside her. At first I feel bad, noticing her body tensing slightly and her grip on her book tightening. But I can’t help myself from saying something to this girl.

“Hey,” I start and she looks up from her book with widened eyes. And yes, I have now forgotten how to breath or function because being this close to a beautiful girl has short circuited everything in my body. It feels like an eternity before I get my mouth to work, but in all reality it was only a split second. “I, uh hope you don’t mind if I introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Hi,” she says in a shy, but absolutely adorable way. Even from just that one word I can tell that I want to hear her voice more than just this once.

“And your name?”

“Oh!” She bends back the top corner of the page and closes her book. She places it on her lap and then extends her hand to me. “Waverly.”

“Well, Waverly, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I take her hand and give it a firm shake. Her hands are soft, delicate. I don’t even realize that we hold hands for too long until her gaze lands on our hands. I let go quickly, reprimanding myself for being so weird.

“I, yeah.” She then sighs and closes her eyes for a second longer than usual. “Okay… this is really really awkward. I just was, um… texting a friend and I happened to accidentally take a picture and I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to and I’ll delete the picture right now.” She lifts her phone and opens her pictures.

Without thinking I place a hand over hers and stop her. “You don’t have to. But accidentally, really?”

“Yes! Of course.” She’s flustered and her cheeks are burning a deep red now.

“Well feel free to keep that accidental photo, but I think you owe me now.”

“I owe you?”

“Oh yes. I can’t let you keep that for free. How bout you buy me a cup of coffee in exchange? How bout tonight?”

“Oh I can’t,” she blurts out quickly. “No. I mean I’d love to- like-like-like to. Uh, but I have plans. Yeah.”

She’s more flustered than before and the smile that’s on her face is causing me to smile right back at her. For some odd reason my mind doesn’t comprehend that she’s turning me down, just that she’s so freaking cute.

“I’m a plannerrrr,” she says dragging out the last word. “Like to know what I’m doing at least two oooorrr three days in advance.” She shakes her head slightly, trying to collect herself.

“How bout we meet for coffee in three days? Since you’re a planner,” I try one last time. If she says no to this then I’ll stop bothering her and leave her to her book.

I wait patiently as she processes what I’ve asked her. She seems to be having trouble figuring out what to tell me due to her serious expression. And I prepare myself to be turned down.

“Sure,” she says with a nod.

I can’t help the smile that spreads over my face. “Great,” I start, but then realize that this is my stop and the train is slowing down. “Shit, uh, this is my stop.” I dig into my bag and pull out a crinkled card. “This is my card.” I hand it to her and my heart skips a beat as our fingers graze. “Call me and we can set up a time and place to meet.” I stand up and begin to exit the train. “I mean it,” I say quickly over my shoulder with a smirk.

* * *

[Waverly’s POV]

The table is silent as Nicole finishes the retelling of their first time meeting. Suddenly Doc breaks into laughter and then the entire table joins except for myself. It’s embarrassing enough and now having them laugh at me is even more embarrassing.

“Hey, babe.” Nicole leans close to me and whispers, “It’s okay. I’m glad it happened. If not I wouldn’t have you as my wonderful girlfriend now.” She pecks me on the cheek.

“Do you have the photo still?” Chrissy finally gets out after composing herself.

I nod and pull out my phone. I don’t mind showing them now that the story has been told because Nicole looks absolutely amazing in it. I don’t even need the photo to remember what Nicole was wearing the first time I saw her, but there was no way in hell I'd delete it. Especially since Nicole told me I could keep it. Nicole was dressed so simply in a white collared shirt with three buttons undone. The shirt was tucked into dark skinny jeans that was accentuated with a brown belt. Attached to the belt was Nicole’s badge. On top of this her hair was slightly tousled due to her little run through the subway and her killer smile with dimples was on full display.

I pull up the photo on my phone and hand it over to Chrissy.

“Haught-damn!”

Nicole chuckles at this as Wynonna snatches the phone from Chrissy.

“Officer Haught suits you,” Wynonna teases as she hands the phone to Doc who just nods and returns the phone to me.

“Stop that,” I say as I roll my eyes.

“What, you should be proud your girlfriend’s so Haught,” Chrissy giggles.

“Of course I am, but enough with the puns.”

“Can I call you Haughtstuff?” Wynonna blurts out.

“Sure?” Nicole replies as she looks at me as if looking for permission.

“She’ll call you whatever she wants even if I say she shouldn’t,” I explain exasperated.

“Yes! Well welcome to the family Haughtstuff!” Wynonna shouts as she leaves the table to grab a new round of beers.

I lean closer to Nicole, “I am so sorry.”

Nicole just smiles, her dimples appearing. “Don’t worry. I like them… but I do like you much much more.”

Once again I’m a blushing mess as I rest my head on her shoulder. God am I glad that I made a fool of myself on that train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you can find me on tumblr at ahhhsami.tumblr.com
> 
> Also kudos/comments/subscriptions are always appreciated!


	20. Overwatch Academy: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pharmercy (Pharah x Mercy from Overwatch)]  
> An Alpha constantly trying to outdo an Omega in class and it annoys the Omega to no end because fuck Alpha superiority or whatever the hell is going on, so the Omega tries even harder and continues getting higher scores than the Alpha. The Omega low-key having a giant crush on them but having no intention of admitting any kind of weakness until one day after once again scoring lower than the Omega the Alpha is just, “How the hell am I ever supposed to try and court you if I can’t even get a higher math score than you!” and oh, they were trying to impress them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at Omega/Beta/Alpha dynamics. There will be a part two of this published soon!

Being the new girl was becoming Angela’s normal. Her mother and father were both in the forces, meaning that she traveled often to wherever her parents were stationed. What she couldn’t get used to were cocky immature alphas always trying to one up her. No matter where she was there was always at least one alpha trying to show that they were more superior. That they were a thousand times better than a little omega. And here at Overwatch Academy it was no different.

Her name was Fareeha Amari, daughter of Ana Amari who her parents worked with. Fareeha was popular, athletic, artistic, and also intelligent. On top of this, she was attractive as all hell. She was tall with an athletic build that turned heads when she walked by. Her eyes were warm and expressive and her smile was killer. She commanded the room with her confidence. Fareeha had everything going for her.

So the fact that this alpha continued to try and one up Angela on every exam, every paper, every project, set her on edge. Why did she have to try and be the best at everything? Why couldn’t she stop pestering Angela about her math scores and just leave her alone?

* * *

Professor Winston pointed at the board and then scanned the room. “So who can answer this?”

Two hands shot up into the air, one pale and one tan. The two girls turned their heads to look at one another. Fareeha had this shit eating grin on that caused Angela to glare and jutt her hand higher into the air, hoping that the professor would call on her. 

“I believe I saw Fareeha’s hand first. Come on up.”

Angela rolled her eyes as Fareeha strutted confidently across the room and took the chalk from the professor. She quickly solved the problem and when she turned to return to her seat, she flashed a cocky wink towards Angela. Angela just glared at Fareeha in return. Why did she have to be so perfect?

* * *

“Watch out!”

Angela turned her head to see a basketball heading straight her way. She let out a high pitched yelp as she lifted her hands to block her face. For a few seconds she stayed in that position until she realized that if the ball were going to hit her, it would have hit her already. She lowered her hands. Now in front of her was Fareeha throwing the ball back to her teammates. 

Angela worried her lower lip as she took in Fareeha’s appearance. She was wearing a formfitting black tank top that showed off her muscular arms. On top of that she was wearing shorts that ended mid thigh that showed off her toned legs that flexed in just the right way when she took a step forward to pass the ball. Angela swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around her. How comfortable and welcoming the alpha would make her feel. She didn’t even realize that Fareeha had approached her until she was being addressed.

“Sorry about that. You okay?”

Angela’s eyes widened and she looked up at Fareeha. Fareeha raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to reply.

“OH. It’s my fault for being here. I should probably go wait somewhere else,” Angela said hastily as she went to pick up her papers and books. She fumbled with them, dropping some of her papers. “Crap,” she muttered under her breath. She bent down to get them, but stopped when she saw a tan hand quickly pick them up and hand them to her.

“Who are you waiting for?”

Angela took her papers and stood from the bleachers. “Lena, we’re supposed to study after practice is over.”

“Oh… what-”

Fareeha was interrupted by their coaches gruff voice filling the gym. “Fareeha! Enough chitter chatter!”

“Sorry. Gotta go!” Fareeha shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted back to the court. “I’ll talk to you later!”

Angela furrowed her brow as she walked out of the gym. Why would they talk later, it’s not like they were friends. They barely talked and when they did talk it was usually just about school work. That alpha sure was weird.

* * *

“Fareeha got such a reprimanding after she talked to you at practice. I swear Coach Morrison was practically spitting fire at her!”

“Hmm, well she did hold up your practice,” Angela stated not even looking up from the textbook that was sitting in front of her.

“But she was talking to you, do you not feel bad at all? I mean it’s partly your fault,” Lena asked.

“She decided to talk to me, I didn’t ask her to stay.”

“Hmm, I guess. But I still feel bad anyway. I mean Fareeha’s really nice and she didn’t deserve to be yelled at.”

“She’s not that nice,” Angela mumbled as she flipped the page.

“Why don’t you like her? You’re like the only one in the entire school that doesn’t like her.”

Angela finally looked up from her book and towards Lena. “It’s not that I dislike her. She’s just… how should I explain it? Annoying? Cocky? I don’t know, she just rubs me the wrong way at times,” Angela tried to explain.

“Cocky? I’d say she’s just confident. She’s actually pretty humble even though she’s obviously amazing at so many things. She’s the best player on the basketball team. Super artistic, like have you seen some of her paintings?! She’s also smart and does well in all of her classes. Like how can someone be so good at everything?!” Lena rambled.

Angela scoffed. “Well she’s not that great at math.”

“Dude, she’s only three points behind you,” Lena pointed out.

“Yeah, well that’s still three points behind me.”

Lena frowned. “Really? And they say alphas are overly competitive.”

* * *

Professor Winston wandered around the room passing out the freshly graded exams. Angela watched as he passed Fareeha’s exam back to her, a frown falling over the girl’s face. He then turned and walked over to Angela.

“Once again, fantastic job,” he said as he passed the exam to Angela. 

Angela flipped it over, smiling at the large ‘100’ that was accompanied with a smily face. 

The rest of class carried on as usual and when the bell rang Angela quickly packed up her stuff, but not fast enough. 

“How’d you do on the exam?” came a familiar voice.

Angela looked up and shrugged. “Okay,” she said. She zipped up her bag and stood from her seat.

“Oh, only okay?” Fareeha asked.

“Why does it matter,” Angela asked as she made to leave the classroom. Fareeha followed closely behind.

“I was just wondering.”

“Fine. I got a perfect score.” Angela continued to walk down the hall towards her next class.

“Damn,” Fareeha mumbled. “You know what?!”

Angela stopped walking when she heard Fareeha raise her voice. She then turned with a confused expression on her face.

“Uh, Fareeha-”

“Nope, let me speak. I swear you are the most frustrating omega I’ve ever met. You’re super independent and you’re super smart and you’re making this really hard for me! How the hell am I ever supposed to try and court you if I can’t even get a higher math score than you!” Fareeha let out a low growl as her hands tightened into fists. 

Angela had never seen the alpha so frustrated before. She had always seen this bubbly, outgoing person. A person that everyone liked the instant they met her. A person that seemed to always have her head on her shoulders and know what she needed to do. But this was different.

“I- I don’t understand,” Angela stuttered.

“What do you mean you don’t understand?! I’m tried my hardest to impress you, to show you that I can be an alpha you can rely on, but you keep beating me. I- ugggghhhhh.” Fareeha threw her hands up in frustration and turned away from Angela. Angela just watched slack jawed as the alpha hastily made her way down the hall grumbling angrily to herself.

“What just happened?” Angela asked herself as students stared at her in confusion.

* * *

“You idiot!” Lena shouted after Angela told her what had happened earlier today. “Fareeha confessed to you and you acted like a clueless idiot!”

“I knowww,” Angela whined. During the moment she wasn’t able to process anything that was going on, but once she reflected on it she realized how much of a stupid little omega she’d been. She hated to admit it, but over the past few months here at Overwatch Academy, she’d developed quite the crush on the alpha. At first she had just thought it was her comparing herself to the alpha, but as time progressed she realized that it wasn’t jealousy, but attraction. She liked Fareeha. 

“I’m calling her now and you’re telling her how you really feel!”

“NO!” Angela reached for the phone in Lena’s hands, but the smaller girl jumped up from the couch and sprinted across the living room.

“Heeeyyy,” Lena said into the phone. There was a slight pause and then Lena spoke again. “So I’m with Angela right now and she wanted to talk to you.”

“What?! No I don’t!” Angela hissed.

“Yeah, here she is,” Lena threw the phone to Angela. Angela caught it automatically and fumbled with it, not knowing whether to say something or to hang up on Fareeha. She lifted the phone to her ear, but said nothing.

“Lena? Angela? Anyone there?” Fareeha asked.

“Hi,” Angela greeted shyly.

“Hey!” Fareeha greeted happily. “Lena said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Um, well, you see…” Angela’s voice trailed off.

“If this is about earlier today… you can forget what I said. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way and the last thing I’d want you to feel is pressured,” Fareeha said softly.

“That’s not it,” Angela blurted out quickly.

“What’s up then?”

“I- can we talk in person?”

“Sure. Definitely. I, um have a game tomorrow… we could meet up after it,” Fareeha offered.

Angela frowned. She had wanted to talk to her earlier, but since her classes were every other day, she didn’t have math tomorrow, which was the only class she had with Fareeha. 

“That works. I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah. Um, sounds good. Bye, Angela.”

* * *

“Wow,” muttered Angela as she watched Fareeha leap into the air to get the rebound and lay it back up to score two more points for her team. It was already the fourth quarter and Overwatch Academy had quite the lead on Blackwatch Academy.

To be honest there were only two things that kept Angela’s attention during the game. One being the little rivalry between the two head coaches, Morrison for Overwatch Academy and Reyes for Blackwatch Academy. They bickered and fought after almost every call, which was pretty entertaining. The second, being Fareeha. Angela had seen her during practice when she waited for Lena, but seeing her in a game was another story. Fareeha was her confident self, but she also was more serious than Angela had ever seen her before. She truly put her all in the game and it showed. The girl was on her way to a triple double, meaning that she almost had double digits in points, rebounds, and assists. Even though Fareeha was one of the tallest on the court, she was agile and quick enough to play any position. She could shoot from outside and also post up inside. She was the player the coaches dreamed to have. But this didn’t surprise Angela, Fareeha was literally perfect. It didn’t seem that she could fail at anything to be honest.

* * *

“Angela?”

Angela lifted her head to find Fareeha standing in front of her. Her hair was damp from just showering and the soothing smell of cinnamon surrounded Angela. She smiled up at Fareeha and placed a gentle hand on Fareeha’s forearm.

“You had an amazing game,” she complimented. Angela bit into her lower lip as she watched Fareeha’s cheeks darken slightly from her praise.

Fareeha raised her free arm and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Angela’s eyes wandered to the bulging bicep and then flashed back to Fareeha’s face when she spoke.

“I was kinda trying to impress you,” Fareeha confessed. “I didn’t know you’d actually come to watch the whole game and when I saw you… it gave me the motivation to do my best.”

“You need to stop trying to impress me,” Angela said. She thought she had used a flirty tone, but when Fareeha pulled her arm away from her hand, she knew that the tan woman hadn’t caught her tone. “Because you already do,” Angela added hastily. 

“Oh,” Fareeha said in surprise. “Wait, really?”

Angela covered her mouth as she giggled, causing Fareeha to smile broadly.

“You do. And I’m sorry about yesterday. I was just caught off guard and got flustered. I should have told you that I feel the same way then, but I didn’t,” Angela admitted softly.

Fareeha’s smile spread even more and she placed a gentle hand on Angela’s cheek. Her eyes flitted from Angela’s soft looking lips to her breathtaking blue eyes. “Can I kiss you?” she asked hesitantly.

Angela’s heart melted in that very moment. She was so wrong about Fareeha. She wasn’t like every other alpha she had met before. She wasn’t cocky or arrogant. No, she was one of a kind. She was warm, patient, intelligent, and so much more. Angela hadn’t realized it in the past, but now she did. Fareeha was what she’d always been searching for. The alpha of her dreams.

Angela made the smallest of nods and Fareeha slowly closed the space between them, kissing her so gently that Angela was the one to push closer and truly kiss the alpha. Fareeha hummed into the kiss and placed her hands on Angela’s hips, steadying the both of them as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly Fareeha pulled back and let out a content sigh. “I want to take you out on a date.”

“O-okay,” Angela replied breathlessly.

“Would now work?”

“Now?!”

“Yeah, now,” Fareeha repeated.

“Uh, yes. Now’s good.”

“Great!”

Fareeha grabbed Angela’s hand, guiding her out of the school and towards her car.

* * *

“Wow, this is not what I expected.”

“What? Do you not like it? I knew I should have taken you to the beach instead,” Fareeha mumbled.

“No! It’s beautiful here. I just didn’t expect to come to an aquarium. I can’t remember the last time I came to one.” Angela reached out and took the alpha’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Really, I’m glad we’re here.”

“I just remember you mentioning that you like marine bio and thought you’d like it here. Plus lots of places are closed this late, but this aquarium stays open until midnight on Friday and Saturdays, so I thought it’d be a good place to bring you,” Fareeha rambled on.

“Fareeha.” Angela squared herself to Fareeha and lifted herself on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. “It’s perfect,” she whispered into the alpha’s ear.

Fareeha let out a long sigh, reassured that she hadn’t made the wrong choice.

“Now let’s explore some more!” Angela shouted as she tugged Fareeha behind her.

* * *

One month. One month was all the time that Angela had to date Fareeha. One month that was full of happiness, full of belonging. One month that was quickly shattered when her parents told her that they’d be moving once again. That they were moving across the world.

Angela had told Fareeha the bad news through tears. She had broken down, completely shattered and upset. But Fareeha was her usual self. She was strong, level headed. She accepted the news and comforted her omega. She let Angela cry, let her express herself for as long as she needed. 

Once Angela calmed down, they discussed their future. They mutually decided that it would be best to end their relationship once Angela officially left the country. They’d date until that day, but no longer. They were third year students in high school, so realistically a long distance relationship didn’t seem like the right thing to do. So this was what they decided on, even if it broke both of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of another part(it'll be smutty) for this, I also have a oneshot Omega/Beta/Alpha fic for Wayhaught and am working on one for Korrasami. Keep an eye out for them if you liked this one!


	21. Overwatch Academy: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pharmercy]  
> Alpha bumping into an old Omega crush(ex) from school, then stammers as they try to ask them about life.

Time, it’s an odd thing. Even though it had been ten years since Fareeha had met Angela during her days at Overwatch Academy, her memories of her were still fresh. She remembers the soft scent of vanilla and lavender that Angela exuded. She remembers the way her baby blues shimmered in the sunlight, how they used to look at her lovingly. She remembers the way her blonde locks would frame her face in smooth waves, how it felt to run her hand through the soft strands. She remembers her smile that brightened everyone’s days, especially her own. She remembers the way her body fit so perfectly against her own, how her lips tasted. She remembers how she’d ‘nerd out’ about random things related to science, math, or animals. She remembers so much. In all honesty she wouldn’t be thinking of her, but she passed a fish tank in a pet store display window. And in that tank was a Moorish Idol, which was Angela’s favorite fish. Fareeha wondered if it’s still her favorite fish.

“FAREEEHAAA!”

Fareeha jumped as Jesse threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Damn, calm down.”

“No can do, partner. Tonight we are getting wasted off free booze!” Jesse shouted to no one in particular.

Fareeha rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm from her shoulders. Jesse was obnoxious, but also her best friend. He was the silliest beta and her favorite wingman. And she agreed with his statement. Tonight they were going to get wasted off of free booze cause of some stupid office party. It was a celebration in getting this huge deal or whatever and everyone was invited. She wouldn’t have gone, but free booze and food won her over. The downside was that she had to dress up. She opted for an all black outfit. Black dress shoes, black dress pants, black collared shirt, and black blazer. She looked pretty sharp even though she hated to dress up.

“Promise me that you’ll save me from Bethany… she’s been wayyyyy too touchy and I’m not even interested in her,” Fareeha said as she nudged her elbow against Jesse's side.

“She’s smokin’ though!”

Fareeha had to admit that she was attractive. She had a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. Her lips plump and her body a perfect hourglass. Her hair was a deep red that was ramrod straight and flowed down her back in silky sheets. But her personality. God, her personality. That’s where she lacked the most. She was smart, but pretended to be stupid to try to get attention from alphas. Not something that impressed Fareeha at all.

“Not my type.”

“Oh yeah. I recall petite, blonde, German, omegas as being your type.”

“Shut up,” Fareeha growled.

“Dude, your longest relationships have been three months and every time they break up with you because they think you’re in love with someone else. Ten years and you’re still not over her!” Jesse shoved Fareeha playfully.

“I’m over her. Have been.”

“Sure,” Jesse teased as he held the door open and allowed Fareeha to enter the office building first. They made their way to the elevator and rode it to the top floor where the party was being held. As the door opened, loud music and the sound of chatter filtered in. They weren’t even that late and the party was already in full swing.

“Booze first?” Fareeha asked.

“Is that even a question?”

Fareeha laughs as they weaved their way through the people and find the bar.

“What can I get for you two?” The bartender asks, her eyes drifting over Fareeha’s form.

“Old fashioned, please.”

“Any old beer for me darlin’,” adds Jesse.

“Coming up.” The bartender works quickly and when she hands Fareeha her drink, she winks at her.

“Thanks,” Fareeha says, ignoring the blatant flirting. She turns and leans against the bar as she takes a sip of her drink.

She inhales sharply and begins to cough, choking on the liquid. Jesse quickly pats her on the back, making sure that she’s alright.

“You okay there?” he asks when Fareeha finally stops coughing.

“No.” Fareeha lifts a hand and points.

Jesse’s gaze follows her hand and his jaw drops at what he sees. “No fucking way. DUDDDDDEEEEEE!”

Fareeha slaps Jesse’s arm. “Shut up!” she groans. “I’m fucked.”

“No way. Go talk to her. Catch up with her.”

Fareeha looks longingly at the woman across the room. She’s dressed in a beautiful golden, sleeveless gown that hugs her body in all the right places. Her hair is pulled into a messy updo and even from afar Fareeha can tell her makeup is perfect. Fuck, Angela is perfect overall, not just her makeup.

Fareeha downs her drink in one big gulp and turns to the bartender. “Another, please.”

The beta smirks at her and makes her a new drink. Again Fareeha downs that too. She’s always been good at holding her booze, so she asks for another. And another. After her fifth, she can really feel the buzz and Jesse grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

“When I said get wasted tonight, I didn’t mean in the first twenty minutes that we’re here.”

“Fuck that,” Fareeha mumbled. She shoves Jesse’s arm away from her and weaves her way through the crowd of people towards the elevators. She needs to leave, she can’t be here when she’s here.

“Fareeha!”

Fareeha’s heart stops along with her body. She’s frozen mid step as she feels a slender hand grab her hand and turn her around.

“I thought that was you!” Angela pulls Fareeha into a warm embrace. Fareeha didn’t know what to do and just stands there as stiff as a log. She doesn't mean to inhale so deeply, but when she does she's overwhelmed and comforted all at once by Angela’s natural scent and perfume. She’s relieved when she realizes that there’s no scent of a beta or alpha lingering on her skin. Angela lets her go, if she noticed the awkwardness, she hides it well. “God, it’s been so long.”

“Yeah.”

“How have you been?”

“O-okay. I-I mean good. I guess,” Fareeha stammers. She berates herself internally at her inability to string together a proper sentence.

Angela tilts her head slightly, her smile wavering. “That’s good to hear. So, you work for Volskaya?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m Head of Advertising here… You work for Vishkar?” Fareeha was trying her hardest not to slur her words, but she was definitely speaking slower and Angela seemed to notice.

“Yeah! Head of Communications.” Angela smiled warmly at Fareeha. “Satya over there,” Angela said as she pointed to a hard looking woman across the way, “is the founder and CEO.”

“Oh, cool.”

“It’s really awesome that we’ll be working together now!”

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Fareeha looks deeply into Angela’s eyes and then reaches out hesitantly for the pale woman’s hand. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

Angela’s gaze is unreadable, but the woman nods. Fareeha pulls Angela towards a stairwell and leads her up one flight of stairs to the rooftop. She makes sure to grab a brick to prop the door open, ensuring that they won’t be locked out. In the past she had come up to the rooftop as a getaway from work, but when one time she got locked out, she made sure to bring something up as a door stop to not repeat her mistake.

She lets go of Angela’s hand and walks over to the edge of the building, placing her hands on the railing and looking over the city around them. It’s breathtaking, the lights and sounds of the city. It’s become home to her over the past years. The fresh air was nice and sobering as well.

“So,” Angela says as she joins Fareeha.

“So,” Fareeha mimics.

“You and that beta seem close,” Angela mutters.

“Beta?”

“The man at the bar with you. His scent is all over you.”

“OH! Jesse is just a friend!” Fareeha blurts.

Angela turns her head and gazes at Fareeha.

“Really, he’s a coworker,” Fareeha insists. Now that she’s thinking about it, she had spent the previous night at his place to play video games and then spent the day with him. It wasn’t surprising that his scent was on her. But she knew that Angela took it as something more, more than just friends.

“So you’re not-”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Fareeha interrupts. “Not that it really matters. I mean we haven’t seen one another in ten years and we dated so long ago and I bet you’re seeing someone… and so my dating status doesn’t really matter to you. Well at least probably not.” Fareeha groans as she finally stops her flustered rambling.

“It might matter to me,” Angela confesses quietly as she avoids Fareeha’s gaze.

Fareeha squints at Angela, allowing them to stand in silence. It’s not comfortable like it used to be. It’s tense, awkward, unfamiliar.

“You’re still as beautiful as ever,” Fareeha praises softly, ending the silence.

Angela faces Fareeha and a small smile graces her lips. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, really. Actually you’re more beautiful. Breathtaking.”

Angela scrunches her nose up in the adorable way that she used to when she was slightly embarrassed. “You’re too kind.”

“Not kind, honest.”

“Hmm, I was wondering where the smooth alpha had gone, but I guess she’s still here.” Angela lifts her hand to Fareeha’s cheek, her thumb smoothing over her tan skin. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Oh thanks,” says Fareeha as she rolls her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“Oh yeah. What will you do to me if I do it again?” Fareeha taunts.

“Do it and you’ll find out.”

Fareeha takes the challenge head on and rolls her eyes, but then gasps when she feels Angela’s body crash into her own and her lips against hers. She accepts the kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and holding her close. She groans as she feels Angela’s tongue tease her lower lip. Fareeha parts her lips and welcomes the warm feeling of Angela’s tongue against her own. She’s so lost in the familiar feeling of Angela’s lips on hers that she doesn’t realize that Angela’s hand had snaked downward.

Fareeha let out a deep growl once she felt Angela’s hand cup her bulge.

“Angela,” Fareeha sighed, her voice low.

Angela ended their kiss and gazed into Fareeha’s chocolate eyes. “There was one thing I’ve regretted all these years.”

“And that would be what?”

Angela’s gaze dropped to her hand that cupped Fareeha. “Not doing this.” Angela’s tone was sultry and Fareeha’s stomach fluttered. Angela wasted no time as she lifted her hand and then slid under Fareeha’s waistband and past her boxer briefs. She grasped Fareeha, causing the alpha’s hips to buck. Angela teased Fareeha as much as she could, constrained by the tightness of her pants.

Fareeha had thought about this a thousand times. She had thought about it when she was dating Angela and continued to think about it even until this day. She had always wondered what Angela’s skin would feel like pressed against her own. She always wondered what Angela would sound like as she came undone. She always wondered what it would feel like to be surrounded and connected to Angela completely. She always wondered, never experienced.

Fareeha’s body shouted at her to let Angela continue, but her mind wouldn’t allow it. She didn’t want their first time to be on a rooftop. She didn’t want it to be like this. Angela deserved better.

“Stop,” Fareeha panted as she pulled Angela’s hand from her pants. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Angela turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fareeha opened her eyes and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Angela.

“I want you, just not here,” Fareeha explained. “You have no idea how hard it is not to take you right here, right now.”

Angela turned around and looked at Fareeha warmly. “I think I may have an idea,” she said as she pointed downward.

“Right.” Fareeha grabbed the front of her pants and attempted to adjust herself, but instead groaned as her erection grew and became more painful.

“My hotel’s close,” Angela stated, her eyes filled with hunger and arousal.

“Let’s go there, now,” Fareeha growled. She shoved a hand in her pocket to attempt to hide her erection and with her free hand grabbed one of Angela’s.

* * *

It took the two of them much longer than planned to get to Angela’s hotel room. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another, stealing kisses in the elevator at Volskaya, in the cab, in the elevator at the hotel, and in the corridors leading to the room.

They couldn’t help like feeling this was the moment to make up for ten years of wasted time. Of time that they had yearned for one another. Ten years of not hearing or touching the other.

As soon as the door to the hotel room slammed shut, Fareeha grabbed Angela’s hips and pushed her against the door. She ravished Angela’s neck, leaving love marks, but making sure not to bite down too hard. She loved the scent of arousal mixed with vanilla and lavender. In the past she loved everything about Angela and that had not changed.

She growled and turned Angela around. She grasped the small zipper of Angela’s dress and dragged it down quickly, revealing more and more of Angela’s smooth, pale skin. Fareeha leaned in, leaving burning kisses along her back as Angela shrugged out of her dress. It pooled at her feet and she kicked off her heels. Fareeha panted as she pushed her front flush against Angela’s body and slipped a hand down Angela’s stomach, passing her underwear and to her clit. She traced slow circles around the swollen bud as she kissed and nipped at her slender neck. Fareeha’s other hand tugged down on Angela’s strapless bra, freeing her breasts. She then cupped a breast, kneading it softly. Angela moaned and melted into her touch.

“Fareeha,” she said breathlessly. “Bed, please.”

Fareeha just grunted as she reluctantly stopped her ministrations to turn Angela around. She bent down and clasped her hands under Angela’s backside, lifting her up into her arms. They connected into a searing kiss as Angela wrapped her arms and legs around Fareeha. Fareeha carried the petite woman to the bed with ease and lowered her gently.

“Off,” Angela sighed against Fareeha’s lips as she tugged at the blazer she was wearing. Without ending the kiss, Fareeha shrugged off her blazer and unbuttoned her shirt. She threw both to the ground and unclasped the strapless bra that was hanging around Angela’s waist. She then took off her own bra. As she did this, Angela had finally freed Fareeha's erection from the painful confines of her pants. Angela pushed Fareeha's pants downward along with her boxer briefs. Fareeha kicked off her shoes and then the rest of her clothing. 

Angela made to scoot backwards up the bed, but Fareeha had different plans. She grabbed Angela’s waist and dragged her so that she was sitting at the very edge. Fareeha then dropped to her knees and nuzzled her nose against Angela’s inner thigh. Fareeha left soft kisses and nips all around the area, slowly inching closer to where she wanted to taste most. Her sense were already overwhelmed by the scent of arousal exuding from Angela’s center, but Fareeha forced herself to take this slow, to savor tonight. They were making up for ten long years, but that didn’t mean that they needed to rush.

Fareeha slipped a finger into the band of Angela's panties and guided them slowly down her legs. She trailed behind them, leaving gentle kisses before reversing and working her way back up. She nipped at Angela's hips and just above where she wanted to taste most.

Angela’s hand tangled itself into Fareeha’s jet black hair, trying to guide her mouth to where she needed her. But Fareeha just continue her feather-like kisses, causing Angela to squirm impatiently.

“Fareeha, stop teasing,” Angela said breathlessly.

Fareeha hummed softly and then ran her tongue up the length of Angela’s center. Angela gasped and her hips bucked, causing Fareeha to place her hands on Angela’s thighs to keep her still. Fareeha weaved her tongue through Angela’s folds, savoring the sweet, yet salty taste of the omega. She had dreamed of this, of tasting her. Now she was finally living that dream and it was so much better than she could have ever imagined.

Angela moaned and lolled her head backwards as Fareeha’s tongue swirled around her clit, but never hitting it directly. Her fingers dug into Fareeha’s scalp, trying to encourage her to do more. But Fareeha had a plan and follow that plan she would.

“Fuck!” Angela shouted to the heavens as Fareeha’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked softly. Her hips jerked once more as Fareeha’s tongue lashed against her clit. “Faree-” Her words were lost when she felt two fingers slide into her warmth with ease.

Fareeha thrusted in and out of Angela, her pace gradually growing. When she felt Angela’s legs begin to tense and her inner walls fluttering, she curled her fingers hitting the perfect spot each time she thrusted. Angela’s hand left Fareeha’s hair and her back fell to the bed. Her hands now dug into the sheets as she felt herself nearing the edge of utter bliss. Her pleasure continued to build and she whimpered as Fareeha’s lips tightened and sucked harder around her clit, her fingers pounding into her. But just as her back began to arch off the bed and her eyes pinched shut, Fareeha pulled away.

Angela let out a long whine as she opened her eyes to see Fareeha standing at the end of the bed, licking her fingers clean.

“God,” Fareeha mumbled with her eyes shut. “You taste so fucking good.”

Fareeha let go of her fingers with an audible pop and opened her eyes. She smirked as she looked down at the woman sprawled on the bed. Her hair had been freed and now fell messily across the bed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breasts topped with pert, light pink tips. Her flat stomach tensed with each exhale and her glistening center had blossomed into a beautiful, welcoming flower, ready for Fareeha to fill her.

Fareeha grasped her member and began to stroke herself. She clenched her jaw as precum spilled from its tip. Angela just watched with half lidded eyes. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Fareeha groaned and reluctantly stopped her ministrations. She crawled onto the bed and slipped a strong arm under Angela’s back. She lifted her and guided her farther up onto the bed, eventually resting her head on a pillow. Fareeha settled between Angela’s open legs and grasped her cock. She slowly teased Angela’s folds with its head, soaking the tip and shaft with Angela’s arousal.

Angela whimpered and moved her hips trying to get Fareeha to fill her.

“Fareeha. Please, I need you… I’ve needed you,” Angela pants. And with that Fareeha finally guides the head of her cock to Angela’s entrance. She slowly pushes forward, grunting when her head finally slips into the searing, wet heat. She struggles to hold back from just pushing in completely, from filling Angela as much as possible.

Fareeha leans down, bringing her lips to Angela’s. She kisses Angela hard, forcing the omega to whimper and wrap her legs around the strong alpha. Fareeha groans as she slowly thrusts, each time going a little deeper.

“Fuck,” Angela mutters against Fareeha’s lips. Her heels dig into Fareeha’s backside. “Faster,” she gasps when she feels Fareeha’s hips against her own, finally filling her.

Fareeha doesn’t need to be asked twice, she picks up her pace, driving into Angela with short fast strokes. Each one causing Angela to let out a louder moan, a lewd swear, or Fareeha’s name. Fareeha lowers her head into the nook of Angela’s neck. She takes in the comforting smell of vanilla and lavender, nuzzling into the pulse point. The soft, loving gesture is such a contrast against her unforgiving pounding of her hips that Angela’s heart races. Her inner walls begin to flutter and pull Fareeha as deep as possible. Fareeha groans as she feels her base swell. She makes to pull out, but Angela’s legs hold her tight and close.

“Knot me,” Angela pants.

“I-” Fareeha begins, but her voice falters as Angela comes completely undone beneath her. Angela’s back arches from the bed, her fingers dragging down Fareeha’s back surely leaving marks. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream and her eyes clench shut. Wetness rushes from her, splattering over herself and Fareeha’s lower bodies.

Fareeha’s mind is hazy with pleasure and satisfaction. She knew that Angela would be stunning as she came, but she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure she had imagined all of this, but after they parted, she had never thought they'd meet again. And to be doing this as soon as they were reunited, was still hard for her to comprehend. But as soon as Angela speaks, she knows that this is where she belonged. Where she had needed to be all of these years.

"Knot me, please," Angela begged, her eyes searching Fareeha's. "I love you. I always have."

Fareeha groans and all of her restraints is gone now. Angela is her's. She is Angela's. Fareeha pushes one last time, her knot slipping into Angela. Fareeha groans, her body stiff as her muscles tighten. She comes hard, surrounded by Angela’s fluttering walls and wetness. Spurt after spurt of hot come splashes inside of Angela, filling her. 

"I love you," she pants.

Angela screams in complete pleasure and bliss, coming once again. Fareeha’s thrusts have slowed, but her hips jerk erratically with each release.

“I- I want to mark you,” Fareeha growls into Angela’s neck. She licks at the pulse point and then lifts her head to look down at Angela. Her blue eyes are glazed with pleasure, but are also laced with adoration and love for the alpha above her. “Do something I should have done all those years ago. Make you mine.”

Angela’s lips surge forward, clashing with Fareeha’s lips. The kiss is passionate, meaningful. A promise.

But Angela’s head soon snaps backwards and hits the pillow when Fareeha releases once more into her. Again her cum splashes against her inner walls, causing Angela to moan in pleasure.

“I’m yours,” Angela gasps finally. “Mate me,” she commands and Fareeha's heart soars.

She growls as Angela tilts her head to expose her neck. Fareeha nuzzles her nose against the spot where Angela’s scent is strongest. She then clasps her mouth onto the soft flesh, biting down hard. Angela’s fingers dig into her back as Fareeha claims her and finally makes her hers. Fareeha releases Angela’s neck and laps at is gently, soothing the area. She nuzzles into Angela’s neck once more before lifting her own head and exposing her neck to Angela. Angela licks tentatively at the tan skin and then bites, softer than Fareeha, but enough to return her feelings for the alpha and show that this alpha has an omega.

Fareeha let’s out a content sigh and finally lets her body relax. Her body is flush against Angela’s, her weight comforting her as they stay bonded. Gradually Fareeha’s knot begins to shrink, finally allowing her to pull out and roll off of Angela. Angela whimpers at first from the lack of contact and cuddles into Fareeha’s side. Fareeha wraps her arm around Angela’s shoulders as the blonde woman nestles her head into the crook of her neck. Slowly the two of them are engulfed by the comforting pheromones that they both exude, eventually falling into a deep sleep together.

* * *

Fareeha hated mornings. She hated having to leave a warm bed. She hated having to get ready for the day. But this morning was different. She was pleasantly awoken by warm kisses being peppered along her neck and shoulder. The touches were soft, loving.

Without thinking a deep purr swelled up in her chest and caused the kisses to stop. Fareeha eased her eyes open to see Angela looking down at her with a broad smile.

“You just purred,” Angela stated in awe.

“Hmmm.” Fareeha was still trying to shake off her drowsiness. Had she purred? It wouldn’t surprise her if she had because she hadn’t been this happy in years. Her thoughts flooded back to last night and then to the woman looking down at her. Again she began to purr, this time realizing that she was in fact that happy and content.

“I make you that happy?” Angela asked.

“Mhmm,” Fareeha hummed as she lifted a hand to smooth over Angela’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Angela lowered her head and kissed Fareeha softly. “So so so so much,” she said, her lips brushing against Fareeha’s with each word.

"There's a lot we need to catch up on."

"There is, isn't there?

Fareeha was about to say something, but her phone began to ring. She groaned and rolled out of the bed, shuffling towards her pants on the floor and pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Hello?”

“FAREEHA WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU SAFE?! YOU JUST DISAPPEARED LAST NIGHT!”

Fareeha winces at Jesse’s loud voice and holds the phone away from her ear.

“I’m fine. Please stop yelling.”

Fareeha watched as Angela got out of bed. The pale woman bent down in front of her, grabbing the black collared shirt she had worn last night. Fareeha smirked at her as Angela slipped the shirt on and left the bedroom. Seeing Angela in her clothes was definitely something she could get used to.

“Fareeha?”

“Sorry, what was that Jesse?”

“I asked where you are.”

“I’m with Angela,” Fareeha confessed.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Jesse said in awe. “Did you two… you know... finally do the do?”

Fareeha laughed. “We, uh, yeah.”

“WOW! I gotta meet this woman!”

“That is not happening,” Fareeha said quickly.

“Yes it is. I need to meet the omega that had you wrapped around her little finger for ten fucking years!”

“I wasn-”

“Don’t deny it. You know it’s true,” Jesse interrupted.

“Whatever. You’ll probably meet her anyway. She's the Head of Communications. I’m surprised you haven’t talked to her since that’s your job too.”

“Katya handled everything. I knew as much as you did about the deal,” Jesse explained.

“I see. Anyway you’ll meet her eventually. I promise. But I need to go now.”

“I better! But have fun,” Jesse said with a teasing lilt.

“Already did,” Fareeha quips before hanging up.

Fareeha looks around the room, realizing that she has limited options for clothing to put on. She decides to just throw on her boxer briefs and left to go find Angela.

Fareeha finds the omega sitting on the couch sipping at a steaming mug of coffee. She approaches from behind, placing her hands on Angela’s shoulders. She leans forward kissing the fresh mark that she had left on the omega.

Angela turns her head to kiss Fareeha warmly. Fareeha hum, tasting the bitterness of the coffee that’s mingled with the natural sweet taste of Angela.

“Hey,” Fareeha mumbles.

“Hi,” says Angela as she takes in Fareeha’s appearance. “Did you lose something?” Angela teases.

Fareeha smirks and plays with the collar of her shirt that Angela is wearing. “Looks better on you anyway.”

“Hmm, I was thinking it looked better on the floor.” Angela begins to unbutton the shirt, slowly removing it from her body and letting it fall over the back of the couch to the floor.

Fareeha raises her brows and nods. “I agree.” Her eyes rake over Angela’s bare body and she can feel herself shifting. Angela stood from the couch, strutting to where Fareeha stood.

“How does a hot shower sound?” Angela hums as she leans up towards Fareeha’s lips.

Fareeha doesn’t say anything. Instead she responds by lifting Angela into her arms. The suite filled with laughter as she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.


	22. Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> I’m your roommate’s cousin and I have an extra key to your apartment, but clearly my cousin did not tell you about that so now I’m pinned against the wall because you think I’m a murderer and holy shit where do u take martial arts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I haven't written much for Korrasami so here you all are. This one is short and sweet, but I have another one in the works that is much longer!

“Wait, what did you need?” Korra’s phone was pressed between her head and shoulder as she rummaged for the key in her backpack.

“It’s a flash drive with my project saved to it. I think it should be in my room somewhere,” Eska explained.

“Somewhere?” Korra teased as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and unlocked the door to her cousin’s apartment.

“Maybe on the desk. I don’t know,” Eska groaned. “I was so sleep deprived cause of midterms. I swear it’s somewhere in there.”

“Whatever, I’ll try my best to find it. I’ll text you when I do and meet you on campus.”

“Thank you so much! Don’t tell Paku, but you’re my favorite cousin.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Korra laughed. “I’ll see you soon.”

Korra hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. She then threw her backpack onto the couch and went to Eska’s room. As soon as she opened the door she let out a long sigh. She knew that Eska was a slob, but not to this extent. It seemed that finding her flash drive would be much harder than she had thought it would be.

Korra checked the desk first. She moved the papers around, finding nothing. Then she checked the drawers to no avail. She let out a long sigh, thinking of where her cousin would put the flash drive.

“Maybe it fell on the floor,” Korra muttered to herself. She crouched down and moved the mass amounts of clothes to search for the drive. Again, she came up empty handed.

After over fifteen minutes of searching Eska’s room, Korra let out a frustrated sigh. Where could it be?

She decided that she’d searched enough and make her way out of Eska’s room. She’d grab a drink from the kitchen and then return to searching for the drive. But what happened next was not what she had expected.

She only made it two steps out of Eska’s room before she felt her right arm being twisted painfully and her body being completely turned around. Her face was slammed into the wall and the air knocked out of her. She gasped and struggled only to be greeted with another strong hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

“You chose the wrong apartment to break into,” growled the person holding Korra painfully in place.

“What the fuck?” Korra gasped in confusion. “I didn’t break in!”

“Then how the hell did you get in?”

“A key…”

The woman behind Korra laughed and tightened her hold on Korra. “You expect me to believe that? I come into _my_ apartment to a sketchy black backpack on _my_ couch and you rummaging through _my_ roommate’s stuff. That just screams burglar.”

“Woah, Eska’s my fucking cousin! She asked me to get something for her!” Korra explains.

As soon as those words leave her lips the woman behind her gasps and lets her go.

“I am so sorry!”

Korra turns around and was about to yell at Eska’s roommate, but her mind goes blank. Sure she’d heard a couple of things about Eska’s roommate, but never had her cousin mentioned how damn pretty the woman was. She’d mentioned that she was an engineer and ridiculously smart, but that was it. She didn’t mention that she had silky smooth hair that cascaded perfectly over her shoulders. Or her piercing green eyes that seemed to know all of Korra’s deepest secrets. Or her plump lips that looked so damn kissable with her red lipstick. Or her smooth skin that seemed to glow in the dim light that filtered in through the windows. Or her tall figure that was slender, but had curves in all the right fucking places. And on top of just being naturally beautiful, she was also stylish as fuck in a badass leather jacket, tight red v-neck, tight jet black jeans, and leather ankle high boots. No, Eska failed to mention any of these. And now Korra was a flustered mess that couldn’t get out a single word.

“Really I overreacted. Are you okay?”

Korra looked up at the woman in confusion. “I, uh…. Yeah,” she sputtered.

Korra flinched as the woman lifted her hand and then lowered it after reading Korra’s reaction.

“You have a bruise on your forehead,” she explained. “Let me get you some ice.”

The woman left without another word into the kitchen. Korra just stood there, still not knowing what to do. She’d come here to get a flash drive. And as a result she got restrained by a beautiful woman and now was a flustered mess. Why couldn’t her gay heart be still? Why did her brain just shut off when a pretty girl was around her?

The woman returned with a baggie full of ice and handed it to Korra. “Again, I am _so_ sorry.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a slight blush covering her cheeks. “I’m Asami by the way. Eska’s roommate who you probably think is _really_ crazy now.”

“Uh, I’m Korra,” Korra muttered as she placed the ice on her forehead.

“I’m sorry that we had to meet this way. I feel like I owe you a proper apology. Coffee maybe?” Asami offered.

“Oh, no it’s okay.” As soon as Korra said this she instantly regretted it. Why would she turn down getting coffee with Asami?

For just a moment disappointment flashed across Asami’s face, but was quickly replaced with a warm smile. “Are you sure?”

“Uh, yeah it’s all good. Wait,” Korra blurted. “Did you happen to see a flash drive anywhere in the apartment. Eska’s project is on it and she forgot it and she has class later, but was too busy to come back to get it. So she asked me to get it and I can’t find it. And I really need to or she’s going to be so pissed…” Korra's voice trailed off realizing that she was rambling and speaking way too fast.

Asami giggled and Korra’s stomach fluttered. Gosh was she cute.

“Yeah it’s in the kitchen.” Asami left Korra and then returned holding up the flash drive. Korra quickly took it from her and without thinking she pulled Asami into a tight hug.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH! God, you’re a lifesaver.” She let go of Asami and instantly regretted hugging the woman. Asami’s face was flush and she stepped back from Korra. “Sorry,” Korra muttered.

Asami ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. “No, it’s okay.” She then looked seriously at Korra. “You’re _positive_ you don’t want to grab coffee sometime?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I mean, if you’re offering I guess I’m down.”

Asami laughed. “Korra, this is my _third_ time offering.”

“Uh, sure then,” Korra chuckled.

Korra jumped slightly when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and frowned when she saw a text from Eska. “Shit, I really need to go and get this to Eska.”

“Oh, right.”

Korra grabbed her backpack and rushed to the door to leave. As soon as she placed her hand on the knob, she paused and turned back to Asami.

“Hey thanks for your help and I’ll get your number from Eska.” Korra pushed the door open and then paused once more. “By the way, where’d you learn how to do that restraining thingy?”

Asami laughed. “Maybe I’ll take you there sometime.”

“Sounds good. I’ll text you, okay?”

Asami nodded and Korra flashed one more smile towards the gorgeous woman before leaving the apartment.


	23. Need a Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wayhaught]  
> Omega trying to get some heavy things out of their car and Alpha comes to help before they blow out their back.

“Howdy, Waverly!” Chuck greeted as he walked through the entrance of Shorty’s. 

Waverly lifted her head from the counter she was cleaning to see the stocky delivery man walking through the front entrance. 

“Hey there, Chuck,” she said with her signature smile and wave.

“Good to see ya, but I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Fire away.”

“I’m runnin’ a bit late and was wonderin’ if you didn’t mind if I left the shipment outside rather than bringin’ it all in. It’d save me a load of time.”

“Oh, yeah. That works.”

Chuck smiled at Waverly’s kindness. “Thanks a bunch. If I could just get your signature here,” he held out the little device and Waverly signed. “Great, sorry that I can’t bring it in like usual.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just try to get back on schedule!” Waverly encouraged.

“Thanks to you, I should be able to.” He tipped his hat and quickly exited Shorty’s.

Waverly finished up cleaning the counter and went outside to help Chuck move the boxes of products to the sidewalk just outside of Shorty’s. He thanked her once more for her kindness before leaving swiftly to finish the rest of his deliveries.

Once Chuck was finally gone, the fact that Waverly now had to carry everything inside and put it in the back dawned on her. It hadn’t seemed hard at first, but looking at the many boxes in front of her, it now seemed like quite the daunting task. It didn’t help that the boxes were heavy on top of being plentiful.

She let out a determined huff and lifted the first box. She then rolled her eyes realizing that she’d forgotten to prop the door open. She was about to put down the box in her arms, but stopped when she saw a pale hand wrap around the door handle.

“Let me get that for you,” came the soft, familiar voice.

Waverly looked up and she smiled automatically. “Thank you,” she said to Nicole. Nicole who wasn’t in her usual uniform, but a loose t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans. Waverly’s mind seemed to short circuit just from seeing her in casual clothing. It was so different then her perfectly pressed and professional uniform that she usually wore.

“No problem.” As Waverly walked through the door, Nicole followed closely behind. “Looks like you’ve got a lot to do, need a hand?”

In all honesty, if it were anyone else, Waverly would have turned down the offer. She was used to other alpha’s ‘offering’ her a hand, but Nicole was different. She had helped Waverly in the past, but had never expected anything in return. She was one of the only people in town that helped others because it was the right thing to do. She was also the only alpha that hadn’t tried to get with Waverly. With the town being so small, Waverly was one of the only unmated omegas. 

But Nicole’s lack of attention towards Waverly also had her questioning why. Why hadn’t Nicole made a move? Was Waverly missing something? Was she not enough for the alpha? Waverly had never worried about these things before. She was independent and was proud to be, but something about Nicole had always caught her attention. The first time Waverly had met Nicole, she had instantly noticed her own attraction for the tall redhead. She continued to be amazed by Nicole’s bubbly personality and the welcoming vibe that seemed to flow from the woman. She’d be lying if she said that Nicole’s scent didn’t attract her as well. It was a mixture of warm leather and the smell of rain. It seemed like an odd mix, but something about it was comforting to Waverly.

“Waves?”

Nicole’s voice drew Waverly from her thoughts and she glanced back at the woman. “Oh, yeah. Help would be great, but I bet you have other things you need to get to… so it’s fine if you can’t.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t,” Nicole said matter of factly and grabbed a stool. She used that to prop the front door open and instantly began to help.

Waverly turned and pushed the door to the storage room open with her back. She finally placed the box down and then grabbed a large bottle of liquor to prop the door open. As she was leaving the room, she passed Nicole. Unlike Waverly, she was carrying three large boxes and made it seem as if they weighed nothing. Waverly’s eyes wandered to the swell of Nicole’s biceps and held back a frown when Nicole left her field of vision into the storage room.

Waverly let out a little sigh. Nicole was just being nice as usual. She was just helping to help and nothing more. There was nothing more to it and Waverly had to get over that. Nicole had already been in Purgatory for three months and didn’t seem to be drawn to Waverly like Waverly was drawn to her. Why did she have to like the one alpha that didn’t like her back?

Wordlessly the two women carried in the boxes, but after a couple of trips Waverly could feel her arms getting tired. As she placed down another box and let out a heavy sigh, she heard Nicole clearing her throat.

“I can finish this up. You probably have to do a few more things before you open anyway, right?”

Waverly nodded. She knew that Nicole had offered this because she had noticed that she was worn out from the heavy lifting. Waverly appreciated that she hadn’t pointed that out though and gave her a different excuse to stop.

“You sure?”

Nicole nodded and shuffled by Waverly to place down the two boxes she was holding. Nicole placed a gentle hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “I got this, don’t worry.” At that she left Waverly without another word.

“Thank you!” Waverly shouted as Nicole exited Shorty’s.

Waverly returned to the bar area and began to turn on all of the taps and other machines behind the counter. As she did this, she continued to glance up and watch Nicole. Nicole’s forehead now shined from a light sheen of sweat covering it. The ponytail that her hair was pulled back into was less perfect, resulting in locks of ginger hair to fall and frame her face. Waverly didn’t mean to get distracted, but with the way that Nicole’s muscles bulged and the way the confident alpha moved, it was doing things to her body that she didn’t want to admit. She bit the inside of her cheek and reprimanded herself in her head. She forced herself to return to the monotonous tasks that she needed to complete to have Shorty’s ready for the night.

By the time Waverly had finished her tasks, Nicole was bringing in the last of the boxes. When she finally placed the last box into the storage closet, she went to the sitting area. With a loud huff, Nicole threw herself onto a chair and leaned back with her legs spread wide. Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing that there was just the smallest hints of a bulge through Nicole’s jeans. She shook her head slightly as she grabbed a glass and filled it with beer from the tap. She rounded the bar and approached Nicole.

“Here.” Waverly handed the beer to Nicole. “I owe you one,” Waverly said with a soft smile.

Nicole looked up at her and shook her head. “You don’t owe me anything, Waverly.”

“No, I definitely do. There’s no way I would have finished opening and moving those boxes. I owe you much more than just a single beer, really.”

Something seemed to flash in Nicole’s eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. Nicole adjusted slightly in the seat and the scent of the alpha washed over Waverly. It was stronger than usual and Waverly’s stomach fluttered. Without realizing, Waverly released more of her own scent in reaction. 

“How about a date?” Nicole blurted.

Waverly’s eyes widened and her jaw went slack. She had not expected this from Nicole. Waverly was utterly convinced that the redheaded alpha wasn’t interested in her, but with those few words she was proven wrong. 

“I think I could do that, you did help a lot,” Waverly accepted taking a few steps towards Nicole. “Is there anything else you need though?” Waverly asked, her eyes flitting down to the bulge that had now grown. 

“Uhhhhh,” Nicole dragged. “No, just a date will do.”

Nicole’s scent betrayed her words. The smell that lingered around both of them was laced with arousal, laced with need. Waverly’s head was clouded and her confidence had grown now that she knew Nicole was interested in her. She closed the gap completely between them and gently settled herself on Nicole’s lap.

“You sure?” she asked, her voice sultry.

Nicole audibly swallowed and Waverly’s eyes lingered on the slender neck and its movement. She couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward and nuzzled into Nicole’s neck. She was almost overcome by the strength of the alpha’s scent. 

“You smell so good,” Waverly sighed.

Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips. “The same goes for you.” Nicole inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. “You have no idea how long I’ve been meaning to ask you out,” she admitted.

Waverly lifted her head and looked down at Nicole. “Seriously?! I-I thought I was the only one.”

Nicole tilted her head, her lips so close to Waverly’s. “As soon as I saw you the first day I moved to Purgatory, I knew I needed you.”

“T-then why, why wait so long?”

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way and I saw all those other alphas trying to court you. I just thought you didn’t need another to add to your list. You didn’t really seem interested in any of them and I guess I assumed it was the same for me,” Nicole explained honestly.

Waverly huffed. “Wow. I wish I’d known. I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Done what?” Nicole asked.

“This,” Waverly whispered before rushing forward and kissing Nicole hard. She felt Nicole’s fingers dig into her hips and hold her tight as she accepted Waverly. Waverly’s heart raced as she seemed to melt into Nicole’s touch. Nicole’s lips were warm, soft, perfect. She felt as if she had always been meant to kiss this woman, to be hers. 

As their kiss deepened, Waverly began to roll her hips. She rubbed herself against Nicole’s bulge causing the tall woman to grunt slightly. Nicole pulled away from Waverly and stopped her movements.

“Waverly… I- fuck,” Nicole muttered as something seemed to snap in her. She rose from her seat and lifted Waverly with ease. Waverly snaked her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her into another kiss. She nipped softly at Nicole’s lower lip and then ran a soothing tongue over it. Nicole parted her lips and Waverly hummed when she felt Nicole’s hot tongue against her own. Nicole carried the smaller woman to the bar and placed her on the counter, their lips never parting.

Waverly blindly fumbled with the button of Nicole’s jeans and Nicole pulled away from Waverly’s lips.

“We don’t have to,” Nicole huffed. “We haven’t even gone out yet.”

“I want you though,” Waverly whimpered.

“Same, but if  you think this is too fast then we can stop,” Nicole reassured.

Nicole was answer by a hand slipping into her now open pants and gripping her hardening shaft. 

“Fuck,” muttered Nicole as Waverly pumped it once and then twice. Nicole let go of Waverly for a moment and pulled her jeans and boyshorts down in one swift movement, the tight material clinging to her thighs. She sighed out in relief as her member was finally free from it’s tight confinement. 

Waverly’s eyes lingered, taking in the sight of Nicole. She hadn’t been with an alpha before. She’d been with a couple of betas in the past and they were no comparison to Nicole. Waverly felt a rush of wetness spill from her and she let out a whine. She wanted Nicole. She needed Nicole.

Nicole read this and quickly pulled Waverly’s shirt off of her. She tilted her head and began to nip and suck at Waverly’s neck, surrounding herself with Waverly’s scent. She moaned as she flicked her tongue over Waverly’s pulse point and slid her hands up Waverly’s stomach. As one hand slid under Waverly’s bra and cupped a supple breast, the other snaked behind to unclasp her bra. The bra went slack and Waverly shrugged it off. 

Waverly’s head fell back as Nicole kissed her way over her clavicle and downward. Nicole left a trail of love marks all the way down before clasping her mouth around a pert nipple. She lashed her tongue over the hardened peak and then sucked softly. As she did this, her hands wandered downwards to Waverly’s jean shorts. She made quick work of them, along with her soaked panties and guided them downwards. Waverly kicked them off to god knows where. It didn’t matter at all, what mattered was that Nicole had slid Waverly to the edge of the bar and her shaft was rubbing up and down her wet folds. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Waverly didn’t swear often, but there weren’t words to describe how she felt at the moment. She jerked her hips when she felt the head of Nicole’s cock against her entrance. As soon as she did, Nicole’s hips moved back, causing Waverly to whimper at the loss of contact. She dug her nails into Nicole’s back, her body begging for Nicole to fill her.

NIcole let go of Waverly’s breast with a pop and glanced up at Waverly. She smirked as she left a burning trail of kisses down her stomach and then the inside of her thighs. Nicole teased Waverly, licking and sucking everywhere she didn’t need her. Waverly placed her hand on the back of Nicole’s head and pulled the hair tie from her hair. Nicole’s red locks cascaded over her shoulders and back and Waverly tangled her hand into it. She then tried to guide Nicole’s mouth to where she needed her most.

“Please,” Waverly begged, her voice cracking. She had never needed anyone as much as she needed Nicole now.

Nicole hummed as she finally dragged her tongue up through Waverly’s folds. Waverly’s head fell backwards and her hand tightened in Nicole’s hair. She tugged hard and Nicole moaned at the slight pain that eased into pleasure.

Nicole’s tongue felt as if it were everywhere. One moment it was lashing against her clit then the next it was teasing her entrance. Everything she was doing was pulling Waverly closer and closer to the edge. Waverly felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest and her muscles were on fire. Her hips jerked suddenly and then every muscle in her body tensed. Her orgasm washed over her as a flood of wetness rushed out. Nicole continued her ministrations, easing her through every wave of her orgasm, relishing in her release. 

Waverly’s head lolled forward and her eyes shut as she let out a shaky breath. Her orgasm was intense and had taken a lot out of her. She didn’t even realize that Nicole had lifted herself from the ground and was now standing in front of her. She only opened her eyes when she felt the head of Nicole’s cock sliding through her wet folds. Nicole then thrusted, rubbing the underside of her shaft against Waverly, causing the smaller woman to shudder. She was becoming overwhelmed by the sensation, but soon it was replaced with complete pleasure. 

Nicole gripped her cock and guided the head to Waverly’s entrance. She slowly eased her head into Waverly and then stopped. She looked into Waverly’s eyes, as if asking if this were okay. Waverly nodded. She hadn’t thought alphas could be so warm, so patient. But here was Nicole who made her have a mind shattering orgasm with just her mouth and was now asking permission to continue. Permission that Waverly thought she had already given long ago.

Nicole smirked in response to Waverly’s small nod. She began short slow thrusts into Waverly. With each thrust, her cock slipped further and further into her. 

Waverly’s hands rushed to Nicole’s back and grasped at the fabric of her shirt. She rocked her hips, hoping for Nicole to go faster, to go deeper, to let go. But Nicole had other plans. She continued to do long slow thrusts and one of her hands slipped down to Waverly’s clit. She made light circles around it, making sure not to stimulate it directly.

Waverly moaned and leaned her head forward into the nook of Nicole’s neck. She kissed and nipped at the smooth skin, taking in Nicole’s scent and taste.

“Faster,” Waverly whimpered into Nicole’s neck. “Please.”

Nicole just grunted as she sunk fully into Waverly. Their bodies as close as possible. Waverly was about to beg once more, but her words were replaced with a loud scream of pleasure as Nicole began to pound into her. Her pace was unbelievably fast and the thrusts were short. Nicole’s breaths were heavy and each exhale that brushed against Waverly’s neck caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

Waverly’s nails dug into Nicole’s back as she felt herself nearing the edge of her second orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Nicole, digging her heels into her ass, holding her close. Nicole moaned and her movements became more erratic as she felt her own orgasm nearing. The base of Nicole’s cock began to swell and reluctantly Nicole pulled out slightly, but continued to thrust. Each time stimulating Waverly’s clit with her knot.

Waverly rolled her hips, trying to get Nicole to fill her completely, but the taller woman grabbed her hips and held her still as she thrusted into her at an unforgiving pace.

Suddenly, Waverly fell over the edge and screamed Nicole’s name to the heavens. Her inner walls fluttered and tightened around Nicole’s cock, trying to pull her deeper. Nicole slowed her thrusts and pressed down on Waverly’s clit with a thumb. But as soon as she felt Waverly’s muscles relax and heard her let out a content sigh, she pulled out. She gave her cock a few quick pumps and moaned as she came hard and fast, covering Waverly’s folds and thighs in her thick release.

“Fuck,” Nicole mumbled as she stroked herself a few more times, more cum spilling from her tip.

Waverly frowned knowing that Nicole had opted to pull out of her rather than fill her. Her instincts told her that she needed Nicole to fill her with everything she had, but her mind knew that Nicole had done what was right. She knew that she wanted to be knotted by Nicole, but also knew that now was not the right time. In all honesty she had never expected to even be with Nicole and definitely had not expected their first time to be like this.

Nicole cupped Waverly’s face and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. “Sorry,” she said against the soft skin. 

“Hmmmm?” Waverly hummed, still dazed from the intensity of her orgasms. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Nicole glanced down at Waverly and then back to her eyes. “You did just clean this counter,” Nicole said with a smirk.

Waverly giggled as she tucked a strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear. “That was well worth having to clean twice. But next time I expect you to come inside me.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the statement. “So there will be a next time?”

“Well… if that’s what you want too.”

Nicole pulled Waverly into a warm embrace and nodded her head. “Yes, of course. But after our first date.”

Waverly smiled and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being held by her alpha. Her… yes, her alpha. Just thinking about that broadened her smile. 

“I agree,” she said as she pushed Nicole away from her and jumped down from the counter. “But I really need to clean all this up before opening,” Waverly said slightly panicked. 

Nicole chuckled as she pulled her pants up from her thighs and put them on properly. “That’d probably be for the best,” she stated as she helped Waverly gather her clothes. “How bout tomorrow night?”

“Huh?” Waverly asked as she put on her shirt and went to clean the counter.

“Our date,” Nicole clarified.

“OH! Yeah, tomorrow night would be perfect.”

“Great, I’ll text you when.”

Waverly nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon then.” Nicole smiled one last time at Waverly and then left the bar. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough for either woman.


	24. Party Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Your character is a stripper that has been hired to dance at a private party. The host of said party is a super famous athlete/actor/musician/etc. Hey, at least the tips are going to be good.

[Asami’s POV]

In all honesty Asami loved her job. Sure people may think that being a stripper wasn’t the most respectable career choice, but this didn’t phase Asami. What wasn’t there to like about flustering young men at bachelor parties or being entertained by drunken fools. Sure she got those overly flirty or touchy customers, but that was pretty rare. Her contract stated right there in text the expectations of her customers and that usually prevented any problems. The only times where this was an issue was when she was hired by rich, pompous customers. They always seemed more entitled and felt that they could do whatever they wanted. They always acted as if their money and high standing made it acceptable to break the contract. The only reason that these customers were bearable was the fact that their tips were ridiculous. In one night she could make a month’s worth of tips if they were feeling generous.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

“No,” Korra stated coldly.

“Oh come on!” Bolin grabbed Korra’s shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. “Strippers will make this party so much better. Imagine this place,” he motioned to the large mansion, “filled with scantily clad men and women. Plus we need to celebrate your return to the National Team properly.”

“Bo, I’m cool with a small party, but no strippers.”

It had been a hard year of rehabilitation and training to return to tip top form. During a qualifying match she and another player collided hard. She twisted her knee, tearing her ACL and MCL all at once. She was forced to have surgery and recovered for just over six months, but then had to train hard to be ready for the next season. Luckily her hard work paid off and the US Women’s National Soccer Team welcomed her return with open arms. So yes, a celebration was needed. A small one, without strippers.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

“Oh. My. God.” Opal clasped a hand over her mouth and bounced giddily. “We are working Korra Varney’s party tonight!!!”

“Who’s?” Asami asked as she finished her makeup. 

“Korra fucking Varney! She’s one of the best soccer players in the world and is finally returning to the National Team! We are going to make bank tonight and meet so many famous people!”

Asami scoffed. “Great, rich people.”

“Hey, don’t judge them already. There will definitely be assholes, but there’s gotta be good people mixed in too.” Opal threw on her skimpy outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. “Damn this is going to be fun.” She was dressed in a skimpy soccer uniform, which the other dancers were dressed in too, except for Asami and one other male dancer. Asami and he were dressed as the only referees. Although she didn’t want to work this party, she had to admit that the theme was well thought out by Varrick. At least he did put some effort into preparing his dancers.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the mansion, a stocky man answered the door. He was wearing a skin tight shirt that showed off his well built body and his hair was slicked back with gel. He held up a finger to his lips, indicating that the group of dancers should stay quiet. He motioned for them to follow him and he brought them to a large room upstairs before finally speaking.

“Hiya all, I’m Bolin. So just a heads up… Korra doesn’t know I hired you all cause she really didn’t want strippers at this party. So you gotta be quiet until the party actually starts. I’ll come up here when the time’s right and bring you all down. But feel free to make yourself at home.” He pointed to the large amount of refreshments that filled two tables. “If you need anything I left my cards over on the table and you can text me. Also the bathroom is right over there.”

Opal stepped forward and addressed Bolin. “So what if Korra tells us to leave?”

“You stay even if she tells you to leave. I’m paying you so you gotta listen to me,” he smirked and then glanced down at his watch. “Shit! I gotta go, but I’ll be back when the party gets going!” Without another word he rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“He’s quite the character,” Asami said as she picked up his card.

“I thought he was cute,” Opal giggled.

* * *

Bolin burst through the doors, a broad smile covering his face. “SHOWTIME!” It had been two hours since the party had started and it was in full swing. He ushered the dancers out of the room, but stopped Asami. “So this might be an odd request, but can you pay extra attention to this woman?” He pulled up a picture of Korra on his phone and showed it to Asami. “You’re kinda her type and I don’t think she’s going to be too happy when she sees you all. But maybe you can convince her otherwise.”

“I-” Asami started.

“I’ll pay you extra too. Please,” He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and Asami frowned.

“Okay, deal.”

“Awesome! You’re the best.” He then rushed out of the room and back to the party.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

“Where’s Bolin?” Korra growled as she weaved her way through the mass of people, that were now scattered with strippers. She finally spotted him across the large room and made to confront him, but stopped in her tracks when a tall woman stepped in front of her. She was clad in skintight black shorts and a small striped top that just barely covered her breasts. The clothing left very little to the imagination and Korra swallowed hard. She looked up to meet sultry green eyes and plump red lips that were holding a whistle.

“Excuse me,” Korra started. “I need to talk to my friend.”

The woman dropped the whistle from her lips, causing it to dangle around her neck. She leaned forward to whisper in Korra’s ear. “If you’re looking for Bolin, he’s busy right now.”

Korra furrowed her brow and glanced over the woman’s shoulder. She glared at her friend who was now dancing with a short haired stripper. Her eyes then widened when she spotted a topless stripper walk by Bolin and the woman.

She let out a long frustrated sigh and returned her attention to the woman in front of her. “I’m sorry, but I still need to talk to him.” Korra shuffled to the side, but frowned when the woman mimicked her.

“How about a dance instead?” the woman offered.

“No thanks.” Korra again tried to shuffle past her and the woman blocked her again.

“I promise you won’t regret it.”

Korra huffed. “Not to be rude, but I didn’t want strippers at this party. If you’d please let me pass to talk with my friend that would be greatly appreciated.”

Korra raised a brow and looked down at her arm, which the woman was now trailing her fingers up. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but steeled her expression.

“You sure I can’t persuade you to stay with me?”

“As pretty as you are, no.”

“You think I’m pretty?” the woman asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Korra pursed her lips and glanced past the woman towards where Bolin had been. He was now gone though. Korra ran a hand over her face and then looked at the dancer in front of her.

“What’s your name?”

“Red Lotus, but my real name is Asami.”

“Okay, well Asami. I’m going to say this one more time. I did not want strippers at my party and I am sorry if that comes off as rude. But please move aside so that I can go get wasted now since my friend didn’t respect me and hired strippers anyway.”

Korra finally was able to push past Asami and made her way to the open bar. She downed a couple of shots and then turned around to see that her guests were enjoying the strippers quite a lot. At this point most of the strippers were in thongs and topless, including the men. She glanced around the party, making eye contact with Asami as she danced with one of her teammates. Korra rolled her eyes and then looked away, a knot forming in her stomach. Asami really was beautiful, but Korra had wanted this party to not get out of hand and having strippers always seemed to add to the chaos. People seemed to always lose their minds and make stupid choices when there were naked people around.

Korra grabbed a beer and then pushed her way to one of the empty seats at the edge of the room. She sipped at her beer in frustration as the party carried on. She tried to spot Bolin, but again she couldn’t see him. In all honesty he probably was getting some one on one time with that stripper he was dancing with. He seemed to like her quite a bit from what she could see.

“Moping doesn’t suite you.”

Korra lifted her gaze to find Asami standing in front of her.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Korra’s body stiffened as Asami swiftly straddled her lap. Pale hands glided over her shoulders and down her arms and into her hands. Asami placed Korra’s hands onto her hips.

“Isn’t it a known rule not to touch strippers?” Korra asked as she looked at her hands that rested gently on Asami’s hips.

“Mhmm. I’m making an exception for you though,” Asami said, her gaze locked on Korra. Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders to steady herself and began to roll her hips. Korra dropped her hands from Asami’s hips and attempted to get up, but was stopped by Asami pushing her back down.

“Asami, I appreciate you trying to do your job, but I really don’t need this.”

Asami kept dancing as she leaned close to Korra, her cleavage now filled Korra’s vision.

“Why are you so against strippers?”

“It’s not that I’m against strippers. I just didn’t want them at this party.”

“Why?”

“Because I just wanted to celebrate finally getting to play soccer again. I wanted to spend my time with a few people and my teammates, but Bolin decided it was better to surprise me with a big chabang,” Korra admitted. “So yeah, I’m frustrated.”

Asami stopped dancing and just settled on Korra’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.   
“It’s not your fault,” Korra said, her eyes searching Asami’s. She could feel the buzz thrumming through her veins and she couldn’t stop staring at Asami’s plump lips. She closed her eyes, frustrated that she was becoming what she hated most. A person that looked at a stripper as if they were just an object, something to be sexualized. She snapped her eyes open when she felt Asami’s hand on her cheek.

“As beautiful as you are, I think I should go.” Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips and lifted her up off of her lap. She then pushed her way through the crowd of people.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

Asami didn’t know what motivated her to run upstairs and change into her normal clothes that she had brought with her. She threw her jean shorts and white v-neck on. As soon as she did that she returned to the party, looking for Korra.

She had been all wrong about the woman. She had assumed that she’d be easy to sway just like most rich people, bust she wasn’t. She was kind, soft hearted and she was hurt. She was upset and felt that her feelings weren’t important. It pulled at Asami’s own emotions and even though she didn’t know the woman, she wanted to help her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to be greeted by Bolin.

“Where’s Korra?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Asami admitted.

“Shit. I hope she didn’t leave,” he mumbled. “Did you dance with her?”

“I-I tried, but…” Asami didn’t know if she should tell Bolin what Korra had told her. She decided against it, thinking it would be best for the friends to work it out themselves. “Is there anywhere she might be?”

“Maybe out back. There’s a field there and she goes there to destress. Damn,” Bolin muttered. “I messed up.” Bolin frowned realizing that this party was not the best choice. He had just wanted to celebrate and make Korra feel good, but now that he looked at it, he knew this wasn’t what Korra would have wanted.

Asami placed a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “Maybe you should try and talk to her.”

Bolin nodded. “Thanks.”

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

Korra sprinted up and down the field, a ball at her feet. She spun and twisted, performing trick after trick. It felt good to be able to do this once again. When she couldn’t play she felt as if there was something missing. Something lacking in her life. But now that she was back, everything seemed to be back in place.

She tapped the ball a little bit harder to give her space to plant her left foot solidly on the ground. She swung her hips, kicking the ball hard with her right foot. The ball shot forward, straight into the upper corner of the goal. She jogged towards it to retrieve the ball, but when she turned she spotted Bolin walking towards her. 

She passed him the ball and he tried to collect it, but instead stumbled over it. He was definitely a wrestler, not a soccer player. Korra jogged over to him and picked up the soccer ball, resting it against her hip.

“Hey,” Bolin started.

“Hey.”

“Korra, I am-”

“It’s cool, Bo. I know you meant well.”

“I should have respected and listened to you.”

Korra smiled and dropped the soccer ball. She pulled Bolin into a strong embrace, causing the large man to let out a relieved sigh.

“I really do appreciate you putting this together, Bo,” Korra said into his shoulder.

“It’s the thought that counts, right?”

Korra laughed as she let go of Bolin. “Yeah and you definitely put a lot of thought into this,” Korra teased. She then frowned. “I’ve been such an ass tonight… especially to that dancer.”

“Shit, you mean the one dressed as a ref?”

“Yeah, her.”

“I was the one who told her to try to convince you having strippers was a good idea,” Bolin groaned. “Now I feel so bad.”

“You weren’t the rude one, I was.” Korra ran a hand through her short hair. “Is she still here?”

“I talked to her just before coming out to find you.”

Korra began to run back towards the mansion. “I’ll talk to you later, Bo!” she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

Asami knew that the last thing she should have been doing was drinking on the job, but she needed it. Plus she wasn’t in her outfit anymore and blended in easily with the other party guests. She stood at the edge of mass of people, sipping her drink. She stood there people watching, but her thoughts were on Korra. She hoped that Bolin had found her and that they worked out what they needed to.

“Tsk. Tsk. Drinking on the job.”

Asami’s vision focused on Korra who had somehow snuck up to stand beside her.

“I-”

“It’s all good. I’d be drinking too if I had a rude ass client I had to deal with all night.”

Asami furrowed her brow and looked at Korra in confusion.

“Look, I wanted to apologize for being a dick to you. You were just doing your job,” Korra apologized. “I was frustrated and I took it out on you.”

Asami laughed. “You weren’t that bad. I’ve dealt with worse people, I promise.”

“Damn. Sorry to hear that.” Korra sighed and then stepped to stand in front of Asami. “Any chance you’d be interested in dancing with me?”

“That is my job,” Asami quipped.

“I mean as Asami, not Red Lotus,” Korra clarified.

Asami smiled down at Korra. “I’d love to,” she said as she took Korra’s hand into her own. 

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

Korra shivered and reached out blindly for her sheets. Her hand finally grasped the edge of them and tried to tug them close, but they didn’t budge. She groaned as her eyes eased open, only to close as soon as the light hit them. She tried once again to open them, this time seeing why she was left without her comfy sheets. 

Beside her was a blanket burrito. Asami had somehow managed to steal the sheets from Korra and cocoon herself in them. Korra huffed as she tried once more to tug some of the sheets for herself. Instead of succeeding she was just greeted with a whine from the woman beside her. 

“Blanket hog,” Korra muttered under her breath. She rolled onto her stomach and gave up, letting herself fall back asleep.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

Asami stirred slightly as she heard the light snoring beside her. She rolled over to find Korra lying on her stomach, completely bare. Asami’s eyes traced over the muscular back and over Korra’s perfect ass that led to muscular legs. She hadn’t meant to sleep with Korra, but after Korra had kissed her as they danced, one thing just led to another. 

Asami sat up, swinging her legs from the bed, her movement waking Korra..

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and Korra press her body against hers. Korra brushed Asami’s hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“Morning,” Asami hummed.

“You’re a blanket hog,” Korra said groggily.

Asami giggled and turned her head slowly. Her lips met Korra’s in a soft kiss. “Sorry,” she mumbled against her lips.

“You should be.”

Asami squealed as Korra pulled her backwards and flung her back to the bed.

Korra peppered kisses all along her neck and then mumbled into the soft skin. “You know what’s better than being wrapped in soft sheets?”

“What,” Asami gasped as Korra sucked lightly at her pulse point.

Korra hummed and let go of Asami’s neck with a slight pop. “Cuddling with me.”

Asami giggled. “Didn’t think a badass soccer player would like cuddling,” she teased.

Korra pulled at the sheets and finally freed Asami from them. She threw them off towards the ground and then pulled Asami into her arms, their bare skin flush against one another.

“Hmm, well I do.” Korra kissed the back of Asami’s neck and then cuddled closer. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”


	25. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wayhaught]  
> This sofa is very small and our legs are brushing and our shoulders touching and now you’re whispering something in my ear. I can’t handle this.

You’re not sure when or even how your sister became such close friends with Officer Haught, but she has. So much that she’s been invited to movie night at the homestead. So instead of just having Doc as a guest, you have Nicole Haught too. Nicole Haught the dashing officer that blatantly flirted with you. Nicole Haught who literally took your shirt off of you. Nicole Haught the woman that you ended your relationship with Champ Hardy for. Well obviously there were other reasons, but she was the catalyst. 

At first you were fine. You paid attention to the film. You laughed at the funny parts. You frowned at the sad parts. You pouted at the ridiculous parts. You furrowed your brow when confused.

As the film goes on, the already small couch seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. You’re pretty sure you know why. Wynonna has somehow sprawled herself out, taking enough space for two people. This forces your body ever closer to Nicole’s who is sitting right beside you at the end of the couch. Your legs continue to brush against one another. Your shoulders are permanently pressed together and there’s nothing you can do about it.

You don’t notice that your attention starts to only focus on Nicole and how warm her body is against yours. You don’t notice that everyone else is laughing, while you’re just sitting there staring at the screen, but not comprehending a single thing. You don’t notice as Nicole leans down close to you. Her breath tickles your neck and your body tenses.

“You okay, Wave?” she whispers, her soft voice sending a shiver down your spine.

You swallow the lump in your throat and just nod.

“You sure? You seem distracted,” Nicole points out.

You turn your head at this and your face is so close to Nicole’s. Your breath hitches and your eyes drift downward to her lips, but quickly snap back up to her eyes. You take in the deep brown of her eyes, getting lost without meaning to. The light from the television reflects off of them, bringing out the slight honey color that’s speckled throughout her eyes. 

“Wave?”

Her voice pulls you out of your thoughts once again.

“Right, sorr-”

Your voice ends sharply when you feel Wynonna’s body against yours, pushing you towards Nicole. Your lips connect with the corner of Nicole’s mouth and you gasp as you jerk away. Your eyes search Nicole’s expression and then you jump up from the couch. Wynonna and Doc stare at your sudden movement and you stumble over your words.

“I-I. We need popcorn. Yeah, popcorn. How could we forget that?! We’re already halfway through the movie and we don’t have a single bowl of popcorn. What kind of movie night is this? I’ll go d-do that. Pop popcorn that is.”

You rush out of the room after your horrible rambling and once you’re in the privacy of the kitchen you slap your hand to your forehead. 

“What the hell was that, Waves?” you ask yourself as you grab the box of popcorn from the cabinet. You take out one bag and tear the plastic from it. Plopping it into the microwave and plugging in the needed time. 

You just stare at the glowing numbers of the microwave and watch it count down. Once again you’re lost in your thoughts. You kissed her. It may have been a partial kiss and accidental, but your lips landed on hers for just a split moment. For the first time you kissed a woman. A woman that you were ridiculously attracted to, but didn’t know what to do about. 

You listen to the loud pops that come from the microwave and don’t hear the soft footsteps of the person behind you. As soon as you feel a hand on your shoulder you jump and turn quickly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Nicole says quietly.

“Y-you don’t need to apologize. I’m just kind of jumpy right now.”

Nicole worries her lower lip and then speaks. “Would it happen to be because of what just happened out there?” she asks as she points over her shoulder back to the living room.

“O-oh no. Of course not. I mean… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Wynonna just pushed me and it just happened. It was an accident,” you fumble over your words once again.

A flash of disappointment covers Nicole’s face, but is gone as soon as it had appeared. “Oh, okay.”

“Um, yeah. So all’s right as rain.” You turn as you hear the popping slow and open the microwave. You take out the bag and are about to turn, but stop when you feel gentle hands on your hips.

Once again Nicole had leaned down and was whispering in her ear.

“What if I told you that I want to kiss you, Waverly? But not as an accident. Like really kiss you.”

You close your eyes as you feel Nicole’s hands squeeze your hips and turn you around. 

You can’t bring yourself to look up. You stare at the bag of popcorn in your hands and you know that your cheeks are bright red because of the burn and warmth that fills them.

Nicole places two fingers under your chin and lifts your head so that your eyes meet. 

“Waves,” she whispers as she leans down, but stops just a few inches away from your lips. You can tell she’s giving you the choice to close the space or not. 

Your eyes flit downwards and then back up. 

“I-I don’t...” your voice trails off.

Nicole lets out a long sigh and takes a step away from you, taking your words as a rejection.

“Sure, Waves.” Nicole turns to leave the kitchen and you feel a knot fill your stomach.

“Wait,” you whisper, but loud enough for her to hear it. “That came out wrong.”

Nicole turns around and looks at you confused.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing with you, Nicole. I don’t know how this works. I-I’m new to this. I mean yeah I’ve kissed men, but not,” your hand motions up and down to Nicole’s body. “Like I just don’t know what to do.” You frown and close your eyes at your admission. You feel pathetic, vulnerable and that’s not what Earps are supposed to feel like. You’re supposed to be confident and know what you want. But with Nicole, everything is so different.

When you open your eyes again, Nicole is close to you once more.

“I think you do know,” she says softly. She cups your cheek softly, her thumb rubbing over the smooth skin. “Kissing is kissing and we should kiss who we want to. And, god… Waverly… I want to kiss you.”

You nod your head. “I want to kiss you too,” you confess, but still can’t bring yourself to kiss her first.

Nicole smiles down at you and leans down, but again she waits for you to close the last of the distance.

You feel as if time has stopped. Neither of you move, but you can feel your breath mingling. You can see the want and adoration in her eyes. You can see the light speckling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. 

Finally your mind and heart align and you push up on your tiptoes to kiss her. It’s hesitant, soft and oh so different. She’s patient with you and allows you to set the pace. You can’t help, but sigh against her lips and without realizing you drop the bag of popcorn and wrap your arms around her neck to pull her closer.

Nicole smiles into the kiss and snakes her arms around your waist and pushes you backwards and against the counter. 

You feel Nicole’s tongue flit across your lower lip and you stifle the moan that wants to come out. The last thing you need is your sister rushing in because she hears an odd noise.

You part your lips just enough to feel Nicole’s tongue against your own. As soon as that happens your kiss deepens and Nicole lifts you without warning onto the counter. You wrap your legs around her and the kiss develops into a more passionate, rushed kiss. Your nervousness is now gone as you realize how right it feels to be kissing Nicole. How right it feels to have her arms around you. How safe and adored you feel. 

Suddenly you hear someone clearing their throat and Nicole jumps away from you and you slide off the counter. Your cheeks burn once again as you see Doc standing there fiddling with his mustache.

“Wyn was wonderin’ where the popcorn was,” he states as he glances at the bag on the ground. “I’m just gunna skedaddle now.”

You and Nicole watch speechless as Doc rushes out of the kitchen and to the living room.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all,” Nicole says sarcastically. 

“Oh, yeah. Not at all.” You bend down and grab the popcorn. You then take Nicole’s hand and begin to guide her out of the kitchen, but stop in the doorway. “Just so you know, I was distracted by you,” you tell her answering her earlier question. You see her cheeks blush and she smirks at you, her dimples shining.

“I can think of many ways to distract you, Wave,” she says catching you off guard as she literally pulls you back into the living room. 

You hand the popcorn to Wynonna and return to your seat on the couch, but this time it’s different. You deliberately sit close to Nicole this time, her body a comfort to you now. Your nerves are still at their peak, but it’s exciting now and not unsure. 

You blush as you feel Nicole brush her lips against the shell of your ear. 

“I want to kiss you so badly right now,” she whispers in a low tone.

Your teeth dig into your lower lip as you try to hold back from kissing her then and there. You feel Nicole’s arm drape over your shoulders and pull you close to her. You lean into her body and take in the comforting smell of lavender. There’s no doubt that you could get very used to movie nights with Nicole Haught beside you.


	26. Breathless: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Person A is one of those semi-miserable people that like sitting in the window seat of the airplane just so they have an excuse not to talk to whoever sits next to them. Contradictorily, they also like to chant “please sit next to me” in their head at whoever they thought was cute. However, when Person B takes a seat next to them, they’re breathless. A struggles for something to say and stutters once they start a conversation, but A and B quickly warm up to each other. Perhaps a bit too quickly. Maybe they even try to make it to the mile-high club. You decide.

Korra scanned the seat numbers as she walked down the aisle of the plane. Finally she spotted the seat which was settled three quarters of the way to the back. She lifted her bag into the upper compartment and shuffled towards the window seat. She plopped into her seat and adjusted the headphones on her head to a more comfortable position. Headphones to her was a necessity when flying. She hated when she sat beside a chatty person that didn’t understand the idea of giving someone space. She was always too nice to ask them to stop talking and would always end up stuck in a conversation with a stranger for her long flights. And for some odd reason she always felt that the chattiest of people would sit beside her. All she hoped for was a nice quiet plane ride. She just wanted to look out the window and take in the view as her music played. But that never ever happened.

Korra didn’t have much to look at at the moment, still being on the ground, so she watched as the other passengers settled into their respective seats. She watched as an elderly woman was helped by a taller young man. He smiled at her as he put her bag into the upper compartment and waved off her thanks. She watched as what looked like a newlywed couple giggled and joked around with one another. Their looks warm and full of love. She watched as a young child bounced in her seat, excited for her first plane ride. She watched as a mother carried a sleeping infant, an infant Korra hoped would stay sleeping or at least quiet for the flight.

She watched all of this occur, not really giving any of it a second thought. But when she watched a woman run a hand through wavy black hair and green eyes flit over the seat numbers, she definitely paid attention. Korra’s stomach fluttered at she watched the woman walk down the aisle. The woman was dressed impeccably. A dark maroon blouse that had a deep neckline and black dress pants that ended high on her waist. She was even wearing heels and full makeup. Korra actually felt bad for the woman. Who would dress so uncomfortably for such a long flight? Korra was dressed in grey joggers and a black v-neck with sneakers. She was the epitome of travel comfort.

Korra pursed her lips as the woman continued to walk down the aisle. Korra’s mind wouldn’t shut up though. It kept begging, chanting for the woman to sit next to her. Having such a beautiful woman next to her would definitely make the flight more bearable.

Korra’s heart literally skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat when the woman stopped in the aisle and put her bag into the compartment.

“Hi,” the woman greeted.

Korra awkwardly raised her hand and stuttered out a hello. She silently berated herself for her awkwardness.

The woman just smiles down at Korra as she took her seat and pushed her purse under the seat in front of her.

“No way,” Korra muttered under her breath as she turned her head to look out the window. The woman was sitting next to her. Out of all the chances the stunning mystery woman was beside her. Would be beside her for the next couple of hours.

Korra knew she wanted to talk to the woman, but she just didn’t know how to. She didn’t know where to even start and she also didn’t want to come off as that annoying chatty person. So instead she opted to stare out of the window. She spaced out as the flight attendant went over the emergency procedure and the captain turned on the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign.

“Excuse me,” she heard muffled by her headphones.

Korra turned to see the beautiful woman looking at her. She pulled off her headphones and the woman spoke again as she pointed to the sign.

“We’re about to take off.”

“Oh, right! Yeah, of course!” Korra fumbled with her buckle, but finally got it to click into place and tightened it. She then turned to the woman. “T-Thank you.”

The woman smiled, making Korra’s stomach flutter. “No problem.” She extended her hand to Korra. “I’m Asami by the way.”

“Oh, uh nice to meet you, Asami,” Korra said as she shook her hand, which was surprisingly covered in calluses. Which wasn’t a bad thing, Korra just hadn’t expected it.

“And you are?” Asami pressed, still holding Korra’s hand.

“Oh, uh. Kor-Korra,” Korra stuttered. She tried to hold in a groan of frustration. Who stutters on their own name?

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” Korra glanced out the window quickly to see the plane start to begin moving towards the runway.

“So you’re heading to New York or just a layover for you?” Asami asked.

“Heading to. My friend’s getting married.”

“That’s fun. Weddings are always nice to go to.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah free booze and food is always nice.”

Asami laughed at this. “That’s so true. Plus everyone looks amazing.”

Korra almost blurted out that Asami looks amazing right now, but held her tongue. “Yeah.”  She was about to ask Asami why she was heading to New York, but stopped as the plane began to increase in speed. She clutched onto the armrest as the nose of the plane left the ground and began to rise steadily. Once the plane leveled out, Korra noticed Asami was looking at her.

“Not a fan of flying?” she asked Korra.

“It’s okay, but I prefer my feet on the ground,” Korra sighed. “The takeoff is always the worst part.”

“Really? I feel like most people don’t like landing.”

“But landing means that it’s over… so obviously it’s the better part of flying,” Korra pointed out.

“Hmm, I guess. I never really gave it much thought. I actually really enjoy flying.”

“Do you do it often?”

“I’m definitely a frequent flyer. Usually twice or so a week.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “Wow that’s a lot. Is it for work?”

Asami nodded as she began to type on her phone. Korra noticed this and gave Asami space. She looked out the window, watching the sun setting. She wasn’t going to get to New York until the middle of the night. For once she wouldn’t mind talking with the person beside her on the plane, actually she would prefer to talk with Asami and not stare out the window.

“Sorry about that, had to reply to some emails. What were we talking about?” Asami didn’t give Korra a chance to answer. “Right, work. I work for Future Industries.”

“Woah, cool. What do you do?”

“I work in engineering.”

“Smart and pretty,” Korra muttered without thinking.

“Why thank you,” Asami said with a knowing smirk.

“I-I didn’t mean to say t-that aloud,” Korra stutters.

“That’s a shame. I was thinking the same things about you.”

Korra had not expected that and was about to say something, but was stopped when the flight attendant rolled up with the little trolley.

“Asami! It’s good to see you again!” the flight attendant burst. She looked to be a bit older than Korra with brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

“Hi, Zhu Li. How was your honeymoon?”

Zhu Li rolled her eyes. “As you’d expect.” She then giggled.

“Well tell Varrick that if he doesn’t treat you well then he’ll get an earful from me,” Asami joked.

“Don’t worry, it’s been great. Like really great.” Zhu Li grabbed a can and then a little plastic up. “The usual?”

Asami nodded. She was then handed the glass of rootbeer.

“How about you, hun? Can I get you anything?”

Korra flashed her eyes up to Zhu Li and nodded. “Do you have Sprite?”

“Of course. One Sprite it is then.” Zhu Li quickly poured out the drink and handed it to Korra.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, hun.” Zhu Li then turned to Asami. “Make sure to call me when you can. We need to catch up.”

“I will. It was good seeing you again.”

Zhu Li smiled and went on her way as Asami turned to Korra.

“Wife of a friend from high school.”

Korra nodded.

“I feel like you know a lot about me already and I know nothing about you,” Asami pointed out, returning her full attention on Korra.

“There’s not really much to know.”

Asami playfully poked Korra’s arm. “I doubt that. What do you do for work?”

“This might seem silly, but I’m a voice actor.”

“That’s so cool! Is there anything I’d know you from?”

“I work with Cartoon Network. I do a lot of the miscellaneous voices,” Korra explained.

Asami rested her cheek in her hand and smiled at Korra. “That’s just too cool. It must be such a fun job.”

Korra nodded vigorously. “It really is! I made some youtube videos and was found by the company through them. I never really imagined making it a profession, but it’s worked out. I want to do some voice acting for a Disney movie. Like that’d be so cool!”

Korra pursed her lips realizing that she’d just ranted for much longer than she had intended. But when she looked at Asami, there was nothing but interest in her eyes.

“I got to work with Disney recently.”

“What? No way!”

“Way,” Asami said with a smirk. “Our engineering team worked with them for the new Avatar segment of the park.”

“Does that mean you’ve seen it?! Do you know what rides there are and how it looks?!” Korra couldn’t hide her excitement. It was just too cool. Asami was too cool.

“I know the rides, but not what it looks like. We mainly worked on creating the pieces they needed and testing the safety of the rides through computerized tests,” Asami explained.

“You think my job's cool?” Korra chuckled. “No, your job is freaking cool!”

Asami laughed and placed her hand on Korra’s forearm. Korra’s whole body tensed. She couldn’t help but be hyper aware of the warmth that radiated from her hand.

“Don’t worry,” Asami said as she squeezed Korra’s arm. “Your job’s cool too. I promise.”

“Sure,” Korra huffed as she looked at her watch. Only thirty minutes had passed, meaning she still had just under five more hours of flying.

“Well other than being an awesome voice actor, what else should I know about you, Korra?”

“Um, I mean what would you like to know?” Korra wasn’t really sure what to tell Asami.

“Okay, let’s start off easy. Age, where you were raised, and favorite food.”

“Alright. Twenty-four. Maine. Salad.”

Asami furrowed her brow. “Salad? I did not take you as a salad person,” Asami said as her eyes landed on Korra’s biceps.

Korra laughed. “Hear me out. If I say that salad is my favorite food, then it includes pretty much everything. There’s the stereotypical salads, like house salads, caesar salads, and such. But this also includes potato salad, pasta salad, taco salad, seaweed salad, and so much more. Plus I can put anything on some lettuce and call it a salad.”

Asami rubbed her chin in thought. “I had never thought of that before,” she said in awe. “That’s such a good answer to favorite food!”

“You can’t steal it, it’s mine,” Korra teased.

“Mmm, there’s no way you can stop me from using it.”

Korra chuckled. “That’s true… but every time you use it you’ll feel guilty cause you stole it from someone.”

“Or every time I use it I’ll think of the ridiculously cool and pretty women I met on my flight to New York one day.”

“O-or that,” Korra stuttered. She felt as if her cheeks were on fire from the blush that was covering them now. She could even feel the blush spreading to her ears and down her neck.

Asami laughed. “Was that too much?”

“N-no it was okay. How bout I ask you things now?”

“Fire away.”

“Favorite movie. Favorite color. And… favorite animal.”

“Modern Times, it’s an old Chaplin movie. Blue. And clouded leopards.”

“Hmm okay.”

“My turn. Cats or dogs? Craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Dogs, but I don’t mind cats.” Korra racked her brain for the next answer. She’d done some crazy stuff in her lifetime, but she wasn’t sure which one was the craziest. “Oh, I know! When I was in college I was part of the soccer team. We did some crazy stuff, but there was this one time we went camping as a team building activity. So I may have had way too much to drink that night and made some bad choices. Anyway, I was dating one of my teammates and when we thought everyone was asleep we snuck away from the campsite. We kinda…” Korra lowered her voice as she continued, “hooked up in the woods and had a great time…” Korra then began to speak normally. “We went back and fell asleep like nothing happened, but the next day both of us were covered in rashes… like everywhere. The team obviously new what we had done as soon as they looked at us both. So that’s probably one of the craziest things I’ve done, but also most embarrassing too.”

Asami’s laughter filled the plane. She didn’t mean to laugh so loudly, but that was a crazy story. “Wow.”

“I knowwww,” Korra groaned. “I had the rash for almost two whole weeks. It was so uncomfortable playing.”

“Hopefully the night was worth it,” Asami teased.

“I-It w-” Korra cut herself off before saying too much.

Asami knew what Korra was about to say, but decided to drop it. “I ended up breaking my wrist when I was with someone,” Asami admitted.

“What?! How?”

“It’s funny. At least I think it is.” Asami glanced over at Korra and then to the back of the seat in front of her. “It was during college and she lived in her own apartment. She was conserving money though and had an air mattress instead of a bed and it was just on the floor in a tiny room. We were hooking up and somehow we had moved over to the edge of the mattress and it flipped. But since I was on top, I ended up rolling a couple of times until I smashed into the wall and my wrist happened to take most of the impact.”

“That sucks. A lot.”

“Yeah. It was my right hand too, so doing homework was a complete pain in the ass.”

“I couldn’t imagine having sex on an air mattress…” Korra muttered quietly.

“It’s something I will never do aga-” Asami’s voice cut off as she read an email. “Sorry I need to reply to this.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.”

Korra waited a couple of minutes, but could tell that whatever Asami was trying to work out, it was going to take a while. So she returned her headphones to their rightful place and listened to music as she looked out the window.

Korra doesn’t know when or how, but somehow she dozed off. But when she wakes, she doesn’t expect to be resting her head on Asami’s shoulder and Asami’s arm draped over her shoulders. The arm rest was raised, making it so that there was no space between their bodies at all. But what amazed her most, was that Asami wasn’t even asleep. She was reading something on her phone, meaning that she had consciously removed the barrier between them and put her arm over her shoulders.

Korra cleared her throat and Asami looked down at her. “Have a nice nap?”

Korra sat up and stretched her arms in front of her. “Uh, yeah.” She was blushing furiously and she didn’t know what to say.

“It seems that everyone else has fallen asleep too,” Asami pointed out as she slipped her phone back into her purse.

Korra sat up straighter and looked around. Almost everyone had dozed off, except for a few people watching the movie that the airline provided.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Korra.”

“Hmm?” Korra looked over at Asami.

“There’s still two hours or so left of this flight.”

Korra glanced down at her watch and nodded. “Yeah still got a while.”

“Any chance you’d like to try and to make the time pass faster?”

Korra furrowed her brow, not following Asami. “How?”

Asami brazenly placed her hand on Korra’s thigh and gave it a good squeeze. “I may have a few ideas.”

Korra swallowed hard as she looked at Asami’s hand on her thigh. “Uh. Um… could you be a bit more specific?” Korra finally got out. She lifted her gaze and looked Asami in the eyes.

Asami leaned close to her, her breath tickling her neck as she spoke. “Follow me and you’ll find out.”

Asami stood and held out her hand for Korra to take. Korra felt as if her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest as she took Asami’s slender hand into her own. She was dragged to the very back of the plane, but she didn’t miss the knowing look that the flight attendant, Zhu Li, sent Asami as they passed her. She watched as Zhu Li closed one of the curtains and left them without a word.

Asami opened the bathroom door and pulled Korra into it with her. Korra’s mind short circuited when she felt herself slammed against the closed door and Asami’s lips on hers. When she had hoped for this beautiful woman to sit next to her, she had no idea that something like this would happen. But she wasn’t going to complain.

Korra raised her hands and gripped Asami’s hips tightly. She pulled her toward herself, forcing their bodies flush against one another. One of Asami’s hands threaded into Korra’s hair, tugging slightly as their kiss deepened. Her other hand was slowly sliding under the hem of Korra’s t-shirt. It traced over her muscular abs and once she reached the bottom of Korra’s sports bra, she dragged her nails downward.

Korra groaned at the pleasurable pain. It was evident that Asami was taking control of the situation, but Korra couldn’t have that. She pushed away from the door and in one fluid movement picked Asami up and placed her onto the small sink to her right.

She parted her lips from Asami’s and began to pepper kisses down her jawline and to her neck. Asami leaned her head back, giving Korra access to more of her neck. She hissed as Korra began to suck her pulse point and dug her nails into Korra’s back.

“Korra,” she said sternly. “No marks.”

Korra didn’t seem to hear her though. All she really could hear was the thrumming of her rapid pulse in her ears and she kept sucking, until Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and pushed her back.

Korra looked up at her in surprise, thinking that Asami regretted her choice to do this. Korra looked down at the floor and she backed up further, feeling the wall against her back. Even though she had backed up, they were still extremely close due to the small quarters of the bathroom.

“Hey,” Asami placed her fingers under Korra’s chin and lifted her head. Their eyes met and Asami bit into her lower lip before speaking. “I said no marks. I didn’t say for you to stop.”

“Oh.” Korra lifted her arm and scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I-I thought yo-”

Korra’s words caught in her throat as Asami’s fingers grasped the waistband of her sweats and tugged her back to her. Their lips met once again, no less passionate than they had been a minute ago.

Korra trailed her tongue over Asami’s lower lip playfully and her hands trailed up and down Asami’s sides. Asami gasped as Korra’s tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, until Asami conceded.

As their tongues danced against one another, Korra’s hands had found their way to Asami’s blouse. She unbuttoned it and once she made it to the last one, she left Asami’s lips. She took the moment to gaze at her perfect form. The new expanse of smooth, pale skin made her mouth water. Asami’s breasts were still clad in a lacy black bra, but she could see the peaks of her nipples that had hardened. Without hesitation Korra pushed the cups of Asami’s bra downward, freeing her breasts. She lowered herself and took a pert nipple into her mouth, sucking softly at first.

Asami’s head fell backward and one of her hands shot to the back of Korra’s head to hold her as close as possible.

“Fuck,” she gasped as Korra kept sucking and flicking her tongue over the peak. As Korra did this, her hands fell to Asami’s dress pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. She trailed kisses along the expanse between Asami’s breasts, finally paying attention to her other nipple.

Asami’s legs wrapped around Korra, pulling her close. Her hips bucked, trying to get some sort of friction. Korra grasped Asami’s dress pants and tried to tug them down, but they snagged due to Asami’s weight and her hips. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and lifted herself just enough for Korra to be able to tug her pants free. Korra unwrapped Asami’s legs from her waist and tugged her dress pants farther down her legs. She didn’t bother to take them off completely and just lowered herself to her knees and pressed kisses to Asami’s inner thigh.

Asami’s hands rushed to the small counter to hold herself steady. She was trying her hardest not to squirm as Korra nipped softly at her thighs and she inched closer and closer to the place she needed her most.

“Korra,” Asami pleaded, trying to get Korra to stop teasing her.

Korra stopped sucking the soft flesh of Asami’s thigh with a slight pop as she looked up at Asami. “We have two hours. Might as well take our time,” she said huskily.

“Please,” her voice not more than a whisper.

Korra just smirked up at her, but decided that teasing Asami for hours wasn’t even possible, at least not in a bathroom on a plane. She ran her thumb over the damp fabric of Asami’s panties, upward to her clit. She pressed down softly, testing her sensitivity. Instantly Asami’s hips jerked and a loud moan left her lips. Asami clasped a hand over her mouth, knowing they needed to be quiet.

“Shhhh,” Korra shushed as her thumb circled over Asami’s clit. She heard two thuds and looked down to see that Asami had kicked off her heels, allowing her dress pants to fall to the ground too. Asami gripped the hem of her own panties and made to push them off, but Korra’s thumb stayed pressed to her clit.

“Someone’s eager,” Korra hummed before helping Asami and pulling down her panties.

“As much as I appreciate you taking your time… Can you please speed things up just a bit?” Asami asked, her pupils blown and her makeup smudged. Her hair was disheveled and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“You’re beautiful,” Korra praised before finally leaning her head up slightly and running her tongue up the length of Asami’s folds.

Asami lifted her hand and bit into the back of it, stifling a scream. Instead a low moan came out of her as Korra sucked at her lower lips and licked through her folds.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra, her heels digging into the tan woman to hold her close. Korra hummed at the taste of Asami on her tongue. It was as if she was drinking the sweetest of red wines with just a hint of bitterness. She teased Asami’s opening with the tip of her tongue, but just for a moment before she lapped upward and to her swollen clit. Korra used her hands to spread Asami open and push the hood back. She flicked her tongue up and down on Asami’s clit, but eventually found out that she reacted most to her tongue swirling around her tongue in a circular motion. She could feel Asami’s legs tensing and her hips wouldn’t stay still as Korra’s tongue worked its magic.

“I need you inside me,” Asami panted breathlessly.

Korra hummed in understanding. The vibrations caused Asami to thrust her hips and her hands grasped the sink counter in a death grip. She was barely staying upright and she was so close to coming, she just needed that extra push from Korra. And she was given that when Korra slipped two fingers easily into her.

Korra didn’t waste any time. She thrust into her hard and fast, curling her fingers periodically to hit that perfect spot of her front wall.

Asami’s whole body jerked in reaction, until she was finally falling over the edge. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her head fell backwards against the mirror above the sink. Her grip on the edge of the counter tightened as her body tensed. Her toes curled as her inner walls fluttered around Korra’s fingers. Her clit throbbed as Korra sucked it lightly, helping her through each wave of her orgasm.

Korra’s lips finally released her clit and Asami’s body relaxed slightly, but tensed when she felt Korra’s tongue lap up her release. She continued to run her tongue all over Asami’s folds, until Asami let go of the counter and slipped a hand into Korra’s hair. She guided her away and up until their lips met.

Asami groaned quietly, tasting herself on Korra’s lips. Korra doesn’t let the kiss last long though, before she’s pulling away to look at Asami. Asami’s hair is mussed even more and her lipstick and mascara are smudged. Her blouse is falling off her shoulders, clinging to her arms. Her breasts are still free from the cups of her bra and her lower body is completely bare of clothing. Instead her inner thighs are adorned with red marks from Korra’s needy mouth.

“Sorry,” Korra muttered as she sees the marks.

Asami’s eyes followed where Korra’s looking and she let out an exhausted laugh. “That’s fine. It’s not like anyone will see those.”

“O-okay.” Korra glanced down at her watch and then rubbed the back of her neck. “We should probably clean up and head back out.”

“What? I haven’t gotte-”

“It’s cool,” Korra interrupted.

“But I-”

“Asami, we’ve been in here for almost an hour,” Korra explained.

“Wait, really?” Asami asked, her voice laced with surprise.

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled. She bent down to pick up Asami’s pants. She patiently waited for her to adjust her bra and begin to button her blouse back up. “Here,” Korra said as she hands her the pants.

“Thanks,” Asami said as she took the pants and slid them on. She hopped down from the sink and shimmied them over her hips. “For everything,” Asami added as she tried to put on her heels.

Korra instantly held out her hand for Asami to take to help her balance as she slipped on her heels. Asami then turned around and gasped.

“Wow. I’m a mess.”

Asami placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward, seeing herself for the first time in the mirror.

Korra chuckled and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

“A hot mess,” Korra joked.

Asami rolled her eyes as she attempted to fix her hair. “Could you go out and grab my purse. I need to fix my makeup.”

“Oh, yeah. No problem.”

Korra moved to open the door, but instead of leaving she burst into laughter. Asami turned with her brow furrowed.

“What?”

“We didn’t lock the door!” Korra got out through her laughter.

Asami’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“That could have been real awkward. Luckily no one needed the bathroom,” Korra chuckled as she left the small space to go get Asami’s purse. She returned quickly with it and shuffled back into the bathroom.

“Thank you.”

“Yup.”

Korra waited for Asami to finish so that she could wash her hands and face. Once both women were much more presentable they left the small bathroom and returned to their seats. Now only thirty or so minutes were left of the flight and people were now moving about.

As soon as they had sat down, Asami had slipped her hand into Korra’s, intertwining their fingers. Korra hadn’t expected such an affectionate gesture after what they had done. She had just thought this was a fun hookup for Asami, a way to join the Mile High Club.

Asami yawned and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Hey. Korra.”

“Hmm?”

“Could I maybe get your number?”

Korra laughed. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy. But yeah.”

“Whatever,” Asami mumbled as she handed Korra her phone.

Korra quickly typed in her contact information and handed the phone back to its owner. Asami sent her a text right after so that she had her number as well.

They spent the rest of the flight in pleasant silence. In all honesty Korra wished that the flight was longer so that she could have an excuse to stay cuddled up with Asami, but sadly the flight did come to an end. Korra stretched as she stood up and waited for Asami to collect her things.

Once they were off the plane, Asami turned and smiled at Korra. She pulled Korra into her arms and nuzzled her nose against her neck. Korra instantly wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her close.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Korra.”

“You as well, Asami. I’ll text you.”

“You better,” Asami said sternly as she backed up slightly and held Korra at arm’s length.

“I will. I promise.”

* * *

Asami definitely didn't expect a text from Korra the next morning, especially when the flight had landed at two in the morning, but that’s what she got.

 **Top Gun Korra** [7:48am]  
Hey Asami! Any chance you’d be  
free this Sunday?

 **Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [8:02am]  
I have a meeting in the morning.   
But I should be free during the  
afternoon and night.

 **Top Gun Korra** [8:05am]  
A meeting on Sunday! Weird…

 **Top Gun Korra** [8:05am]  
Anyway...

 **Top Gun Korra** [8:07am]  
Would u happen to want to  
be my plus one for the wedding?

 **Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [8:12am]  
I’d love to.

 **Top Gun Korra** [8:14am]  
Wait! Reallllllyyyyy?

 **Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [8:15am]  
Yes, really

 **Top Gun Korra** [8:17am]  
Coooollll. I’ll txt u the info later :)

 **Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [8:18am]  
Can’t wait ;)


	27. Breathless: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Imagine your OTP at a wedding reception together; dressed up and looking hella fly with a little bit of liquor in them. They’re standing around in a crowded circle out on the dance floor with people randomly jumping in and dancing in the middle and finally it’s your OTPs turn. One’s a little bashful, but the other is like “fuck you, you’re gonna dance with me” and drags them out in the middle, music blaring and after a few moments of hesitation and awkwardness, they just start fucking KILLING IT.
> 
> Part II of Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proofread or edited, but I wanted to post something since it's been a while... So be warned it's still pretty messy and needs some fixes.

**Top Gun Korra** [10:43pm]   
It’s formal… do u have a dress?

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [10:50pm]   
I can get something

**Top Gun Korra** [10:51pm]   
U sure?

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [10:53pm]   
It just gives me another reason   
to buy a dress. Don’t worry.

**Top Gun Korra** [10:54pm]   
If u say so :P

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [10:55pm]   
What are you wearing?

**Top Gun Korra** [10:56pm]   
A suit

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [10:57pm]   
What color suit?

**Top Gun Korra** [11:02pm]   
Grey

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:05pm]   
:P

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:06pm]   
What color tie/bowtie if you’re   
wearing one?

**Top Gun Korra** [11:07pm]   
I wasn’t going to wear one

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:12pm]   
Really?

**Top Gun Korra** [11:15pm]   
Yeah… should I? Is it bad if I don’t??!!

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:17pm]   
Don’t worry about it. You’re   
probably fine not wearing one.

**Top Gun Korra** [11:18pm]   
U positive?

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:20pm]   
Positive.

**Top Gun Korra** [11:21pm]   
If ur wrong imma blame u in front  
of everyone :P

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:22pm]   
-_- That’s not nice.

**Top Gun Korra** [11:23pm]   
Who said I was nice?

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:25pm]   
You’re nice and you know it.

**Top Gun Korra** [11:26pm]   
:)

**Top Gun Korra** [11:27pm]   
I gtg. Bridezilla going craycray.    
I’ll txt u tmrw

**Asami ‘Hot Mess’ Sato** [11:30pm]   
Goodnight, Korra

* * *

Korra paced back and forth near the entrance of the church. She had just received a text from Asami saying that she’d be there in five minutes and already Korra’s stomach was fluttering. Her heart was racing just knowing that she was finally going to see the woman from the plane again. It had been almost a week since they had met and she had not stopped thinking about her.

Korra played with the hem of her suit. She had on a slim fit, light grey three piece suit with charcoal trim. Her button up was a simple white, but she made sure to leave the top two buttons undone to give her look a more casual feel. She knew that the wedding was formal, but she hated to wear ties or bowties, always feeling as if she was being strangled, even though she knew she wasn’t.

She forced herself to take in a couple deep breaths and stopped playing with the lapels of her suit. She needed to act cool and that was not what she was doing at the moment. At least she didn’t feel cool at the moment. Her hands were sweating and she wasn’t confident that her natural makeup suited her. Opal had promised her that she looked great, but something about wearing makeup always threw Korra off. She just didn’t feel herself, even if it were natural and barely looked as if she had makeup on.

Plus she was worried that she wouldn’t look good enough for Asami. Asami the woman who had looked stunning for a freaking plane ride. Asami who looked good with smudged makeup and tousled hair. Asami who was naturally stunning. Korra just knew she’d look good in whatever she decided to wear today. She knew that she’d be breathless once more, like she had been on the plane when she first saw the taller woman.

As Korra imagined what Asami would be wearing, a black car pulled up to the front of the church and parked. Korra’s gaze landed on the door that was opened by the driver and a long pale leg stepping out. It was obvious who it was and Korra’s heart reacted instantly, beating even faster than it had before. 

Finally Asami stepped fully out of the car and of course Korra was breathless. She felt her palms sweat even more and wiped them on her grey dress pants as Asami strutted over to her with a big smile on her face.

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as her gaze traveled up and down Asami. She was dressed in a stunning form fitting dress that hugged every single curve of her body. The neckline dropped low, leaving Korra with quite the view. Korra bit her lower lip as she got a better look at Asami’s makeup as she got closer. It was heavier than it had been on the plane. Her lips matching the deep red of her dress and her eye makeup making her jade eyes pop. Her raven locks were draped over one shoulder, cascading down and shimmering in the dimming light from the sunset.

Once Asami was a couple steps away from her, Korra’s signature crooked grin spread across her face. She was the luckiest woman alive being able to call this woman her date tonight.

“Hey you,” Asami greeted as she pulled Korra into an embrace.

“You look… wow.” Korra was literally at a loss of words.

“You look ‘wow’ too,” Asami giggled as she gave Korra one last squeeze before letting her go. “I have something for you, if you don’t mind.”

“What? Why’d you get me something?”

Asami opened her purse and pulled out fabric that matched the color of her dress. “I thought it would be nice if we matched.” Asami held out her hand, the tie waiting for Korra to take it. “But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too,” Asami added.

“No,” Korra blurted as she took the tie from her hand. “I’d love to match you.”

Korra looked at the tie, but didn’t move to put it on. She didn’t actually know how to in all honesty.

“Want help?” Asami asked, seeing the conflict in Korra’s eyes and actions.

Korra just nodded shyly.

Asami giggled as she reached up and buttoned Korra’s shirt up properly. She then popped the collar up and took the tie from Korra’s hands. She draped the fabric over Korra’s neck and tied it swiftly as if she’d done it a million times. She adjusted it a bit, bringing it closer to Korra’s neck and then lowering the collar.

Korra had watched Asami’s face the whole time that she had done this. Asami had stuck out her tongue slightly, biting down on it as she concentrated. Her nose had scrunched as she had adjusted the tie near the end. Each expression Korra found endearing and she struggled standing back and not surging forward for a kiss. 

“You’ll have to unbutton your vest to tuck in the tie,” Asami said as she traced her hand down the charcoal lapel of Korra’s suit. 

“Oh, I see how it is. Already trying to undress me. Huh, Asami?” Korra teased as she began unbuttoning her vest. 

Asami rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “As amazing as you do look in this suit,” she said, her eyes running down Korra’s body as she was buttoning the vest up now that the tie was tucked into place. “I would also love to see you out of it, but not just yet.”

Asami leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Korra’s cheek. Even though it only lasted a split moment, Korra’s cheeks flushed and she worried her lower lip.

Asami’s hands trailed down Korra’s arms, almost gasping from how tightly the fabric was stretched due to Korra’s biceps. She finally reached Korra’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“We should go inside. Isn’t it supposed to start soon?”

Korra’s eyes snapped up from their linked hands and to Asami’s eyes. She nodded quickly. “Yeah, right.”

As the two of them walked in, Korra got her first glimpse of the back of Asami’s dress. Her breath caught again as she looked at her exposed back due to the drop of the dress. It was open all the way to her lower back and accentuated Asami’s ass in the most magical of ways. 

As Korra led them down the aisle, towards their seats, she leaned close to Asami’s ear. 

“You are so beautiful,” she praised.

“I can say the same for you,” Asami returned as they shuffled into the pew.

They took their seats, still holding hands.

“So who’s wedding is this anyway?” Asami asked as they waited for the other guests to find their seats.

“Bolin’s. He was one of my best friends during my childhood. We don’t get to see each other often, but when we do it feels like we had never been apart. We just always seem to click. I was going to be a grooms woman, but I couldn’t be around during the planning and stuff,” Korra explained. 

“At least you could attend,” Asami comforted.

“Yeah. He’s marrying his high school sweetheart.”

“Wait, really?! That’s so cute!”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah. It really is.”

Suddenly Korra’s breath was knocked out of her by a strong hand slapping her back.

“Korra! You made it!”

Korra turned around to see the twins smiling down at her. Wing and Wei were Opal’s brothers. Opal, Bolin’s fiancé.

Korra stood and awkwardly pulled the brothers into a hug. They were squished in the small space between the pews, but they made it work. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Korra said as she sat down. The brothers took their seat next to her, Wei quirking his brow at seeing Asami sitting beside Korra. Korra instantly read his body language and turned to Asami.

“Asami, this is Wei and Wing. They’re brothers of the bride, Opal.” She then turned to Wing and Wei. “This is Asami. My, um… friend,” Korra added hesitating a bit.

Wing instantly turned on his charming smile and extended his hand towards Asami. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Asami returned his smile and shook his hand. “You as well.”

Korra’s eyes lingered on their hands, Wing keeping them clasped much longer than needed. Wei noticed too and just rolled his eyes as he leaned back and nudged his brother with his elbow. Wing dropped Asami’s hand and glared at his brother.

“What?” he whispered.

“Leave Korra’s date alone,” Wei whispered back.

“She introduced her as a friend,” Wing snapped.

Wei laughed at this, eyeing Korra’s tie that matched Asami’s dress perfectly and how they sat much too close to be just friends.

“She’s her date, bro. Drop it.”

“Give me solid evidence.”

Just as he said that he turned his head when he heard Asami giggling. He watched as Korra draped her arm over Asami’s shoulders and placed a soft peck on the pale woman’s neck.

He turned back to Wei who was holding in his laughter.

“Don’t say it,” Wing warned.

Wei couldn’t hold back though and through his laughter he got out three words. “Told you so.”

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Bolin was more dapper than Korra had ever seen him before and looked happier than ever. He couldn’t stop smiling and when Opal walked down the aisle, that smile just grew. As they shared their vows, Opal was able to hold it together, but Bolin became a blubbering mess. He ugly cried, making some of the guests awe as others chuckled, like Korra. Everything about it was perfect and Korra couldn’t have been more proud and happy for her friend.

Although Korra had focused a lot of her attention on the ceremony, Asami also had her attention too. Asami had scooted as close as possible to her, their sides flush together. On top of that, Asami’s hand hand settled on her thigh, tracing random patterns throughout the ceremony. Korra would be lying if she said that she didn’t find that distracting.

When Korra had locked gazes with Asami during the middle of the ceremony, she was greeted with a knowing gaze. Asami knew the effect that she was having on Korra. 

* * *

“Tonights been amazing,” pointed out Asami.

Korra nodded as she put more food into her mouth. She wasn’t lying about the importance of free food and booze. And this wedding had both. Plus she had worked up quite the appetite after introducing Asami to so many people. She was relieved that everyone seemed to take a liking to the woman just like Korra had. When she had introduced her to Bolin, he wrapped her up in one of his bear hugs and joked around about when their wedding would be. Korra ended up choking on nothing and Asami rubbing her back to try and sooth her. Opal also took a liking to Asami, both women going on with a long conversation about makeup and designer clothing.

“Sorry about all the introductions, you must be tired,” Korra said as she placed a hand on Asami’s thigh under the table.

“It’s been fun.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I was kind of worried about bringing you.” Korra saw a flash of concern on Asami’s face. “Cause we just met and like my friends can be kind of crazy and overbearing,” Korra added quickly.

“They’ve been so nice. Really, I’ve been having a great time so far.” Asami placed her hand over Korra’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Want to dance?” Asami asked seeing the dance floor quickly filling up. 

“I don’t dance,” Korra admitted.

“What?! Who doesn’t dance?”

“Someone with two left feet and no sense of rhythm.”

Asami laughed and stood. “Oh come on. It can’t be that bad!” Asami tugged on Korra’s hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Asami led them to the edge of the large circle that had formed, couples jumping in and out. Some danced really well, while others were just being silly. 

As they watch the dancing unfold, Korra let go of Asami’s hand and snaked her arm around her waist. She held her close, just basking in her presence. 

The two of them laughed as Bolin jumped into the middle with Opal. Bolin dabbed and Opal rolled her eyes as her now husband continued to throw out moves that did not suit him at all. Opal was graceful and actually knew how to dance, unlike Bolin.

“They’re so cute together,” Asami whispered close to Korra’s ear.

Korra turned her head to look at Asami. “Yeah.”

“When they leave we’re jumping in.”

“What?! No way!” Korra protested. But as soon as Opal and Bolin left the circle, Asami was pulling her into the middle.

“You’ve going to dance with me whether you like it or not!” Asami laughed as she began swaying to the music.

Korra’s stiff as she glanced around the circle. Everyone’s eyes were on Asami as she moved gracefully, very similar to Opal in many ways. Korra quirked her brow as she took in the information that Asami is also good at dancing. But she’s not surprised considering that Asami just seemed to be good at everything.

What Korra didn’t expect was Bolin yelling her name and sprinting towards the DJ. Suddenly the oh so familiar song ‘You’re a Jerk’ blasted over the speakers. 

“BREAK IT DOWN KORRA!” Bolin shouted through the DJ’s microphone. 

Korra closed her eyes for a moment and let out a long breath. Without missing a beat though, she started the very well known dance. Everyone began to cheer, as Korra did the classic dance from the early 2000s. Asami’s jaw dropped, not expecting this from the woman who had just claimed to have two left feet.

Asami joined in, but couldn’t follow as well due to her dress, but that didn’t matter. They still looked amazing in their clothes and were dancing well. 

Korra got really into the music. She dropped to the ground, her legs crossed and instantly went back up to a standing position with a twist. As the song progressed Bolin and Opal joined in, eventually getting the whole circle to close and people to just dance. 

Korra jerked her way over to Asami with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her into her arms, stopping them both from dancing.

“What happened to you having two left feet?” Asami shouted over the music.

Korra laughed. “I only learned that dance to impress a girl in middle school. I can’t do anything else.”

Asami laughed at this and lifted a hand to play with the ends of Korra’s hair. “Lucky girl,” she said with a soft smile.

Korra rolled her eyes and then smiled widely. Her head was light from all the dancing, but also from the alcohol and being so close to Asami. All thoughts seemed to leave her mind as she looked down at Asami’s plump red lips. She wanted to kiss the woman in her arms so badly, but she wasn’t sure if Asami would be comfortable with this.

Asami seemed to read Korra’s actions, just like she had been all night. She leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Korra’s gently. Showing her that she was comfortable with affection in public. 

Korra didn’t hesitate and she closed the space between them, kissing Asami’s lips softly. Asami’s arms wrapped around Korra’s neck as Korra tightened her hold around her waist. The kiss was gentle, reserved. It was different from anything they had done before, especially compared to what had happened on the plane. It didn’t last for long before Korra pulled slightly away.

“Did I tell you that you’re absolutely breathtaking tonight?”

“Not in those exact words, but yes.” Asami smiled down at Korra, her eyes shifting into half moons. One of her hands slid down Korra’s arms and eventually her hand slipped into hers. She tugged at it softly as she guided Korra away from the dance floor.

Korra didn’t even bother asking where Asami was taking her. She’d end up following this woman anywhere without question. 

“If we leave early, will your friends be upset?” Asami asked over her shoulder.

“In all honesty… they’d be happy I’m getting some,” Korra said jokingly as they exited the building.

Asami turned quickly and quirked a brow. “Who said you were getting anything tonight?”

Korra’s eyes widened and she coughed out of awkwardness. “I, ehm. Didn’t mean to assume. I mean it’s cool if we just hang out. I mean we don’t need to do anything and it was rude of me to assume. If you wanted to call it a night too that’s fine with me… It’s been fun and-”

“Korra, I was just joking,” Asami interrupted. She placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and squeezed to comfort the flustered woman. “Did you drive here or do we need a ride?”

“R-ride? Yeah we need a ride,” Korra got out once her brain decided to function properly. “My hotel or yours?”

Asami fiddled with her phone for a moment and then looked up at Korra. “Which one is closer. Mine was almost a twenty minute drive.”

“Mine it is then.”

Asami just nodded and then put her phone back into her clutch. “My driver is on his way now.”

“Aren’t you Miss Fancypants.”

Asami glared after hearing the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay Miss Prissy.”

“That’s not any better,” Asami laughed.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Korra joked as she leaned in a gave Asami a quick peck. 

“Oh, is that so. Because I’m pretty sure you’ve been having fun all night so far.”

“That’s true,” Korra muttered. “You’re just no fun right this moment.”

“Because I don’t like your little nicknames?”

“Yup,” Korra said defiantly.

Suddenly Asami tilted her head downward towards Korra’s neck. She kissed and sucked softly at the soft flesh, causing Korra to gasp. Asami’s lips worked their way to just under Korra’s ear and she began to speak softly.

“I’ll just have to make it up to you then.”

“Fuck,” Korra mumbled as she felt her stomach do somersaults and a sudden rush of heat work its way downward.

Asami’s hands ran lightly over Korra’s chest as she continued to speak softly. “I can’t wait to get you out of this. To kiss every inch of your body. To make you come until you forget your own name.”

Korra swallowed thickly and placed her hands on Asami’s hips. She thanked the heavens when she saw the same black car from earlier pull up to the curb and park. 

She cleared her throat and then spoke. “I think our ride is here.”

“Good.”

Asami turned and strutted over to the car. She opened the door and slipped in as Korra quickly followed suit.

The driver nodded to the two women. “Where to, Asami?”

Asami looked at Korra, not knowing what hotel she was in.

“Oh. Um The Ritz Carlton. The one in Central Park.”

As Asami’s driver began to drive, Asami looked at Korra curiously.

“Opal’s family is really well off and they reserved rooms for everyone,” Korra explained. The hotel was way out of her range financially, but she couldn’t refuse the Beifong’s generosity.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“And you called me, Miss Fancypants,” Asami teased.

“Hey now. It wasn’t my choice to stay at a place so expensive.”

Asami giggled as she played with Korra’s fingers. Her mind was wandering all types of places at the moment. Thinking about all the things that could happen tonight, or that she hoped would happen tonight.

* * *

“Wow,” Asami said in awe as she walked further into Korra’s suite. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, her eyes planted on Asami and nothing more. She couldn’t help, but appreciate the way her hips swayed and her back muscles moved just slightly as she walked towards the bed. 

Asami turned a smile on her face. She held her hand out towards Korra, which she took into her own without hesitation. Asami jerked Korra closer so that their bodies are flushed together. Asami’s free hand slid down the front of Korra’s blazer, smoothing it out.

“You really do look amazing.”

Korra smirked as her eyes focused on Asami’s lips. “You look more amazing,” she said before looking into her deep green eyes.

Asami takes in a deep breath and then exhales heavily. “You know I never got to return that favor on the plane, right?”

“I mean there’s nothing you need to return. I’m pretty sure I enjoyed it just as much as you,” Korra assured with an added wink.

Asami rolled her eyes as she let go of Korra’s hand. She then used her hands to slide beneath Korra’s blazer and guide it off of her shoulders and to the ground. Her deft fingers undid Korra’s tie and then her vest. She began to work to unbutton the dress shirt as she spoke again.

“Well that still doesn’t change what I want to do to you.”

Korra quirked her brow and knew that she was blushing furiously as her other clothes joined her blazer on the ground. Asami raked her nails down Korra’s torso gently, and reached the button and zipper of Korra’s trousers. Soon those were gone and she was left standing in her underwear as Asami put her hands on her shoulders. She guided Korra backwards and forced her to sit at the end of the bed.

Asami reached backwards and undid the zipper of her dress. She slowly pushed down one strap and then the next off her shoulders. She shimmied her hips to push the dress of completely, leaving her in just a lacy red thong that left very little to the imagination.

Korra bit into her lower lip as Asami stepped forward and then straddled her lap.

“How did I get this lucky?” Korra whispered, not intending Asami to answer.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” Asami traced her fingers over Korra’s abs, causing the tan skin to tense as her muscles contracted. “Ticklish?” Asami asked with a devious smirk.

“Sensitive,” Korra clarified, although it was due to her being ticklish.

Asami held back from rolling her eyes and instead lowered her head and tilted Korra’s chin up to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Korra’s stomach fluttered at the gentle touch, but she wanted more. So she lifted a hand and tangled it into Asami’s hair to hold her in place as she deepened the kiss. 

Asami groaned and her hips jerked into Korra’s abs. She held back a gasp as the friction sent a jolt of need downward. She knew that if their kiss continued like this, she would easily give up control. She would easily allow Korra to take her like she had on the plane. For her to become lost in pleasure. So she forced herself to end the kiss, trailing her way down Korra’s jawline and neck with her lips. She sucked and licked at Korra’s collarbone as she unclasped Korra’s bra and guided it off. 

Asami planted a hand in the middle of Korra’s chest, pushing her hard. Korra’s back hit the bed, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. Asami swallowed hard and without hesitating she leaned down to lavish the soft flesh. She kissed, nipped, sucked, licked, everywhere she possibly could. Dark marks began to bloom on Korra’s breasts, but Asami made sure to be careful and not be too rough. Korra gasped as Asami finally took one of her nipples into her mouth. The peak was already stiff as Asami’s tongue lashed against it, causing Korra to raise her chest upward.

Asami’s free hand played with the other breast, her thumb teasing the other nipple. Korra’s legs squirmed as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. 

“Fuck,” Korra groaned as Asami kissed her way over to the other breast. She sucked hard, as Korra’s nails dug into her back. 

Korra’s breath caught as she felt Asami’s teeth on her nipple. She nipped softly and Korra moaned even louder. “Yes,” Korra gasped breathlessly.

After teasing and working Korra up for a bit longer, Asami started her journey downward once again. This time she got lost in leaving marks and kisses all along Korra’s abs. Each touch caused the muscles to jump and tighten. Korra’s hands dug into the comforter of the bed, her mind starting to go hazy with pleasure. But she knew she needed more.

“Please,” she was able to choke out.

Asami lifted her gaze and rested her chin on Korra’s stomach. “Please, what?”

“P-please,” Korra whimpered. She hated how she sounded, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask for more.

Asami’s finger traced the band of Korra’s boxer shorts as she looked up innocently. “I don’t understand.”

“Fuck. You do understand,” Korra practically growled.

“Do I?” Asami asked as she trailed a finger up over Korra’s underwear, holding back a gasp from realizing how wet she already was.

Korra groaned and leaned her head back to the bed. “I need you to fuck me. Fuck me with your mouth. Your tongue. Your fingers,” she commanded breathlessly.

Asami smirked and slid off the bed, standing at the end of it. She stripped Korra of her underwear and motioned for Korra to crawl fully onto the bed so that her legs weren’t dangling off the edge. Korra complied hastily and partially propped herself up with pillows beneath her head. She watched as Asami settled between her legs, taking her in. Somehow she didn’t feel an ounce of awkwardness being so vulnerable. The way Asami looked at her was as if she were a goddess, something not of this earth.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since that plane ride,” Asami confessed before trailing a wet tongue up Korra’s folds.

Korra’s legs tensed and she dug her hands into the comforter. 

Asami teased Korra’s folds, sucking on them gently before lifting her hands and spreading her fully. Asami glanced down and watched as Korra bloomed before her, aroused and ready for her. Asami teased Korra’s opening with her tongue and then licked her way upward to her clit that was exposed and free of it’s hood. Korra’s breathing hastened and she squirmed beneath Asami’s touch.

Asami swirled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves as one of her fingers teased Korra’s opening. Asami eased her finger in, teasing Korra with just the tip before pulling out.

“Please. Please. Please,” Korra muttered. “Don’t tease, please.”

“You’re so polite,” Asami joked, her hot breath on Korra. But Asami did give in. She pushed two fingers straight into Korra, her inner muscles tensing and pulling against the digits. Asami waited for Korra’s body to relax and adjust to the change, which didn’t take long. Asami’s fingers thrusted in and out of Korra quickly. 

It was clear that Korra was already close. She had been worked up so much before with the foreplay that now that Asami’s fingers were finally in her, she didn’t have far to go. Korra’s head pushed back into the pillow and her eyes clenched shut as her mouth fell open. She lifted a hand to tangle into Asami’s hair, holding her head in place as she grinded her hips upward. She held Asami, keeping her in place as her clit was sucked. 

“Right there. Yes. Yes,” Korra urged.

She panted breathlessly as Asami deftly added a third finger, filling Korra completely. Asami curled her fingers to hit that perfect spot on her front wall. And as soon as she did, Korra finally fell over into utter bliss. She cried out, shouting Asami’s name to the heavens. Her back arched and her toes curled. Her fingers dug into the bed and Asami’s scalp, not even cognisant that she may have been hurting the woman. It felt like forever before her body finally relaxed, waves of pleasure still riding through her body. 

She loosened her grip on Asami’s hair and then guided the woman up to her lips. She kissed her passionately, her own taste filling her mouth. She moaned as Asami entwined her slender fingers into her hair and kissed her more fully. Their tongues flitting in and out of one another’s mouths. 

Korra was the one to end the kiss, her body feeling like jello as her head leaned into the pillow. 

“That was…. Wow.”

Asami chuckled as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Korra’s neck. “Yeah.”

“Give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need,” Asami whispered softly.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered. She still couldn’t believe that she was holding probably the most incredible woman in the world in her arms at the moment. And that that woman was just between her legs a moment ago.

* * *

Korra let out a big yawn as she eased her eyes open. Sunlight filled the room, since she and Asami had forgotten to close the blinds lost in last night’s activities. Luckily for them they were on one of the top floors of the hotel.

Korra smiled to herself as she looked down at the tangled mess of hair of the woman resting her head on her chest. Asami’s arms were wrapped around Korra’s waist and a leg was thrown over her lower body. Korra chuckled softly taking in that Asami was definitely a cuddler, something that she liked a lot.

Korra ran her hand soothingly up and down Asami’s bare back, taking in the smooth warm skin. She hadn’t meant to, but the simple action seemed to draw Asami from her slumber. The pale woman cuddled into Korra more and let out a soft sigh.

“Morning,” Asami greeted, her voice still full of sleep.

“Morning,” Korra returned, her voice slightly raspy as well.

Asami lifted her head, kissing Korra’s chest and then looking down at the woman.

“What are the chances you’d say ‘yes’ to meeting up in California… I mean that’s where you live right? You were on that flight or am I making the wrong assumption?” Asami asked flustered. She blushed as Korra lazily smiled at her.

“I live in LA, so not a bad assumption. And I’d love to.”

“Perfect. Future Industries’ main office is located there.”

Suddenly Korra’s brow furrowed and she looked seriously at Asami.

“What are the chances you’d say ‘yes’ to me taking you out on a proper date?”

Asami giggled and placed a kiss to the tip of Korra’s nose. “The chances are very much in your favor.”

Korra gave Asami a toothy smile. “Awesome. Then would you like to go on a date with me once we’re both in Cali?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Writer's Note:

I imagined Korra's suit being like this...                             And Asami's dress like this...

                      


	28. You Better Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wayhaught]  
> I’ve seen you around the beach a couple of times and now our first legit interaction was when I dove right onto you during the game of beach volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this, but it's late... so I'll edit it later.

“Come on Haught!” yelled Jeffrey as the ball crashed into the sand. “You’re better than that!”

“Dude, calm down. We’re playing for fun,” huffed Nicole as she wiped off the sand that was clinging to her body from the dive she had done. 

Jeffrey leaned his head back as he laughed. “This game is determining who buys coffee all of next week! This is anything but fun!”

“What!? No one told me that!” Nicole burst as she looked around at her colleagues. She was with five other officers; Jeffrey, Niels, Logan, Sam, and Luke. They must have made the bet when she had gone to the bathroom before they began. At least she lucked out with having Jeffrey and Logan as teammates. Both were athletic and Jeffrey was also really really tall.

The men laughed and she automatically shoved Jeffrey towards the back of the volleyball court. 

“We’re winning this game,” she practically growled as she squatted, getting ready for Niels to serve. 

“And it has begun,” joked Logan as he stood near the back with Jeffrey.

And Logan was right. The game was easily more intense now that Nicole knew that it wasn’t just for fun. She jumped higher, moved faster, and began scoring more points along with getting more defensive plays. The game had begun to get so competitive that people passing on the beach began to gather and watch. 

By the time the score was 15 to 18, Nicole’s team being in the lead, she was dripping with sweat and her breathing was becoming heavier. She knew that they just needed three more points and then she’d be able to dive straight into the ocean to cool off and to celebrate.

She stretched her back before tossing the ball into the air, striking it hard and serving the ball straight over the net. Niels easily collected it, allowing Sam to set it for Luke. Luke’s spike was hard, ricocheting off of Logan and sending the ball backward. Nicole tracked the ball and began sprinting backward. The crowd parted so that she could keep going, but that wasn’t the only thing in Nicole’s way. As the ball dropped, Nicole dove, just able to reach the ball and hit it backward over her and back to the court for her teammates. What she wasn’t prepared for was the soft humph and the body beneath her when she landed. 

Nicole gasped for air, it being knocked out of her upon contact with the body. She tried to crawl off of the person, but instead her arms decided to give out on her and so she plopped down atop them a second time. Her bare skin once again against the other persons.

“I… Am… So… Sorry,” gasped Nicole as she looked up from the sand. Her breath hitching once again, but because of the woman that she had landed on. She had seen her a couple of times at the beach, always when she was playing volleyball with her colleagues. She’d be lying if she said that the woman hadn’t caught her eye and that she actively hoped to see her everytime she came. The woman had the perfect petite figure with just enough curves to fill out her bikini in the best of ways. And now that she was close to her she could see that she had the most beautiful hazel eyes she’d ever seen.

“Are you okay?” It was the first time Nicole had heard this woman’s voice, and damn was it just as attractive as the woman. 

Nicole was finally able to push herself up and kneel beside her. The woman sat up, leveling herself with Nicole. “I think I should be the one asking you that.”

The girl laughed and Nicole couldn’t believe how perfect she was. Nicole watched as the woman threaded a hand through her long brown hair, moving it out of her face. 

“I’m good.” Nicole gave the woman a questioning look. “I promise,” she giggled.

Nicole sighed with relief. “I’m glad you’re okay. I did land pretty hard on you.” Nicole knew she was blushing, but powered through. “I’m sorry,” she apologized once more.

“Really it’s okay.” The woman suddenly held out her hand. “I’m Waverly.”

“Oh, um. Nicole.” Nicole shook her hand, reveling in it’s softness.

“HAUGHT! ENOUGH FLIRTING! WE’VE GOT A GAME TO WIN!”

“Shit,” muttered Nicole as she let go of Waverly’s hand and looked over to see Jeffrey waving her back over. “Guess I better get going. I’ll see ya around?” Nicole pushed herself up from the sand.

“Yeah. Hope you win!” Waverly cheered.

Nicole was about to leave, but hesitated. “Any chance you’d be willing to give me your number?” Nicole braved.

Waverly smirked up at her. “Only if you win.”

“Deal!” shouted Nicole as she sprinted back over to the volleyball court.

That was all the redhead needed for motivation. She and her teammates were able to get the last two points to win without trouble. And yes, her diving safe onto Waverly had actually been enough to win them the point that volley.

As soon as the match was over, Nicole’s eyes flitted over to where Waverly had been lying, to see that she wasn’t there. Instead she was standing in the crowd laughing and talking with two men and another woman. Nicole strode over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. 

Waverly turned and instantly greeted Nicole with the biggest smile.

“Great job!” she congratulated.

“T-thanks. So, um… that number?” Nicole stumbled.

“Right. Can I see your phone?” 

“Crap. Hold on.” Nicole jogged over to her bag and rummaged through it. Finally she felt the smooth surface of her phone and pulled it out, running right back to Waverly. “Here you are,” she said with a big smile.

She watched as Waverly dialed a number and the phone in her back pocket began to ring. “Perfect. Now I have your number,” she said as she handed Nicole her phone back.

“I’ll uh call you sometime.”

“I hope you do,” Waverly said, her hand resting on Nicole’s forearm.

“Haught, you ready to leave?” Logan asked as he jogged over.

“I,” she glanced back at Waverly. “I mean it. I’ll call soon.”

Waverly squeezed her arm affectionately. “I look forward to it.”

“Bye, Waverly.” Nicole turned and followed her colleagues. She couldn’t help but to look back once more to see Waverly smiling at her and then giving her a cute little wave. Nicole smiled and waved back, her stomach fluttering.


	29. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Person A finds that they always call their ex whenever they drink. Suddenly their ex changes their number and Person A finds themselves speaking to a stranger (Person B).

You drunkenly stumble through your apartment. One hand drags against the dark walls, trying to keep your bearings straight. The other hand clutches at your cellphone, your knuckles white. You feel tears run down your cheeks as you finally push the door to your bathroom open. You slide down to the ground and rock back and forth, ignoring the coolness of the porcelain of the bath every time you rock backward.

You turn on your phone, your eyes squinting at the bright screen filling the darkness. You don’t even hesitate when you click on your favorites and the phone rings. You hold it to your ear, still rocking back and forth as you wait. You know he won’t answer. You know that he’s gone. You know that it will just go straight to voicemail.

“Hi, you’ve reached Iroh Yamamoto. I’m not available right now, but feel free to leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

You swallow the lump in your throat as the sound of the beep replaces his voice. You try to steady your voice, but it still comes out weak and shaking.

“I… I know I shouldn’t be calling,” you start drunkenly. “I just miss you. I don’t get it. I still can’t understand. Why did you do this to me? Why leave what we had? I thought you loved me.”

You drop the phone in your hand as your sobbing causes your shoulders to jerk unevenly and your throat to tighten. It’d been a week since he’d left you. Since he said that it wasn’t you. Said that it was him. Said that he just couldn’t do it anymore. Four years forgotten, four years given up on. Your dreams of marriage, of that little house in the suburbs, and a baby gone. In a flash it was over and without even a true explanation.

Slowly your body sinks further onto the floor. Your cheek feels the cool tile under it, sending a shiver through your body. You continue to cry until your body is weak and your eyes close. Darkness falls upon you, freeing you from the devastation, from the pain.

* * *

You jerk up into a sitting position and instantly bring your fingers to your throbbing temples. Your head spins as you realize that you’re in your bed and in a fresh pair of pajamas. You see the glass of water and two pills next to it, sighing gratefully before you take the pills and down the water.

You sit there for a moment, trying to remember last night, but nothing comes to you. So instead you swing your feet from under the sheets and slowly stand up. You tense slightly at the cold wood beneath your feet, each silent step taking you through your apartment. You sigh softly as you see a short haired woman moving about your kitchen gracefully. She hums a happy tune as she stirs whatever is in the pan.

You pull out one of the stools and take a seat at the breakfast bar. At the noise she turns and smiles at you warmly. But her eyes are empathetic, knowing that not all is right with you.

“Morning,” she greets.

“Hey,” you grumble.

“Long night?”

You run a hand through your hair and shrug. “Don’t really remember.”

“Well I’m glad you texted me in your drunken stupor then. Found you curled up in a ball in the bathroom,” your best friend explains.

“Damn. Sorry, Op.”

“It’s all good. I also saw that you left Iroh another message.”

“Of course I did,” you groan.

“Asami, it’s okay. The asshole broke up with you out of the blue.”

“It’s not okay though.”  
“It’s only been a week. Give it some time, you’ll adjust,” Opal assures you.

“I don’t know if I will. Four years, Op. We were together for four years.”

“I know.”

Opal places a full plate of food in front of you and a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you,” you say, although you’re not sure your stomach will be able to handle food at the moment.

“How bout we have a nice girl’s day? Go shopping maybe, eat some good food. Just do something to get your mind off of everything.”

“I have work.”

“Call out.”

“I…” You want to say no, but you know you’re in no place to go to work today. “Okay. That sounds nice actually.”

Opal nods and smiles softly. You can’t even imagine what state you’d be in without your best friend. Without her you’d probably still be on the bathroom floor. Still wallowing in your own thoughts and pain. Still thinking of Iroh and everything that you’d lost. Thinking of the times you could tell he wasn’t really with you, but just denied it. The times you denied the inevitable.

* * *

It’d been five months since you and Iroh had broken up. Five months of finding yourself again and putting yourself back together. Luckily you’d only drunkenly called him the first two months of your breakup. Finding that the amount you were drinking was not healthy and neither was the fact that you were clinging on to memories and the past.

Tonight was a bit different though. Tonight was the day he’d officially asked you out. Officially became his girlfriend. The two of you had been dancing around one another, both knowing that you felt the same way, but neither brave enough to make the first move. For two years you and him had been close, had been best friends. Until finally he brought you to the playground you had met at when you were kids and asked you to be his girlfriend. You’d choked out a yes and both of you had giggled.

You had a lot of fond memories with Iroh and today just caused them to pass over your thoughts one after the other. Your heart sank after each one. Sure there had been ups and downs, but overall it had felt right with Iroh. He was smart, stable, handsome. He was what everyone called the perfect man. But then your mind slowly shifts into the times he wasn’t. The times when he gripped your wrist to the point of you whimpering for him to let you go. The times when he asked question after question the nights you’d stay late at work. The times he threw things around the apartment, shattering whatever he could and making you clean it up. He would always tell you he loved you, that he couldn’t live without you. And you believed him. You believed him after everything he’d done. Believed him even when you found another woman in your bed. And what hurts the most, is that he was the one to end things. It wasn’t you.

You don’t even realize that you’ve finished the bottle of wine until you tip it back, waiting for the liquid to flow into your mouth, but nothing comes. You lean back into the couch with your eyes closed and drop the bottle without worry. It thuds against the carpet and you pull out your phone.

At least Iroh’s not saved as a favorite in your phone anymore, but his number is still engrained in your head. You dial it without thought. It rings and rings and rings, until it doesn’t.

“Hello?”

Your eyes snap open and you sit up straight. You hadn’t expected anyone to answer. Especially not a stranger’s voice.

“Hello?” the stranger repeats.

“Uhhhh,” you drag out, your mind blank.

“Um, I don’t know who you are, but it’s one in the morning and you’ve called me. If you have nothing to say, I’m going to hang up,” the woman’s voice explains softly. She doesn’t even sound mad, even though she has all the right to be.

“Wait!” you blurt out without knowing.

“Um, okay.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect anyone to answer,” you explain in your drunken stupor.

“You dialled a number expecting to not get an answer?”

“I… It was my ex’s number and I’m drunk and stupid. And I should just hang up. I’m sorry to have called at such a late time.”

“Uh, I mean it doesn’t sound like you’re having the best night. If you need to talk to someone you can talk to me even though you don’t actually know me,” the stranger offers.

“I don’t know. It’s just stupid. I’m stupid.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not stupid.”

“I am!” you shout. “I dated a cheating, abusive asshole for years and you know what? I didn’t even break up with him. The shithead was the one to break off things with me. What does that make me? Some weak, dependent, stupid bitch.”

“Woah. Hold up there. Whatever he did to you, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t call yourselves things like that because of him.”

“I deserved it.”

“No. No one deserves to be hurt,” the woman comforts.

“How do you know that? You don’t know me,” you protest.

“Because no one deserves to be abused. No one deserves to be cheated on. No one deserves to go through pain and be hurt. It doesn’t matter, it’s black and white. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I did,” you tell her again.

A heavy sigh comes from the other woman. “Fine then tell me about you and then I’ll be the judge of whether it was deserved or not.”

“What should I even tell you?”

“Anything.”

“Well I’m really drunk right now and was stupid trying to call my ex to leave a mean message because today is the day that he had asked me to be his girlfriend four and a half years ago.”

“And what were you going to say?”

“I was going to tell him that he was awful and he hurt me. That I’ve finally moved on and have accepted myself. Finally realized that we weren’t meant to be and that this would be the last message I’d leave him.”

“That’s not mean.”

“I-I guess not.”

“What’s your name?”

“Asami.”

“Well hear me out, Asami. If you were dating someone who had abused you and that’s the message you were going to leave them. Then you are a good person. Most people would leave an angry message, calling them a fucking asshole and to go to hell. But you weren’t going to do that. You were looking for closure, an ending,” the woman analyzes.

“Are you a therapist or something?” you giggle.

The woman chuckles and you feel as if you’re safe and comfortable, even if you have no idea who she is.

“I’m not. I’m actually an electrician.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“It’s okay. Family business.”

“So if I said that one of my bedroom lights keeps flickering, even after changing the bulb… would you fix it for me?”

“Did this venting session just turn into a booty call?” the stranger asks jokingly.

Your drunken self doesn’t catch the joking tone and you splutter a bit before blurting, “What!? No!”

“I was just joking. But if you really do need a light fixed, we could set up an appointment.”

“Tomorrow? It really has been bothering me and my landlord hasn’t done shit about it,” you say honestly.

“Okay. Tomorrow at?”

“Noon?”

“What’s your address?”

You give her your address, not even realizing that this could be an awful scam. This stranger could easily be some sort of serial killer, but your drunken mind can’t think of that now. Instead you feel as if you can trust this woman, even if you’re not sure why.

“I’ll see you at noon then, Asami.”

* * *

The next morning you find yourself half lying on the couch and half on the floor. The wine bottle is lying beside you and you groan as your head throbs. You grab your phone, knowing your drunken habits and gasp when you see a twenty minute phone call with an oh so familiar number. Had you and Iroh really talked for that long?

You try and ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of your head. You pour yourself a large glass of water and down it. Your stomach growls and you realize that it’s already eleven. So you eat a granola bar before taking a long shower. Your muscles ache from the awkward sleeping position, but at least the water helps a little. You wrap a towel around yourself and walk back to the kitchen, hoping to eat something a bit more substantial. As you rummage through your cabinet, your doorbell rings and you jump. You hadn’t been expecting anyone, so you just assume it’s your landlord. You adjust the towel, making sure that it’s tight and covers as much as it can.

Finally you make it to your door and inch it open, peeking out at the person. You have no idea who the person is, but they’re standing their with a crooked grin and these icy blue eyes. Their brown hair is short and messy, spilling out from under a black bandana. She’s dressed in a grey collared shirt and dark jeans. In her hand is some sort of toolbox. You raise an eyebrow questioningly at her.

“Did Zaheer send you to fix the light?” you ask, assuming that he had finally done his job as your landlord.

The woman looked at you confused. “Um, you actually asked me to come.”

“I did?”

“Last night. On the phone.” The woman reads your expression, seeing that you’re still not remembering. “You called me drunk… well actually your ex’s number. Then we talked and you learned I was an electrician and asked me to come fix a light in your room,” the woman explains.

“Oh fuck,” you mutter, your blurry memories now clear as day. “I, okay.”

You open the door without thinking and allow the woman in. She looks you up and down quickly, before a blush covers her tanned cheeks.

“Is som- shit.” You remember that you’re only in a towel and wrap your arms around yourself. “I’m just,” you point towards your bedroom. “Going to change real quick. Feel free to sit someplace or something.” You practically sprint back to your room and groan when you see your reflection. You’re as red as a tomato.

* * *

“Where’s your circuit breaker?”

“I…” You furrow your brow, not sure what she’s looking for.

“It’s usually this little box in your wall. Usually grey unless it’s painted.”

“Oh!” you exclaim. “It’s behind this.” You walk over to a painting and pull it down, revealing what Korra had explained to you. Yes, you know her name now after putting on some clothes and stumbling through another awkward conversation. Mainly you apologizing profusely and then explaining what was happening with your light.

“Cool.”

You watch as Korra flicks a few things and then asks to be shown to the bedroom. She looks up at the overhead light and then looks back at you.

“Mind if I stand on your bed, I’ll take off my shoes.”

“Go ahead.”

She works away in silence until she glances down at you.

“You feeling better?”

You sway back and forth slightly and nod. “Talking helped,” you admit.

“I’m glad I could help.”

“I really am sorry.”

“You’ve already said that… like twenty times now,” she chuckles.

“But I am.”

“It’s all good, really.”

“Um, thank you then.”

She looks down and smiles at you. “Not a problem. So, like, was the breakup recent or…” Korra’s voice trailed off slightly.

“Five months ago.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah it’s been a while. You probably think I’m stupid for finally getting over him.”

Korra shakes her head as she works. “No, not at all. I dated this girl for two years and it took me a couple months to get over it all. It makes sense to take longer if you’d been dating longer.”

“I guess. I just feel like I wasted my time… I mean sure we had good moments, but then again we also had some really bad ones.”

“You’re still young. You’ve got plenty of time to find the right man… or lady… don’t really want to make that assumption. One that will realize that they’ve got someone real special and also very beautiful.”

You blush slightly at the sudden praise. “I guess.”

Korra glances down at you, her expression unreadable. She then jumps down from your bed and smiles.

“Everything should be all set now. Let me go turn on the breaker and check.”

Upon return Korra switched on the light and it stayed on. You and her both stared up, waiting for it to flicker, but it doesn’t.

“What was wrong with it?”

“Loose wiring. That’s actually one of the leading causes of house fires, so it’s good that we got it fixed. Your landlord really should do a better job if he wants to keep the apartments up to code.”

“Oh, wow. Thanks so much for fixing it then! If it had been anything with a computer or car I would have been able to fix it myself,” you laugh as you walk across the room and grab your purse, looking for your wallet. “What do I owe you?”

Korra clears her throat and you look over at her, her cheeks with just a tinge of pink in them.

“How about dinner sometime?”

“What?” you ask, confused.

“I, um, crap. I was trying to be smooth and evidently failed. I was asking you on a date.”

Your eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Sorry that was obviously out of line. Um, it was an easy fix, so it’s on the house.”

“Wait, no.” You take in a deep breath and steady yourself. “I’d love to go on a date.”

Korra absolutely beams at you, her eyes filled with hope now. “Really?”

“Yeah. I really would.”

“Great. How about this weekend?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	30. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami/Bopal]  
> Please forgive my friend he’s on a sugar high and didn’t mean to spill that on you, here take my shirt. Your friend just spilled their drink on me and now you’re taking off your shirt and offering it to me- oh. my. god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my writing folder since September and I forgot about it. Anyway, here's a short fluffy one for you all.

“Bolin, please,” Korra begged as she chased after her friend. 

He bounded away from her going towards Tomorrowland in Disney World. He was already hyped since him, Korra, and his brother were finally able to arrange their vacation time and come to Florida to go to the four amusement parks. But what made it all worse was the fact that he was running off of pure sugar at this moment. Sure he had had breakfast, but his lunch consisted of chocolate, gummies, and other sweet candies from the park’s food stands and gift stores. It didn't help that he was also on his second iced coffee of the day.

“Bo! You’re- oh shit,” Korra muttered as she watched him look back at her and completely ignore the people that were ahead of him. It was as if everything moved in slow motion. She watched in horror as he bumped into someone, who was hard to see since Bolin’s body was between Korra and the stranger. But she knew, for sure, that he had spilled his coffee over the person due to the splattering noises hitting the ground and the high pitched yelp. In all honesty Korra wasn't sure if it was from Bolin or the person he had spilled his coffee on.

Korra jogged up to her friend and the stranger. “I am so so sorry.” 

She glanced quickly at the woman’s white shirt, seeing the coffee stain covering it completely. Without thinking Korra began to unbutton her flannel as she began to try and excuse Bolin’s mistake. 

“He’s on a shit load of sugar and caffeine right now and super hyped about being here. I am so sorry. I promise he didn’t mean to spill that on you.” Korra finally finished unbuttoning her shirt and held it out to the woman. “Here, take this for now.”

“I- um,” the woman’s voice trailed off and Korra finally comprehended what she had done. The woman was just staring up at her, her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

She had effectively just stripped down in the middle of Disney World. Sure she had a tank top underneath, but still it wasn’t something a person would normally do. On top of this, due to there being such an awkward silence, she had finally calmed down and was able to take in the woman in front of her. And she was stunning.

The woman had her dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her slender neck on display. Her makeup was light and her skin flawless. But so was everything below her face too. Which was even more distracting now that her white v-neck clung to her body from being wet and was slightly see through, showing her red lacy bra. Her jean shorts left little to the imagination too. But all of that was nothing compared to her vibrant jade eyes that seemed to draw Korra in. They were expressive, now expressing embarrassment, shyness, but also curiosity all at the same time. 

“Are you sure?” the woman asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Korra blurted. “It’s the least that I can do since Bolin here ruined your shirt.”

The woman hesitantly took the blue flannel and glanced around for a bathroom to change in.

“Over there,” a woman pointed out to the other woman. Korra hadn’t even noticed her in the flurry of everything, but she must have been a friend.

“Thanks, Op. I’ll go change and will be right back,” the woman said, leaving the three others. 

Korra glanced at Bolin who seemed to be distracted by the woman’s friend. “Bo, you need to apologize to her when she gets out.”

Bolin glanced at her guiltily and nodded. “Yeah, I feel really bad.”

“She’ll be fine,” interjected the woman. “I’m Opal by the way. The one you ran into is Asami.”

“Uh, nice to meet you. I’m Korra and this is Bolin.”

“Hey, do you want to join us? We’re going to Space Mountain!” Bolin blurted out of nowhere.

A blush spread over Opal’s cheeks and she twirled the end of her hair with her fingers. “I’d have to ask, Asami. But if she’s down, then sure.”

“Awesome!” Bolin’s smile grew and he nudged Korra’s shoulder.

Korra just rolled her eyes, but then raised an eyebrow when she spotted Asami walking back towards them. Korra couldn’t deny that her stomach fluttered a little. Seeing such a beautiful woman in her shirt caught her really off guard.

And it didn’t get any better because Asami placed her hand on Korra’s bicep and gave a light squeeze.

“Thanks for the shirt,” she thanked.

“N-no problem,” Korra stuttered.

Bolin then jumped in to apologize, which Asami just waved off, stating that accidents happen.

“Hey, Asami. Bolin and Korra asked us if we want to go to Space Mountain, you down?” Opal asked.

“Oh, sure.”

“Great. We’re meeting my brother there and then we can get in line!” Bolin bent his arm and held it out towards Opal, who giggled, but still hooked hers with his. 

Korra just softly shook her head as the two of them quickly walked ahead of her and Asami. 

“They’re cute together,” Asami pointed out.

“They are,” Korra agreed. She then glanced at Asami and smiled her crooked grin.

“Well we better try and keep up with them,” Asami laughed. Without warning, Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s. She then sped up, pulling Korra along to catch up with the pair ahead of them

Korra’s smile grew wider. She knew that this trip just got a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, if you kept up with these oneshots because of Sanvers and Supercorp, I'm not going to be writing anymore fics for them. I've lost interest in those ships and haven't even watched the new season of Supergirl.


	31. Doggie School Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Your dog goes to our daycare, but the Doggie School Bus broke down. We need you to pick her up today. AKA Korra falls for the owner of Naga's doggie daycare.
> 
> You need to watch this short video to understand how the Doggie School Bus works and what Naga's reactions are based on. Plus it's too pure and cute of a clip to skip.   
> https://gif87a-com.tumblr.com/post/164186108712

 

Korra bends down and picks up the ball. She throws it across the yard quickly, trying to get as little dog slobber on her hand as possible. Naga sprints full speed after the ball. Snatching it up with her mouth as her momentum takes her a few more feet forward. Her tail is wagging as she starts running back to Korra, but stops midstep. Her ears perk up and she lifts her head. 

“What’s that?” Naga turns her head and looks at Korra. Her eyes wide. “Is that the bus?” She continues to stare at Korra, frozen in place. “Is that your school bus?” Korra asks her in a playful tone.

Naga lets out a little huffing noise and crouches. Her tail goes crazy as she pushes off the ground and starts sprinting back into the house. Korra jogs after her dog. Laughing as the large white samoyed’s legs slide on the hardwood floor as she takes the sharp turns, running through the house. 

She’s whimpering and whining by the time Korra makes it to the front door. She lets out a deep bark as she paws at the door, her large paws scraping it softly. She continues to bark as she jumps up, standing on her back legs for just a moment. 

Korra shakes her head softly as she opens the door. Naga’s off like a speeding bullet. She hops down the front steps and runs across the front yard. She doesn’t hesitate to jump into the Doggie School Bus that’s parked at the front. Korra waves to the driver and then shuts her door. She chuckles to herself, glad that she had found such a good doggie daycare for when she was at work. She’d always felt bad having to drop her off at the daycares, until she had found this one. Whatever the people there were doing, they were doing it right. Naga was always ready and willing to go. Always ready to go hang out with the other dogs and employees of Doggie School Bus.

* * *

Korra was halfway through the article she was writing when her phone rang. She picks it up quickly.

“USA Today Sports Weekly, this is Korra. How may I help you?”

“Hi, Korra. This is Asami from Doggie School Bus. I’m sorry to call you while you're at work, but-”

“Is something wrong with Naga?! Is she okay?” Korra interrupts.

“No... Y-yes?" Asami stutters, not sure how to answer both questions at the same time. "Everything is fine with Naga. It’s actually the bus that’s the problem. It broke down and we’re trying to fix it, but right now we can’t use it. I was wondering if you’d be able to come pick up Naga today,” she clarifies.

“Ohhh. Thank goodness,” Korra says relieved. “I mean, thank goodness Naga’s fine. I’m sorry to hear about the bus,” she explains awkwardly. “But yeah. Sure, I can do that. Five right?”

“Yes, that’s usually when the bus leaves to drop off the dogs. So anytime between five and six works.”

“Okay, thanks. I hope Naga’s being a good girl.”

Asami chuckles. “She’s always good. She’s a great dog, Korra.”

“Yeah she is, isn’t she?” Korra says proudly.

“Yes. I should let you get back to work. See you soon.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

* * *

“Shit,” mutters Korra when she puts her jeep into park. It’s already ten past six and she was supposed to be here around five. She felt awful for being late, but there was an emergency at the office that had to be handled then.

She jumps out of the midnight blue jeep and jogs across the empty parking lot except for one red car. There’s no dogs outside either, which she’s not surprised about. They probably were picked up at the right time. She opens the entrance of the small building and right when she steps in, Naga is there. She’s standing on her back legs with her front paws on Korra’s shoulders. Naga licks Korra’s cheek and she wags her tail happily. 

Korra’s hands are on Naga’s sides and she tilts her head to the side, trying to avoid her kisses. She then spots the woman sitting behind the counter. The woman is smiling as she watches Naga greet her owner. The owner that now has a light flush on her cheeks as she takes in the woman’s appearance. Her long raven hair, her fair skin, her delicate features, and that smile. Wow, Korra was actually caught off guard by this woman’s beauty.

“I’m so sorry about being late. There were problems at the office,” she explains.

“No worries. We were the ones to inconvenience you in the first place.” The woman stands and walks around the counter towards Korra. “I’m Asami by the way.”

“Oh, you were the one on the phone.”

Asami nods. 

Naga finally seems content with her greeting and she drops down to all fours. She then trots over to Asami, who crouches down and begins to pet Naga lovingly. Naga’s tongue lolls out of her mouth and she lets out a happy whimper.

“Ahhh, this is why Naga’s always so ready to leave,” Korra says teasingly. “Naga’s always had a weak spot for beautiful women,” Korra attempts to flirt.

Asami chuckles and gives Naga one more pat before standing up.

“And what about her owner?”

Korra quirks a brow having not expected that reply.

“Like owner, like dog,” she quips.

“Well I know for a fact that Naga loves walks on the beach. Would you maybe like to join me for one sometime?”

“Would now work?” Korra blurts.

“Now, um.” Asami worries her lower lip and thinks it over for a moment. “I need to finish a few things here. It shouldn’t take more than ten minutes though.”

“Cool. I’ll just be outside with Naga then.”

* * *

Korra’s smile widens as Asami’s laughter fills the air. It’s light, but full at the same time. She knows that she's going to miss it if she doesn't hear more of it and that's saying something. Especially since they’ve only been together for half an hour. They’d walked for some time before finding a spot on the beach to sit. Korra had slipped off her flannel, them sharing it to sit on. But of course Korra has to give credit to Naga for bringing pure joy to Asami in the moment.

Naga was trotting around, her tail straight up in happiness. A huge stick, or better described as a log was held proudly in her mouth. She stopped in front of Korra, dropping the wood with a loud thunk to the sand. 

“I can’t throw that, girl,” Korra chuckles and Asami’s laughter grows louder. 

“Oh my god,” Asami says with a light tone as she nudges Korra’s shoulder with her own. “She’s too cute.”

“I know.” Korra raised her brow at Naga, who was still staring up at her, waiting for her to pick the log up. Korra shakes her head. “No. Go find a reasonable stick and I’ll throw that.”

Naga huffs air from her nose in response and picks the log back up. She then walks towards the water, wading in, swimming around with her log.

“So, have any pets yourself?” Korra asks.

“No. I mean, it’s as if I have twenty dogs because of work.”

“Hmm, yeah. That makes sense. But then again wouldn’t it be nice to have one to call your own?”

“I guess so.” 

Korra glances over at Asami, taking in her soft features. She’s looking out towards the sea, watching the sun set. She seems as if she’s contemplating what Korra had said.

“I don’t know if it sounds weird, but I don’t really want a pet. It’s a commitment that I don’t think I’d be able to make. I’d also feel like I’m cheating on them everyday since I’m taking care of and playing with other dogs.”

Korra hums in understanding. “That’s not weird. It actually makes a lot of sense.” Korra sighs and looks out at Naga. “I honestly hated leaving Naga every morning at her old daycares. She'd whimper and give me the saddest puppy dog eyes every time. But ever since you guys opened, she’s been happier. She literally sprints to that bus of yours with the happiest look on her face. Every. Single. Morning.”

“That’s amazing to hear. When I thought of the Doggie Bus… I didn’t actually know if it would work well. But hearing you say that reminds me that it was a good idea and the dogs and owners appreciate it.”

Korra’s jaw drop and she stares at Asami. “You thought of that idea?”

“I am the owner of the place,” Asami chuckles.

“Wait, really?!” 

“Yeah,” Asami says with a nod.

Korra runs her hand over her face and shakes her head. “Of course you are and I’m an idiot.” She then looks Asami straight in the eye. “Well thank you for thinking of it cause my dog and I both really appreciate it.”

Asami places a hand on Korra’s forearm and leans towards her. “You’re not an idiot. I hadn’t said anything, so I wouldn’t have thought you’d assume me to be the owner. But thank you.” Asami gives her arm a little squeeze and is about to pull it away, but stops when Korra places her hand over hers.

“You’re welcome.” Korra’s thumb smooths over Asami’s knuckles and she returns her gaze to Naga. Naga who is now running full speed towards the two of them. Her tongue lolling out and her long hair dripping, but at least without the log in her mouth.

Korra yelps when Naga crashes into her, her wet fur dripping all over her and the samoyed’s tongue running all over her face.

Korra places her hands on Naga’s chest, trying to push her off.

“Ewww! Naga!” she shout laughs.

She can hear Asami giggling next to her. She turns her head to face Asami.

“You wouldn’t be giggling if she were on you!” She then groans when she feels Naga's tongue run up her ear.

Asami laughs harder and her arms wrap around her stomach. “I, I know… You two… are so…. cute,” she gasps. 

Korra grins as she finally pushes Naga off of her. Naga seems to calm down a bit and decides to wedge herself between the two women. Forcing Korra off her flannel and onto the sand. Korra just rolls her eyes at her dog, but then looks at Asami. Asami’s wiping her cheeks, tears having streamed down them from laughing so hard.

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” Korra teases.

“You’re totally whipped.”

“Yeah I am. What Naga wants, Naga gets,” Korra says, not lying one bit.

“Do you treat all women that well?” Asami flirts.

Korra raises a brow at Asami. “Only the ones I really like.” Korra waits a beat and then adds. “Which kind of includes you now.”

Asami smiles at that. “Good to know.”

They sit in silence for a good while, the sun nearly gone. It’s a beautiful sunset, oranges, pinks, and reds mixed, gradually darkening and fading as the sun completely sets. The only light left now from the street lamps. Naga's completely settled now, lying between them with her head rested on Korra's lap.

“I like you too,” Asami confesses, breaking the silence.

A huge smile spreads over Korra’s face and she reaches over Naga, searching for Asami’s hand. When she finds it, she threads their fingers together.

“As much as I hate to say this, we should get going,” Korra sighs.

“You’re probably right,” says Asami, now registering how dark it had gotten.

Korra walks Asami to her car, Naga right by her side. She watches as Asami opens her door, but stalls and turns back to face her.

“I had a really good time.”

“Me too.” Korra rubs the back of her neck nervously. “Would you maybe like to go on another date?”

“Wait, this was a date?” Asami jokes.

“Ha, ha,” Korra returns sarcastically. 

Asami smiles at her and reaches out to hold both her hands in her own. “A second date sounds perfect.” She then leans in to place the lightest of kisses to Korra’s cheek.

Korra sighs when Asami lets go of her hand and slides into her car. “I’ll call you and we can work it out. Bye, Korra.”

Korra nods. “I look forward to it.”

At that Asami drives off and Korra’s left with just Naga and the sounds of the waves crashing along the shore. She looks down at Naga and pets the dog’s head.

“Thanks for being the best dog ever,” she praises as the walk towards her jeep. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have met Asami. She’s special. You feel it right, girl?”

Korra’s smile widens when Naga lets out a bark in affirmation.


	32. American Ninja Warrior: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> *Person A is a host on American Ninja Warrior who interviews contestants with heaving breaths and trickling sweat, but is indifferent to them until Person B comes along.*  
> Person B, a new contestant: Hello  
> Person A: wElL hELlO ThErE hOt pErSOn
> 
> Reference video for action and live commentary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfZFuw7a13E

“Finishing the Qualifier course was one thing, but she’ll have to get past four more incredibly difficult obstacles to complete this Finals course,” Bolin says with his boisterous voice over the cheering of the crowd.

“That’s a really tall order, but I if anyone can do it, Korra Varney can,” Asami adds. 

Asami holds the mic as she watches Korra Varney at the beginning of the course. She’s jumping up and down, pumping herself up. Her long brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail. Her body covered with a tight blue tank top and form fitting black shorts. 

“Definitely a tall order for someone who’s only five three and weighs around one ten.”

The buzzer beeps and Korra lets out a long breath. She takes the first few steps, rocketing towards the Wall Grip.

“And here we go! Can the rookie, Korra, make history once again?” Asami asks the viewers.

“She mentioned to us earlier that she’s not going to rush it tonight. That she’s going to be careful, steady,” Bolin says as Korra finishes up the Wall Grip within seconds. The plan of going slow already out the door.

“Here’s the first big test, the Log Grip. With her size it’s a challenge. Really relying on her finger grip since she can’t wrap her legs around it easily.”

Korra hangs on, barely reacting to the drop that’s in the middle. She dismounts easily and ducks under the log as it swings back at her.

“Well she’s done it.”

Korra doesn’t hesitate for the next obstacle. She speeds through the Tilting Table in just a couple steps and makes it to the Swing and Cargo Net. Korra grabs onto only one side of the swing, obviously going with a slightly different approach than the other contestants.

“Looks like she’s taking the more unorthodox strategy here,” Asami points out.

“She did say that she only had a single rope when training for this, so it makes sense,” Bolin explains. “She’s definitely no stranger to the spotlight. She was a division one gymnast, even gymnast of the year her senior year.”

“She is a competitor,” Asami points out as Korra gradually climbs down the cargo net, her footing getting lost for a moment. “A little stumble there, keeps the feet up though.”

“Just so amazing!” Bolin praises as Korra faces the Ring Toss.

She shakes out her arms and it’s obvious that she’s psyching herself up for it. As she’s doing this, the crowd claps and cheers louder and louder for her.

“I think everybody loves Korra Varney,” Bolin chuckles. 

“Here she goes on the Ring Toss,” Asami says quietly, almost as if she doesn’t want to mess up Korra's focus. 

Korra is able to pass four pegs easily, as if she hadn’t already completed three courses in quick succession.

“Great progress. Looks better than even the qualifying!” Bolin practically shouts.

“I love the body control. She’s using the momentum to make it just a bit easier on her short frame. Using her whole body and relying on skill,” Asami says, but before she can say more, Korra misses a peg and she starts swinging downward. She’s dangling with just one arm, but on her way swinging back, she’s able to catch the peg and steady herself. “And a great recovery!”

“Woooowwww!” Bolin shouts over Asami. “Do you know how powerful you have to be to recover like that?” he asks, his voice cracking slightly at the end. “Varney, such a determined competitor.”

“She’s almost there to the third plank. Can those arms hold out?”

“Are you not entertained?! Look at this!” Bolin says excitedly. “She’s just amazing.”

Asami glances over at her cohost, trying not to laugh at him. He’s obviously starstruck, but in all honesty everyone is. Including Asami herself. She’s just better at staying composed and doing her job.

“Somebody call security cause this girl is going to need a bodyguard. She is a star!” Bolin says as he shakes his head softly in awe when she dismounts from the Ring Toss.

Korra wipes her feet on the mat before reaching the Warp Wall. She then walks over, taking it in.

“I’ve met a lot of amazing people during my NFL career and I am truly in awe of Korra,” Bolin says. 

“Will she make history again?” Asami asks.

Korra’s chest rises and falls as she takes in deep breaths. A light sheen of sweat now covering her forehead. She runs her hands over her shorts and then sprints towards the wall. Three big steps and one pushing upward, and she’s got it. She pulls herself up over the edge and stands tall with her arms up in celebration.

“And she will!” Asami shouts, finally raising her voice. “She is such a strong competitor. There is nothing Korra Varney can’t do. She’s fantastic!”

“This is where it becomes so difficult,” Bolin points out as Korra shakes her arms out once again. She’s now face to face with the Salmon Ladder. “No woman has even attempted this part of the course, much less completed it.”

The crowd chants Korra’s names as she jumps off the platform onto the trampoline. She makes it easily to the bar and hangs there for a moment. She then uses her whole body, propelling the bar up and hooking into each rung. 

“Look at this!” Bolin says. “Are you kidding me?”

“Korra Varney, the first woman to ever attempt the Salmon Ladder and complete it flawlessly. And she is not done!”

Korra shuffles down the first frame of the Swinging Frames obstacle. She reaches the edge of it, using her body to create momentum.

“Okay, this is where her height is a big disadvantage,” Asami explains. “That is a big gap to clear with her shorter wingspan.”

“I gotta be honest, I don’t even know if she can reach it,” Bolin says sounding a bit saddened by his realization.

Korra continues to swing back and forth.

“She’s going to have to leap here,” Bolin points out. “This transitions ha- OHHHHHHH!” Bolin grabs onto Asami’s shoulder and continues to shout. Korra had made it across, literally flying through the air to close the gap and grabbing onto the next frame. “She’s hanging on for dear life!”

“How she has the strength, I do not know,” Asami says in awe. “Korra refuses to quit on this course.”

“Man this girl is not human!”

“Well we are watching one of the greatest competitors, man or woman, on American Ninja Warrior.”

“She’s done it!” Bolin shouts. “This incredible run of Korra Varney continues!”

“Wow,” Asami says softly, her microphone not picking it up.

Korra punches her biceps and forearms, trying to get her blood flowing through her muscles. Even though it’s evident she’s tired, she’s still got a huge grin spread across her face. The tan woman waves her arms up and down, getting the fans to cheer for her even louder. 

She paces in the small area before the next course, taking a short breather. 

“Now the distance between the poles vary from two feet to just over five feet. Remember, she’s only five three, so this is going to be difficult.”

Korra cracks her knuckles and stretches her back as she faces the Pole Grasper. Finally she reaches out, grabbing onto the first pole. She easily transitions to the next pole by extending her leg and then reaching out with her hand. She pulls her body close to it, then sets up to progress to the next pole.

“Such a strong body. That gymnastics training serving her so well here,” Asami comments.

“She’s using every inch of her body to reach the next pole. Look at her go.”

Korra passes the next poles, but stalls on the pole that's third to last. She’s grasping tightly onto it and her feet are pushed up against the side. She glances over her shoulder, checking the location of the next pole.

“She told me she was going to complete this course. I wasn’t sure if it was just braggadocio, but she really believes it and she’s really doing it,” Bolin recalls.

“Look at this transition. It’s over five feet between these two poles. There’s a jump! And she’s got it!!” Asami shouts as Korra’s body swings slightly past the bar, but with pure strength she’s able to wrap her legs around it and hold herself up. “One more pole to go.”

Korra makes this next transition look easy. As she dismounts, she’s got a huge grin on her face. 

“She’s done it!” Bolin shrieks.

She again shakes out her arms before waking down towards the last obstacle.

“Oh my goodness. This has truly been a historic night. She’s surpassing every expectation,” Asami says.

“And this is it. Now the Spider Climb. Only thirty feet between her and completing the course.”

“This obstacle is four feet wide. It’s going to be difficult to lock in, but if she conquers this course, she will elevate the standard for female competitors,” Asami makes clear.

“You know, for the viewers at home. You need to understand this is so challenging. So hard- And look what she’s doing,” Bolin says as Korra starts her ascent. 

She climbs higher and higher, as if she hadn’t just completed all the courses before.

“Look at that,” Asami says in awe as Korra reaches the fifteen foot mark.

“Shut the front door!”

“She’s about to do the impossible for the second time,” Asami clamors, her voice rising. “Oh my goodness,” she says as Korra pulls herself onto the platform at the top. “Korra Varney has done it!” she shouts as Korra pounds both hands onto the red button. The final buzzer signaling that time has been called and she’s completed the course.

Korra holds up her arms in celebration, her hands holding up a number one. 

“The first woman to ever complete a City Final and the first to ever punch her ticket to Las Vegas!” Asami whoops. 

The crowd is hollering and chanting Korra’s name as she continues to celebrate.

“There is no limit to what this woman can do.”

Korra goes straight up to one of the cameras, shouting in excitement. 

“Wooooo! YEAH!”

"What a perfect run to end on," Bolin says.

"Make you you join us next time to see more historical moments like this!"

Asami and Bolin put down their microphones when the producer signals to them that filming is now done.

“That was amazing,” Bolin whispers, still in utter awe and wonderment. 

“That was. Now one of us needs to interview her.” Asami pauses and then puts a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “Mind if I take this one?”

A huge, knowing smile spreads over his face. “Your type, isn’t she?” he asks, adding a little wink too.

Asami rolls her eyes. A perfectly toned, tanned woman, with a killer smile and positive attitude… Korra was totally not her type.

“You’re able to keep your composure around all these sexy men. Hopefully you can do it around her too,” Bolin teases.

“It’ll be fine.”

“Sure,” Bolin chuckles as he starts to climb down from their platform. “Good luck, you’re gunna need it!”

“Screw you, Bo!” Asami shouts after him.

Asami doesn’t have to wait long before she hears someone climbing up the ladder of the platform. When she turns to see who it is, she’s greeted by a million dollar smile and the bluest of blue eyes. 

“Hi,” Korra says as she finally makes it up and leans against the railing.

Asami’s eyes linger a little bit longer than normal, taking in the woman in front of her. She was now wearing a pair of black joggers, but was still in that tight tank top that showed off her arms. Her skin glistening from a thin layer of sweat. Asami could even make out the outline of defined abs, her heart racing a bit as she took in the sight before her.

“Uh, hey,” Asami finally gets out.

Korra points at Asami and raises a brow. “You’re doing the interview right?” She’s got this cocky crooked grin on her face and Asami can’t help, but find it extremely attractive.

“Y-yeah. Bolin already interviewed you before you got to run the course. Guess it’s my turn now.”

“Seems so. So, um… do we start now?”

“We need to wait for the camera crew.”

“Oh right. I’m Korra by the way,” she holds out her hand.

“I already know.” Asami takes Korra’s hand and shakes it. “Asami Sato.”

“I already know,” Korra mimics, her eyes trailing down Asami’s body, blatantly checking her out. 

Asami knows that she’s blushing, but is saved when the cameraman and audio engineer come up the ladder. They apologize for the wait and quickly set up their equipment.

“All set,” the cameraman says, holding the camera on his shoulder pointed at the two women.

“Great.” Asami takes the mic from the audio engineer with a smile. She then turns her attention to Korra. “So let me just congratulate you on the heartstopping and historic run you accomplished tonight.”

Korra chuckles and her smile gets bigger. “Thanks.”

“You did tell us earlier today that you would complete the course and you have. How does that make you feel?”

“I, it’s crazy. It kind of hasn't, really settled in. I’m confident in my own abilities, but in all honesty,” Korra leans forward as if she’s telling Asami a secret. “I kind of said all that stuff, but wasn’t sure if I really could complete it.”

Asami laughs at this. “Well you have. So it’s evident that you’re extremely fit…” Asami’s eyes flick down to Korra’s biceps, but quickly return to her face. “What is your athletic background anyway?”

“I’ve always been involved in sports and being active since a young age. But gymnastics was my passion and what really developed my body, stamina, and mental strength. I actually started it when I was only five years old and competed nationally throughout middle school and high school. I continued to participate in college, but have kind of stepped away from it now. American Ninja Warrior was a good replacement and motivator to stay in shape though.”

“That’s amazing. Do you do other obstacle course running?”

“I do. When I finished college this was my new thing, preparing for American Ninja Warrior and other obstacle course racing. It gives me that rush, that adrenaline pumping through my veins feeling that gymnastics used to give me.”

“Little bit of an adrenaline junky, huh?” Asami jabs a bit. She usually was very professional when interviewing, but Korra’s bubbly energy gave off the vibe that she could take some well timed teasing.

Korra huffs. “Oh yeah. But I assume you know the feeling. Being a motocross racer and all.”

Asami smirks. “You’ve got me there. So being someone who obviously cares about their body, do you have a strict diet that you follow?”

“In all honesty no. I just try to eat healthy in general. Reduced sugars and carbs. And eat more protein and vegetables and stuff. Nothing too strict.”

“That’s surprising coming from someone with such defined muscles.” Asami purses her lips, realizing that that may have not been the best thing to say in an interview.

Korra laughs though and bends her arm, flexing her bicep.

“It’s cause I work out a lot. Like a ton.” Korra then holds Asami’s gaze. “You can feel if you’d like,” she taunts with a wink.

“I, uh… um,” Asami stutters, her hand raising up and then pulling away at the last second.

“No really, go ahead.”

“O-okay,” Asami says. She knows that she’s flustered and blushing, but goes ahead and places her hand on Korra’s bicep. She gives it a good squeeze and sucks in her breath. Korra feels just as good as she looks.

“Although I can be kind of cocky, I’ve at least got the means to back my words up,” Korra says as Asami lowers her hand back to her side.

“Yeah,” Asami worries her lower lip. “You definitely do.” Asami sighs, realizing that they’ve gotten sidetracked. “So do you have any words for the young girls and women that may have watched your run tonight?”

“I guess, just know that you can do anything. I know that it’s hard being a woman, especially if you’re coming from a lower class family or are a person of color... or anything that may not be seen or accepted as the norm in society. But know that you can do anything as long as you set your mind to it. Don’t give up because someone tells you you can’t.”

Asami smiles and stares at Korra endearingly for a moment. 

“Those are some wise words.”

“To be honest I tell myself that ‘I can do it’ all the time. I even did it aloud on the course.”

“Really?”

Korra nods. “Really. When I missed that peg on the Ring Toss, I could feel my heart race faster and my muscles tense a bit too much. When I got the ring back on the peg, I told myself that everything was okay and that I could do it,” Korra explains.

“That’s amazing and admirable. Self confidence is very important in succeeding in whatever you love.” Asami then places her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Thanks for the great advice and for your time, Korra.”

“No, thank you,” Korra says with a smile.

Asami then turns to the crew and nods at them, making sure that they’ve gotten everything they need. Asami watches as they pack up their equipment, but her attention is back on Korra when she hears her name come from her.

“Asami.”

“Yes?” Asami asks.

“I, um.” Korra rubs the back of her neck and then leans closer, so that only Asami can hear her. “I just wanted to say that you’re even more beautiful in person.” Korra then pulls back, her hand falling back to her side. “I hope that’s not crossing some invisible line or something between contestant and host, but thought you should know.”

“N-no that’s very sweet of you.”

“Yeah.” Korra lets out a long sigh. “Guess I’ll see you in Vegas.”

Asami watches as Korra begins to walk away, but reaches out to grab her wrist. Korra turns and faces her, a curious look on her face.

“Or maybe we could go get a drink after I’m all set here?”

A huge smile spreads over Korra’s face. “Yeah! I mean, sure,” she says trying to not sound too eager. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a part 2 for this one. What do you all think? And if so what would you like to see?


	33. American Ninja Warrior: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Continuation of last chapter about American Ninja Warrior. Thanks to everyone that gave their input and said what they'd like to see. Hopefully I fulfilled some of those things!
> 
> The run is based off this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arxgcrtEZ0w

“So what can I get you two ladies?” The bartender leans forward, a cocky smirk focused on Asami.

Korra glances at Asami and then back to the guy. “A glass of orange juice for me, please.”

“You’re not drinking?” Asami asks with surprise.

“I actually don’t drink. But I didn’t want to say no to your offer,” she says honestly.

“Oh. Um I’ll just take a water then,” Asami says turning her attention to the bartender.

“No,” Korra blurts. “Go ahead and get a drink. It’s on me,” Korra says with her crooked grin.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” she says confidently.

Asami sighs and then thinks of what she wants. “I’ll take a Manhattan then.” She turns her body more towards Korra and then reaches out to place her hand on her thigh. “Thanks.”

“No problem. A Manhattan though… don’t old guys like that drink?”

Asami laughs and shrugs. “My dad got me into whiskey… once I was old enough to drink of course.”

“Sure, sure,” Korra teases with a wink.

“No seriously. If he knew I drank before I was of legal age, he would have my head.” Asami scrunches up her nose slightly. “He’s kind of old fashioned like that.”

“Isn’t that a drink?”

“It is,” Asami chuckles. “Actually my dad’s go to drink.”

“Hmm, if he’s old fashioned, what’s he think about you dating women?” Korra asks curiously.

“He was surprised at first. But now he jokes around with me saying that he should have seen it earlier. I mean I was playing in the mud and begging him to let me ride his motorcycle. But then again I was into fashion and makeup, so I guess I was a confusing kid to him.”

Korra laughs at that. “Well it suits you. I don’t think everyone could pull off that effortless beauty while in motocross gear.”

Just when Asami’s about to protest what Korra’s said, their drinks are placed in front of them. They both thank the bartender and again Korra catches him checking Asami out.

“You know he’s checking you out right?”

“Who?” Asami asks, completely oblivious.

“The bartender.”

Asami looks at her with a perplexed expression. “Has he really? Didn’t even notice.”

“Why? Distracted by someone?” Korra asks with a knowing smile.

Asami props her head up on her hand, with her elbow resting on the bar. “Maybe,” she throws back.

“Someone who has ridiculously nice arms that you totally checked out and then touched on live tv?”

Asami smiles at this. “You offered.”

“Who wouldn’t want a stunning woman admiring them?”

“You think you’re so cool, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Korra chuckles.

“Okay, Ms. Cocky, what do you do for a living other than kicking ass on obstacle courses?”

Korra shakes a finger at Asami. “Not cocky, just confident. But I’m actually a video game designer.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I work for Naughty Dog.”

“The one that made Uncharted?!” Asami asks excitedly.

“So you’re a gamer on top of everything else you do, amazing.” Korra laughs softly to herself. “You couldn’t be more perfect, could you?”

“Me being a gamer makes me perfect? That may be the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Do you want me to list why I believe that, cause I totally can. Just ask,” Korra says.

“I don’t know if I should.”

“I’ll tell you anyway.” Korra leans just a bit closer. “You’re a car and motorcycle enthusiast. You don’t just ride, but your also an engineer. Which means you’re smart, really smart. You’re obviously in good shape too. I saw that clip of you attempting the course a couple years back. You made it over halfway. And now I’ve found out that you’re a gamer too. Just tell me you like animals and food and I’ll get down on one knee and propose to you now.”

“Hmm, well you are quite the flatterer. But how’d you know I’m an engineer?” Asami asks ignoring the fact that she does in fact love animals and always appreciates a good meal.

Korra holds up her hand, her index and thumb slightly apart. “I may be a tinsy bit of a fan.” 

“Oh really?”

“Okay, okay. I was watching the X-Games and you happened to be racing. You completely destroyed your competition and then the next thing you do is pull off your helmet in this smooth ass manner and your hair isn’t even messed up. Not even a little itty bit. How? How, Asami?” Korra jokingly asks. “I run a course or do a routine and my hair’s a fucking mess afterward. I walk outside and once the wind blows, it’s game over,” Korra jokes.

Asami tilts her head back as she laughs. “You should see my bedhead.” Asami’s eyes widen at the suggestiveness of the comment and she stops laughing.

“Brazen too,” Korra points out.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

Korra winks. “Sure you didn’t.”

Asami just rolls her eyes and finishes her drink. When the bartender asks if she’d like a second, she glances to Korra who motions for her to get another. In no time she’s finished her second drink, feeling a nice buzz.

During that time the conversation flowed easily and the space was filled with light, lingering touches as they spoke. A hand placed on a shoulder. A little nudge of one knee against the other. A light touch on the hand. It was so natural for them that they didn’t even notice.

“Another one?” the bartender asks when he stops by a third time.

“No, I’m all set.”

“One check or separate?”

“One,” Korra is quick to say. 

“Kor-”

“It’s all good.” Korra takes the check and gives it a once over. She then hands it back with some cash to the bartender.

“Thank you,” Asami says with a soft smile.

“Honestly, it’s my pleasure. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.”

Asami’s eyes searched Korra’s before taking in a deep breath. “Would it be too brazen of me to ask if you’d like to come back to my hotel?”

Korra grins at her. “Brazen? yes.” Korra reaches out and takes Asami’s hand into her own. “Too brazen? Not at all.”

* * *

“Fuck,” Asami moans, her back pressed against the wall just inside her hotel room. Her heart's racing as Korra holds her up and lavishes her neck with kisses. Asami’s legs tighten around Korra’s waist and her hips roll involuntarily. “Aren’t you tired from competing?” she gasps.

Korra just grunts a negative before latching onto Asami’s neck and sucking. Asami jerks away and lifts her hands, cupping Korra’s face.

“No marks.”

“O-okay.” Korra nuzzles her nose affectionately against Asami’s. “No marks,” she repeats before bringing her lips back to Asami’s. She kisses her softly as she starts carrying Asami to the bed.

All is going well, until Korra’s foot snags on literally nothing and she tumbles to the bed with Asami in her arms.

“Oh shit!” Korra shouts along with Asami’s shriek.

Asami tries her best to hold in her laughter, but instead she snorts and starts laughing harder than she had in a long time. She runs her hand through her hair, trying to fix it. After that she cups Korra’s face and pecks her on the forehead.

“You’re adorable,” she says, looking at the blush covering the tan cheeks.

“And you snort,” Korra returns.

“Only when I laugh really hard. And that was hilarious.”

“Well I’m glad my gracefulness has brought you happiness,” Korra says with an eye roll.

“Lucky that didn’t happen on the course. Maybe you’re not such a hotshot.”

Korra pouts adorably. 

“Oh my god,” Asami says with a wide smile. “You really are too cute.”

“You know… I was kinda going for the effortlessly suave vibe…”

“Oh and you totally pulled that off at the bar. Kind of,” Asami teases.

“So are you just going to keep teasing me orrrrr…” Korra dragged out her last word. Her brow quirked and her gaze falling to Asami’s lips.

“Only if you don’t drop me again.”

“Well we’re safely on the bed, so I think we’re good.”

Asami chuckles at that and slides her way up the bed. Korra crawls after her, chasing her lips. Asami smiles into the kiss when they finally meet again. She feels Korra’s hands playing with the hem of her shirt, then slipping under it to caress her toned stomach. A shiver runs down her spine and her smile leaves her lips. She surges forward, kissing Korra hard. 

Korra’s hand traces the bottom of her bra lazily as they kiss. Asami loses her patience and guides Korra’s hand to her breast. Korra doesn’t hesitate to give it a good squeeze over her bra, eliciting a deep moan from Asami.

Asami flicks her tongue across Korra’s lower lip. Korra parts her lips just enough and the kiss deepens. Asami’s hands slide down Korra’s back, grabbing onto the hem of her shirt. She begins pulling it up, wanting it off. Korra seems to get the message and sits up, her confident grin now plastered to her face as she pulls her shirt up and over her head. It’s evident that she’s confident about her body and she should be. 

Asami reaches her hands out, tracing over each dip and rise of her abs. “Wow,” she says without a thought. She flattens her palms against Korra’s stomach and then trails up over her sides. Asami can’t hide her admiration as she sits up and trails her hands over her strong back, her muscles suddenly flexing under her touch. “Stop showing off,” she whispers.

Asami shuts her eyes and her nails dig into Korra’s back when she feels Korra’s lips back on her neck and her hands on her breasts. Hands and lips wander slowly and gradually. Their touches light, but sure at the same time. Clothing is stripped until they’re both bare and lying beside one another on their sides. They’re hands caress the soft warm skin of the other, their eyes taking in the form in front of them.

“You’re beautiful,” Korra praises as her thumb swipes over a hardened nipple.

Asami gasps softly as her hand starts trailing down Korra’s stomach. Her touch light, teasing. “You are too.”

Korra continues to tease Asami’s breast as her other hand works downward. Asami bites into her lower lip when Korra runs her fingers through her soaked lower folds. And in return Asami does the same to the tan woman. 

They’re both breathing harder as their fingers explore one another. But soon their teasing touches become more when Korra pulls Asami in for a deep kiss. Her fingers plunging into Asami at the same time. Asami’s hips buck and she almost forgets to move her hand. But somehow she composes herself enough to slip two fingers through Korra’s folds and into her too.

They roll their hips together, their moans filling the room as they both pleasure one another. Korra breaks the kiss and lavishes Asami’s neck with kisses. Her breathing is heavy, each exhale sending a shiver through Asami as her breath brushes against her.

Asami brushes her thumb over Korra’s clit, causing the athlete to groan and grind harder into her hand. 

“Fuck,” Korra moans as Asami’s fingers curl against her front wall, her thumb flicking across her clit. “I’m close,” she pants.

Asami’s about to come from hearing Korra’s husky voice, but she’s able to hold off. She continues her ministrations and falters slightly when Korra presses her palm to her bundle of nerves. 

Asami clenches her eyes shut. “Yes,” she gasps. 

Korra’s fingers move faster and then curl suddenly. Asami’s mouth falls open as she yells out in pleasure. Every muscle in her body tightens, including her hand that’s between Korra’s legs. Luckily Korra’s falling over the edge with her. Korra’s silent through her orgasm as she watches Asami come hard. 

Asami’s body shivers with aftershocks and she rolls onto her back. She throws an arm over her face, completely exhausted. Korra chuckles and rolls onto her back too. 

“You’re breathtaking when you come,” Korra says softly.

Asami huffs. “I’m not so sure about that. But I am sure that that was amazing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was,” Korra agrees. She stretches her arms and legs with a groan. She lets out a big yawn and sits up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. “As much as I’d like to go another round, I’m really tired.” Korra rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands.

Asami sits up too and begins to massage Korra’s shoulders. “Let’s wash up and then call it a night.”

Korra rolls her shoulders and her eyes fall closed. “That feels great.”

Asami’s fingers work their way down Korra’s muscular back and then gradually back up to her shoulders. She leans forward, brushing Korra’s long hair to one side and kissing the back of her neck. 

“We really should get ready for bed,” Asami whispers, her lips brushing against Korra’s soft skin.

“Yeah.” 

Korra finally stands and reaches out for Asami’s hand. Together they wash up and then return to the bed. They quickly fall asleep, Asami curled up in Korra’s arms.

* * *

Bolin nudges Asami in the side with his elbow. “Korra’s next,” he points out quietly.

“I know,” Asami says with a smile.

She’d kept in contact with Korra ever since City Finals. They mostly talked about little things, like how their days went and such. But they also had some deeper conversations, really getting to know one another. And it was evident that they both liked each other. It’d been two weeks since they’d seen one another in person though, since Asami was traveling to commentate the other finals. 

“She’s looking good,” Bolin says when Korra starts stretching, preparing for her run. 

“She does,” Asami agrees, watching Korra’s body bend and her muscles stretch.

“You going to meet up with her after this?”

“Yeah,” Asami says a bit distracted.

“You really like her, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Bolin just shakes his head and puts his arm around Asami’s shoulders. “Pull it together, Sato. You’re drooling.”

Asami shoves Bolin away. “Ha. Ha,” she says sarcastically.

Before Bolin can take another jab, the producer motions for the filming to start rolling again. 

“Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior,” Bolin booms. “Next up we have one of the fan favorites,” Bolin dares to wink at Asami. “Korra Varney!”

Korra smiles and waves to the crowd. They’re all standing and cheering for her, hoping for her to make history again.

“Korra’s the only woman to make it to Vegas this year. She’s already motivated thousands of young girls watching at home. Let’s see if she can do it once again,” Asami comments.

“Well she’s got to go through the Ring Swing first. It’s already taken down a couple competitors and it’s only the first obstacle!”

Korra grabs onto the ring with both hands and takes a deep breath. When the buzzer goes off, beginning the timer, she swings forward. She tries to get the ring onto the hook, but misses it the first try. But she doesn’t panic. She’s able to hook it and reaches out for the next ring. 

“Well she’s on her way now.”

Without hesitation Korra uses her body’s momentum to jump towards the other hook. The ring falls easily into place and she starts swaying her body back and forth. Once she’s sure she has enough momentum, she reaches out and grabs the final ring. She doesn’t wait a moment. She unhooks it and swings towards the hand bar. She reaches out and grabs onto it, completing the first obstacle.

“Look at this. She made that look so easy!”

“She’s flying. Hopefully she can keep up this pace without making a mistake,” Asami says.

Korra takes her time walking over the platform. She calms her racing heart and leans back, taking hold of the bar. 

“I feel like people are going to make a statue for this woman if she makes it through the course again,” Bolin jokes.

Asami rolls her eyes at his comment. “Her upper body strength is truly impressive. Gymnastics has really helped her prepare for these obstacles.”

Korra goes down the three rungs and then leaps across the space to the other rung. She starts her way back up the salmon ladder.

“She’s already completed one obstacle quickly and she’s done the same here with the Down Up Salmon Ladder. Now she’s just got to reach up and start the Wave Runner.”

“But the Wave Runner is so challenging. It really tests the athlete’s shoulder strength as well as their ability to balance.”

“Ooohh, did you see the correction there?” Bolin asks. “That was impressive how she stabilized and used her core and the shoulder stability there.”

Korra makes it to the pyramid board, again making it look so easy. 

“Yes! She makes the transition!” Asami shouts happily. “Korra is here to impress once again!” she says as Korra dismounts right after making the transition from the s board to the pyramid board. The crowd roars as Korra jogs to the next obstacle, a smile on her face. She takes a moment to shake out her arms before she moves forward.

“Now she’s got the Butterfly Wall to overcome,” Asami points out.

“How far can she go?” Bolin asks.

As soon as his question is over, Korra is flying through the air towards the Butterfly Wall. She clings to the side of it as she spins around, still calm and collected.

“Up on the Butterfly Wall. Now she just needs to grab that rope.”

“Yes!” Bolin shouts as Korra pushes off from the wall and grasps onto the rope. She’s already pulling herself up by the time he speaks again. “Look at this run! Just two more obstacles to go.”

“Korra Varney is getting close to breaking another barrier tonight!”

Asami smiles when Korra puts her hands together shaping a heart. She points it towards the crowd that’s cheering for her and her smile widens. Asami can’t help, but feel her heart leap a bit. It’s obvious that Korra loves what she’s doing.

“It all comes down to the Double Wedge. This obstacle is absolutely brutal, taking out top competitor one after the other,” Asami explains.

“I’m literally getting chills right now and it’s hot out here,” Bolin says in awe.

“And she’s got that first bar. She’s got to get it level though!”

Korra uses all of her strength and jerks the bar up, un-wedging it and trying her best to make it even. 

“Look at that cross grip,” Bolin points out. “Look at her eyes, looking to see where everything is.”

“Wow, look at this technique,” Asami gushes as Korra swings her body and uses her momentum to move forward at a steady pace. 

“You see how she’s using the counterbalance to make her way through the Double Wedge. Well that’s perfect!”

“Oh come on. She’s making this look so easy.” Asami can’t believe how quickly she’s finished the obstacles and still has kept up the pace.

“Going for the lache! Going for the transition.”

“Oh, oh. Uh oh,” Asami stutters.

When Korra swings from one bar to the next, the new bar gets wedged at a crooked angle. Korra’s tongue sticks out as she concentrates and tries to jerk the bar even.

“Got it, but it’s uneven!” Bolin shouts over the crowd. “She’s got to correct it!”

“Do you know how hard that is?” Asami asks Bolin. “Oh my god, I think she’s going for the dismount here!”

“She’s going for it! She’s getting out of there! That's over a six foot gap!” Bolin shouts when Korra starts swinging and building up momentum.

“Come on, Korra!” Asami shouts.

“Come on. Hurry up.”

“Hurry up before it goes!” Asami yells, her whole body leaning forward in anticipation and excitement.

“YES!!!” Asami and Bolin yell in sync as Korra dismounts successfully.

“Just in time!” Bolin says as the bar falls from the between the walls that it was wedged between. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Yessss!” Asami keeps yelling. She can’t hide her happiness. “She just needs to lift the walls now. And then she’s done it. She’s so close.”

“The first one!” Bolin shouts as Korra grabs the edge of the wall. “Ninety-five pounds!” he shouts once Korra pushes it over. “One-fifteen!” he shouts as the next wall falls.

“Oh my goodness!” Asami shouts.

“One-thirty!” Bolin shouts one last time. Korra struggles more with this wall, using the aid of her leg, but still manages to lift and then push it over.

“Korra Varney has just made history again! No scratch that, she’s rewriting it. Rewriting it as herstory!” Asami shouts as she bounces in place. 

“She’s hit the buzzer! Being the first woman ever to complete the course here in Vegas!”

Korra turns to the crowd that is absolutely roaring now and shrugs as if the course were nothing. She then breaks into the widest smile and then leans over, her hands resting on her knees. Although she was acting as if it hadn’t taken anything out of her, her body is obviously tired. 

“Korra Varney, what a strong performance. One for the ages. Wow.”

Bolin moves his mic away from him and leans towards Asami. “You should go congratulate her,” he whispers.

Asami also holds her mic away from herself. “And get myself fired, no thank you.”

“Dude, ratings would spike if people knew you two were a thing.”

“We’re not a thing,” she hisses. “We’re just talking and seeing where things go.”

“As in you’ll be married within the next year,” Bolin teases.

“Shut up.” Asami punches Bolin in the shoulder, not so lightly.

“Ow.” He looks at her with puppy dog eyes and then smiles at something over Asami’s shoulder.

“What are you smiling at?” Asami turns to see Korra sprinting towards the podium that they're on. “Oh shit.” She then turned to Bolin. “What do I do?”

Bolin shrugs and looks at her with wide eyes. “I don’t know!”

“Oh my god,” Asami says softly as Korra starts climbing up towards them. “Can I hug her? Is that allowed?”

“Asami just do whatever. The mics are off so you can say anything as long as you’re quiet… but people are definitely filming this.”

“Asami!” Korra shouts once they make eye contact. She barrels into the taller woman and lifts her into the air, spinning her around.

Bolin just stands there, a huge smile across his face.

“I did it!”

“You did,” Asami says softly. “You need to put me down though.”

Korra chuckles and returns Asami’s feet to the platform, but she’s still holding her in a tight embrace. Asami's chin resting on Korra's shoulder. She rolls her eyes once more when she sees Bolin using his two hands to imitate kissing.

"Sorry," Korra apologizes. "Got a little excited."

“It's okay. You did amazing,” Asami whispers.

“Can I kiss you?” Korra bravely asks as quietly as she can.

The fact that Korra was asking her consent, sent flutters through her stomach. She nods into Korra’s shoulder, not able to speak.

Korra finally pulls back enough to look Asami in the eyes. She smiles and brings a hand up to cup Asami’s cheek.

“You sure?”

“I think people are suspicious about us anyway after what you just did. We might as well confirm it for them.”

Korra doesn’t need to hear more. She leans forward, kissing Asami softly. Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s shoulders, holding her close as they kiss in front of millions of viewers.

Asami’s the one to pull away, her breath short now.

“I like you so much,” Korra confesses.

“I like you, too.”

Korra’s eyes search Asami’s jade ones. “Will you… um, could we try this? You and me?”

“As in girlfriends?”

“Yeah. As in girlfriends,” Korra clarifies.

Asami nods. “I’d like that.” Asami pulls Korra into another tight embrace. "I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone that commented on the last chapter. Next chapter will be some Wayhaught fluff!


	34. American Ninja Warrior: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Continuation and last part of the American Ninja Warrior fic. 
> 
> Reference video: https://youtu.be/cWTxAdDxtBU?t=15m51s

“We’re what?” Asami asks as they eat breakfast.

“Racing. On American Ninja Warrior.”

Asami worries her lower lip and puts down her fork. She looks over at Korra who’s hiding her face behind her mug as she drinks her coffee. It’s been three years since they’d met. Korra was taking a break from obstacle racing and Asami had moved onto being a commentator for ESPN.

“What do you mean?” Asami finally questions.

Korra puts down her mug and clears her throat. “NBC contacted me and said that they’re doing this head to head race special. They wanted to have us come on the show and be special guests,” Korra tries to explain.

Asami sighs. “So you said ‘yes’ without asking me. Said ‘yes’ for someone who doesn’t even do obstacle course racing. Also said ‘yes’ for yourself who hurt herself the last time she raced. And if I remember correctly is still healing.”

Korra scrunches her nose up and is about to protest, but everything Asami has said is, sadly, correct.

“Uh.” Korra grimaces. “I may have been a little impulsive…”

Asami laughs. “A little? Did you even think about what they were offering?”

“Yeah.”

“For a second at most, right? Then you said yes?”

Korra rubs the back of her neck and nods.

Asami runs a hand over her face and lets out a long breath. “Fine.”

Korra smirks at her and cocks her head to the side. “Did you just say fine?”

“Yes. I’ll do it.”

Korra hops up and runs to Asami’s side. She cups Asami’s face and places a quick kiss to her lips. “You know, you’re the best.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “I’m only doing it because I know you want to.”

“Which is why you’re the best.”

Asami reaches out blindly for her mug and then pushes it against Korra’s chest. “Just get me more coffee, please.”

Korra’s still beaming when she takes the mug and kisses Asami’s forehead. “Love you,” she says softly, her lips brushing against Asami’s skin.

“Love you too, loser,” Asami says as she pushes Korra away.

“I’m very far from a loser,” Korra says over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen to refill Asami’s coffee.

When she puts down the mug and returns to her seat, Asami is going over numbers and stats.

“Trying to make predictions?”

“Yeah. March Madness is truly madness. The whole office makes their own brackets and they actually make bets. I think I’ll join them this year.”

“Gambling. That’s new.”

Asami’s tapping the end of the pen against her lips, drawing Korra’s gaze to them.

“It’s just for fun. I didn’t do it last year because I was new,” Asami explains. “I’m always a NC fan, but I’ve got this feeling that Oregon will make it far this year.”

Korra just nods, not actually knowing much about college basketball. She’s more into soccer and lacrosse, but appreciates Asami’s love of all sports.

“When is the filming for American Ninja Warrior?” Asami asks as she puts down her pen.

“Not for another three months.”

“Oh. So at least your ankle should be good by then.”

“Yeah definitely. We can train together too, so that we don’t make complete fools of ourselves.”

Asami laughs and nods in agreement. “That sounds like a good plan. So our morning runs are going to change to obstacle course training for a bit?”

“Seems so.”

“This’ll be fun,” Asami says with a smile.

* * *

“Oh fuck,” Asami groans as she clasps her hands on top of her head and leans forward. She’s panting for breath after doing her first test run of the course.

Korra jogs up to her and places a hand on her back. “That looked good.”

“I got hung up on the ball swings,” Asami pants. She straightens her back and pushes her chest out, trying to open her diaphragm.

“I keep messing up on the slackline,” Korra admits. “It’s going to be a close race.”

Korra was right. Even though Asami didn’t run obstacle courses for a living, like Korra. She was still very athletic. Asami was much faster when it came to any obstacle that included running and balance. On the other hand, Korra was best at the upper body obstacles. So the race was really going to be dependent on not making a mistake.

Asami laughs and leans against her girlfriend. “Don’t joke. You know you’re going to win.”

Korra wraps her arms around Asami and sways just a little bit. She rests her chin on her shoulder and gives her a good squeeze, pulling her back against her chest even more. They watch as a couple other contestants do test runs.

Unlike the usually competition, people were allowed test runs to make the races a bit more fair and more entertaining to watch. It wouldn’t be fun if the races weren’t close.

“When do you think they’ll start filming?” Korra asks Asami, knowing that she knows much more about production than she does.

“Probably thirty minutes,” Asami guesstimates.

“That’s enough time,” Korra whispers close to Asami’s ear. She lets go of her and takes her hand instead, dragging her towards one of the empty equipment rooms. When she shuts the door, Asami’s standing there with her hand on her hip.

“Here? Now? Really?”

“Yeah.” Korra closes the space between them, kissing her hard. They only kiss for a moment before Korra pulls back and starts lavishing Asami’s slender neck with kisses. “You’re fucking sexy when you run the course,” she says huskily. One of her hands drift down to her ass and gives it a hard squeeze. “These fucking leggings.” Her other hand runs up and grasps Asami’s breast. “This fucking tank top.”

Asami moans as Korra kisses up her neck and then back to her mouth. Their hands wander and their breathing becomes heavy. Korra lifts Asami into her arms and she naturally wraps her legs around her waist. Asami gasps when her back connects with a wall, Korra pushing her body into her. She rolls her hips just enough to get some friction and her hands grasp the fabric of Korra’s tank top.

Korra pushes Asami more into the wall so that her hands can wander over the body of the woman she loves so much. She tugs Asami’s tank top up and then pushes her sports bra up just enough to free her breasts. Korra slips her hands between them, her thumbs brushing over the stiffened peaks.

“Fuck,” Asami groans as she pushes off the wall and further into Korra’s touch.

Korra kisses her passionately as her thumbs tease her nipples. She slips her tongue into Asami’s mouth, relishing the taste and feel. Asami moans louder and Korra’s eyes pop open. She pulls back and looks at Asami with a raised brow.

“You want everyone to hear us?” she jokingly asks.

“I don’t care,” Asami pants. She’s grinding against Korra’s abs and her eyes are full of lust.

“Just be quiet,” Korra commands as her hand slips between them and into Asami’s leggings. She teases Asami over her thin underwear, causing the woman to buck her hips. Asami’s legs tighten around her waist and she leans her forehead against Korra’s shoulder.

“More, please,” she begs.

Korra’s nimble fingers push Asami’s underwear aside and she runs her fingers through her slick folds.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she whispers.

“Only for you,” Asami gasps and then bites her lower lip, stifling a moan as Korra pushes two fingers into her. “Yes.”

“God, your so sexy.”

Korra’s fingers pick up a faster pace and she curls them in just the right spot. Asami’s breathing is heavier as her inner walls start to tighten. Korra can tell that she’s close, so close. Korra runs her thumb over her clit and that’s it for Asami. Her body tenses and her inner walls flutter. Her mouth’s open in a silent scream, knowing that she needs to be quiet.

Korra eases her steadily through her orgasm, gradually slowing her fingers and eventually pulling out. She slips her fingers from Asami’s leggings and brings them to her mouth, licking them clean.

Asami’s head is leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed. She’s got a blissed out look about her as Korra returns her bra and tank top to their rightful places.

“Is this your way to loosen me up for the course,” Asami teases as she finally opens her eyes and looks at Korra.

Korra has that crooked grin on her face and then she’s kissing Asami. Tender and slow this time. “I love you,” she whispers against her lips.

“Love you, too. So much.” Asami unwraps her legs and stands on her own, her legs feel a bit wobbly though. She runs her hand over Korra’s chest and then down towards the waistband of her shorts.

Just when she’s about to slip her hand further down, there’s a knock at the door.

“Shit,” Korra mutters. She takes a step back. “You should fix your hair,” Korra says quickly as she walks towards the door. She cracks it open to find Bolin beaming at her.

“Saw you two come in here. They’re about to start filming.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Mhmm.” Bolin points to his own lips. “Might want to wipe that off,” he chuckles.

“Fuck off, Bo,” Korra says jokingly. She is grateful that he came to give them a heads up. She and Bolin had gotten really close over the past three years. Enough that Korra considered him one of her best friends now.

“At least I’m not going to look freshly fucked on television,” he points out with a raised brow when Asami peeks over Korra’s shoulder.

“Nice to see you too, Bo,” Asami greets. She grabs Korra’s chin and turns her head to face her. She licks her thumb and then starts trying to wipe off the lipstick. Luckily Asami’s own lipstick is still mostly there, so she doesn’t need to reapply it.

“You two are gross,” he teases.

“Mhmm,” Asami hums. She runs her hand over Korra’s hair, trying to tame some of the flyaways. Her girlfriend always has a messy ponytail, so she’s not too worried about it. She turns her attention to Bolin. “Presentable enough? Or does it look like we just hooked up in an equipment room?”

Bolin gives both of them a once over and then shrugs. “Good enough. I don’t think people will notice.”

“Great. Are you commentating for this?” Asami asks him.

He shakes his head. “Actually I’m racing against my brother.”

“Really?” Korra blurts in surprise.

“I know right! He actually agreed to come on the show. His weak basketball physique is gunna be nothing against this!” Bolin flexes with a big grin across his face.

“You’re both not going to finish,” Korra says pretty confidently as she pushes by him, dragging Asami behind her.

“Ah, you wound me,” Bolin says in mock distress.

* * *

Asami gives Korra’s hand one last squeeze. “Ready, champ?”

Korra chuckles. “Hey, you might win.” She leans forward and gives Asami a quick peck to the cheek. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Asami then lets go of her hand and they both go to the starting line. They glance at one another and then their focus is on the course ahead of them. The buzzer beeps and they’re both off.

They both complete the vault easily, but Asami takes a quick lead on the slackline. Korra swears under her breath as she struggles to keep her balance, when Asami just breezes through it.

Asami flies through the ball steps as well. She grits her teeth, knowing that the rest of the course is Korra’s strong suit. She hopes her lead is a big enough gap to allow her to win.

Korra’s just finishing up the ball steps when Asami swings to the last hold on the flat bars. She leaps forward, grabbing the first hold and swinging quickly through the obstacle. She reaches hammer time and opts for the more difficult route. She takes two huge strides and finally makes it to the door hang that blocks the ball swing. Asami’s just made it passed the door hang and is on the first ball. But Korra again opts for the harder, but faster option. She leaps through the air, bypassing the door and snatching onto the first hanging ball. With a ton of momentum, she reaches for the next ball and then is flying through the air to dismount. Asami dismounts a second later than her and they both sprint towards the warp wall.

Korra’s got a huge grin on her face while Asami’s focused, her jaw clenched. The crowd is going crazy as they haul themselves up the wall and crawl towards the buzzer. The alarm goes off, Korra’s hand hitting just before Asami’s. They both lie on their backs, their chests heaving. Korra reaches over and grasps for Asami’s hand. They entwine their fingers and smile at one another.

“You almost had me,” Korra says breathlessly.

“Almost.”

Once their breathing steadies, they stand up. Asami goes to climb down from the top, but stops when she feels Korra resist and tug on her hand.

“One sec.”

Asami looks at her, confusion on her face. She knows that with filming they try to get people off the courses as quickly as possible. And them lying on the ground had already pushed that time well past what’s usually allotted. Korra lets go of her hand and goes over to the edge of the platform. She bends down and out of Asami’s view she’s handed a tiny box.

“Korra, we need to get down.”

Korra then stands and faces Asami with her hands behind her back.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Asami asks.

Korra doesn’t answer though. She takes another step closer to Asami. She reaches out and takes one of her hands into her own, but leaves the other behind her back. She takes a deep breath in and steels herself.

“So..” Korra sighs and tries to collect herself. She’s literally only said one word and she’s starting to clam up.

“Korra?” Asami places her free hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Better than okay,” she blurts. She winces at herself and then looks Asami straight in the eye. “I wasn’t sure how to do this. I thought about bringing you out to a fancy restaurant. About going to the beach and doing it as the sun set. Or maybe doing something special for you and just doing this at home. But no matter what I thought of or began to plan, nothing felt right. And then I got the call about this event. You asked me if I even thought longer for a second before saying yes, and I did. I thought about it long and hard and realized that I needed to say yes. That you needed to do this with me. Everything just felt right. It felt right to do what I love with someone that I love. To do something that we both enjoy.”

Asami’s worrying her lower lip, now catching on to what was happening.

“I met you through American Ninja Warrior,” Korra continues. “I was freaking out when you first interviewed me. When you touched me, I felt this spark that I had never felt before… and you were just touching my arm.”

Asami laughs softly at that, remembering how flustered she had been in that moment. How the woman in front of her had thrown her off her game, which had never happened before.

“When you asked me out for drinks, I couldn’t say no. And after that night… I knew. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. These past three years have been more than I could have ever wished for and I’d like to continue them. But not as girlfriends.”

Korra drops down to one knee and holds the box out in front of her. She opens it and Asami covers her mouth and her eyes well up with tears.

“Asami Sato, will you marry me?” Korra finally gets out.

Asami nods her head vigorously and a muffled yes comes from behind her hand. She’s crying now as she holds out her left hand.

Korra blinks back her own tears as she takes the delicate ring from the box, which she places on the ground. Her hands are shaking as she takes Asami’s hand into her own. She slips on the ring and as soon as she does, Asami drops down to her knees with her, wrapping her arms around her. They embrace and Korra strokes Asami’s back as she continues to cry happy tears.

“Yes,” Asami repeats, this time her breath brushing along Korra’s neck.

“I love you,” Korra says in return.

Asami pulls back and looks lovingly at Korra. “I love you too. Thank you,” she says softly before crashing their lips together. The crowd is going crazy, but they hear none of it. They’re so lost in one another that nothing else matters.

It’s Asami who pulls back first, their breathing heavy.

“Kinda full circle, huh?” Korra asks her as they finally stand and get down from the top of the platform.

Asami nods as she slips her arm around Korra’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. “I love you,” she repeats.

“Well that’s good. You did just agree to marry me,” Korra teases lovingly.

“I did, didn’t I?”

They only stay long enough to accept congratulations from acquaintances, friends and fans. Once they feel it’s acceptable to leave, they do. They spend the rest of the night celebrating, just the two of them, at their hotel before flying back home and beginning their new lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Korrasami Anniversary!


	35. Vanilla Dipped Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wayhaught]  
> I had an immense craving for my favorite ______ at my favorite shop, but you took the last one and so I asked if you would share and you surprisingly said yes.

It wasn’t Waverly’s fault that her favorite donut happened to suit her personality perfectly. The fact that the delicious concoction was light and fluffy, coated with vanilla frosting and doused with rainbow sprinkles, was not her fault. It was sheer perfection to her and for some odd reason she was craving the sweet.

As soon as she had rolled out of bed this morning, the image of a vanilla dipped donut popped into her head. And once she showered and put on a cute little crop top and high waisted jeans, she was off to go get some from her favorite donut shop.

She practically skipped along the sidewalk, ignoring the other people walking to work. Luckily it was her day off, so she had all the time in the world. She walked down a couple of blocks, made one more turn, and then spotted the sign. She smiled happily as she opened the door, but gasped when she realized that the line was many people deep. She let out a heavy sigh and resigned to wait in line. At least she knew that these donuts were worth the wait.

She looked around the bustling shop. People with fresh brewed coffee and homemade donuts filled the tables. Light chatter filling the room. The longer Waverly waited, the stronger the scent of coffee and sweets was in the air and made her mouth water.

By the time she was two people away from the front, she was bouncing. She couldn’t wait for her fresh vanilla dipped donut. The man finished his order, a huge box filled with donuts as he left. One more person and then she’d have her donut. The tall red headed woman placed her order and Waverly’s heart sank.

She’d ordered a large amount of donuts and an array of them. But what made Waverly so sad, was that the cashier said that this woman lucked out and had just gotten the last of the vanilla dipped donuts.

Waverly had rolled out of bed early. Walked all the way here. Just to have the vanilla dipped donut she had craved so much. And now she wasn’t going to get one. Things were not going as planned.

Waverly worried her lower lip. Would it be weird for her to ask for one from the woman in front of her? Yes, it would be weird. But would it be rude? Not really… right? She’d ask if she could have one and pay her for it. Yes that sounded like the perfect plan.

She waited for the woman to pay and then Waverly bravely tapped her shoulder. She was quick to turn her head, a surprised look on her face. It softened though and she smiled, cute little dimples showing up.

“Hi, sorry,” Waverly started quickly. “So I’ve been craving a vanilla dipped donut, like crazy. And I walked all the way here cause they make the best ones. But I’m pretty sure the cashier said that you got the last ones… Is there any chance you’d be up for sharing. I can pay you for it. It’s just that I really want one and-”

“Sure,” the woman said, effectively ending Waverly’s rambling.

“Really?!” Waverly shouted and then looked around apologetically for raising her voice.

The woman laughed and Waverly smiled up at her shyly.

“Yeah, sure. I bought a whole bunch to bring in for work. So sharing’s not a problem.”

“Oh my god. You’re the best,” Waverly gushed.

The woman waved it off. “It’s no problem at all.” She then turned when a large white box with her donuts are placed onto the counter. She picked it up and thanked the cashier, then turned back to Waverly. “Donut?” she asked with a smile.

“Do you mind if I get a coffee first.”

“Go right ahead.” The woman searched the room and spotted a table. She then pointed to it. “I’ll be right over there.”

“Okay.”

Waverly ordered her coffee, then glanced back at the redhead. She was scrolling through her phone, but in that moment she noticed that she didn’t have a coffee. So Waverly ordered another one, hoping that the woman liked coffee too.

Once she got her order, she crossed the room. She couldn't help but notice that the redhead was actually very attractive. She had high cheekbones and fair, clear skin. She had beautiful red hair that fell softly around her shoulders. She'd dressed in a black collared shirt and that was when Waverly realized she was an officer. She was wearing the uniform of the NYPD, black pants, boots, and belt and all. Somehow in Waverly’s donut haze she had missed this completely. And although she was following the stereotype of officers needing donuts, she did it looking damn good.

“Here,” Waverly said once she reached the table. She placed the coffee on the table and took a seat, cupping her own coffee with both her hands.

“Oh, thanks,” she said.

“Well I kinda owe you, so…”

“And I was going to give you the donut for free too.”

“Really?” Waverly asked in surprise.

“Yeah. I’ve got plenty,” she chuckled. She then held her hand out to Waverly. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Waverly,” Waverly said in return as she took the woman’s hand into her own. She expected them to be soft, but they’re actually well worn with callouses.

“Well thanks for the coffee, Waverly.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

Nicole opened the box and motioned for Waverly to take a donut. Waverly hesitated for a moment, looking for the perfect one. She spotted it and took a big bite. She hummed happily, but then stopped when she heard Nicole chuckle. Waverly looked up at her shyly, but Nicole just shrugged.

“You weren’t lying about craving that donut, were you?”

Waverly chewed and swallowed. “Nope. These really are my favorite.” She took a sip of her coffee and sunk deeper into her seat. She was so content now that her plan had worked itself out.

“I hate to say this, but I actually need to get going, Waves. But it was really nice meeting you.” Nicole stood and grabbed the box of donuts and her coffee.

Waverly blushed at hearing the nickname. The only other person to call her Waves was her sister, but she didn't mind that Nicole had called her it.

“Oh. It was really nice meeting you too. Thanks again,” she said holding up the half eaten donut.

“No problem.” Nicole looked as if she was going to leave, but then stopped and put down the box and her coffee. She then dug through all of her pockets, letting out a sigh when she found what she was looking for. “Maybe we could try this again, when I don’t need to run off to work.” Nicole placed her card down without waiting for a reply from Waverly. She was quick to pick up her stuff and leave the donut shop.

Waverly was sitting there, just staring at the card. She lifted it up with her donut free hand. Looking at the wrinkled edges and the large name printed on it. “Nicole Haught,” she read to herself.

She finished off her coffee and donut with the biggest smile and the warmest heart.


	36. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Preath (Tobin Heath x Christen Press)]  
> Person A gives Person B and lap dance while Person C looks on. Person A is trying to tease Person C and Person B is the poor bottom who is way to turned on.

“You have no guts at all Chris,” Julie taunts. They’re both already three drinks deep and the night’s already in full swing.

“Shut up, JJ,” Christen hisses.

“You need to do the dare,” Julie presses.

“Yeah, Christen. You can’t back out now!” adds Mallory, the only sober one.

Christen glares at her. “I thought you’d be on my side.” Christen sighs though, looking around the room. They’re at a celebration party, the whole team present. She’s looking for a specific teammate though.

“All you have to do is give her a lap dance and then you’re good. Easy peasy,” Julie explains, although it’s easier said than done.

“You’re both the worst.” Christen grabs the shot in front of her and downs it. “Fine,” she huffs. She stands up, a little wobbly at first, but she finds her balance.

“No half-assing it!” Julie shouts after her.

Christen continues to stride confidently across the room, her hand now held up and flipping off Julie. She hesitates slightly when she spots the brunette that she needs.

Julie and Mallory follow her, both snickering at the dare they’ve given Christen. Almost the whole team knows about the two having feelings for one another. They just thought the couple needed a little push. A catalyst to set things off.

“She’s gunna do it,” Mallory says in awe.

“I hope so. Chris has been moping like crazy cause she thinks Tobin doesn’t like her back,” Julie chuckles.

“Seriously? Tobin has some serious heart eyes whenever she’s around.”

“I know!”

Christen finally reaches Tobin and taps her on the shoulder. Tobin’s head turns and she looks back up at Christen. She smiles warmly at her.

“Hey, Chris. What’s up?”

“Um, this is going to sound crazy… but JJ, Mallory, and I are kind of playing Truth or Dare,” Christen explains. “They kind of, um, dared me to give you a lap dance.”

“Oh,” Tobin says. Her tan cheeks flush a little. “I…”

“It’s okay if you say no. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, sure. Go ahead… I-I guess,” Tobin stutters.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I wouldn't want to be the reason you lose.”

“Okay,” Christen sighs. She then looks over to Julie. “Music?”

“I got you.” Julie pulls out her phone and scrolls through her Spotify. She connects her phone to the bluetooth speakers and giggles. “This is perfect.”

Christen took in a deep breath as she hears ‘I Run It’ blasting through the speakers, catching the attention of her team. Wordlessly they circle around and Christen feels her heart beating even faster than before. She’s seriously nervous, but she can’t back down from the dare.

“Ready?” she asks Tobin when she’s standing in front of her.

Tobin doesn’t speak, just nodding her head instead.

Christen runs her hand through her hair and turns around. She bends in front of Tobin, her ass in the air. She gives it a little wiggle and slowly stands back up. She backs up, straddling Tobin and begins to roll her hips to the music. She’s hovering just above Tobin, making sure not to touch her. Each movement a tease. She hears her teammates hoot and holler, not having expected how seriously Christen would take this.

Christen threads both her hands into her hair and eases up, letting her body fall onto Tobin’s. She rolls her body, her back flush with Tobin’s chest and her ass grinding into her. She hears Tobin gasp and then feels a pair of hands on her hips.

One of her hands leaves her hair and she threads it into Tobin’s, pulling her face forward and into the crook of her neck. She can feel Tobin’s lips graze her neck and she sucks in a breath. The hands on her hips tighten and pull her closer.

Christen decides to tease Tobin though. She stands up and takes a step away. But then she turns and goes back to straddling the woman, now face to face. She can see that Tobin’s blushing, but her eyes are ablaze.

Christen settles on her lap once more and starts grinding down. Tobin’s eyes drop down to her body and she’s biting into her lower lip. Christen takes Tobin’s hands and guides them back to her hips. Tobin lets out a long breath as her mouth drops open slightly as Christen continues to roll her hips. The audience is now completely forgotten as Tobin’s gaze meets her own.

“Fuck,” Tobin whispers only loud enough for Christen to hear.

Christen smirks at this and leans down towards Tobin’s ear. “Awesome dare, right?” Without warning Christen hops off of Tobin’s lap and ends her dance. Christen knows that she’s pushed Tobin, but she doesn’t regret it when she spots the surprised faces of her friends.

“No guts, huh?” She asks Julie as she walks by her towards the bar.

Julie follows her and buys her a beer. “Okay, you’ve won. You are the champion of Truth or Dare and deserve all the free drinks tonight.”

Christen laughs and then glances over her shoulder. She sees Mallory talking to Tobin, but decides that it’s harmless chatter. She returns her attention to Julie and thanks her for the beer.

“So, uh… that was quite something.”

Christen rolls her eyes. “Just was proving a point.”

“The point that you and Tobin belong together?” Julie asks with a quirked brow.

Christen furrows her brow. “No. The fact that I do have guts and to prove you wrong.”

“Are you really going to keep denying that the two of you belong together? Cause really… I could cut the sexual tension with a butterknife right now… actually not just now, but whenever you two are together!”

“She doesn’t like me that way.”

“Did you not see her? She was literally undressing you with her eyes!” Julie says in frustration. “You know what? I’m done watching you two tiptoe around one another.”

Julie stands up abruptly and strides across the room.

“What? Julie!” Christen shouts after her. She sighs and gets up to follow, but stops mid stride when she sees Julie approach Tobin. “No,” she gasps softly.

“Get the fuck up, Tobin.”

“What?” Tobin asks as she’s being pulled up from her seat and dragged towards Christen who is frozen in place.

Julie lets go of Tobin’s wrist once she’s got the two women she’d needed.

“You two need to cut the shit. Just admit that you like one another. It’ll be doing the whole team a big favor.”

“I, uh, um,” Tobin stutters, her eyes on the ground.

“Oh my god,” Christen says as she covers her face with her hands.

Julie rolls her eyes. She then focuses on Christen. “Christen.”

Christen looks at Julie and reads her lips. ‘Tell her.’

“Fiiinneee,” Christen groans. “Tobin.”

Tobin finally looks up at Christen, her expression unreadable.

“Julie is right. I like you. I have for some time.” She then turns to Julie. “Better now? The truth’s out. Are we done with the game now?” she asks bitterly.

Christen then turns on her heels and rushes out of the banquet hall they're celebrating in. She smashes the button to the elevator, wanting to be alone in her room. Away from everyone. Once it opens she slips in and starts pounding on the button to close the doors. She presses it over and over and over. She can feel the tears building up, but clenches her jaw and holds them back. The doors are only a few inches from closing, but then a hand slips between them and someone is shoving their whole strength into the doors to open them again.

“T-Tobin?” Christen says in surprise as the woman slides into the elevator with her. The doors slide closed and they’re both silent for a beat. Only elevator music filling their ears.

“What you said… was that true?” Tobin finally asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Christen sighs.

What Christen doesn’t expect is to feel herself being pushed back towards the wall. She gasps when she feels Tobin’s lips against her own and her body flush. The kiss is messy, passionate, rushed.

They eventually part, their breathing heavy. Tobin rests her forehead against Christen’s and lets out a long sigh. “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” She pauses and meets Christen’s gaze. “I like you too.”


	37. The Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> An Alpha falling in love with their very intelligent Omega tutor and even long after they understand something they will keep asking the Omega to explain because when the Omega leans over their shoulder to explain they get such a nice whiff of the Omega’s sweet scent. The Omega being completely aware of what’s going on and going along with it because they actually really like the Alpha and they are waiting for them to do something more than sneak sniffs and glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. There were a few requests for omegaverse Korrasami, so here it is. It kind of got out of hand and is 10k words. Just a heads up, it's like 60% smut...

**Session 1**

Korra sighs as she pushes the entrance open to the library. She normally wouldn’t be here, but she needed to. She had missed multiple classes because of away games for basketball. She had started off calculus really well, but as she fell more and more behind on her work, it was hard to keep up. Luckily her professors were understanding about her circumstances, allowing her to pass things in at a later time. She was doing well in all of her classes. But studying for calculus by only using the book and not having someone teach her, was difficult. She reached out to her professor for this course and asked if she had any tutors she could assign her. 

Professor Beifong told her that she had a second year graduate student that was aiming to become a professor in the future. This student also had Professor Beifong’s respect due to helping her with a mathematical thesis last year. Her name was supposedly Asami Sato and Korra was to meet her in the lobby of the library. And so that’s what brings her to the library today.

As soon as she’s in the library, she looks around. She doesn’t see anyone other than the two students working behind the reception desk. Korra sighs as she strides over to one of the benches. There’s a thin cushion on top, so at least it won’t be super uncomfortable waiting. She was early by five minutes, so hopefully Asami would be here soon. 

Korra lowers her music and adjusts her headphones. She leans further back and crosses her legs, relaxing a bit. Her head bobs slightly at the soft music filling her ears. A lot of people took her as someone who’d listen to a lot of rap, but she actually enjoyed jazz and r&b. At the moment she was listening to John Legend, enjoying the song Overload.

Each time the door opens, she looks at the person. Already at least ten students have passed, never giving her a second glance. Until two minutes past the time they were to meet, someone who had already caught Korra’s eye pushed the door open. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat at seeing the familiar omega. She had seen her walking around campus, but had no idea who she was. She always seemed to be on a mission, always focused and speed walking to wherever she needed to be. She was always dressed well, her hair and makeup always perfect. But she had no idea who she was. She had always just admired her from afar.

Until this moment. The omega was walking straight towards her and Korra’s heartbeat started to pick up. The woman waved to her and Korra lowered her headphones.

“Korra?” the woman asked.

And Korra’s clenched her jaw because if not it would have dropped open. Her long time crush was Asami Sato. Now her tutor.

“Uh, yeah.” Korra suddenly stands and holds out her hand. “Nice to meet you,” she says as Asami takes her tan hand into her pale one. It’s the simplest of touches, but Korra feels electric. As soon as the touch ended, Korra missed it.

“I’m Asami. Sorry that I’m late,” she apologizes. “Su said you needed some help in calc.”

“Yeah. I’ve missed some classes because of basketball,” Korra explains.

“Oh, right. The Avatar.”

Korra’s brows raise in surprise. She hadn’t expected Asami to know her nickname. “You know about me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Asami says as if she’d be crazy not to. “You’ve already hit the 1000 point mark and you’re a junior. I think most people know about you.”

Korra rubs the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. She’s usually so confident, but something about Asami throws her off her game. “Oh.”

Asami just laughs softly. “How about we actually do some calc instead of just standing here?”

“Oh, yup. That would probably be smart.”

Korra follows Asami up the stairs and into one of the large rooms. It’s filled with rows and rows of books, but at the back is an open space. There’s multiple tables that seat eight people, usually for group work. Asami takes one of the open ones. Korra’s about to take the seat across from her, but Asami stops her.

“You should sit beside me. It’ll be easier to go over the work.”

“Okay.”

Korra pulls the chair out and then takes a seat. She puts her bag onto the ground next to her and opens it up, pulling out her textbook, notebook, and pencil. When she turns to place everything on the table, she catches Asami’s gaze. They look at each other for a moment, until Asami clears her throat.

“So Su said you should be on Antiderivatives,” Asami starts.

“Yeah.”

“Okay great.” 

Asami then reaches over Korra and slides the notebook so that it’s in front of both of them. Korra can’t help but take in the calming scent of the omega. She’d never been so close before, but now that she is she can smell vanilla mixed with leather and a hint of oil. Korra’s actually surprised by this scent, having expected something more floral, feminine in a way. But she doesn’t hate it. Actually she really likes it. 

“Can I borrow your pencil?” Asami asks.

Korra just nods and hands it to her.

“So you know how to take derivatives of functions.” Asami writes the derivative operator on the paper and then begins to write two x in brackets. “So if I apply the derivative operator to two x squared, I get two x.” She pauses to make sure Korra’s paying attention. And then continues to show how the derivative, with respect to x of x squared plus any constant, is going to be equal to two x. “You learned this, right?”

“Yeah. A couple lectures ago.”

“Awesome. So antiderivatives are literally the opposite of the derivative operator, which explains why it’s called antiderivatives,” Asami teaches. “With derivative operator, we are always given the expression and want to find the derivative. What we’re going to do now is we’ll be given some expression and we want to find what it could be the derivative of. Does that make sense?”

“I guess.”

Asami reaches over her once again and Korra takes in her scent. She clenches her jaw as she forces herself not to lean in towards the omega. Asami grabs the textbook and then returns to how she was sitting before. She flips through it, finding the chapter about antiderivatives. 

“So look at this. The example here is asking ‘What is two x the derivative of?’ That’s essentially asking you to find the antiderivative.”

“Sure.”

Asami then points to what she had written before in the notebook. “So you could say two x is the derivative of x squared.” She then points to the numbers below it. “Or x squared plus one. The answer in the most general sense would be that it’s the sum of x squared plus a constant.”

Korra looks at the textbook and nods. She then fixes her gaze on Asami. “That makes sense.”

“Great. So in class, they aren’t going to write out antiderivative. The notation for it is this.” Asami then draws an elongated ‘s’ shape on the paper. 

“Well that’s fancy.”

Asami giggles at this, but keeps writing. She leaves a gap and then writes dx. “The function that you’re trying to take the antiderivative of goes in between.” 

“Okay.” 

Asami continues to teach Korra about antiderivatives. But Korra would be lying if she said she was focused the whole time. Sure she listened to what Asami was saying, but her eyes always seemed to linger and focus on something else. She took in the details of Asami’s slender and long fingers. She noticed how they had small white scars all over them. Korra also dared to lift her gaze and watch Asami’s lips moving as she talked. She watched how her plump red lips curled and stretched around each word. How soft they looked. She wondered how they’d feel if she were to kiss them. Korra noticed how long Asami’s eyelashes were and how they fluttered as she blinked. How her light purple eyeshadow made her jade eyes pop. 

“So I think that should be enough for tonight,” Asami suggests, drawing Korra out of her thoughts.

“Uh, sure.”

Asami smiles softly at Korra. “If you have any questions feel free to text me.” Asami quickly jots down her number on the corner of the paper they had been using.

“Thank you,” Korra blurts out quickly.

Asami nods, but grimaces slightly when she looks at her watch. “I’d walk out with you, but I need to get going. I’ll see you next week.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Meet here next time, okay. No need to wait in the entrance area.”

“Okay.” Korra barrates herself on the inside. She feels like all she’s said tonight is yeah and okay.

“Bye, Korra. Have a goodnight,” Asami tosses over her shoulder as she rushes to leave.

Korra clasps her hands behind her head and leans back in the seat. She lets out a long sigh. She had felt so tense the whole time sitting next to Asami. There was just something about this omega and she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Obviously she knew it was a crush, but something in her told her that it may be more. All she truly knew was that she couldn’t wait until next week.

**Session 2**

Korra finds herself hunched over, trying to focus on the problems in front of her. Behind her, Asami is pacing back and forth. The omega had asked her if it would alright if she walked a bit. Supposedly she had been in a group meeting for one of her graduate classes and had been sitting for hours. Korra was fine with it, other than that she was starting to get distracted by her scent. Every time the omega got closer, her scent was just a bit stronger and then it would fade as she walked away. It was distracting her greatly from the task at hand.

When she finally did finish the first five problems, she waves Asami down. 

“Can you check these?”

Asami stops pacing and strides over to Korra. She rests one hand on the table and leans in. She’s so close as she looks over Korra’s shoulder and her scent is even more prominent. It’s so strong that Korra’s grip on her pencil tightens until it snaps in half. Both of them look at the broken pencil in surprise.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Korra says quickly. She itches the back of her head in nervousness. “Guess I don’t know my own strength,” she chuckles.

“Apparently not,” Asami teases. “Those are all correct. Try the next two. You might need help on the third.”

“Okay.” Korra rummages through her bag and pulls out another pencil. She finishes them fairly quickly and takes a look at the third problem. She contemplated trying it on her own to impress Asami, but quickly realized that she’d definitely need help.

Korra looks over her shoulder at Asami. “Yeah, I need help on this one.”

Asami laughs as she closes the space between them. Again she’s hovering over her shoulder, so close that her sweet scent is surrounding Korra. Korra takes in a deep breath and holds back a whimper. She wants to just bury her nose into the crook of Asami’s neck.

She’s barely able to focus and complete the problem, but she does with Asami’s help. 

“You’re doing well.”

“T-thanks,” Korra stutters after receiving praise. “It’s all you though,” she returns.

Asami laughs and waves her off. “No you’re smart. A lot of people need multiple lectures on this stuff before they can finish the problems you just did.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Well I think that’s it though, unless you have any other questions.”

“I think I’m good.”

“Great. I’ll see you next week. Again if you need anything, just text.”

**Session 3**

Korra sprints up the stairs and by the time she reaches Asami’s side, she’s panting. She leans over, resting her hands on her knees. “I’m sorry. Practice… ran over,” she pants.

“I can see that,” Asami says. 

Korra looks up, catching Asami’s gaze trailing upward over her body. She fights to hold back her blush, after catching Asami checking her out. She’s proud of herself. She’s trained for years, toning her alpha body into one of the best on campus. There were only a few other athletes who some would consider more impressive than her.

Korra finally pulls out the seat and sits down, throwing her bag onto the ground. “Shit, I probably smell,” she mutters. She thinks that she says it quietly enough, but she doesn’t. She’s rummaging through her bag, trying to find her deodorant when Asami speaks softly.

“You don’t.”

Korra jerks her head up and looks at Asami with a raised brow. “Really?” she asks as she applies her deodorant.

Korra watches as Asami’s tongue runs over her lips. “Yeah. You smell nice, actually.”

“Oh.” 

There’s something about the way that Asami is looking at her that catches her off guard. Her eyes are slightly lidded and she’s worrying her lower lip. In all honesty, it sends a jolt through Korra’s body and downward. She can feel herself shifting and she holds back a frustrated groan. The last thing she needs to do is sport a boner around her tutor. Her crush.

Korra swallows the lump in her throat and grabs her stuff out of her bag. Hopefully some calc can stop the dirty thoughts from going any further in her head.

“I have a quiz tomorrow,” Korra begins. “Is it okay if I just do some practice questions and then you check them?”

“Sounds good.” 

Asami reaches across Korra and this time she can’t help, but lean in. She takes in the heavenly scent and she feels another pulse down below. Something about Asami smells different. It’s stronger, even more invasive to her senses. 

Even when asami places the book between them, it seems like she’s sitting closer. Her arm brushes against Korra’s bare one because of her tank top. Each soft touch sends a shiver down Korra’s spine. By the time she’s done with the third practice question, she’s painfully hard. 

Without warning, Korra pushes back her seat and stands. “I need to use the bathroom.”

She doesn’t spare a glance back, just beelining it away from Asami to go and try to collect herself. When she’s in the bathroom, she splashes cold water over her face. She tries to readjust herself so that she’s not as obvious. She groans softly and closes her eyes. She doesn’t remember ever being this hard. Ever wanting someone as much as she wants Asami right now.

She startles when the door opens and a beta walks in. She gives Korra a look before entering one of the stalls. Korra knows that her scent is probably strong right now and her erection isn't easy to hide in her shorts. There’s no way Korra can grab her stuff and leave without Asami noticing.

She finally steels herself with a deep breath out. But when she makes it back to the table, Asami’s gone. Korra glances all around, not seeing her anywhere. She goes to grab her stuff to put it away, because she wants to get out of there and try to take care of her problem, but that’s when she sees it. In Asami’s messy handwriting, is a note. 

_ An emergency came up. Had to leave. Sorry _

Korra furrows her brow. Whatever emergency it was, it must’ve been bad to just up and leave so quickly. She pulls out her phone and taps Asami’s name near the top of her contact list. She sends her a quick text and then sighs. She throws her sweatshirt on, now not as overheated from running from the gym to the library. She puts away her stuff and shoves a hand in her shorts pocket, trying to hide her boner that still won’t seem to go away. 

_ Korra: Hope everything’s okay. See you next week? _

She’s only a couple of steps outside of the library when her phone goes off.

_ Asami: Sorry I had to leave. But yeah, next week. _

_ Korra: Is there anything I can do to help? _

By the time Korra gets back to her dorm, Asami still hasn’t replied to her text. Maybe she had overstepped by offering help. She sighs heavily as she strips and then wraps herself in a towel. She grabs her shower caddy and heads off to clean herself since she hadn’t been able to after practice.

When she gets back into her room, she sees her phone light up. She’s surprised when she sees multiple texts from Asami.

_ Asami: Could you come over? _

_ Asami: I need to see you. _

_ Asami: Shit. nvm. _

_ Asami: Just ignore me. It’s silly. _

Korra rereads the messages to make sure that she had read them correctly. Why would Asami want her to come over? It was already ten and she had to be up early in the morning for her calculus class, but Asami was also asking her to come over. How could she turn that down? Korra bravely sends her reply.

_ Korra: What’s your address? _

Korra watches as the three dots show up and then disappear. It happens a couple of times before a text pops up with just Asami’s address. Asami had mentioned that she lived on her own in one of the apartments near campus when they had talked about Korra being in the dorms. So she wasn’t surprised when she used her gps on her phone and found that it was about a fifteen minute walk from where she was. 

She threw on a heavy sweatshirt and some sweatpants along with a pair of sneakers. She didn’t even bother drying her hair. 

_ Korra: Be there in twenty _

As soon as Korra enters Asami’s apartment building, she huffs on her hands to warm them. The tip of her nose is rosy and numb due to the cold as well. She goes up three flights of stairs quickly and then down a dimly lit hallway. Korra passes three doors until she finally finds the right number. 

She steels herself and knocks three times, nice and hard. She doesn’t have to wait long at all before the door is cracked open. And as soon as it does, Korra feels as if she’s about to collapse. 

“Shit,” Korra blurts out as she covers her nose and mouth with her hand. “Why didn’t you say you were in heat? I better go.”

“No.” Asami grabs Korra’s forearm and tugs her back. “You wouldn’t have come if I told you.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have.” Korra goes to shake off Asami’s hand, but stops when she sees the desperate look Asami’s giving her.

“It’s your fault.”

“What?” Korra asks, completely confused.

“It’s a week early. Your scent is what set it off,” Asami tries to explain. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” Asami closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. When she opens them again, her pupils are blown. “I need you.”

“Are, are you sure?” Korra stutters. She knows that she’s fully shifted and hard now, but she doesn’t want to be with Asami if it’s only because of the heat. She’s wanted here for so long and it just felt wrong for this to be how their first time happened.

“Positive. I have ever since our first session in the library. You have too. I’m not stupid Korra. Everytime I leaned in to help you and was a little too close, that wasn’t an accident.”

At the admission something in Korra seems to crack. She surges forward, pushing Asami back into her apartment and against a wall. She kisses her hard and groans when she feels Asami’s body up against her. Asami’s whimpering as one of Korra’s hands tangles into her hair and tugs gently. It causes her to tilt her head to the side, allowing Korra to kiss and suck at Asami’s slender neck. She doesn’t care that she’s leaving marks. Nothing matters to her except for Asami and this very moment.

“Fuck,” Asami gasps. Her hands are all over Korra, running down her muscular back, over her sides, over her ass, and then finally one hand cups Korra’s bulge.

Korra groans and bends slightly to lift Asami into her arms. Asami’s legs wrap around her waist and their lips clash together once more. Kissing Asami is so much better than she could have ever imagined. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. The feel of her tongue against hers, first battling for dominance and then yielding to Korra’s. 

Korra rolls her hips, pushing further into Asami, causing both of them to moan deeply. The room was now filled with their scents. Their scents of arousal, lust, need.

“Bedroom,” Asami gasps between kisses. Korra doesn’t seem to hear anything as she keeps her pinned to the wall. Asami’s teeth latch onto Korra’s lower lip and pulls. She lets go and it snaps back into place as Asami cups Korra’s face. “Bedroom,” she repeats.

This time, Korra seems to comprehend. She grunts slightly as she takes Asami’s full weight and starts walking her through the apartment. She’s not sure where the bedroom is and in all honesty she doesn’t care. She spots the long island countertop in the kitchen and that becomes her new goal. 

She places Asami down on the cold surface, she’s standing in front of her between her legs that now are dangling. Korra watches as the omega strips off her shirt. Korra’s panting as she takes in Asami’s bare chest. Her perky breasts are just screaming to be kissed, to be marked. And so she does. She leans down and starts lavishing Asami’s breasts with kisses and soft nips. She avoids where Asami wants her most, teasing her. Asami’s hand is on the back of her head, trying to hold Korra as close as possible. Her other hand snaked its way down Korra’s body and to her ass, squeezing tight.

Korra practically growls at the feeling and latches onto a stiffened peak in return. Asami’s head falls backward and her hair cascades down, the ends of her hair brushing against the counter. She lets out a delighted scream and pushes her chest upward. 

Korra grabs the waistband of Asami’s leggings and jerks them downward. She helps to guide them down and then Asami takes care of the rest, kicking them off her legs. As she does this, Korra pushes down her own sweatpants and boxer briefs, allowing them to hang around her thighs. She does this all without ever leaving Asami’s breasts. But she hesitates when she feels Asami’s hand on her throbbing member. She leans her forehead against Asami’s sternum and watches as the pale hand moves up and down her length. 

“Fuck,” she murmurs.

“I want you. I want you to fill me,” Asami pants in the sexiest voice Korra has ever heard.

Korra finally lifts her head to meet Asami’s gaze. She’s checking for the smallest hint of regret, of any sign that shows Asami’s second guessing this, but she doesn’t find it.

Korra whimpers when she feels Asami’s thumb swipe over the head of her cock. She’s already leaking precum and her erection is almost painful at this point.

“We need a condom,” Korra grunts. Even through the haze of Asami’s heat, Korra’s still trying to be as responsible as she can.

“I’m on the pill.”

“I-I think we should still use one. Just in case.”

Asami seems to huff at this. “Well they’re in the bedroom, not in the kitchen.”

“Right. Bedroom. Which was where I was supposed to bring you,” Korra chuckles. Since she’s got the time now and her hands aren’t busy, she pushes her sweats and underwear to the floor. She then pulls off her sweatshirt and sports bra.

Asami threads her fingers through Korra’s short hair affectionately. “You’re stunning.”

“Eh,” Korra brushes Asami off as she takes the omegas hand. She starts walking further into the apartment, looking for the bedroom. It’s not hard to find, with only one hallway there was no way to go wrong and the door was left open. 

Korra stopped near the door as Asami walked further in and went to one of the nightstands. She pulled the small drawer open and rummaged through it. 

“Shit,” Asami says softly.

“What?”

“My, um, last partner was a beta. He wasn’t as, what should I say? Well endowed,” Asami tries to explain, her eyes focused on the lower half of Korra.

“Oh.” Korra purses her lips as Asami sits down on the bed.

“Again, I am on the pill so it’s not needed,” Asami reiterates.

“I, um,” Korra’s voice trails off as she watches the omega scoot backwards onto the bed. She slowly removed her panties and then drops them to the ground. Korra closes her eyes for a moment because Asami’s pushing her scent towards her, trying to draw her in. 

She hears Asami huff. “I swear I’ve never met an alpha with so much self control.”

Korra opens her eyes to see Asami’s hand in between her legs. The omega’s pleasuring herself and Korra’s instincts tell her that she needs to jump in there and take care of her. But her brain is telling her to slow down and think everything through.

“It’s hot, really. But you know what’d be hotter? You on top of me.”

Korra runs her hands over her face and lets out a long sigh. “Promise me you won’t regret this. Promise me that this isn’t just your heat talking.”

Asami’s hips jerk into her fingers and she lets out a moan. Her teeth dig into her lower lip and she stares at Korra. “I promise.”

Korra finally seems to give in and she strides across the room. She crawls onto the bed and settles between Asami’s legs. She leans down and kisses the omega softly. She then pulls back and caresses her cheek gently. “You’re beautiful,” Korra praises, now noticing for the first time that Asami’s not wearing any makeup. 

In return, Asami pushes her hips off the bed and Korra groans as she feels how wet Asami is. She’s drenched and her arousal is now coating her member with each roll of Asami’s hips. Korra lets out a shaky breath as she straightens, so that she’s kneeling between Asami’s legs. She places one hand on Asami’s hip to still her. Her free hand goes to her own member and grasps it tightly. She teases Asami’s folds with the head of her cock, causing the omega to whimper and try to push upward, but Korra holds her down. Asami gasps when Korra trails over her clit.

“I need you, please,” Asami says breathlessly.

Korra trails down to Asami’s entrance and begins pushing in slowly. She feels Asami tense below her and stills her movements, only the tip of her head enveloped by Asami’s warm. And god does it feel amazing. Korra moves her hand away from Asami’s hip and uses her thumb to circle Asami’s clit. Asami’s body begins to relax and Korra begins pushing in. She then begins rocking her hips, pulling out just enough and then pushing back in. With each push in, her member sinks deeper, causing louder moans to escape both their lips.

When Korra’s fully surrounded by Asami’s warmth, she pauses and looks up at Asami. The omega’s mouth is slightly ajar and her eyes are lidded as she gazes at Korra. 

“You feel so good,” Korra praises. Her hands roam over Asami’s body, taking in all of the smooth skin. Even through the heat, Korra doesn’t want to hurt Asami. She wants to make sure that she’s comfortable and waits for some signal that it’s okay to move once again.

She gets it when one of Asami’s legs wrap around her and her hips roll. Korra sets a slow pace at the beginning. Drawing herself almost completely from Asami and then pushing all the way back in. With each thrust Asami’s breath hitches. Asami’s hand trails over Korra’s abs, tracing them. Feeling how they stretch and contract with each thrust. Korra’s pace gradually picks up and the sound of skin slapping against skin starts filling the room. 

Asami’s hand grabs the back of Korra’s neck and pulls her downward. They kiss passionately as Korra’s strokes become shorter and faster. Their breaths mingle and their heartbeats race. Korra can’t remember feeling so good, feeling so connected to someone before. 

“I’m close,” Asami gasps against her lips.

Korra speeds up. “Me too,” she pants.

Suddenly Asami’s head falls backwards and her mouth falls open. She’s screaming as her back arches off the bed and her inner walls flutter around Korra. Korra pants heavily as she holds back from coming herself. She keeps thrusting, slower now and not as deep, but she keeps moving. She helps drag Asami through her orgasm, until she’s a shuddering mess below her. 

Korra grunts as she returns to kneeling and pulls out. Asami whimpers as she watches Korra jerk herself off and come on her stomach and over her wet folds, mixing with her own release.

Korra lets out one last heavy breath and one last spurt before moving to lie down on her back beside Asami. She lies there, staring up at the ceiling as her breathing starts to return to normal.

“Why didn’t you come in me?” the omega asks, breaking the silence.

Korra turns her head to look at Asami. She’s absolutely glowing, but also looks slightly disappointed. Korra rolls onto her side, propped up with one arm. She lifts her free hand and brushes sweat slicked hair away from Asami’s forehead. Her hand then cups Asami’s cheek, which the omega rubs against affectionately. 

“It just didn’t seem right. You’re in heat. I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

“I wanted you to, though.”

“And how do I know that’s not just your heat talking?” Korra quips.

Asami moves with speed and grace and before Korra even knows it, the omega is above her. She’s straddled by the omega and she can’t help but let her gaze trail over the fair skin and take in each and every curve.

“I told you… I’ve wanted you the moment we first met.”

Korra swallows the lump in her throat as Asami starts rubbing her slick center against her abs.

“You’re not like other alphas. You’re confident, but not in a showy way.” Asami supports herself by placing her hands on Korra’s chest and keeps grinding on her. “Your eyes are full of compassion. Your smile warm.” Asami closes her eyes. “Don’t even get me started on your body and your scent. Fuck.” Asami’s voice trails off and she leans her head back. 

Korra’s at a loss for words as Asami comes undone over her. She can’t help herself, and sits up, forcing Asami into her lap. She readjusts slightly as she burrows her face into Asami’s neck. She nuzzles her nose against the soft skin, taking in her overpowering scent. She feels her member throb as she starts sucking on Asami’s pulse point. Asami whimpers as her nails drag down the taut muscles of Korra’s back.

Korra growls into her neck, but stops as soon as she feels Asami guiding her to her entrance. She groans as she slides with ease into her warm heat. Korra’s hands fall to Asami hips, guiding her. She lets out a heavy groan as she feels Asami’s inner walls tighten around her. At the same time, Asami’s nails continue to dig into her back and Korra knows that there’ll be marks there in the morning. But knowing that just spurs her to grasp Asami’s ass and start guiding her up and down. Asami screams out as Korra thrusts her hips up everytime Asami drops, causing her to reach as deep as possible. 

Korra can already feel her stomach tighten and she knows she’s close. But so is Asami. So Korra grits her teeth as she pushes harder and faster. She trails her tongue up the side of Asami’s neck and then brings their lips together. They’re breathing the same air as Asami’s walls clench and her body stiffens. Korra muffles her moans by kissing her passionately and guides Asami to grind down on her, causing her clit to be stimulated. 

Asami’s body shudders above her and then her body seems to go limp in Korra’s arms. Korra rolls them over so that Asami’s lying on her back. She quickly pulls out and is about to finish herself off, but is stopped by a pale hand. Korra groans as Asami starts pumping her length, setting a quick pace. Her long fingers tighten around her and Korra grunts as she comes, once again leaving a mess on Asami’s stomach.

Korra stays still for a moment as she tries to catch her breath. She can tell that Asami’s satiated for the moment, at least that’s what she reads from the loving look that she’s giving the alpha. 

Korra threads a hand through her hair and then sighs. She scoots across the bed so that she’s sitting on the edge of it. “I better get going.”

“What?” Asami asks quickly. She sits up and grabs Korra’s arm to keep her still. “You’re not staying the night?”

“I have that quiz in the morning, remember?”

“Yeah. I can set an alarm and you can borrow my clothes.”

“I, um… I think I should go though.”

Asami’s arms wrap around her and she rests her chin on Korra’s shoulder. “Please stay.”

“Asami, if I stay I’m not sure I’ll actually get any sleep,” Korra admits.

Asami places a tender kiss to Korra’s shoulder. “I promise we won’t do anything. Let’s just wash up and then go to bed.”

“You can promise that, but you’re still in heat. I might not be able to keep that same promise.”

“Please stay. I just want to fall asleep with you holding me,” Asami pleads as she nuzzles her nose into Korra’s neck. “I want my alpha to be here when I wake up.”

This catches Korra’s attention. “Y-your alpha?”

“Mhmm,” Asami hums. “I like you.”

Once again Korra is caught off guard for the hundredth time tonight. But she’s not upset. She’s actually happy and her inner alpha is humming knowing that Asami wants her. 

“Okay. Shower and then bed.”

Asami’s arms tighten around her and she can feel that she’s smiling against her neck.

“Separately,” Korra adds.

“Fine,” Asami huffs. “I’m going first, since you kind of made a mess.”

“S-sorry,” Korra calls after Asami as she starts walking out of the room, her hips swaying.

“Don’t worry. I liked it… although it would have been better inside me,” Asami says over her shoulder, leaving Korra once again stunned.

While she’s waiting, Korra gets up to look around the room. The furniture’s all dark woods, complimented with deep reds for her curtains and bedding. She’s got various photos on top of her dresser, which attracts Korra’s attention. The alpha smiles as she looks at childhood photos of Asami, as well as photos of her with her friends from college. She’s easily the most beautiful in each photo. Her smile radiant.

Korra’s attention is drawn away when she hears Asami clearing her throat in the doorway.

“All yours. I set out a towel and face cloth for you. Everything else you’ll need is in the shower.”

Korra rubs the back of her neck and nods. “Thanks.”

She’s just about past Asami when she’s stopped by a pale arm being held up. Asami then taps a finger to her pink lips. Korra smiles at the omega and kisses her softly. She’s quick to pull away though, knowing that if it deepens she won’t be able to keep her promise.

“Be quick,” Asami says.

“Okay.”

And Korra is quick. Even though she’d like to bask in the warm water and the scent of Asami’s shampoos and soaps, she doesn’t. She just finishes what she needs to do. She dries her body with the towel and then grabs the hairdryer. It doesn’t take long since her hair is short, but it does make her hair a little frizzy. She tries to smooth it out, but resigns to just having messy hair. She hangs up the wet towel next to the one Asami had used and leaves.

When she makes it back to the room, Asami’s already turned out all of the lights except for the bedside lamp. She’s already under the sheets and comforter waiting for Korra.

“Is that side okay?” Asami asks her as she’s getting into bed.

“Yeah. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Asami nods and gives her a quick peck. She then rolls over and sits up slightly to turn off the light. It’s pitch black now, but Korra can feel Asami shift in the bed and scoot close to her. Korra opens her arms so that Asami can rest her head on her shoulder. Asami’s slim arm slides over her stomach, causing a chill to go down her back. 

“Is this okay?” Asami asks softly.

“Mhmm.” Korra kisses the crown of Asami’s head and inhales deeply, taking in her scent. As much as she’d like to continue what they had been doing, she knows she shouldn’t. She needs her rest.

“By the way…” Korra says, breaking the silence. “I like you too. And um,” Korra pauses for a moment. “I like that I’m yours too. I want to call you mine too. If you don’t mind.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Asami teases.

Korra laughs softly into the dark. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

Asami kisses Korra’s chest. “Girlfriends it is then.”

Korra pulls Asami closer to her and together they let sleep take them and dreams to fill their heads.

* * *

Korra groans when she hears the alarm blaring. She tries to move, but can’t. Asami’s completely wrapped around her, holding her tight. She doesn’t mind the closeness of the omega, but she does care about the loud noise.

“Asami,” Korra whispers. She uses her hand to shake her shoulder a little, but nothing happens. “Asami,” Korra groans as the alarm continues to blare. Korra tries to unwrap herself from Asami, but instead the sleeping omega holds her tighter. “Asssaaaaammmmmmiiiiii.”

“Mmm,” she groggily hums.

“The alarm.”

“Oh.” Asami lets go of her and rolls over. She reaches out and slaps her hand on the alarm to turn it off. As soon as she’s done she rolls back and buries herself in the blankets and Korra. “It’s cold,” she whines.

“And I have class.”

“You could always stay.” Korra groans when she feels Asami’s hand wrap around her under the blankets. The scent of Asami’s heat obviously affecting her. “It’d be pretty uncomfortable sporting this all class.” Asami pumps her fist and Korra closes her eyes, trying to keep her composure. The fact that she’s surrounded by Asami’s scent does not help.

“It would also suck if I miss my quiz.” Korra throws the blankets off herself and sits up. “I’d think my tutor would be telling me to get my ass to class.”

Asami laughs as she runs a hand through her hair, trying to fix the fly aways. “I guess.”

“Um, clothes?”

“Oh right. Shirts are in the closet. Pants are in the second drawer of the dresser.”

“Thanks.” Korra just grabs a black v-neck and then a pair of grey sweatpants. They’re a bit too long, but she just rolls them so that they don’t drag.

She walks back over to the bed, sitting on Asami’s side. She leans down and gives her a soft peck. 

“If you wanted, you could come back after your class. I already sent out messages to my professors and took heat leave last night.”

“I have a class right after calc and then basketball practice later in the day,” Korra explains.

“Oh, okay.”

  
“I can come by after though. Plus it’s Saturday tomorrow too. So I could stay the night again if you’d like,” Korra offers.

“I’d like that.”

“Great.” Korra leans down once more to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later then.”

Korra stands and starts leaving the room, but stumbles slightly when Asami speaks.

“Bye, babe. Good luck on your quiz.”

“Uh, t-thanks,” she stutters after hearing her call her babe.

* * *

“Holy shit, Korra,” Opal gasps.

“What?” she asks worried.

“Your back,” Opal points out.

“Oh, fuck.” Korra quickly throws on her sports bra and then her t-shirt. She glances around the locker room, glad that Opal seems to be the only teammate that’s noticed the scratches.

“You’re seeing someone?”

“It’s kind of a new development,” Korra sighs as she throws her stuff into her bag. She wants to get out of there quick so that she can get back to Asami.

“Who is it? Do I know them?”

“Um, remember that tutor I told you about?”

“You’re banging your tutor?!”

“Shhhh,” Korra shushes. She’d rather not have the whole team know. Sure she’s proud to now be dating the hottest, best omega on campus, but she kind of wants to keep it to herself for as long as possible. “She’s kind of my girlfriend now. And her name’s Asami.”

Opal pats Korra on the shoulder and smiles at her proudly. “Congrats. It’s been a while for you.”

“Yeah,” Korra mutters. “Um, can you keep quiet about this for now though?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t tell the team something without your permission.”

“Thanks, Op.”

Korra’s phone suddenly buzzes and Opal raises a brow, already guessing who it is. Korra just rolls her eyes and reads the message. 

_ Asami: Hope practice went well. I left the door unlocked so come right in. _

“I’m gunna get going. I’ll cya later.”

Opal just waves after her, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

 

When Korra pushes the door open to Asami’s apartment, she’s once again met with Asami’s intoxicating scent. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. She begins to feel herself shift and her length rub against her thigh as she walks towards the bedroom. 

What she sees causes her stomach to flutter and her face to flush. She holds back a groan, knowing that she’s already at her full length now. She puts a hand against the door jam for support and her knuckles turn white from her grip. 

Asami’s on her bed, her legs spread and three fingers knuckles deep in herself. Her eyes are hooded as she stares intently at Korra. Korra doesn’t even wait for Asami to say anything. She’s already stripping down as fast as possible, nearly falling face first to the ground while kicking of her joggers.

But once she’s stripped, she grabs the back of Asami’s knees and drags her to the end of the bed. Korra falls to her knees and grasps Asami’s wrist. She tugs it away from her center and a slight whimper leaves Asami’s lips. It’s soon replaced with a guttural groan when Korra trails her hot tongue up Asami’s slick folds. She doesn’t tease the omega though. She begins flicking Asami’s already swollen and sensitive clit. 

“Hmmpphh, so good,” Asami pants.

Asami’s rolls her hips and she tangles her hand into Korra’s short hair. She holds Korra’s face close to her center. With her free hand she plays with one of her breasts, teasing the hardened peak. Korra can already tell that Asami’s close, so she wraps her lips around her clit and sucks. It’s just a gentle tug at first, until Asami yells for more and Korra gives it to her. She sucks hard as her own fist tightens around her member. Precum already leaking from her tip.

Asami yells out as she falls over the edge. The orgasm sweeping over her quickly and powerfully. But Korra doesn’t let her bask in it. She stands up and pushes the tip of her cock against Asami’s entrance. Asami moans as Korra pushes in with ease. It only takes a couple thrusts for there to be no space left between their bodies.

Korra places her hands to the backs of Asami’s knees and guides her legs up, causing Asami’s knees to be near her chest. Korra thrusts hard and fast into her omega. She’s lost in her need and desires for the woman. Her mind hazy with pleasure and the pheromones surrounding them.

Asami’s head leans against the bed and her back arches. Another intense orgasm hits her. Waves of pleasure spreading through her body and longer this time. Her toes curl and her inner walls flutter and pull Korra in. Korra grunts as she keeps thrusting into her, her stomach tightening, a telltale sign that she’s close too.

Korra pulls out though and Asami whines at the empty feeling.

“Roll over,” Korra commands, her voice deep.

Asami doesn’t protest. She rolls over and crawls to the center of the bed. Korra joins her on the bed, kneeling behind her. She reaches out for the round ass in front of her, massaging it with her strong hands. Asami groans and rocks backward.

“Come in me, please.”

Korra’s breathing is heavy and she wants to so badly. She wants to fill the omega in front of her, but again there’s that nagging in the back of her head that tells her she shouldn’t.

She leans down, her front pressed to Asami’s back. “Not this time.” She brushes Asami’s long hair away from her neck and kisses her tenderly. “Another time though,” she assures.

Asami cranes her neck back, just enough for their lips to meet in a slow, but purposed kiss. Korra sucks on Asami’s lower lip and then lets it go with a pop. 

“You’re beautiful,” she husks as she draws away from Asami’s lips and straightens her back. She looks down at the stunning omega in front of her. Her smooth skin that’s so soft to the touch. The way her body curves and has the perfect amount of fat to muscle ratio. Korra lines herself up and pushes in all the way. They both gasp and Korra places her hands on Asami’s hips.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you today,” Korra confesses as she nearly pulls all the way out and then thrusts all the way back in. Asami’s body shudders and her arms become shaky from just that one single thrust. “I had to sit through half my calc class with a hard on because of you.” Another thrust and another gasp. “Then my friend saw the scratches on my back. Got curious about who I fucked last night.” Asami pushes her hips backwards this time as Korra thrusts forward. Korra’s grip tightens on her hips.

“How’d you do on the quiz?”

Korra holds back her smile, surprised that Asami would ask her that question at this time.

“Easy.” Korra’s breath falters as Asami’s walls tighten around her. “Only because I have an amazing tutor though.” Korra then starts a steady rhythm, her strokes not as deep, but hitting the perfect spot against Asami’s front wall. Asami’s arms collapse and her face falls to the bed. 

Korra sees this and leans forward, grasping one of Asami’s shoulders tightly and pulling her up, helping to support the omega so that her face isn’t shoved into the mattress. 

With each thrust a heavy breath is released. Moans fill the air and the sound of skin slapping against skin. The wet sounds of their arousal mixing causes Korra to push even closer to the edge. 

“So close,” Korra pants. 

Her hand on Asami’s hip slides forward, her fingers pressing against Asami’s clit. Asami cries out and she can’t decide whether to push forward against Korra’s fingers or push back so that her thrusts are deeper. It doesn’t matter though, because Korra picks up a furious pace, causing Asami to reach her third orgasm of the night. Her arms give out on her once again and Korra’s not able to hold her up. Her cries of pleasure are muffled by the bed and her hands dig into the sheets. Korra can’t help her through these waves of pleasure though because she’s coming too. She pulls out and her cum streams out of her, spilling all over Asami’s ass and back. The hot spurts keep coming, even when Asami’s orgasm is over and she’s lying flat on the bed. Korra’s head lolls forward as the last bit of cum shoots out of her. 

She’s breathing heavily as she runs her hand soothingly up and down Asami’s thigh. She hadn’t intended on taking her so roughly, but as soon as she had walked into the apartment, all her restraint left her. The addicting and powerful smell of her omega’s heat was overbearing. And then to find her in her room like that, she couldn’t hold back.

“Was that okay?” Korra asks Asami, her voice unsteady. She’s unable to hide her nervousness.

“Yes. Better than okay,” Asami confirms. “Fuck, Korra.”

“Not too rough?”

“It was perfect.”

Korra lets out a long sigh of relief. “I’m going to go grab a towel to clean you up.”

Asami just hums, her body still recovering from the multiple orgasms.

It doesn’t take Korra long before she returns with a damp cloth to wipe Asami clean. When she’s done, Asami rolls over and finally looks at her.

“Come here,” she says, motioning with her fingers.

Korra shifts up the bed and as soon as she’s close enough, Asami cups her face. She pulls her in for a tender kiss. It lingers and feels different from the other kisses they’ve shared already. There’s something about it that’s so sure, so fitting.

“I’m glad you did well.”

Korra chuckles and nudges her nose against Asami’s. “It’s because of you. You’ll just have to keep helping me it seems.”

Asami gives her a quick peck and nods. “Of course.”

**Session 6**

Asami draws back from Korra’s lips with a smile. “This isn’t studying.”

Korra just smirks at her as she tries to chase Asami’s lips. Asami places a hand over Korra’s mouth and literally shoves her head back.

“You need to focus.”

“It’s hard when you’re… you,” Korra laughs.

“Well I’ll call Su then and get you a new tutor.”

“What? No. I’ll focus,” Korra pouts.

Asami rolls her eyes as she points to the practice exam. “If you get at least twenty out of twenty-five correct, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Reward? As in what?”

Asami shrugs. “Not sure yet. Depends on how fast you are too. Since the exam does have a time limit.”

“Hmmm, okay.” 

Korra sticks out her tongue as she focuses and starts the worksheet. The first couple of questions are a breeze, but they seem to gradually get harder. It also doesn’t help that Asami is pacing behind her and she stops every so often to linger and look over her shoulder. She even dares to kiss the back of her neck and cheeks a couple of times. 

The two of them had moved their study sessions to Asami’s apartment. It made sense. It allowed them to be affectionate, to tease one another and not disturb any of the other library goers. Plus it allowed them to end their sessions in the best of ways without getting charged with public indecency.

Even with Asami’s distractions, Korra’s able to finish in a timely manner. She’s pretty sure that she missed two of them, but other than that she’s confident in her work.

“Done,” she says as she slams her pencil down.

“Hmm.” Asami looks at her watch and nods. “Time, acceptable.”

Korra huffs as Asami walks over to the island and stands behind her. She drapes her arms over Korra’s shoulders and lifts the paper. She scans the first page and nods, making the corrections in her head. Something that Korra’s always been amazed by. Asami kisses Korra’s cheek when she flips to the next page. She once again checks the answers, this time not giving her a kiss when she flips to the last page. Korra squirms in the tall stool, knowing that she didn’t get all of them correct. She just hopes that she got enough right.

Asami places the paper back onto the counter and rests her weight against Korra, her breasts pushing against Korra’s back.

She trails kisses along Korra’s neck and then grazes her teeth against the shell of her ear. “You got three wrong.” She nips softly at her ear. “Number eighteen and the last two.”

“But that means I got twenty-two right… meaning I passed.”

“Mhmmm, you did,” Asami hums.

“Did you think of what my reward will be?”

“Mhm.” Asami pulls away, but then grabs Korra’s shoulders, causing the stool to swivel so that the alpha is facing her.

Asami crosses her arms across her torso and pulls off her long sleeve shirt. She then undoes her jeans and wiggles out of them, leaving her in her matching lacy bra and underwear.

Korra swallows harshly as Asami’s hands massage her muscular thighs. Asami tosses her long raven hair over her shoulder and leans forward, her breath brushing against the skin of her neck. Causing the tiny hairs all over Korra’s body to stand on end. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Asami says seductively.

Korra closes her eyes and lets out a long breath. She’s already beginning to shift. She squirms in her seat as Asami’s hand’s get closer and closer to her bulge.

“How’s that sound as a reward?”

Korra just whimpers and glances down as Asami’s nimble fingers unbutton her jeans and pull down the zipper. Korra lifts her hips, allowing the omega to pull her jeans and underwear off of her. 

Asami kisses her gently on the lips and then drops to her knees. She trails her tongue over Korra’s hardening length. Korra bites her lower lip and watches as Asami’s lips wrap around the swollen head. Her tongue twirls over it and then she’s taking her length into her mouth. She sucks softly until Korra’s at full length and throbbing. 

Korra clasps her hands behind her head, trying to hold back from just rutting mindlessly into Asami’s warm, wet mouth. She groans as Asami’s slender fingers fist around her base and squeeze as her tongue teases her tip. Asami laps up the precum that leaks from her, moaning at the taste. She places a soft kiss to the underside of her shaft and then glances up with heavily lidded eyes, her pupils blown. 

“You taste so good.”

Korra’s hips jerk as she groans. Asami’s fist tightens as Asami opens her mouth and pushes down Korra’s member. Her head starts bobbing up and down and Korra can’t stop moaning as she’s enveloped in Asami’s warm mouth. She’s received head before, but never as amazing as Asami. Korra wasn’t sure if the woman was just that talented, or if it really just had to do with the fact that it was Asami going down on her. All she knew was that her head was hazy with pleasure and her heart was pounding against her chest.

Korra’s body jerked when Asami started sucking and twisting her hand at the same time. Her tan hand shot down to grasp at Asami’s hair. She held back from just thrusting into the omega though, not wanting to hurt her.

Asami was never able to fit Korra’s full member into her mouth, but she made up for it with the way her fist moved over her. How her moans grew louder and louder along with Korra’s. Korra clenched her eyes shut and let go of Asami’s hair. Her hands clasped around the seat of the stool. Her fingers clasped so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Close,” was all she was able to get out.

Her gaze drops down to Asami, expecting the woman to finish her off with her hand, but her mouth never leaves her. Asami gives a slight nod of her head, as if signaling that it was okay for her to come. And so she does. She comes hard in Asami’s mouth and watches as the omega takes it all until some of it spills from the corner of her mouth. Korra’s panting hard when Asami coaxes out the last of her cum and then lets go of her member with a pop. Asami wipes her mouth with her fingers and then licks them clean, humming at the strong taste of her alpha. 

Korra pulls Asami up into her arms and kisses her hard, her warm tongue brushing against Asami’s. She savors her own taste as she drops her hands to Asami’s ass. She squeezes each cheek hard, causing the omega to gasp. 

“That was amazing,” Korra praises, her lips brushing against Asami’s with each word. “You’re so amazing.”

“Show me how much you liked it.”

Korra pulls back just enough to meet Asami’s gaze. She’s got that crooked smirk on her face as she nods. “I think I will.”

She slides off the stool and lifts Asami into her arms. Asami giggles as Korra eagerly runs to the bedroom and falls onto the bed in a heap. Asami’s straddling Korra now, her hair cascading around the tan woman. 

Korra scoots back up the bed, taking Asami with her. She then sits up and reaches behind Asami’s back. She unclasps the bra with one hand. Together they ease the straps down her arms and throw the bra to the side. Korra’s hands trace over Asami’s body, taking in each inch of the beautiful woman. Korra then pulls off her own top and sports bra. Asami’s hands copy Korra’s exploring and wandering over the body in front of her. She takes in each hard muscle, each scar that Korra had gotten from her childhood when playing around. Her hands move upward, grasping Korra’s breasts and massaging. Stiffened peaks press against her palms and Korra groans when Asami’s thumbs tease over them. Asami leans forward, leaving featherlight kisses all over Korra’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones. 

Korra can’t take much more and decides to flip their positions. She sits up and two fingers slip into the hem of Asami’s panties. She drags them down slowly over her body, trailing kisses downward. When she drops the panties to the floor, she slowly kisses her way back up. She places a loving kiss on her hip bone, just below her navel, upward over her stomach, then between her breasts. She then latches around one of Asami’s nipples and sucks. She rakes her teeth against the peak gently as one of her hands pinches the nipple of the other breast.

Asami moans and she can’t keep still. Her legs keep sliding back and forth under Korra’s weight and her torso shifts. She wants, needs more.

She puts her hand under Korra’s chin and guides her upward, their lips meeting in a kiss full of adoration. Korra nips softly at Asami’s lower lip and then trails a soothing tongue over it. Asami parts her lips, their wet tongues brushing against one another. Korra teases her with her tongue and then retracts, kissing her soundly with her mouth closed. Asami’s arms wrap around Korra’s strong shoulders, holding her tight. 

Korra’s breathing is uneasy when she ends the kiss with Asami. Her blues meeting green, silently asking for permission. Asami nods and Korra nudges the tip of her cock against her entrance. Asami’s hips roll, trying to take her in, but instead it slips past, brushing against her clit. Her head falls back and she gasps.

Korra reaches down and aligns herself this time. She pushes forward slowly, sinking further and further into Asami. By the time she’s completely buried in the warm wet heat, Korra’s face is nuzzled into Asami’s neck. She sucks softly at the pale skin, leaving marks. 

Her thrusts are steady, smooth and deep. She rests her whole upper body against Asami’s and grabs one of Asami’s hands with her own. She lifts their hands above their heads and intertwines their fingers. Their breathing is in sync, gradually picking up pace as Korra’s thrusts speed up. Asami grinds against her, shuddering each time her clit rubs against Korra’s pelvis. 

“Can I come inside?” Korra pants. It’s the first time she’s ever felt comfortable going this far. Even after Asami’s heat passed, she still pulled out. For three weeks she had done this, but something about tonight felt different. She wanted to connect and be with Asami fully tonight. 

“Yes!” Asami shouts. “Please,” she says quieter. She obviously hadn’t expected Korra to ask.

Korra grunts as Asami’s walls begin clenching around her and she comes hard. Spurt after spurt spills out of her and splashes against Asami’s inner walls. And soon the omega is falling over the edge with her. Their strangled moans mingle and their grip on one another tightens. 

When their orgasms taper off, Korra goes to pull out, but Asami stops her.

“Stay,” is the only word she says and it’s enough.

Korra’s length begins to soften, but she stays and she’s happy to. She keeps her face buried in the crook of Asami’s neck, basking in her omega’s scent. She’s addicted.

Asami’s hand strokes through her hair, their breathing gradually evening out. 

Korra finally lifts her head enough to kiss under Asami’s jaw and then up across her cheek. She gives the tip of her nose a soft peck and then kisses the corner of her mouth. 

“I love you,” Korra confesses. She nervous that it’s too soon to tell Asami, but she needs to get it off her chest. She loves her and she can’t imagine being with anyone, but her. “You don’t need to say it back,” Korra assures. “I just want you to know. I love you,” she repeats.

Asami cups Korra’s cheek softly, her eyes tracing over Korra’s face. 

“I love you too,” Asami returns.

Korra smiles lovingly down at Asami and Asami smiles right back up at her. They both lean in to kiss one another, but begin laughing instead when neither of them can stop smiling. 


	38. Sour Patch Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> Based off of this tumblr post: http://rexuality.tumblr.com/post/166096006401/this-is-the-most-dramatic-thing-ive-ever-posted

“I should’ve just snuck something in. Those prices are ridiculous,” Korra rants. “Five dollars. Five. Dollars. For candy.”

“You can have some of my popcorn,” Bolin offers.

“Thanks, but that’s not the problem here. The tickets are already ten bucks, then they think you’ll actually pay for candy that’s half the price of your ticket. That just doesn’t make sense.”

“Kor, it’s the movies,” Mako sighs.

“I’m going to fucking make my own theater with reasonable pricing,” Korra mutters, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat. At least that’s comfortable.

“When was the last time you saw a movie in theaters?” Bolin asks curiously.

“It’s been years. Probably not since I was fifteen or so.”

“So ten years ago?!” Bolin replies in surprise. “Korra of course the prices seem so ridiculous to you.”

“The amount of time and inflation doesn’t matter. You can go to the dollar store and get the same sized candy… for a dollar,” Korra says stressing the word dollar.

“She has a point,” Mako supports.

“Of course I do!”

Suddenly the woman sitting in front of Korra stands and looks at her and her friends. She’s almost glaring at them and Korra instantly feels herself sinking further into her seat. Of course she had to go on a dramatic rant about candy prices and piss off the beautiful woman standing before her.

“What candy do you want?”

Korra stares at her ruby lips, and then realizes that the ravenette is talking to her.

“What?” she asks with her brow raised.

“What candy do you want?” she repeats herself.

Korra lifts her hands and waves her off. “No, no. I’m good. Just ignore me. I’m just being silly.”

“Well I’m being serious. What’s your favorite?”

“Uh.” Korra looks to each side of her, looking at Bolin and then Mako. They both just shrug and are no help at all. “Sour Patch Kids…” Korra admits.

The woman stares at Korra intently and nods. “I’ll get you your Sour Patch… because obviously these two won’t.” She nodded her head at the two brothers with Korra and without another word she walked out of the auditorium.

“Did that really just happen? Is she actually buying me candy?” Korra asks, still staring forward at the place the woman had been standing.

Bolin laughs. “Holy shit. Did you see that look she gave Mako and I? I think she’s seriously pissed that we didn’t offer to buy it for you.”

Mako’s still sitting there with an awed expression and then sighs. “She’s really pretty.”

Korra pushes his shoulder playfully. “Of course that’s what you notice. She just called your asses out and all you can think about is her ass.”

“I mean… it was nice,” he jokes.

“She was pretty,” Korra agrees.

“And she’s getting you candy. Oh my god! Korra has a literal Sugar Mama!” Bolin says as if it’s the brightest thing in the world.

Korra and Mako laugh at this, but stop instantly when they see the woman walking up the stairs of the auditorium. When she reaches her seat, she turns back to Korra and holds the bag of candy out to her.

“Here you are.”

“I, um… thanks,” Korra mumbles shyly as she takes the candy.

The woman just nods and then sits down, turning her attention to the screen that’s playing the preshow.

Mako leans close to Korra. “You should ask her out. Be like, let me repay you for buying me candy or something,” he whispers.

“No way,” Korra says with widened eyes. “There’s no way she’d be interested,” Korra says quietly.

“You never know. She did just sweep in and became your white knight of overpriced sweets.”

“Shut up, Mako.”

As soon as you finish speaking, your intuition seems to be correct when an extremely attractive man takes a seat next to your white knight. He’s tall with fair skin and dark hair. A strong jawline and he greets the woman in a warm voice. She stands up and gives him a hug and then sits back down.

“See, I’m definitely not her type.”

Mako doesn’t say anything in return, also having seen what happened in front of you.

The movie starts playing. And although Korra tries, she can’t stop thinking about the woman in front of her.

* * *

Korra’s leaning casually against the wall. She’s waiting for Mako and Bolin, who are in the bathroom. She crosses her arms and watches as the other movie goers stream out of the auditoriums. She startles slightly when someone leans against the wall beside her. She’s surprised when she realizes it’s her white knight.

“Waiting for your friends?”

“Uh yeah. Waiting for your boyfriend?” Korra instantly regrets asking when she sees the woman furrow her brow and look at her seriously.

“He’s not by boyfriend. Iroh’s been my best friend since I was six. Couldn’t imagine him being anything more than that,” she laughs softly.

“Oh.” Korra rubs the back of her neck with her hand out of nervousness. “Um, thanks for the candy again.”

The woman shrugs her off. “It was nothing, really.”

“Um, I owe you.” Korra steels herself and then continues. “Do you like coffee?”

“It’s fine really.” The woman turns slightly and places a gentle hand on Korra’s bicep. “It was my pleasure. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I’d, um… still like to take you out for coffee sometime. That is if you’re interested.”

“Oh.” The woman smiles warmly at Korra and pulls out her phone. “In that case I’d love to.” She quickly taps away and then hands Korra her phone.

Korra sees that the phone’s on a new contact page. She quickly types in her name and puts the clapper board emoji next to her name.

“Here,” she says as she hands it back to the woman. “Number’s under Korra.”

“Great.” As soon as she speaks, the friend from the auditorium taps her on her shoulder.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

“Yeah. Just a sec.” The woman turns her attention back to Korra quickly. “I’m Asami by the way. I look forward to our date,” Asami says with a smirk as she leaves Korra with her mouth gaping open.

She has a date. A date with a stunning woman who’s willing to come to her rescue and buy her sweets. Korra laughs at herself and she can’t wipe the goofy smirk from her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Mako asks her, bringing her back to the present.

“I have a date,” she mumbles as she leaves the theater with the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted two new ones. Oh well, lol.


	39. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Preath]  
> Based off of this tumblr post (http://katy-l-wood.tumblr.com/post/164268017272/i-just-got-back-from-walmart-where-i-witnessed-two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cute and short.

Tobin stared at the large array of shredded cheeses, a small pout on her lips. After really thinking about which one she’d like most in her omelet, she reached out for the shredded mozzarella. She was about to throw it into the cart when the bag was taken from her and put back.

“The Fiesta Blend is better,” Christen said. She slid past Tobin and grabbed the cheese she wanted.

“What? No way,” Tobin disagreed and blocked Christen from the cart. “Mozzarella’s better for omelets.”

“The flavor’s too flat. I like the sharpness of the Fiesta Blend.”

“But mozzarella has the stretch factor. It melts perfectly.”

“We’re getting this one,” Christen said, shaking the bag.

“And who made you the b-”

Tobin’s interrupted by a soft pair of lips on hers. Her mind going blank as she placed her hands on Christen’s hips. 

“You know who the boss is,” Christen whispered before sidestepping Tobin and throwing the bag of cheese into the cart. She continued down the aisle, looking for the rest of the things they needed.

Tobin huffed as she grabbed the cart that she was left with. In all honesty all she had to do was switch out the bags and she’d be set. Or she could have gotten both, but she doesn’t. She knew that that would mean an angry girlfriend. Which was always best to avoid.


	40. American Ninja Warrior: Epilogue (X Games)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> So I got a request from tumblr to write about Asami and her at the X Games, since I'd mentioned that she competes in the motocross events in the previous parts. I thought it was an awesome request, so here's a little epilogue for the American Ninja Warrior Mini Fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the related videos.  
> Women's Moto X Endurocross  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnWP5z6vH4g  
> Women's Moto X Racing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zElF87mE8Y
> 
> You can read the first part of the mini fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9578798/chapters/29594067

Asami rolled her neck, stretching out her muscles before putting her helmet on. She adjusted her gloves and then slipped her goggles down to cover her eyes. She let out a long breath, trying to compose herself as the other racers got ready alongside her. 

She’d qualified with the second fastest time, so she had a good starting spot. She settled on the bike and revved the engine, but as soon as the mark was set, she leaned forward on her bike, ready to press forward. And once the gate dropped, she was off. She and the eleven other women surged forward, some of the front tires leaving the dirt. 

Asami made it into the first turn, but she wasn’t happy. She’d gotten stuck behind someone and was in fourth. She was too good to let that panic her though. She had twelve laps to close the gap and with her speed, that wouldn’t be a problem. 

Asami was forced to try and take the inside turns. But this made keeping up her speed difficult. Each time she had to drop her foot and take a sharp turn, it slowed her bike. She’d then need to push the engine and surge forward. She was able to pass the third place racer by doing this, the second place racer was doing better at holding her off though. Every time she took the inside turn, her bike slowed too much and she wasn’t able to pass. Instead she was forced to speed up and clear the straight parts of the course better than her competitor. And she did. She took the rhythm sections perfectly, but no matter what she couldn’t get the inside turn to work for her. 

Asami wasn’t worried about holding her place. She was more worried that the longer it took her to get past this rider, the bigger the gap there would be between her and first place.

When it hit the tenth lap, that’s when Asami risked it all. Asami took such a hard turn that she almost lost balance, almost caused her tires to slip out from under her. But they didn’t. And because of her calculated risk, she was able to pass the second place rider and take the position.

She gritted her teeth, forgetting the woman she had just passed and focusing on the woman in first. There was a significant distance between them and she knew she needed to push it once more. She took each turn faster than usual, raising the chance of losing traction. She took each jump more aggressively, risking her balance.

Her effort paid off though. As the white flag was waved, Asami was right on the rear tire of her opponent. She pressured the rider ahead of her, hoping that it would cause a mistake. And it did on the rhythm section. The first place rider went too fast into the section, causing her tire to catch where it shouldn’t have. The slight stutter caused her to lose speed, allowing Asami to surge past her.

Asami needed to make one more turn and then a jump. That’s all she needed to do and then she’d have gold. She’d have her fourth gold from the X Games in three years. She’d gotten a gold in Endurocross her first year, surprising everyone. A rookie had come in and destroyed the course as if it were nothing. She didn’t place in Racing, but she didn’t care. She was already elated just from one gold. She then got two golds last year, winning both the Endurocross and Racing courses. 

Knowing that she had only gotten bronze in Endurocross this year, motivated her to push herself to the limit for this race. She wanted another gold and it was at her fingertips now. She completely zoned out everything around her as she took the turn cleanly, barely losing speed and flew up the incline. She flew through the air and landed solidly. A split second later, the checkered flag was being waved and she was pumping her fist in the air. She pulled her bike to the side and whipped off her helmet. She didn’t even watch the other bikers cross the finish line. Instead her eyes landed on the person she’d been seeking. 

Asami’s smile was so wide that she was surprised her cheeks didn’t hurt as she pointed to her. She’d have to wait to go celebrate with her, having to do interviews, but she could at least acknowledge her in some sort. 

When Korra had first told her that she had been a big fan of hers, she hadn’t believed her. Not many people followed motocross, but Korra did. Korra had always been a fan after she had watched ‘Motocrossed’ the movie. Of course Asami had just laughed at her, still finding the fact hilarious, especially how Korra had stumbled across the sport. But it was also endearing. She recalled how Korra had told her that she was more beautiful in person and how she somehow made the motocross gear still look good. It was something she’d never forget. 

So the fact that Korra was now getting to enjoy the sport in person and also get to watch her, made Asami more happy than she had been in a long time. She loved the sport and loved it even more when others enjoyed it with her. 

It was obvious that Asami was distracted during her interviews. She was short with her answers and her eyes kept flitting over to where Korra was waiting patiently. Asami played with the sleeves of her racing jersey as she answered one last question. She shot the interviewer a pleasant smile and thanked him, but then she was off. 

Once she was in ear shot, Korra yelled to her. “You did amazing!”

Asami jumped over the barrier and draped her arms over Korra’s shoulders. She pushed a few stray strands of her hair away from her face and then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks for waiting.”

Korra’s smile grew. “Always. Also you look fucking hot and it’d be a shame not to watch you.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork. I’m covered in dry mud right now.”

“And?”

“And it’s definitely not hot.”

“Maybe I like a girl who likes to get messy.”

Asami laughed and playfully pushed Korra away from herself. “Remind me why we’re married.”

“Because I’m sauve and you like my muscles.”

Asami laughed again. “I don’t know about suave… but yes, I do like your muscles,” she said as her hand squeezed Korra’s bicep. “And other things.”

“Like my charming good looks, my intelligence, my humor,” with each thing Korra listed, she inched closer and closer to Asami’s ear. “My mouth and fingers and the way they make you scream?”

Asami nodded, speechless.

“Well, how bout we go back to the hotel and celebrate this win?”

“That’s a good idea,” Asami whispered, her voice low.

Korra smirked at her and took her hand into hers. “Then let’s go!”


	41. Dreaming Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Korrasami]  
> They said that people get glimpses on how they’ll meet their soulmates through their dreams but here’s the catch, it’ll be from your soulmates’ perspective, so seeing what they look like is technically impossible unless your soulmate was going to look at a mirror.

The first time it happened was when you were eight. You remember the odd feeling that you weren’t you. So when you looked down and looked at unfamiliar pale slender hands and long legs in a pencil skirt, you really knew it wasn’t you. You, but not really you, had walked through a spacious, modern building, heels clacking against the floor. Red heels, you recall.

Then you had woken up in your own bed. You stared up at your ceiling, completely and utterly confused. When you met your parents for breakfast that morning, you told them about the odd dream. As soon as you were done, both of them were smiling warmly at you.

They’d told you that that’s your soulmate. That your dreams would become more vivid and detailed as time progressed and you got closer to meeting them. But there was a catch. You’d never be able to see their face because your dreams would always be in their perspective.

* * *

The second time it happened was when you were twelve. The dream started the same way, but this time your soulmate made it out of the building. You could feel the cold air against her face and the way she hugged her arms around her body. There were a couple of trees scattered around, each one filled with reds and oranges. It would be fall when you met her. And that’s when the dream ended.

* * *

The third time it happened was when you were fourteen. Again it started the same. Her red heels clacked against the hard floor and she strode through the open building. The rush of cold air hit her face again and she took in the changing trees. But then a huge gust of wind hit, causing the file that she was holding to flutter open. The papers swirled around in the wind and her fair hands reached out for them. She grabbed a couple and started chasing down the others, her breathing became labored. And then it ended.

* * *

The fourth time it happened was when you were nineteen. It was the oddest one so far because you saw yourself. You saw yourself chasing around the papers, your head covered with a grey beanie and your blue unbuttoned flannel fluttering in the wind. You saw how flushed your cheeks were when you handed her the papers and how your eyes seem to light up. And then it was over. It’s clear to you that whoever your soulmate is, she’s beautiful or you wouldn’t have reacted that way.

* * *

The fifth time it happened was when you were twenty-four. It’d been five years since you’d had a dream. You’d actually started to get worried because you were getting older and the dream still hadn’t happened. But this time, the dream was hazy instead of clear. Everything happened the same, but this time you watch yourself take her hand into yours and help her up from her crouching position on the ground. And it doesn’t go any further than that. You’re not sure if this is a sign that you’re going to meet her soon, but you hope it is.

* * *

You don’t dream of her again. It’s the middle of fall when you arrive in New York. You’d come to attend your friend’s wedding. You rolled the suitcase behind you as you made your way down the crowded sidewalk. Your grey beanie sat atop your head and your flannel blew in the cool air. You let out a sigh as you took in all of the signs and the tall buildings. And then a paper hits you in the face and sticks. You reach up and take it into your hand. There are multiple papers swirling in the wind and a tall, slender woman is running around collecting them. Her long raven hair covers her face as she does this in red heels, a black pencil skirt, and a red blouse.

You don’t need to think twice as your heart starts racing. You start gathering the papers that you can and when you see only one left, you bend down to get it, but she’s already there crouching to pick it up. You hand her the papers that you’d collected and then hold out your hand to help her up.

She flicks her hair over her shoulder and away from her face and you’re speechless. Your breath catches and the only sound you can hear is the pounding of your heart. She’s stunning. She’s got vibrant green eyes that have little specks of yellow that seem to sparkle in the sun. Her high cheeks have a rosy flush to them. Her jaw is soft and her neck slender. Her nose is narrow and feminine. But her lips, her lips are what truly draw your attention. They’re plump and painted a deep red to match her shirt and heels. You don’t mean to stare, but you do. She takes your hand and you help her up.

“Thank you,” she says softly.

You rub the back of your neck and nod. “No problem.”

“You’re um,” she pauses and then looks behind you. “Is that your suitcase?”

You turn your head and your eyes widen. “Shit!” You start running after the person that is trailing it behind them as if it’s their own. “Stay there,” you shout over your shoulder to the woman. The last thing you need is your suitcase being stolen and your soulmate running away.

You’re able to catch up to the man and get your suitcase without too much trouble after telling him you’ll call the police. You roll your eyes at yourself as you start making your way back to the woman. She’s still waiting for you, the folder of papers clutched to her chest.

“Thanks for waiting,” you say when you’re close enough.

“What’s waiting another minute after waiting twenty-nine years,” she laughs. And you can’t help but find it to be one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever heard.

“Twenty-eight for me.”

“Ah, so you got to wait one year less,” she teases. “I’m Asami,” she says holding out her hand to you.

“Korra. But can I hug you? I feel like I kind of already know you and a handshake doesn’t seem right.”

She laughs again and nods her head. “I agree.”

You wrap your arms around her waist as she drapes her arms over your shoulders. She makes sure to keep a strong grip on the folder she’s holding though.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” you say softly.

“You too.”

You finally let go of her, knowing that the hug had lingered much longer than normally acceptable. She reaches out and plays with the collar of your flannel for a moment before she lifts her gaze and your eyes meet hers.

“You have really pretty eyes,” she says.

You can’t hide your smile at her kind words. “Well you’re really beautiful.” Her cheeks flush more, but not from the cool weather. “I’m not really sure how this soulmate thing works… but would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

Asami smiles at you and you smile right back at her. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> See Chapter 1 for Chapter Guide
> 
> Feel free to follow me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also feel free to comment with prompts or message me prompts through tumblr!


End file.
